Dulce Venganza
by Ayumi9
Summary: UA Después de que Sakura se entera de la última infidelidad de Sasuke, decide que no puede haber nada mejor que regresarle el golpe. Pero nunca esperó que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo.
1. Chapter 1

DULCE VENGANZA

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO 1

- - Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

Aquella era una mañana cualquiera en Konoha, capital del País del Fuego. Un día como todos, sin mayores cambios para la estabilidad de la misma o el país entero. Pero no sería un día como cualquier otro para algunos de sus habitantes.

Con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por su ventana, una joven de cabellos rosas se ocupaba de estirar perfectamente las cobijas de la cama mientras silbaba alegremente una canción de amor.

Se sentía de extraordinario humor. ¿Cómo no estarlo si la noche anterior se la había pasado con su novio y tendría un par de días de descanso? El trabajo en la clínica había sido tan pesado en las últimas semanas, que no había podido disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Apenas podía esperar para realizar todos los planes que tenía.

Tan alegre estaba que en un descuido se le cayó la cobija a los pies de la cama, con desgana se inclinó a recogerla, pero un trozo de tela rojo atrajo su atención. Estiró la mano bajó la cama, cogió aquel pedazo de tela y lo acerco a su rostro luego de extenderlo.

Frente a sus asombrados ojos apareció un tanga de encaje color rojo. Que definitivamente no era suyo

/-/-/-/

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta cesaron cuando ésta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una muy molesta rubia con toda la facha de haber sido sacada de la cama, a pesar de la hora. Sin darle tiempo a su amiga de quejarse por ser molestada, Sakura extendió el tanga frente a su somnoliento rostro.

-Gracias frentona, pero prefiero comprar mi ropa interior en lugar de que me lo regalen

-Que simpática eres-replicó Sakura en tono mordaz mientras entraba a la casa, pasando al lado de Ino-No es mía, es de Sasuke-kun

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?! Nunca pensé que tuviera esas mañas.

-Insisto, amaneciste simpatiquísima. Es de una de sus amiguitas. Lo encontré esta mañana bajo la cama-Ino silbó mientras se sentaba en un sillón y Sakura se dejaba caer a su lado-¿Puedes creerlo? Nuevamente me está poniendo el cuerno

-Increíble-sin embargo el tono de voz de Ino y su encogimiento de hombros indicaba que no le tomaba para nada por sorpresa

-¡¿Ya lo sabías?!

-No, pero no me sorprende. Ya te puso el cuerno antes Sakura, cuando un hombre te es infiel y tú lo perdonas, ellos piensan, inconscientemente, que les estás dando permiso. Tú lo perdonaste así que ¿qué esperabas?

-¡Yo nunca le dije que lo dejaría pasar por alto una vez mas!

-No, pero lo dejaste por la paz. No lo amenazaste con matarlo si lo volvía a hacer, no lo mandaste a volar, no hiciste nada que él viera como una amenaza

-¡No le hable en dos semanas!

-Pero no mencionaste ni una sola vez la palabra ruptura. Él te dio por segura, y ahí están las consecuencias

Sakura gimió con fastidio mientras recordaba la anterior infidelidad de Sasuke, ocurrida el año pasado. Ino y ella habían estado cenando en un restaurante tranquilamente…hasta que vio a Sasuke, en una mesa al fondo del local, recibiendo una revisión dental de parte de una rubia. Había estado tan furiosa que destruyó aquella ala del restaurante y en consecuencia le prohibieron la entrada de por vida.

-Y bien ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé-respondió Sakura en tono desganado mientras se escurría en el sillón y cubría su rostro con las manos.

-¿Lo ves? Te ha sido infiel nuevamente, y en lugar de decirme que lo vas a mandar al diablo…no sabes que hacer

-A veces eres tan molesta, Ino-cerda. Estoy tan furiosa y confundida. Lo que yo en verdad quisiera es darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, regresarle el golpe ¡Que él también sepa lo que se siente sufrir una infidelidad!

-¡Eso si que sería un duro golpe al enorme ego de Uchiha Sasuke! Pagaría por verlo. Pero seamos honestas, tú no eres capaz de hacerlo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me crees capaz?

-No serías capaz de mantener una relación con alguien por quien no sintieras algo muy fuerte. El sexo sin compromiso no va contigo.

-¿Algo como lo que tú tienes con Shikamaru?-preguntó en tono mordaz, pero Ino se limitó a encogerse de hombros y contestar con naturalidad

-Exactamente. Shikamaru y yo solo nos acostamos ahora porque está peleado con esa policía del País del Viento. Pero seguramente en cuanto algunos de los dos deje de lado el orgullo, se reconciliarán y volveremos a ser solo amigos.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Estás enamorada de Sai-preguntó en tono censurador

-¿Y de qué me sirve? Sai y yo salimos durante un tiempo y nada funcionó. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros e irse, solo porque se sentía incapaz de sostener una relación con un mínimo de compromiso. Todo eso me dejó muy lastimada y lo sabes. Es por eso que lo mejor para mi, en estos momentos, es el tipo de relación que tengo con ese holgazán de Shikamaru. Si dejaras de juzgarme tanto, entenderías lo beneficioso que es tener un amigo con derecho a roce. Un poco de sexo y diversión y al final la amistad queda intacta. Puedes tener lo mejor de ambas relaciones sin problemas.

Sakura iba a darle nuevamente su opinión al respecto, cuando una idea estalló en su cabeza con la misma intensidad que una bomba. Se levantó de golpe mientras su mirada se iluminaba, todo ello ante una desconcertada Ino.

-¡Que gran idea!

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la rubia, incapaz de comprender que su amiga le estuviera dando su aprobación

-Luego te cuento, ahora necesito ir a ver a alguien. Sé muy bien quien puede ayudarme con esto.-A toda prisa salió del departamento sin despedirse siquiera

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" se preguntaba Ino, completamente desconcertada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

/-/-/-/

"Ciento setenta y ocho. Ciento setenta y nueve. Ciento ochenta"

-Uzumaki

Al escuchar su nombre, Naruto detuvo sus flexiones y volteó en dirección al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Uno de sus compañeros, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, se acercó de mala gana a él y cuando llegó a su lado le dijo

-Una de tus amiguitas te busca, desgraciado-aquella última palabra no se la había dicho de frente, pero tampoco había hecho algo para impedir que lo oyera.

Aquella era una de las razones por las que Naruto no recordaba su nombre. Procuraba no almacenar en su mente información referente a quienes lo maltrataran o lo que le decían, solo así había podido resistir su solitaria infancia y problemática adolescencia. Además sabía muy bien que lo que motivaba aquel comentario y su tono, no era otra cosa que envidia por no tener la suerte que él tenía.

Se incorporó de un salto y pasó con rapidez una toalla por su rostro y cuello, para retirar el sudor que lo empapaba a causa de su sesión de ejercicios. Era miembro de la fuerza policiaca de Konoha, y mientras todos sus demás compañeros se relajaban o platicaban entre ellos cuando no tenían que estar patrullando o investigando algo, él se la pasaba entrenando lo más duro que podía. Llevaba infinidad de solicitudes de admisión denegadas para entrar al cuerpo de ANBU, por eso endurecía su entrenamiento para poder estar listo cuando finalmente tuviera la oportunidad.

Aunque había estado haciendo una agotadora sesión de ejercicios, caminó con energía hasta llegar a la recepción donde seguramente lo estarían esperando. Su mente consideraba las diferentes opciones de quien lo buscaba, pero cuando llegó a la entrada de la recepción y vio por detrás una cabeza con inconfundibles cabellos rosados, se sintió completamente desconcertado, emocionado y preocupado. Todo ello a la vez.

La visita de Sakura era lo que menos esperaba, aunque probablemente a quien en realidad buscaba era a Sasuke y a él solo quería saludarlo. Eso explicaba el apelativo tan cariñoso que le había dirigido el compañero que le avisó que lo buscaban. El individuo probablemente pensó que estaba haciéndole una mala jugada a su amigo.

"Imbécil"

Él era incapaz de hacer algo así. Principalmente porque Sakura no tenía ojos para alguien que no fuera el siempre popular Uchiha Sasuke

Pensó en acercarse para saludarla, pero decidió esperar un poco para poder verla con tranquilidad. Llevaba una minifalda lo suficientemente corta y ajustada en la cadera para darle una tentadora visión de su trasero. Su blusa verde hacía perfecto juego con sus ojos, además de permitir una perfecta visión de sus pechos.

Sakura conversaba con Hinata, quien al parecer también estaba llegando a la estación para cubrir su turno, platicaban sin problemas hasta que la joven Hyuga desvió su mirada y lo vio, provocando un instantáneo sonrojo en su rostro que extrañó Sakura y la hizo voltear en su dirección y descubrirlo. Le sonrió animadamente y caminó con paso firme hacia él.

-Naruto, me alegra mucho verte-aseguró en cuanto intercambiaron sus respectivos saludos

-A mi también Sakura-chan. Pero si buscas a Sasuke, lamento decirte que no está, hoy es su día libre

Por el gesto de Sakura, Naruto supo que había metido la pata y cerró los ojos como gesto de arrepentimiento

-No debí haber dicho eso ¿verdad?

-Él me dijo que no tendría descanso esta semana

-Bueno…estoy seguro que en realidad lo mandaron llamar de emergencia. Quizá le asignaron una misión de improviso-era ridículo intentar justificarlo cuando Sakura ya se había dado cuenta, pero aún así se sintió en la obligación moral de cubrirle las espaldas a su amigo

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo de justificarlo, Naruto. Sé muy bien que me está engañando de nuevo

-Yo…lo lamento

-¿Por qué? Tú no se la presentaste… ¿o si?

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió a Naruto a causa de la mirada y el tono de voz que había empleado Sakura. Evidentemente ella quería un culpable para poder descargar su rabia, pero él no era tan imbécil como para cargar culpas que no le correspondían, así que se apresuró a defenderse mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. "Él se las arregla solo para encontrar conquistas."

-¿Cómo se llama?-no tenía sentido hacerse el loco, sobre todo porque todo mundo en la estación lo sabía y a Sakura no le costaría ningún trabajo enterarse.

-Karin. Trabaja en el área de investigación

-Karin-repitió su nombre como si quisiera memorizarlo y al mismo tiempo analizar a la persona que lo llevaba-Es un nombre de puta-aseguró con rotundidad y Naruto no iba a discutirla.-En fin, no es exactamente eso lo que quería tratar contigo. Venía buscarte a ti porque necesito hablar contigo

-¿A mi?

-Si, ¿por qué te sorprende que sea a ti a quien busque? Somos amigos desde la escuela, no le veo lo raro a que te haga una visita

-Si pero…tú no me visitas muy seguido

Sakura experimentó una punzada de culpabilidad al caer en la cuenta de lo cierto de aquella observación. No había sido algo intencional, de hecho ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado sin visitar a Naruto, pero se prometió internamente que lo compensaría. Más adelante.

-Bueno, pero ahora quiero hablar contigo. Pero no aquí, debe ser un lugar privado. Vamos a tu casa

-¿Ahora?

-Si.-de pronto se dio cuenta que era probable que Naruto estuviera de turno y no tuviera tiempo, algo que egoístamente ella había pasado por alto-A menos estés de guardia.

-No exactamente. En teoría ya estoy libre, pero había pensado doblar turno

-¿Otra vez estás doblando turno? Pensé que ya había acabado esa etapa, cuando te aventabas semanas enteras trabajando turnos dobles

Naruto se removió incómodo en su lugar, aunque trató de no demostrarlo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo y no rendirle cuentas a nadie, que no era nada raro que muchas veces se extralimitara. Sakura era la única persona que se preocupa en ese sentido por él y lo regañaba cuando consideraba que se estaba exigiendo demasiado

-Descuida, Sakura-chan. No estoy trabajando tanto, en verdad. Así que tampoco tienes que preocuparte porque no pueda salir; solo dame unos minutos para avisar, y podremos irnos

-Perfecto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Casi una hora después ambos entraban en el departamento de Naruto. Un solo vistazo le bastó a Sakura para comprender que su rubio amigo había trabajado tanto como para no tener tiempo de ordenar su apartamento. Todo era un caos.

Su mirada debió ser muy elocuente porque Naruto se dispuso de inmediato a recoger algunas cosas, mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón a esperarlo. Un par de minutos después la sala ya no parecía haber sido escenario de una guerra y Naruto se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón

-Bien Sakura-chan, soy todo oídos

Ahora era ella quien permaneció unos instantes en silencio, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. Había organizado un plan y aún estaba convencida de llevarlo a cabo, pero no estaba segura de encontrar las palabras correctas para obtener la ayuda de Naruto y que no pensara que estaba loca.

-Sasuke-kun me ha engañado de nuevo

La mirada que le dirigió Naruto indicaba claramente su confusión porque le estuviera diciendo eso, cuando obviamente ya habían hablado de ello poco tiempo antes

-Si…lo sé

-Estoy furiosa. No, furiosa es poco. ¡Estoy que hecho fuego por la boca!

-Com…comprendo-casi parecía asustado. Asustado y confundido por su raro comportamiento, así que Sakura se convenció de la necesidad de explicarse por completo

-Pensé en mil formas de tortura, en castigos tremendamente dolorosos, pero me di cuenta que ninguno de ellos le dolería tanto como experimentar en carne propia lo que estoy sintiendo-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron asombrados, evidentemente parecía estar captando un poco lo que se proponía-Quiero regresarle el golpe…y quiero que tú me ayudes.

-No estoy seguro de entender lo que me estás pidiendo…

-Venganza. Quiero venganza

-Creo que te entiendo pero yo no…

-¿Me entiendes? Obviamente no eres capaz de entiender lo humillante que es pasar por esta situación…de nuevo. Cuando hoy entré en la estación todo mundo me lanzó miradas compasivas y algunas mujeres hasta burlonas. De seguro pensaban 'Pobrecita ¡siempre es la última en enterarse!'-exclamaba la joven mientras movía los brazos con energía, para recalcar cada punto, ante la asustada mirada de Naruto, que temía ser el receptor de toda aquella furia

-Bueno… ¿por qué no hablas con él?

-No funcionaría. Ahorita no deseo hablar con él ¡deseo matarlo! Pero haré algo mejor que ello y para eso necesito tu ayuda

-Sakura-chan, tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo…pero no sé lo que quieres de mi

"Es la hora de la verdad" pensó Sakura con una mezcla de nerviosismo y determinación. Por primera vez desde que la idea acudía a su mente, expresaría sus intenciones en voz alta, y no estaba segura de cómo lo iba a tomar su amigo

-Quiero regresarle el golpe. Quiero que tú yo tengamos una aventura.

El silencio que inundó la habitación fue tan cargado, que si un alfiler hubiera caído en aquel momento, se hubiera escuchado con gran estruendo.

Los ojos abiertos hasta un punto humanamente imposible y la mandíbula desencajada de Naruto, mostraban claramente su asombro al escuchar sus intenciones. Si hubiera sido otra situación Sakura no dudaba que se hubiera echado a reír ante esa expresión.

El rubio pareció reaccionar poco a poco y en cuanto se sintió suficientemente recuperado, exclamó

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Una aventura! ¿Tú y yo?-a Sakura no le gustó nadita el tono horrorizado que había empleado su amigo. ¿Tan repulsiva era para él?

- Bueno…no una aventura exactamente. Una aventura me suena a mucho tiempo, y relación a escondidas y eso. Mi idea solo implica que nos acostaremos juntos y luego se lo confesaré a Sasuke. Eso lo volverá loco. Yo, su tímida y fiel novia, poniéndole los cuernos.

-¡Estás loca! Mira Sakura-chan, entiendo que estés enojada y dolida, pero esa idea que me planteas, definitivamente no es la solución a nada. Lo mejor es que todo esto que me estás diciendo te lo pienses con calma, tómate tu tiempo, entonces entrarás en razón y te darás cuenta de que todo esto es una locura

-¡No es una locura!-la mirada de Naruto hablaba por si misma, así que Sakura tuvo que concederle un poco de razón-Está bien, puede que sea una locura. Pero quiero hacerlo. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que deseo regresarle el golpe y hacerlo sentir como me siento yo. Disfrutaré enormemente revelándole como le fui infiel.

-Aparte ¿no te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo, Sakura-chan? Si decidiera ayudarte, si considerara llevar a cabo ese loco plan, perdería a mi mejor amigo. Sasuke jamás me perdonaría que lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera, acostándome con su novia.

-Ese no es un problema

-¿Así lo crees?

-Si, porque nunca le diría con quien fue. Él nunca tendría que saber tu papel en todo esto

-¡Pero yo lo sabría! ¿Cómo podría volver a verlo a la cara sin recordar lo pasó entre nosotros? ¿Por qué mejor no lo mandas al carajo, si tan enojada estás con él?-la joven desvió la mirada y aquello le bastó a Naruto para comprender algo más-¡Ni siquiera habías pensado eso!

-Naruto…

-No, escúchame a mi. Tú no eres el tipo de chica que podría llevar a cabo esto, Sakura-chan. Por eso sé que te arrepentirías de ello de inmediato y las cosas entre nosotros no volverán a ser las mismas.

-Eso mismo me dijo Ino-murmuró de mala gana para si misma

-Bien, es más sensata de lo que aparenta

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa Naruto. Sé que esto es una locura, que es una idea totalmente alejado de cómo soy y todo lo demás que quieras decirme. Pero quiero que sepas que lo he pensado muy bien y deseo hacerlo.

-Es una locura en la que no quiero ayudarte

-Pensé que eras mi amigo-susurró en tono lastimero y desviaba la mirada

-¡Ah no! El chantaje sentimental está fuera de esto, y también las amenazas por favor. Por lo mismo que soy tu amigo es por lo que estoy intentando que recapacites

-Escúchame bien Naruto. Si te lo pedí a ti es porque te considero mi amigo y sé que podría confiar en ti sin problemas. Pero quiero que sepas que llevaré a cabo este plan con tu ayuda o sin ella. Si no es contigo será con otro. Hay cientos de bares por la ciudad, seguro encuentro a un tipo que no me ponga tantas pegas para hacer el favor que te estoy pidiendo a ti.

Aquella amenaza lo dejó literalmente boquiabierto y le llevó un par de segundos salir de la impresión. Cuando logró recuperarse un poco, se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar por la sala como un animal enjaulado, lanzándole a su amiga algunas miradas evaluadoras. Evidentemente estaba tratando de analizar si era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza y al mismo tiempo pensando posibles escenarios a los que podría enfrentarse.

Finalmente detuvo su caminata y por la postura de los hombros hundidos, Sakura supo que había ganado.

-Está bien, soy tu hombre Sakura-chan

Un grito de puro gozo escapó de los labios de Sakura. Se levantó del sillón sin poder contener su alegría por haber conseguido la ayuda de su amigo, a pesar de todas sus dudas y oposiciones. Pensó en abrazarlo para agradecerle, pero por alguna ridícula razón, aquello le pareció un tanto íntimo. Ridículo considerando que iban a hacer algo mucho más ÍNTIMO.

Naruto pareció darse cuenta de su conflicto interno porque sonrió sarcásticamente, pero no le dijo nada al respecto. Sakura se sintió tremendamente incómoda e insegura de lo que pasaría a continuación, obviamente no había contemplado suficientemente lo que pasaría entre la aceptación de Naruto y la consumación.

-Bueno…supongo que podemos ir a tu cuarto y…-los vagos balbuceos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos tajantemente por Naruto, que se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras le decía

-Voy a ayudarte. Pero será con mis condiciones.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Como pueden ver al fin me anime a publicar este fic que estuvo un tiempo congelado, pero que ha vuelto por sus fueros.

La trama se desarrolla en un universo alterno, del cual hablaré a fondo en los próximos capítulos. No creo que sea muy largo pero por la misma trama tendrá lemon, algunos más detallados que otros, así que espero que el resultado de ellos sea óptimo.

Aunque pueden tener algunas dudas con los primeros capítulos, tengan por seguro que es un fic NaruSaku, ya lo verán con mayor profundidad en los próximos episodios.

Tener dos fics publicándose al mismo tiempo puede ser un problema, pero trataré de que esto no afecte las actualizaciones de uno y otro fic.

Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios y críticas de esta historia.

**2008-11-05**


	2. Chapter 2

DULCE VENGANZA

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO 2

- - Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

El ambiente en el departamento de Naruto era tan pesado, que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza, y sentía crecer la ansiedad dentro de ella porque se limitó a decirle que tenía condiciones ¡pero no se las había explicado!

Parado frente a ella, con la mano en su barbilla y pose pensativa, parecía seguir meditando cuales eran exactamente. En realidad ni siquiera había pasado un minuto, pero en el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba, unos segundos ya eran una pesadilla. Desesperada por romper la tensión y saber lo que le pediría dijo

-¿Y bien?

El rubio la miró por unos instantes, desconcertado por el tono casi violento de su amiga, pero de inmediato se acercó a ella y respondió

-Primero que nada quiero dejar claro que eso que tú quieres no pasará ahora

-Pero…

-Será mañana. Tú y yo saldremos a algún lugar por la tarde, pasaremos tiempo juntos y luego…lo haremos

-Como una cita

-Si

-Pero Naruto, ¿no me has entendido? No quiero eso, eso es demasiado personal

-¿Más que pedirme que te haga el amor? Créeme Sakura-chan, no hay nada más personal que estar dentro de otra persona, en el significado físico de ello

-Lo sé pero…

-Además, hacerlo como tú lo sugieres implicaría que me comportara contigo de una manera que no deseo

-Pero haces lo mismo con todas las chicas-no era una crítica, solo un comentario que a ella le parecía evidente, pero Naruto lució primero sorprendido y luego sus ojos relampaguearon con rabia

-Nunca he tratado a una mujer como un objeto para mi placer, Sakura-chan. Si en verdad piensas eso de mi, y me 'escogiste' por ello, entonces no me conoces bien

-Yo…lo lamento, lamento si mi comentario te ofendió. Pero no te juzgo, eres soltero, guapo y todas las chicas caen a tus pies; eres libre de acostarte con ellas si así lo deseas

De nueva cuenta la mirada de Naruto la dejó confundida. Aunque no contestó nuevamente a su comentario, la observaba fijamente, aunque sin revelar sus pensamientos, al final la comisura de sus labios se curvó en una mueca irónica y dijo

-Lo que me estás pidiendo es una aventura de una noche, casi sexo anónimo, algo que no tengo desde los 17 años. Aunque no me lo creas, me gusta pensar que la chica con la que estoy, sea unas semanas o un par de noches, tiene algo especial y hacemos especial aquellos momentos.

La imagen casi frívola que se había hecho de su amigo con el paso del tiempo no encajaba con las opiniones que él aseguraba tener, pero de alguna manera el brillo de sus ojos la convenció de que decía la verdad.

-No te estaba juzgando. Todo mundo habla sobre tu facilidad para conseguir chicas y lo popular que eres entre ellas, casi nunca duras con alguna de ellas y jamás me has presentado a una novia formal ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?

Otra vez aquella mirada enigmática por parte de Nauto, pero en aquella ocasión duró menos tiempo, quitándole la posibilidad de analizarla

-Nada, no esperaba que pensaras nada. Volviendo a lo nuestro, esa será mi condición

-Pero…si hacemos eso ¿no habrá mayores posibilidades de que alguien nos vea y se lo cuente a Sasuke? Si eso pasa no podría mantener en secreto tu identidad

-No necesariamente. Somos amigos, a nadie tendría que parecerle raro que dos amigos paseen juntos.

-Si, bueno…tienes razón.

-Mi principal condición es que esto nunca lo sepa Sasuke-Sakura abrió la boca, pero él no la dejo decir nada porque de inmediato cortó la pausa para completar-y que tú y yo nunca hablemos de ello. Si tu decisión final es usar esto para darle una lección y después ustedes seguirán su vida como si nada, con un muy probable matrimonio, lo mejor es que esto se quede enterrado entre éstas cuatro paredes y jamás mencionemos el asunto. ¿De acuerdo?

Jamás había visto a Naruto con aquella seriedad. Él siempre era alegre y escandaloso, algo que la sacaba de quicio en su infancia pero que la alegraba en la actualidad, pero en aquellos momentos mostraba una seriedad que muy rara vez veía en él. Fue aquella mirada y sus palabras lo que provocaron una mayor duda en ella de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ino tenía razón. Ella no era alguien que se tomara a la ligera el hecho de hacer el amor con otra persona. Aunque Naruto le estaba aligerando la carga diciendo que ese sería un tema vedado para ellos, no significaba que ella pudiera seguirlo viendo a la cara sin recordar lo que hicieran en su habitación.

En su mente se coló la imagen de ambos abrazados, desnudos, recorriendo el cuerpo de Naruto con sus manos mientras el hacía lo propio….

Se sonrojó violentamente y su determinación se tambaleó. Pero casi de inmediato recordó el porque estaba haciendo eso, lo que la motivaba para dejar de lado muchos de sus principios y pudor. Y cualquier duda fue eliminada

-Seguro-su voz no sonó tan firme como le hubiera gustado, pero tampoco revelaba la lucha interior que había sostenido instantes atrás-Entonces ahora…

-Ya te lo dije Sakura-chan, no va a pasar nada entre nosotros el día de hoy. Ve a tu casa, descansa, mañana nos veremos y…ya

-Sé lo que estás intentado Naruto

-¿Ah si?

-Quieres darme tiempo, piensas que si…me voy y lo pienso detenidamente por una noche, cambiaré de opinión y me olvidaré de todo esto. Pues déjame decirte que estoy muy segura de esto y si lo hiciéramos ahora no me arrepentiría para nada.

-Bien, pero no vamos a comprobarlo porque se hará como yo digo. Acudiste a mi porque soy tu amigo y te sentías segura para llevar a cabo tu loca idea, sabes que si buscas a otra persona correrás muchos riesgos…así que te conviene seguir mis condiciones. No te estoy exigiendo gran cosa ¿o me equivoco?

-No-reconoció de mala la joven. En el fondo agradecía esa pausa porque en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado nerviosa y le vendría bien calmarse un poco y prepararse

-Además, ésta condición mía tiene también un sentido práctico. Debo comprar preservativos

-¿Me estás diciendo que no tiene paquetes guardados?

Naruto pareció molesto y contrariado al mismo tiempo, con paciencia, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño que tuviera problemas para entender, dijo

-Ya te dije que no soy la máquina sexual que te estás imaginando, Sakura-chan. No tengo docenas de cajas almacenadas en mi clóset. Contrario a mi fama y lo que muchos puedan pensar, NO me acuesto con todas las mujeres que salgo ni con la primera que me topo.

-Está bien, está bien-concedió, tratando de ser conciliadora-Entonces nos veremos mañana por la tarde. Hmmm podría pasar por ti y…

-Tal vez lo mejor sería que yo viniera a recogerte

-De acuerdo.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, lo que sembró nuevamente la duda en ella, porque esos silencios nunca habían estado presentes en los momentos que pasaba con Naruto. Le sonrió torpemente y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas que estaban en el sillón.

-Entonces yo…creo que es mejor que me vaya-se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero la voz de Naruto la obligó a detenerse

-Sakura-chan. ¿Entiendes que una vez que lo hagamos…las cosas ya no serán iguales?

-Si-contestó en voz baja y sin girarse, de inmediato abrió la puerta y salió del lugar

Que el cielo la ayudara. Sabía que las cosas cambiarían, pero para ella ya no había marcha atrás.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aunque la mayoría de la gente seguía refiriéndose a Konoha como Aldea, esto estaba más provocado por la añoranza que por la realidad. En los últimos años Konoha había logrado un gran crecimiento y desarrollo, que la convertía en la gran capital del País del Fuego.

Sus fuerzas policíacas estaban formadas por dos tipos: los recién egresados de la Academia que se encargaban de las tareas más pesadas, como largos turnos de patrullaje y servicios a la comunidad, conocidos vulgarmente como genin; y los chuunin, quienes les seguían en importancia y se encargaban de investigar, brindar protección a gente especial o importante, así como grupo de apoyo en redadas, retenes y enfrentamientos.

Por otro lado la fuerza militar estaba constituida en dos grupos: los jounin y los ANBU. Éste último grupo era el de mayor elite y al se podía ingresar ya fuera después superando un período en las bases del ejército, los jounin, o directamente de los chuunin, si probaban que sus habilidades los capacitaban para saltarse un grado de preparación.

El ingreso a este grupo era muy estricto, por ende no era muy numeroso pero si muy poderoso. Estaba directamente bajo las órdenes de la Hokage y se encargaba, como principal tarea de su protección; pero la selección y entrenamiento de los reclutas era una tarea que recaía exclusivamente en el Secretario de Defensa, Danzou.

Era a causa de éste individuo que la solicitudes de Naruto eran rechazadas una tras otra y sólo una vez tuvo oportunidad de tener una entrevista directa con él. Para rabia de Naruto, el tipo se había limitado a decirle que su carácter alegre e impulsivo no coincidía con las ideas que él tenía de las características que debía poseer un miembro de ANBU.

Hyuga Hinata era la única persona que sabía de los intentos frustrados de Naurto y siempre trataba de animarlo a que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo en el grupo de los jounin, al que próximamente sería ascendido, y con ello no tendría tantos problemas para convencer al viejo Danzou de su capacidad.

Hinata sabía que Danzou pertenecía al grupo de personas que no soportaban a Naurto, en el cual se encontraban antiguos profesores que padecieron sus bromas e indisciplinas infantiles y compañeros de trabajo que estaban celosos de su cercanía con la Hokage, además de por sus innumerables conquistas. Por ende el grupo de quienes lo estimaban estaba constituido por sus amigos de la Academia y sus múltiples enamoradas…entre las que se contaba ella.

Recargada en una pared del pasillo, se alisó por enésima vez el cabello y miró furtivamente a su derecha para saber si Naruto finalmente se acercaba al lugar donde lo esperaba. Era su día libre y por eso había tratado de arreglarse lo mejor posible, su personalidad tímida no le permitía usar la minifalda que su hermana trató de obligarla a usar, pero a cambio accedió a lucir una blusa ajustada con un suave escote que delineaba su busto. Personalmente ella se sentía incómoda por sus medidas, pero su hermana aseguraba que debía sacar provecho de su atractivo. Ojalá su 'atractivo' le fuera de utilidad en aquella ocasión y lograra atraer la atención de Naruto

Su voz le llegó fuerte y clara y se enderezó con presteza. Lo vio aparecer, sonriente y platicador con su compañero Sai, el polo apuesto del rubio por su frialdad de expresiones, el valor se le escapó momentáneamente pero de inmediato dio un paso al frente, para impedirle el paso y dijo

-Na…Naruto-kun

-¿Oh? Hola Hinata-la saludó con una deslumbrante sonrisa que provocó su inminente sonrojo-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hoy era tu día libre

-Si pero…

-¿Si?

-Amm…Kiba-kun, Shino-kun vamos a salir a comer y pensé que…tal vez…querrías ir con nosotros.-dijo con nerviosismo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índice

-Pues…te agradezco la invitación Hinata, pero no podrá ser. Voy a ocupar mi hora de comida para ir a comprar unas cosas y llevarlas a casa

-Oh…comprendo-su desilusión era patente en la voz, lo que provocó una sonrisa nerviosa en Naruto; siempre se ponía nervioso en presencia de Hinata y no sabía muy bien como comportarse con una persona tan tímida que a veces se abstraía.

-Pero…podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión

-Si-respondió con alegría y correspondía la despedida, pues ya se alejaba en dirección a Sai, que lo esperaba unos pasos adelante

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto maldecía innumerables ocasiones entre dientes mientras trataba de abrir su puerta. Tenía prisa y estaba nervioso por su próxima cita con Sakura, lo que no le ayudaba mucho a meter la condenada llave en la cerradura.

Después de un último intento, en el casi deja la mitad de llave dentro de la cerradura, pudo entrar a su departamento.

"Afortunadamente ayer recogí un poco y no tengo que preocuparme de ello ahora" pensó mientras entraba en la sala y rápidamente se llevó una gran impresión al reconocer a la figura sentada en su sofá

-Ero-senin ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su antiguo maestro, y 'figura paterna' como a él le gustaba autoproclamarse, estaba cómodamente tirado en el sofá, dándole un trago a su botella de sake. Viendo su intimidad invadida de aquella manera, al menos debía agradecer que no metió a alguna de sus prostitutas…como ya había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

El peliblanco dejó su botella en la mesita de centro, lo miró directamente y dijo

-He venido a hacerte una visita ¿y así es como me pagas? Llamándome por ese horrible apodo que me pusiste cuando eras un crío-se quejó de manera lacrimosa y ofendida, pero inmediatamente se recuperó lo suficiente como para tomar la botella de sake y darle un profundo trago.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Naruto se dirigió a la ancha manga del traje de su sensie, la cual lograba esconder un poco la ausencia del brazo. Jiraiya parecía no darle mucha importancia a la reciente pérdida de su extremidad, pero él aún no podía hacerse a la idea de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte su maestro.

-Dejar de verme tan detenidamente chico. Mi brazo no ha crecido desde la última vez que me viste

Sintiéndose pillado, apartó velozmente la mirada y la enfocó en el rostro de su sensei. Siempre había sido algo corpulento, pero desde que estaba de baja, parecía haber perdido unos cuantos kilos y algo más que no lograba identificar a simple vista.

-Te ves diferente

-¿Diferente cómo?

-Yo que sé. Te ves más delgado, luces…feliz

-Es una de las cosas que te da el sexo diario

Aquello si que desconcertó a Naruto. No la frase, a final de cuentas conocía la afición de Jiraiya de visitar prostíbulos siempre que tenía rato libre, sino la forma en que lo dijo, no parecía estar motivado por la satisfacción sexual, sino por algo más. Le hubiera gustado platicar un poco con Jiraiya, pero había salido de la estación más tarde de lo esperado y tenía una cita mucho más importante.

-Pues me alegro de verte, pero voy a agradecerte que te vayas. Espero una visita

Jiraiya dejó su botella de sake en la mesa y miró directamente a Naruto, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Ya me di cuenta. Chico, creo que una docena de preservativos en tu mesa de noche es ser muy optimista ¿no lo crees?

Naruto enrojeció al instante. Ese maldito maestro suyo no había perdido su gusto por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y revolver sus cosas. Tenía suerte de no tener en casa dinero en efectivo o ya habría desaparecido. Con mayor decisión se acercó a su maestro y a empujones lo levantó del sofá para llevarlo hasta la puerta

-Es hora de irte

-¡Ey no empujes! ¿Por qué no puedes tenerme un poco de respeto?

El peliblanco abrió la puerta de mala gana, solo para encontrarse de frente a una sorprendida Sakura, que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta

-Jiraiya-sama-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras entraba en el lugar

-Oh, Sakura-chan ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a…visitar a Naruto

Lo que fuera a decir Jiraiya, murió en el momento en que logró relacionar la llegada de Sakura con las prisas de Naruto y los preservativos al lado de la cama. Solo le bastó una mirada al rubio para darse cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. Aún en shock miraba a uno y al otro, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, situación que Naruto aprovechó para empujarlo con fuerza fuera del lugar y cerrar con fuerza la puerta en sus narices

-Tenía prisa-dijo con seguridad Naruto para frenar las preguntas que Sakura estaba a punto de hacerle por la presencia del viejo

-Oh-murmuró Sakur5a con nerviosismo.

Lo mejor para ellos es que aquel día ningún conocido suyo los viera juntos, por eso la presencia de Jiraiya la había sorprendido y preocupado en un primer momento. Afortunadamente eso parecía estar solucionado.

-Esto…Sakura-chan, perdón pero perdí la reservación del restaurante al que quería llevarte

-No sabía que el Ichiraku manejara reservaciones

Naruto se rasó la cabeza con nerviosismo y respondió de mala gana

-Había pensado llevarte a un buen lugar para cenar, pero me ganaron las prisas y no tuve tiempo de hacer la llamada de confirmación.

Eso la desconcertó enormemente. Si bien ya le había advertido que quería manejar aquello como una cita, nunca espero que planeara llevar a un lugar lo suficientemente elegante como para pedir que se confirmara con anticipación la reservación. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de la sencilla falda y blusa que eligió porque, aunque le daban un toque elegante, probablemente no hubiera sido el look apropiado para un lugar elegante.

-Oh. Pues…gracias, pero no te preocupes por eso. Aún es temprano y podemos ir a buscar mesa en otro lugar

-Seguro-exclamó con alegría, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el sonoro retumbar de un trueno, seguido por una fuerte lluvia.

No estaban en temporada de lluvia, pero al parecer eso poco le importaba al clima, pues ésta parecía punto de convertirse en una tormenta. Considerando que Jiraiya acababa de salir del edificio, su viejo sensei estaría lanzando pestes contra él.

-¿Que te parece si preparó la cena y nos quedamos aquí?-preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo, tratando de contagiarlo a Sakura y que no lamentara el cambio de planes.

-Claro.

/-/-/-/

Dos horas después el ambiente en el departamento era completamente relajado. Un relámpago que cayó en un poste cercano los dejó sin luz, problema que solucionaron encendiendo diversas velas que Naruto guardaba en una caja. El hecho de que las velas tuvieran aroma a canela y vainilla y tuvieran una tarjeta con mensaje sugerente, provocó una sonrisa pícara en la joven e incomodidad en él.

Aquel había sido el único momento en que lo que pasaría entre ambos vibró en el aire. Aunque ambos sabían cual era la finalidad de aquello, pero era un tema que no tocaban y en lugar de ello se dedicaron a conversar sobre sus días en el trabajo, muchas de esas anécdotas arrancaban carcajadas que aligeraban aún más el ambiente.

La cena inició formalmente en el comedor, pero un ambiente tan relajado concordaba mucho más con ambos sentados en el suelo, sin zapatos y recargados en el sillón. Después del tazón de ramen instantáneo comieron un poco de helado, tomando cucharadas directamente del bote.

Entonces el ambiente cambió ligeramente cuando Sakura hizo una simple pregunta

-¿Cómo está Jiraiya-sama? Como ya iba de salida no le pregunté nada, pero no lo había visto desde que lo dieron de alta y me daba curiosidad saber qué tal está

-No le pregunté…y tampoco lo había visto desde aquella vez.

Sakura se irguió de golpe en el sillón, alarmada por lo que acababa de decir Naruto

-¿Se pelearon de nuevo? Pero…si ya se habían reconciliado

-No nos hemos peleado, simplemente no lo he visto. Desde que salió del hospital ha estado viviendo de manera errática, nunca lo encuentro en su casa y los contactos con los que estábamos en comunicación tampoco lo han visto

-¿Crees que esté bien?

-Sinceramente-Sakura asintió vigorosamente y Naruto sonrió conmovido por la preocupación que evidenciaba-creo que se echó una novia

-¿Novia? ¿Jiraiya-sama?-"¿Ese pervertido teniendo una relación formal"

-Lo sé, para mi también suena confuso, a él le van mas los prostíbulos y aventuras de una noche, pero si trae una novia pues genial.

-Entonces no se han peleado

-No

-Me alegra muchísimo escucharlo. La vez que se pelearon estuvieron sin hablarse casi por cinco años, apenas hablaron de algo mas que trabajo cuando estuvo cerca de la muerte

-Si…bueno, ya hablamos y solucionamos todo el problema

-Genial, lo cierto es que nunca entendí el porque de aquella pelea. Tú estabas feliz por irte de entrenamiento con él a otros lugares y un par de años después ¡Paf! Estás de regreso y exigiste que no lo volviéramos a nombrar

La manera en que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y su boca se convirtió en una fina línea, fueron señal suficiente para indicarle a Sakura que aquel tema era muy delicado para Naruto y lo mejor era dejarlo de lado.

-Sakura-chan, quisiera que cambiáramos de tema

-Oh…claro-se apresuró a contestar, antes de que el ambiente se arruinara por completo.

Pero aquel extraño comportamiento del rubio no hacía otra cosa más que confundirla y aumentar su curiosidad por lo que fuera que hubiera separado a Naruto y Jiraiya.

Cuando era un adolescente, Jiraiya lo había tomado como un pupilo y se había convertido en la figura de autoridad que toda su vida Naruto había carecido.

Jiraiya, una leyenda no sólo en el ámbito policial sino en toda Konoha, había aparecido en la vida de Naruto cuando éste se encontraba recibiendo su formación en la Academia. Konoha se había convertido en una potencia militar y en formación de fuerzas del orden debido a que desde pequeños los niños, principalmente hijos de policía, estudiaban en una escuela que les daba una formación básica al respecto para que cuando entran formalmente en la Academia, tuvieran bases sólidas en los entrenamientos.

Naruto era huérfano, así que no tuvo una figura paterna que lo inscribiera en esa escuela, pero el viejo Sandaime Hokage pensó que una formación de ese estilo le permitiría controlar su impulsivo y revoltoso carácter, además de que le brindaría la oportunidad de hacer amigos. Terminó fallando en sus pronósticos.

Nunca fue muy popular en la escuela por esas mismas características y sus innumerables travesuras terminaron provocando que los adultos les prohibieran a sus hijos juntarse con él. Sus amigos los formó cuando ya era casi un adolescente y había bajado sus barreras lo suficiente como para que algunos de sus compañeros se acercaran a él.

Por esa razón a todos les sorprendió que terminara aceptando irse con Jiraiya, cuando apenas había conseguido forjar lazos afectivos y sus calificaciones en la escuela empezaban a subir.

Después de un tiempo de vivir con él y entrenarlo en Konoha, tomó la decisión de llevárselo para continuar su formación en otros lugares, argumentando que la experiencia de viajar y conocer diversos sitios sería muy enriquecedora. A pesar de que a ella le dolió mucho la partida de su amigo, en el fondo se alegraba por él, porque finalmente tendría una figura masculina para guiarlo…aunque fuera una figura tan torcida.

El plan original era que Naruto estaría con él unos cinco años, ya que regresaría a tiempo de inscribirse en la Academia, por eso todos se sorprendieron tanto cuando regresó intempestivamente un par de años después, decepcionado y callado. El hecho de que pidiera explícitamente que nunca le mencionara el nombre de Jiraiya no hizo sino aumentar la curiosidad.

Durante las ocasionales visitas de Jiraiya a la aldea, Naruto lo evitaba como la peste o lo trataba con frialdad e indiferencia cuando se veía en la necesidad de intercambiar información con él, debido a que Jiraiya trabajaba como agente infiltrado y espía para diversas investigaciones. Fue una de esas misiones lo que lo puso al borde la muerte y ocasionara su reconciliación con el rubio.

El ambiente relajado del que habían estado disfrutando se había esfumado y Sakura se sintió responsable de ello. En un intento de recuperar el ambiente, Sakura se giró hacia él y le sonrió mientras con la mano le indicaba que se acercara a ella. Intrigado por aquel gesto y tras unos momentos de duda, así lo hizo.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, pero Sakura lo tomó por los hombros y lo jaló hasta apoyarlo contra ella. En un primer momento el rubio, tomado por sorpresa, se puso rígido, pero poco a poco se relajó contra ella, permanecieron esa agradable posición

-¿Sabes?-dijo Sakura mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Naruto-Esto ha sido mucho mejor que ir a un caro restaurante. Hemos comido tranquilamente, platicada e incluso la lluvia nos 'obligó' a usar las velas que nos ha dado un ambiente…romántico.

-Si. Si lo hubiera planeado, seguramente no hubieran resultado

-Cierto

Siguiendo un impulso desconocido, la joven se inclinó y besó con suavidad la mejilla derecha del rubio, acción que lo dejó completamente sorprendido, tanto como lo estaba ella misma.

Se quedó congelada por unos instantes, pero casi de inmediato se relajó y se inclinó nuevamente para volver a besarlo en la mejilla, donde mantuvo los labios antes de retirarse. Repitió la acción un par de veces más antes de que Naruto se enderezara y se volteara para quedar frente a frente.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron provocando que el ambiente se cargara inmediatamente de una tensión sexual que Sakura no hubiera creído posible. Por primera vez en años se dio el lujo de ver a Naruto no como su amigo, sino como el hombre con el que estaba a punto de hacer el amor, y lo que vio le encantó.

Era natural que todas mujeres estuvieran locas por él, con esos azul profundo, en los cuales podías perderte casi sin darte cuenta, su cabello rubio que colgaba desordenado por su frente, incluso las marcas de nacimiento que surcaban sus mejillas, simulando unos bigotes de zorro, le concedían personalidad a su rostro. Era infinitamente arrollador y era suyo…por una noche.

Con lentitud Naruto estiró su brazo y con su mano abarcó toda su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad al momento y posteriormente deslizó su dedo pulgar por la misma, hasta que el movimiento terminó sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Siguiendo el mismo inexplicable impulso que la había hecho besarlo en la mejilla, besó con suavidad el dedo y a punto estuvo de sucumbir a la tentación de pasar su lengua por el.

Ahora fue el turno de él de dar el siguiente paso. Cerró la distancia que los separaba y pasó su brazo por la espalda de Sakura para pegarla contra él, con la excitación patente en los cuerpos de ambos, se miraron a los ojos por interminables segundos antes de que Naruto se inclinara y reemplazara su mano por la boca y besara su mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma. A ese beso le siguió otro y otro y otro hasta que, cuando estaba punto de besarla en los labios ella giró el rostro provocando que el nuevo beso terminara de nueva cuenta en la mejilla. Tal vez era una tontería, pero Sakura prefería que evitaran algo tan íntimo y personal como un beso; el instinto le decía que un beso en los labios con Naruto complicaría mucho más las cosas entre ellos.

Si se sintió decepcionado por ello, no lo demostró y prosiguió su camino hacia su oreja, cuyo lóbulo mordisqueó con suavidad.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-le preguntó Naruto con voz ronca al oído, provocándole un escalofrío-Aún podemos dar marcha atrás

-No-pronunció con dificultad, obligándose a si misma a tragar el nudo que se le había formado a causa de los nervios-En verdad lo deseo-Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro, ocasionando que una inquietante idea acudiera a su mente-Sé que quizá…esto sea difícil para ti, probablemente tú no me desees y yo…

De inmediato el rubio se separó de ella y mirándola fijamente le dijo con absoluta seguridad

-Si lo pregunto es por ti Sakura, no por mi. Claro que te deseo, ese el problema

-Oh…bueno…entonces ambos disfrutaremos de esto.

Venciendo por completo la timidez que la había invadido, llevó sus manos hasta los botones de su blusa y los desabrochó uno a uno. Aunque los primeros dos botones pudo soltarlos con facilidad, al percatarse de que los ojos de Naruto estaban fijos en la piel que poco a poco quedaba al descubierto, sus movimientos se volvieron torpes; abrir el último botón se convirtió en una prueba imposible de superar, hasta que Naruto se encargó personalmente de ello y separó por completo los extremos de la blusa.

La respiración de Sakura se volvió pesada al sentir la mirada ardiente que Naruto le dirigía a sus pechos, escasamente cubiertos por un sujetador negro; dicho sujetador era de media copa, pero al tener poco pecho le quedaba muy bien, solo que el movimiento le había alzados los senos hasta casi parecer que estaban a punto de escapar al control de las copas. Sentía los pechos pesados por la excitación y sus pezones incluso podían marcarse con claridad a través de la delgada tela del sujetador.

Naruto llevó su dedo índice bajo el tirante y con lentitud lo retiró, dejando su hombro desnudo que él se apresuró a besar. Sus labios se dirigieron al cuello de la joven, el cual mordisqueó a lo largo del mismo. Cuando separó sus labios de ella, sus dedos se dirigieron al broche delantero del sujetador, abriéndolo por completo y revelando en su totalidad los pechos de la joven.

Sakura esperó sentir vergüenza o timidez por estar casi desnuda delante de su amigo, pero ninguna de esas emociones apareció; por el contrario sentía una fuerte necesidad de saber si su cuerpo le era atractivo, confirmación que llegó con una breve mirada a su entrepierna

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Ya te dije que si

-¿No vas…a tocarme?-su boca se le había secado por el deseo y tuvo que humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua

-Estoy fascinado con solo mirarte

El autoestima de Sakura creció hasta el infinito con aquellas palabras, pero pronto su mente y sus sentidos fueron atrapados por algo mucho más importante que una declaración.

Naruto dibujó la aureola del pezón con la yema de su dedo, provocando que se le erizara aún más que antes; con cuidado y ternura empezó a abarcarlo en su mano. A Sakura le encantaba esa simple caricia, pero quería más y así se lo hizo saber arqueándose para adelante, llenando su palma con el seno.

-¡Ah Sakura-chan!-inspiró jadeantemente y se inclinó para tomar el pezón entre sus labios.

Un escalofrío de placer la recorrió por completo en cuanto los labios de su amante entraron en contacto con aquella parte tan sensible. Completamente extasiada dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto sintió como el movimiento de la lengua y la presión que los labios de él ejercían estaba teniendo efecto en el sensible punto de entre las piernas.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la mullida alfombra que decoraba la sala del departamento, tan metidos estaban en el momento que ni siquiera rompieron el contacto para hacerlo. Sin ninguna vergüenza, le ofreció el otro pecho y él le dedicó la misma atención que al primero, pero ocupándose de este con su mano.

Cuando ella se retorció contra el piso, la falda se le deslizó hacia arriba. En ese momento sintió la mano de él recorrer sus muslo en una suave caricia, en una clara dirección, aumentando la excitación que la invadía. Sintió la presión del dorso de su mano contra su ya húmeda ropa interior, a lo que respondió con un inconfundible gemido de placer; al que le siguió otro cuando sintió presión en el punto correcto.

-Oh-gimió con abandono, siendo recompensada por un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Si has cambiado de opinión podemos parar

¿Parar? ¿Estaba loco? Si se detenía era capaz de matarlo

La caricia que le dirigió por encima de la bragueta del pantalón fue una respuesta suficientemente elocuente, que aparte le reporto el delicioso sonido de un gemido estrangulado por parte del rubio. Aquella vez su amigo no llevaba sus típicos pantalones naranja fosforescente que tanto le gustaba usar cuando estaba de descanso, en lugar de ello llevaba un pantalón formal que permitía apreciar con claridad lo excitado que estaba para ese momento. Que a pesar de su estado de excitación le ofreciera la posibilidad de detenerse, la conmovió profundamente.

Cuando Sakura pensó aquel plan, se imaginó a si misma conservando la calma y no participando activamente en el acto, pero sus intenciones iniciales nada tenían que ver con el fuego que la recorría en aquellos momentos.

Su cuerpo se tensó con anticipación al sentir como la mano del rubio se deslizaba por la cinturilla de sus bragas y respingó cuando los dedos de éste se deslizaron por sus húmedos rizos.

-¿Eso es un 'no'?

-Es un 'no te pares o te arrepentirás'-su respuesta le valió una sonrisa y un lento masaje en el punto exacto que casi la vuelve loca.

-Oh Naruto-gimió su nombre con frenesí mientras sentía como estaba a punto de explotar. Jamás se había sentido tan excitada y no estaba segura de poder aguantar durante más tiempo la deliciosa caricia que le estaba prodigando.

-Déjate ir, Sakura-chan. Déjate ir-como no podía dar ese paso por si misma, Naruto se inclinó hasta sus pechos, donde mordisqueó y tiró con suavidad de un pezón, provocándole el estímulo que necesitaba para alcanzar el orgasmo en medio de sonoros jadeos y gemidos.

Aún estaba en medio de las convulsiones del orgasmo, pero Naruto no detuvo ni redujo el ritmo de sus caricias, provocándole casi de inmediato el segundo de la noche.

Cuando los espasmos remitieron se percató no sólo de que había enterrado con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto, por que lo soltó de inmediato, sino que él seguía completamente vestido. El hecho de que ella estuviera semidesnuda y hubiera alcanzado dos orgasmos mientras él seguía completamente vestido, era algo extrañamente excitante.

-Guau-pronunció con desmayo cuando pudo recuperar el suficiente aliento como para hablar-Eso ha sido…guau

Naruto le sonrió con satisfacción e inmediatamente la tomó en brazos y empezó a caminar rumbo a la recámara.

-Lo que estamos a punto de hacer, merece que estemos lo más cómodos posible.

Para Sakura, Naruto podía haberla colocado en una cama de clavos y no le hubiera importado para nada mientras continuara acariciándola. La depositó con cuidado en el centro del colchón y él se hincó a su lado, se preparaba para desabrocharse el pantalón cuando los dedos de Sakura se lo impidieron

-¿Qué…?

-Quiero hacerlo yo

Sin darle a tiempo para replicar, le desabrochó y bajó el pantalón hasta sus rodillas, casi de inmediato procedió a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, arrancándole un nuevo gemido de placer. Quería desvestirlo ya, pero también le apetecía torturarlo un poco, así que se hincó en la cama y procedió a desabrocharle la camisa con lentitud.

Cuando finalmente abrió la camisa, llevó sus labios hasta el torso de su amante y recorrió sus pectorales con los labios e incluso se dio el lujo de pasar su lengua por encima de las tetillas.

-Sakura…-chan

Sonrió ante la súplica que dejaba entrever la voz del rubio, con decisión llevó sus manos hasta la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y los bajó en un solo movimiento.

-¡Santo cielo!-la expresión le salió del alma a la joven en cuanto vio la erección en todo su esplendor.

El ego masculino de Naruto creció mil puntos al escucharla. Parecía ligeramente intimidada y al mismo tiempo curiosa. Al menos no se había llevado una decepción

-¿Sabes? Me alegro que tú hayas comprobado los preservativos, yo nunca le hubiera atinado a la medida-Naruto sintió el impulso de besar los sonrojados labios de su amiga para corresponder el halago, pero se arrepintió a tiempo, sobre todo porque sintió sus manos rodeándolo por completo

-Sa….

-Quiero hacerlo ¿sabes? Así que…por favor déjame

Lo acarició con movimientos lentos y caricias titubeantes, pero que lo pusieron al límite en cuestión de minutos. Cuando las caricias se detuvieron pensó que ella no querría llevarlo más lejos y podrían continuar, pero supo que estaba equivocado en el momento en que la vio inclinarse y sintió sus labios rodeándolo.

Sakura no se reconocía a si misma. Le había dado placer a Naruto con sus manos y en aquellos momentos trataba de hacerlo con su boca; ella, que nunca se había sentido tentada de hacerlo e incluso le parecía un tanto asqueroso, se había sentido tremendamente excitada ante la posibilidad de regresarle de esa manera el placer que le estaba dando. Quizá su atrevimiento tenía que ver con el motivo por el cual estaba haciendo ello, quería disfrutar de aquella única vez, de aquel momento de deliciosa locura, lo más posible. Aunque lo cierto era que, en muchos momentos, se había olvidado por completo de las razones que la habían llevado a esa cama, a ese momento.

Lo que no tenía de técnica lo suplía con entusiasmo y a juzgar por los gemidos de Naruto, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Lo sentía a punto de terminar y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado llegar hasta él final, las manos de Naruto la sujetaron por los hombros y la separaron con firmeza

-Es mejor que no, Sakura-chan

Lo que siguió a continuación eran solo imágenes borrosas en la mente de Sakura. Las ropas de ambos quedaron regadas por toda la habitación mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaban entre si, en medio de caricias ardientes por parte de ambos.

Finalmente, tras un orgasmo más de ella y cuando no creía poder resistir más tiempo, él le separó sus piernas con suavidad y la preparó para el momento estelar.

-Viéndote así…-pronunció con voz enronquecida mientras con su dedo delineó el labio inferior de la joven, al que la excitación lo había vuelto más voluptuoso-se me ocurre que me encantaría que fueras tú quien se pusiera encima-las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron aún más y la respiración se le entrecorto, señal de que a ella también le gustó la idea-pero no lo haremos

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me sentiría…secundario

-¿Cómo si te utilizara?-la pregunta vibró en el aire, porque ambos sabían que había mucho de eso en su encuentro, si no es que todo.-A mi tampoco me gustaría-dijo desviando la mirada.

Dejando aquel punto de lado, Naruto se preparó para entrar en ella entrelazando los dedos de ambos y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Las miradas de ambos quedaron atrapadas mientras entraba en ella, centímetro a centímetro se volvía uno mismo con ella, pero sus miradas no se separaron ni un instante.

Cuando entró por completo en ella, un sentimiento cálido la embargó por completo, pero trató de desecharlo inmediatamente y prefirió rodear su espalda con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su amante.

Las embestidas iniciaron lentamente, hasta que el ritmo empezó a aumentar cada vez más.

El orgasmo estaba un paso de sacudirla nuevamente por completo, pero aquella vez la presión era mucho más intensa que las ocasiones anteriores; su espalda se arqueaba, su respiración era entrecortada y sus gemidos se mezclaban con pequeños gritos al tiempo que enterraba de nueva cuenta sus uñas en la espalda del rubio.

Al final, cuando pensó que no podría aguantarlo más, alcanzó el clímax en medio de gritos y jadeos que acalló mordiéndolo en el hombro, lo que desencadenó el propio e interminable orgasmo del rubio.

Cuando finalmente terminó el suyo, Naruto se desplomó a un lado de ella y se giró para poder recostarse, procurando no tocarla para nada. La posición no le duró mucho y de inmediato se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Aún con los espasmos del orgasmo recorriéndola por entero, Sakura era incapaz de darse cuenta o hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar pesadamente

-¿Quieres irte ya?-la pregunta de Naruto, formulada con indiferencia le llegó muy lejano y difícilmente logró atravesar la bruma en que estaba sumida.

¿Irse? ¿Esperaba que se fuera en ESE momento?

La única forma en que podría hacerlo era si la sacaban en camilla, porque no se veía capaz de poner sus temblorosas piernas fuera de la cama. Si tanta prisa tenía porque se fuera, al menos tendría que darle una media hora, el tiempo suficiente para que su cerebro dejara de tener la consistencia de un puré

Cuando pudo hilas más de un pensamiento de manera coherente y su respiración se reguló permitiéndole hablar, dijo

-Mañana por la tarde regreso a la clínica

-Tendré que trabajar temprano-respondió Naruto aún dándole la espalda

-Entonces…creo que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

Volteó a verla con una mirada que la joven no pudo descifrar por completo, como si estuviera analizando la conveniencia de aceptar el ofrecimiento. Pero cuando ella abrió los brazos en una muda invitación, él acudió instantáneamente al encuentro.

CONTINUARÁ

Salí inspirada en el lemon porque me acabo de ver "Lust, caution", que a parte de ser una gran película en cuanto a historia, tiene las mejores escenas de sexo que he visto en mi vida. Tras ver eso, la escena salió casi de corrido. Sólo espero que el resultado coincida con lo que planteé y ustedes esperaban.

También logré terminar tan pronto este capítulo porque me sacaron dos muelas de juicio y fui condenada a guardar reposo y no salir. Solo escribir me salvó de morir de aburrimiento

¿Qué les pareció? Ya plantee un poco de éste universo en el que los he situado, pero con el paso de los capítulos seguiré adentrándome en el.

Supongo que tienen dudas respecto a los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura, pero lamento decirles que eso tendrán que deducirlo ustedes con el pasar de los capítulo porque el punto de vista de Naruto escaseará en este fic, salvo unas cuantas escenas que lo requieren.

Si se preguntan la duración del fic, diré que de 8-10 capítulos, nada que ver con mi otro fic que llegará a los 26.

En el próximo capítulo se dará el encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, luego de que ésta consumara su 'venganza' ¿qué pasará?

**2008-11-09**


	3. Chapter 3

**DULCE VENGANZA **

**Por Ayumi**

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA OBRA "NARUTO" SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

- - Diálogos  
**" "** Pensamientos

Era ya entrada la mañana cuando Sakura regresó a su departamento. Se topó con un par de vecinos en el camino, pero ninguno pareció sorprenderle que llegara a esas horas, probablemente pensaban que tuvo turno nocturno en la clínica o incluso que se quedó con Sasuke, como había hecho otras veces. En realidad no tenían razón alguna para sospechar lo que estuvo haciendo toda la noche, pero ella se sentía como si tuviera la palabra 'culpable' grabada en la frente.

Se sentía tremendamente cansada pero satisfecha. Durante todas las horas que estuvieron juntos, ella y Naruto se la pasaron haciendo el amor, tomando sólo algunos intervalos para descansar e incluso platicar de cosas triviales. Sólo de recordar lo que hicieron, lo que ella le había hecho, lo que había dejado que él le hiciera, se sentía sonrojar.

Demasiado cansada como para preocuparse de colocar sus cosas en el lugar correcto, se limitó a aventar en una esquina de la entrada y se encaminó hasta su recámara para poder dormir un poco antes de que tuviera que regresar a la clínica.

No se percato de la presencia de alguien más en su departamento hasta que casi con choca con el. Al ver frente a ella a Sasuke no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y desviar la mirada. Nunca esperó encontrárselo en aquel momento, en su casa, cuando regresaba de su encuentro con Naruto.

Naruto.

Por un momento tuvo el irracional pensamiento que el aroma del rubio aún estaba impregnado en su piel y Sasuke no tardaría en detectarlo y reconocerlo. Algo totalmente ridículo porque se había duchado a conciencia, sobre todo porque Naruto y ella jugaron por interminables minutos con el jabón bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha.

-Sasuke, que…sorpresa. No pensé que te vería en estos días, como dijiste que ésta semana no tendrías descanso…

Esperó notar en él algún signo de incomodidad, contrariedad o culpa, si era mucho pedir, pero en lugar de eso se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

-Así es, pero pensé en venir a saludarte

-Pues…gracias

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? Vine a verte en la noche y no estabas, regreso temprano y tampoco estabas. Creo recordar que me habías dicho que tendrías dos días libres ¿Qué pasó?

Esa era la puntilla perfecta. La entrada perfecta para que ella le soltara lo que había hecho, la manera en que se desquitó de su nuevo engaño, incluso, si se sentía lo suficientemente capaz, podría darle detalles que destruyeran su orgullo por completo. Su momento había llegado, sólo tenía que abrir la boca y decírselo

-Yo…

Pero dudó en el último minuto y las palabras deseadas se negaron a sus salir de sus labios. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero en lugar de lo que planeó terminó diciendo

-Estuve con Ino. Ella también descansó así que me quedé a pasar la noche con ella

-Comprendo-el lugar se vio invadido por un tenso silencio, provocado por la confusión de Sakura por no poder expresar las palabras que tanto deseaba mientras que Sasuke estaba confundido por la actitud tan esquiva de la joven-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podría quedarme contigo por unas horas. Tengo un tiempo libre en la estación que podría pasar contigo. Hace mucho que no me quedo a dormir en tu casa ¿qué te parece?

"**¿Qué qué me parece? ¡¿Espera que acepte gustosamente acostarme con él, cuando de seguro acaba de salir de la cama de esa…?!"**

Claro que la situación también era compartida por su lado, pero ella no tenía tan poco pudor como para pasar de una cama a otra con sólo unos minutos de diferencia. De hecho, además de esa situación, no sentía la menor excitación ante la perspectiva de irse a la cama con él.

Si era sincera, le atraía mucho más la perspectiva de regresar a la cama de Naruto.

-En realidad no me apetece. Vengo un poco cansada y prefiero irme a dormir.

La cara de Sasuke era todo un poema, tanto que le hubiera encantado poder sacarle una foto. Evidentemente nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara, como si sus cualidades hicieran de eso algo imposible.

Francamente estaba muy sobreestimado.

Se despidió con el mínimo de cortesía necesario y pasó a su lado en dirección a su recámara. Por si le quedaba alguna de la seriedad con la que hablaba cerró con seguro la puerta y el sonido del seguro fue perfectamente captado al otro lado.

Permaneció apoyada contra la puerta hasta que finalmente escuchó la puerta de la entrada ser cerrada con fuerza, evidentemente no le cayó muy bien el rechazo del acababa de ser objeto, pero a ella no le importaba.

Luego de quitarse la ropa se acostó, lista para dormir. Pero para su mala suerte, a pesar del cansancio que la invadía, se vio incapaz de pegar los ojos o relajarse lo suficiente como para poder dormir. En lugar de eso su mente estaba ocupada tratando de descifrar por qué no le confesó nada a Sasuke

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aquella tarde, ya en su trabajo, Sakura seguía de excelente humor. Luego de que finalmente pudiera quedarse dormida y descansara unas horas, se sentía completamente exultante y relajada. De hecho en aquellos momentos canturreaba una canción de amor, moviendo la cabeza al compás de la canción o silbándola cuando olvidaba la letra.

Cuando en medio de un paso de baile se giró en dirección a la puerta, los papeles que se sostenía se cayeron al suelo y se quedó con la boca congelada por la sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola. Su querida amiga Ino estaba de pie, a un lado de la puerta, y a juzgar por su sonrisa era claro que llevaba rato observándola.

Con toda la seriedad posible, recogió los papeles que se le habían escapado y caminó hasta ponerse detrás del escritorio.

-Vaya vaya. Estás tremendamente feliz el día de hoy, frentona

-Oh…pasé una buena noche "**Una noche magnífica sería una mejor descripción**"

-Se nota-dijo la rubia con un marcado deje de picardía-¿Sabes lo que parece? Tienes cara de haber pasado toda la noche con un hombre entre las piernas…y haberlo disfrutado. Cada segundo-el sonrojo de la aludida fue suficientemente elocuente como para requerir otra respuesta, por lo que Ino estalló en una escandalosa carcajada y se sentaba en el borde del escritorio, para poder observar de cerca a su amiga

-¿Por qué sales a veces con esos comentarios…vulgares?

-Nada nada, no intentes regresarme la pelota. Supongo que terminaste perdonando a Sasuke-kun por su…desliz y celebraron la reconciliación. Aunque…

-¿Si?

-Nunca te había visto esa expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Si no te conociera hasta podría jurar que pasaste la noche con otra persona.-convencida de la ridiculez de su idea, nuevamente se echó a reír

-Algo así-murmuró Sakura para si misma, pero el oído hipersensible de la rubia logró captarlo sin problemas

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sakura se puso rígida y miró en dirección a la puerta, tratando de calcular si podría huir del lugar y del interrogatorio al que su amiga estaba dispuesta a someterla. Como si Ino hubiera leído su mente, rápidamente se colocó frente a ella, bloqueándole su posibilidad de escape.

-Ol…olvida lo que te dije. Estaba bromeando

-No, no bromeabas. Tienes una expresión tan culpable como el pecado mismo. Así que vas a explicármelo todo. Con detalles

-Sólo olvídalo-suplicó Sakura, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía escapatoria

-Debes estar loca si crees que voy a dejar pasar un comentario como ese. Y si me conoces tan bien como creo, sabrás que cuando algo me interesa tengo la determinación de un perro de caza. Así que no voy a soltarte hasta que me lo expliques todo.

Sabiendo que no habría poder humano que la salvara, Sakura suspiró con resignación y se sentó en el borde del escritorio, tal como había estado Ino momentos atrás

-Lo que pasa es que…cuando logré recuperarme de la impresión causada por enterarme del último engaño de Sasuke, tomé una decisión

-¿Cuál?

-Quería, quiero venganza. Quiero regresarle el golpe y que sepa lo que se siente ser traicionado de esa manera por la manera en la que confiabas

-¿Así que tú…?-dejó la frase colgada, para darle a Sakura la entrada y que empezara a explicarme de que iba todo

-Decidí…que tendría una aventura, una noche de pasión con alguien y luego se lo contaría a Sasuke. Moría de ganas por ver su cara en cuanto se entere de lo que hice-detuvo su relato con un poco de reserva, indecisa de qué decir a continuación, pero tras penarlo un poco tomó una decisión y continuó-Así que…me fui a un bar y conocía a alguien que me ayudó en mi plan

Ino no pronunció una sola palabra. Simplemente miraba fijamente a su amiga, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, intentado asimilar las palabras de Sakura, que coincidían mínimamente con el concepto que tenía de ella.

-De modo que tú…buscaste a un desconocido, lo sedujiste…y tuviste sexo con él.

-Si

-Hay algo que no me cuadra, frentona. ¿O debería decir que nada me cuadra, pero hay que algo que me salta intensamente?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Todo eso que me cuentas, no es algo que coincida contigo, con tu personalidad y con tu forma de ver…la intimidad entre la pareja; por esa misma razón no te imagino acudiendo a un bar y seduciendo al primero que se te cruzara en tu camino. Tú no eres así. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que tu…aventura la tuviste con alguien cercano a tu círculo

Sakura sudó frío. Si quería mantener la identidad de Naruto en secreto, lo mejor era que la menor cantidad de personas lo supieran, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su rubia y metiche amiga no tardaría en sospechar la identidad del susodicho.

-No…no seas tonta cerda ¿a quién podría haberle pedido eso?

-Dímelo tú-pero la pelirrosa guardó silencio, así que Ino se resignó a que tendría que obligarla a que aceptara la verdad-Fue Naruto ¿verdad?

Eso si que sorprendió a Sakura ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo pudo deducirlo? Pensó en seguirlo negando, pero la expresión de Ino dejaba claro que estaba completamente convencida y nada ni nadie la sacaría de su idea.

-¿Po…por qué piensas que fue Naruto?

-Porque te conozco. Tú no te arriesgarías a ir y acostarte con una persona que ni siquiera conoces. En cambio Naruto….

-¿Qué con él?

-Pues que no estarás enamorada de él, pero es tu amigo y confías plenamente en él. Hay un lazo afectivo que los une, tú no habrías hecho el amor con alguien por quien no sintieras un mínimo de aprecio

-No…no fue 'hacer el amor', fue sexo

-Realmente Sakura, no creo que tú puedas tener simplemente sexo. Volviendo al punto de Naruto ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Si-reconoció con resignación-Seguí tu consejo

-¿Mi qué?-exclamó la rubia, atónita por verse inmiscuida de aquella manera cuando NO tenía nada que ver

-Me hablaste de tu relación con Shikamaru, de cómo eran…'amigos con derechos' y lo bien que les funcionaba. Pensé que podría hacer lo mismo con Naruto

-¿Estás loca?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tú puedes hacerlo

-Si, pero tú y yo no somos iguales. Tú eres incapaz de separar el acto de hacer el amor de los sentimientos

-Si puedo

-No, no es así. Tú no ves esto como una frivolidad o algo de lo que puedas distanciarte emocionalmente, así no eres tú. Si tratas de convencerte a ti misma de que lo eres, eso ya es otra cosa

-Puedo hacerlo. En verdad puedo manejar esta situación sin implicarme emocionalmente en ello, estoy segura.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo la rubia, sin sonar para nada convencida

-De todas maneras, quiero pedirte un favor

-¿De qué se trata?

-Por favor, no le digas esto a nadie. No sólo lo digo por mi, sino por Naruto; le he prometido que Sasuke nunca se enterará que fue con él con quien lo engañé. Una cosa así rompería definitivamente la amistad entre ellos

-No te preocupes, no diré una sola palabra de esto-guardó silencio, pero al cabo de unos instantes le dijo a su amiga con picardía-Pero a cambio de mi silencio, deberás contestarme algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué tan cierta es la fama de Naruto en la cama? Todas las chicas que han salido con él, aseguran que es un dios del sexo ¿es cierto?

Aquella pregunta atrajo a su mente todo tipo de imágenes que corroboraban la fama bien merecida de Naruto, pero no pensaba ir por ahí, hablando abiertamente de algo tan íntimo.

-¿Po…por qué te interesa? Ya tienes a Sai…bueno a Shikamaru

-¿Y eso? ¿No puedo tener curiosidad? Pero déjame decirte una cosa, frentona. Ese sonrojo tuyo, aunado al hehco de que intentaras cambiar de tema es una respuesta suficientemente elocuente

-¿Eh?

-Por lo visto su fama es cierta. Pufff. ¿Nunca has oído el rumor sobre una ex novia suya?

-¿Ex…novia? Ni siquiera sabía que tuvo novia, jamás nos ha presentado a una

-Pues las ha tenido, que me he enterado de muy buenas fuentes

"**Sai"** dedujo la pelirrosa, pero lo que en verdad la intrigaba era la identidad de aquella chica…además del rumor que comentaba su amiga

-Y… ¿qué dice ese rumor?

-Dicen las malas lenguas que cuando Naruto la mandó a volar, ella se tiró al drama y se deprimió a tal punto que no dejaba ni salió de su casa en dos semanas. Dicen que ha salido con otros chicos pero que no dura nada, cuentan que todo eso es porque no puede olvidarlo. Ese rumor no hizo otra cosa que aumentar la fama de Naruto en la cama. Así que tú eres mi confirmación más aproximada ¿Los rumores se acercan a la realidad?

-Pues…él…tiene una técnica más que adecuada

Que pobre sonaba eso en comparación con la realidad. Pero ella no era de andar divulgando esas cosas… ¡y menos ante Ino!

Quería mucho a su amiga, pero no pensaba darle un solo motivo para que se le antojara seducirlo. Bastante tenía con Shikamaru y Sai, como para que aparte le gustara Naruto.

En realidad aquella actitud lograba todo lo contrario, despertar la curiosidad de Ino, pero por suerte para Sakura su amiga no se sentía tentada por Naruto. Era muy guapo y todo, pero a ella le gustaba llevar el control en una relación, ser la mandona como solía decirle Shikamaru, y tenía la impresión que eso con Naruto sería muy complicado. Él manejaba su vida como se antojaba y no le agradaba mucho estar sujeto a una autoridad que le dijera que hacer, en eso chocaban. Pero su amiga sería perfecta para dominarlo cuando quisiera.

La conversación de ambas, o mejor llamado interrogatorio de Ino, fue interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en la puerta, a los que Sakura se apresuró a indicar que podían entrar. Lo que fuera con tal de desviar la atención de su amiga. Por la mirada que ésta le lanzó, supo que la rubia adivinó sus intenciones.

En cuanto vio entrar a Naruto se puso pálida de la impresión pero casi de inmediato se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, algo con lo ayudaba a controlarlo era sonrisita pícara que Ino le dirigía.

-¿Estás ocupada, Sakura-chan?

-No-respondió Ino por ella con una gran sonrisa-Tiene al menos una hora libre, así que los dejaré a solas-caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al lado de Naruto y le dijo de manera cómplice-Pueden cerrar la puerta si gustan, yo me encargaré de que nadie se acerque a éste lugar.

Si momento antes estaba completamente roja, en aquellos momentos podría freírse con facilidad un huevo en la frente de Sakura, expresión que parecía ser compartida por Naruto, que también tenía la quijada zafada de la impresión.

Pero cuando Sakura captó la mirada de apreciación que su amiga le lanzaba al trasero de Naruto antes de salir, experimentó un gran impulso de sacarla a golpes del cuarto. Afortunadamente su condenada amiga salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Ella…lo sabe

-Si. Pero no te preocupes, no dirá nada. Puede ser una chismosa de primera, pero sabe cuando debe guardar un secreto

-De acuerdo. Pero es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-Dime

-Hace rato…vi a Sasuke

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura y de inmediato se puso tensa y desvió la mirada

-En un primer momento…pensé que ya habías hablado y le contaste todo y que aún así fue a trabajar porque era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que algo así le afectara demasiado. Pero después…cuando habló conmigo, aunque en un primer momento pensé que sabía mi participación en todo esto y quería ajustar cuentas conmigo, me di cuenta que en realidad él no sabe nada-guardó silencio, esperando que Sakura se explicara, pero al no obtener lo que deseaba continúo con su diálogo-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? Sé que fue a verte en la mañana a tu casa así que tenías la oportunidad ¿Por qué no la aprovechaste?

-Yo…no pude

-¿Por qué?

¿Qué podía responder si ni ella misma tenía una respuesta clara? Pensó frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta que su amigo exigía y a la vez merecía; pero cuando volteó a verlo creyó saber exactamente lo que pasaba con ella

-No pude porque…porque no me pareció suficiente

-¿Qué?

-Hace rato, cuando él fue a verme, pude darme cuenta de que venía de estar con ella. Cuando pensé en su…romance con Karin lo imaginé como…un poco de sexo eventual, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que era una cosa más seria, si es que se le puede dar ese calificativo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es el engaño de una noche, no fue una noche de locura en la que no estaba en sus sentidos, es un romance en toda regla a mis espaldas. Antier que fui a buscarte a la estación, casi todas las mujeres me miraban con lástima, todas ellas lo sabían…lo cual sólo pudo pasar si ésta situación ya lleva un tiempo ¿o me equivoco?

Naruto parecía renuente a contestarle, pero al final se dio por vencido y dijo

-No. Llevan juntos un par de meses.

-¿Lo ves?

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Sakura-chan

-Que…lo que le hice, palidece en cuestión a lo que él me ha hecho

-Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Ya no se lo vas a decir?

-Claro que lo haré. Pero cuando lo haga le habré dado un pretexto mucho mayor para sentirse herido en su orgullo. Quiero que…tú y yo…continuemos…viéndonos

Usó la intención correcta en la última palabra y la expresión de Naruto supo que la captó sin ningún problema. No dijo una sola palabra al respecto y se limitó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, hasta que se detuvo y mirándola con seriedad le dijo

-¿Te das cuenta que si hacemos lo que quieres, hay más posibilidades de que nos descubran y él sepa que fui yo?

-Lo sé

-Aún así… ¿quieres correr ese riesgo?

-Francamente Naruto, eres tú quien más sale perdiendo si decides ayudarme en esto. Por eso ahora no hay presión ni chantaje, es absolutamente tuya tu decisión; si decides ayudarme te estaré agradecida, pero si me rechazas…lo entenderé.

Naruto desvió la mirada y preguntó al cabo de unos instantes

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo sería eso?

Una sonrisa de excitación aforó en Sakura y caminó hacia él, hasta que sólo los separaba un paso

-Durante el tiempo que nos apetezca ¿qué dices?

-Creo que…sigo siendo tu hombre

Por unos momentos Sakura tuvo que controlar la necesidad física de besarlo, sobre todo porque ambos ya se habían fundido en un abrazado apasionado.

Estaban de llevar las cosas a otro nivel y acercarse a la mesa con claras intenciones, cuando unas voces provenientes de la puerta los alertaron de la urgencia de separarse. Una compañera enfermera entró en el lugar y su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a Naruto, a quien sonrió con coquetería, pero no logró captar nada extraño en el ambiente.

Luego de que Sakura se viera forzada a hacer las presentaciones, Naruto se despidió de ambas y salió de la habitación.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La estación policíaca de Konoha era un hervidero de actividad al medio día, sobre todo en el área de investigación, que era en la que se encontraba Sakura en aquellos momentos. Todo mundo parecía estar muy ocupado, enfrascados en el análisis de expedientes sobre los escritorios o hablando por teléfono.

También en la clínica estaban inundados de trabajo, pero Shizune-san le pidió de favor que llevara el expediente de un criminal, recientemente capturado, que estaba bajo custodia y atención médica en la clínica.

La oficina del capitán Yamato, a quien tenía que entregarle personalmente el expediente, estaba vacía y según su secretaría éste debía encontrarse revisando algún caso con alguno de sus subalternos. Recorrió con su mirada todo el área, intentando visualizarlo pero sin suerte.

Sin la atención puesta en sus pasos, su hombro chocó con otra persona y a punto estuvo de tirar el expediente al suelo. Afortunadamente logró activar sus reflejos a tiempo y atrapó el sobre en el aire e inmediatamente lo apretó contra ella.

Contrariada por su descuido, se giró hacia la persona con la que chocó para darle una disculpa.

-Lo lamento

-No hay problema, yo también estaba distraída

Se trataba de una joven pelirroja con lentes que le contestó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

En ese momento fue consciente de una cosa: la oficina estaba en absoluto silencio.

Tan solo unos segundos atrás la oficina estaba bulliciosa, con todo mundo atento a sus investigaciones, pero en aquel momento toda la atención estaba centrada en ellas. Las miradas estaban cargadas de expectación e incluso le parecía que algunos contenían el aliento, esperando algo. Entonces lo entendió

Ella era Karin

Debió hacer algún movimiento extraño o algo, porque escuchó con claridad como toda la oficina contenía el aliento. Probablemente muchos esperaban que ella captara la identidad de la chica y se enfrascaran en una pelea, por eso no les quitaban la mirada de encima.

Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión y apretó el sobre contra ella con sus fuerzas. No le importaba si arrugaba los papeles, suponía que eso era mejor que rodear el cuello de aquella mujer con sus manos.

Por si aquella situación no fuera suficientemente estresante e incómoda, la actitud de su rival de amores no contribuía precisamente a calmarla. Por su mirada y la sonrisa hipócrita que le lanzaba era bastante claro que sabía quién era…y que la situación no la incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Probablemente por dentro se estaba burlando de ella

"**La muy zorra"**

Le hubiera encantado gritarle todos los insultos que se le ocurrieran, voltearla la cara de un golpe o al menos escupirle…pero debía calmarse. Todo mundo parecía estar esperando precisamente eso y ella no tenía ganas de dar un escándalo público; además, de ceder a la tentación, Sasuke se enteraría de que ella lo sabía todo y entonces su venganza dejaría de tener sentido.

Contó mentalmente hasta diez para lograr calmarse. Su truco resultó y logró esbozar una sonrisa a medias para tratar de lucir ignorante de la situación que se estaba desarrollando, a pesar de que odiaba pensar la cantidad de comentarios de lástima que despertaría. Ya podía sentir las miradas indulgentes dirigidas hacia ella.

"**Haré pagar esto a Sasuke. Se va a arrepentir de ponerme en esta situación"**

-Bueno…con permiso-dijo con los dientes ligeramente apretados

-Claro-el tono de su despedida estuvo a punto de convencerla de olvidarse de prudencia y cogerla por los cabellos, así que se giró de prisa y se alejó de ella, tratando de lucir una despreocupación que no sentía.

Media hora después estaba lista para retirarse. Entregó el encargo a Yamato e incluso se permitió platicar unos minutos con él, tiempo atrás tomó un curso con él así que cuando se encontraban se saludaban con alegría y platicaban un poco.

El incidente con Karin fue olvidado rápidamente por los testigos porque ni siquiera la miraron cuando salió del lugar. Sentía ganas de buscar a Naruto y platicar un poco con él, concretamente tenía que preguntarle algo, pero no estaba segura de si estaba en la estación y ya no disponía de mucho tiempo como para buscarlo.

Como si lo conjurara con la mente, pudo verlo a un par de metros de ella, platicando con alguien. Se le acercó animadamente, pero se detuvo a unos pasos al ver quien era la persona con la que platicaba: Karin.

¿Por qué tenía que volver a toparse con ella? Bastante trabajo le costó controlarse minutos atrás, para que se la volviera a encontrar. Pensó en darse la vuelta y continuar su camino, sin saludar y mejor irlo a buscar a su casa, pero un movimiento la dejó clavada en su lugar.

Karin se inclinó un poco hacia Naruto, como si quisiera escucharlo mejor, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en el antebrazo del rubio.

"**¡Retira ese maldito brazo!"** pensó con inusitada violencia al tiempo que apretaba los puños hasta poner blancos los nudillos.

A la muy…zorra no parecía bastarle con tener a Sasuke, ¡sino que incluso le coqueteaba a Naruto!

Se inclinó un poco más y le sonrió con evidente coquetería, en aquella postura Naruto no tendría ningún problema para verle el escote. Era una invitación tan clara que Sakura se preguntó por qué no mejor le señala un cuarto de almacén y se abría la ropa. Sería una invitación muy propia de una mujer como ella.

Se sentía tan furiosa que no dudaría que estaba echando humo por las orejas.

La vio dar un paso al frente, reduciendo aún más el espacio que la separaba del rubio, así como sonreírle con una clara connotación sexual.

En aquel momento dejó importarle la posibilidad de dar un show, de que Sasuke se enterara de que había sido descubierto, no le importaba nada que no fuera arrancarle a esa mujer el brazo y estamparla contra la pared.

Ciega de furia se encaminó hacia ellos, preparada para tomarla con fuerza de los cabellos y tirarla al suelo. Si le arrancaba el cabello serían puntos extras de satisfacción.

Estaba a punto de cumplir sus intenciones, cuando Naruto desvió la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió como bienvenida.

Sus intenciones homicidas se esfumaron de pronto y correspondió la sonrisa, aunque de manera temblorosa. Al darse cuenta que ya no tenía la atención del rubio, Karin se giró hacia ella y por un breve momento pudo captar una mirada de fastidio antes de que lograra disfrazar su molestia con una sonrisa.

-Oh…nos volvemos a encontrar-saludó Saukura con el tono más ligero que pudo.

-Si

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero me gustaría hablar a solas con Naruto ¿Puedo?

-Claro-respondió Karin con visible molestia-Entonces me despido

Cuando la pelirroja se hubo alejado, él le dijo

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Prefiero que lo hablemos en privado ¿se puede?

-Claro, acompáñame.

La guió hasta una oficina y luego que entrara ella, cerró la puerta. Pensó en ponerle el seguro, pero aquello despertaría sospechas y comentarios que no les convenían a ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno Sakura-chan ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Yo…te extraño. Sé que es ridículo porque hace poco que nos vimos, hemos estado sin vernos mucho más tiempo que éste pero yo…te extraño

Naruto pareció desconcertado por su declaración, pero de inmediato le sonrió.

El corazón de Sakura latió acelerado ante aquella sonrisa e incluso podía jurar que se había sonrojado. Desde aquella maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos ella no podía pensar en él sin sentirse acalorada o temblorosa. Como en aquel momento.

Desvió la mirada de su sonrisa, que tan atractivo lo volvía, y se concentró en un punto indefinido entre su pierna y su mano. Mala idea. De inmediato aquellas manos atrajeron su atención y a su mente acudieron imágenes de lo expertas que eran sus manos y todo lo que le habían hecho aquella interminable y apasionada noche.

El ambiente se cargó de una inequívoca tensión sexual, la cual se incrementó en cuanto alzó la mirada y vio que Naruto parecía encontrarse igual que ella, al menos eso pensaba al notar que tenía fija su mirada en su pecho.

La tentación de ponerle el seguro a la puerta y pedirle que la tumbara sobre el escritorio era muy grande. Pero era un lugar público, y aunque la idea le estaba pareciendo perturbadoramente excitante, despertaría demasiadas sospechas que no tardarían en llegar a oídos de Sasuke

-Oh dios-susurró en medio de un gemido

-Lo sientes ¿verdad Sakura-chan? Estamos a solas y lo único en lo que podemos pensar es esa noche…y en lo fácil y maravilloso que sería repetirlo en este momento, sobre ese escritorio. Sobre el piso.

Cual si de un hechizo se tratara, su mente no hizo otra cosa que conjurar imágenes sobre las palabras de Naruto. Tampoco la ayudaba a recuperar en control el tono ronco y sexy que exhibía su voz. Sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de fallarle, así que apoyó su espalda contra la pared

-No sigas por favor. No sé que me pasa, pero me basta verte para desearte y recordar…

-Lo sé. Como te digo, yo también siento lo mismo. Esto ya te lo advertí, que sería difícil vernos y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Aquello la sobresaltó y asustó, porque empezaba a darse cuenta de que tenía razón. ¿Las cosas siempre serían así? ¿Pasarían los años y ella volvería a revivir sus momentos apasionados cada vez que lo viera? ¿No podría evitar desearlo y encerrarse con él en algún lugar, a pesar de que cada quien tuviera sus parejas?

La sola idea era demasiado inquietante y perturbadora como para analizarla en aquel momento

-Tienes razón. Lo cierto es que…sólo quería saludarte, ver cómo estabas, decirte algo importante…

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora sólo quiero que me digas ¿cuándo podremos vernos?

-Esta noche-dijo apresuradamente, pero cuando Sakura sonreía emocionada por la noticia, Naruto recordó algo y su actitud titubeó-En realidad esta noche es imposible. Olvidé que tengo una…vigilancia asignada desde la semana pasada

-Oh…entiendo

-Tal vez mañana por la mañana

-No, tengo turno temprano. Si pidiera salirme despertaría sospechas

-Entonces será hasta mañana por la noche-el desánimo de Naruto era un claro reflejo del suyo. La espera le parecía eterna

-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema para relajar el ambiente. ¿Qué eso tan importante que querías decirme?

-Oh…pues…

Recordaba exactamente lo que quería decirle, el problema es que ya había perdido el valor. Sabía que lo que la impulsaba a decirle lo que deseaba, estaba inspirado por los celos y la violencia que la presencia de Karin le inspiraba, así que decírselo cuando esas emociones se enfriaron y parecían tan distantes…

-Dímelo Sakura-chan-su actitud reticente no hacía otra más que aumentar la curiosidad de Naruto, que habló con tono infantil suplicante

-En realidad yo…me estaba preguntando ¿qué es lo que tienes con Karin?

-¿Cómo?-lucía genuinamente desconcertado, lo que aumentó la vergüenza de la joven-¿Crees que tengo algo con Karin?

-Bueno…por la manera en que se comportaba contigo, me parece obvio que ella se te estaba insinuando, probablemente no fuera la primera vez

Naruto le sonrió con satisfacción y preguntó

-¿Estás celosa, Sakura-chan?

"**¡Maldición si!"**

-No, claro que no-la sonrisa de Naruto era señal de que no sonó tan convincente-Es sólo que…ella parecía muy interesada en ti

-No es lo que estás pensando

-¿Ah no?

-No. Karin se comporta así con casi todo el mundo

"**Lo dicho, es una zorra"**

-Excepto con Shigetsu, ellos siempre se comportan como si se fueran a arrancar la cabeza de un momento a otro. La cuestión es que, aunque coquetee un poco conmigo, sólo tiene ojos para Sasuke. Dudo que alguna vez intentara, realmente, seducirme

-¿Estás seguro?

-Pues si. Además, ella no es mi tipo

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuál era su tipo, pero de inmediato se dijo que eso no era de su incumbencia. Bueno tal vez si lo era, eran amigos a final de cuentas; pero no estaba segura de querer escuchar su respuesta.

-Sakura-chan yo…-dejó la frase colgada, pero lo único que ella podía pensar era en lo rápido que Naruto se movió, en sólo unos segundos lo tenía a su lado a una distancia nada tranquilizadora.

El ambiente entre ambos se cargó de electricidad mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos. Pero el ambiente se rompió d golpe en cuanto escucharon que alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta para entrar, ambos se separaron rápidamente y tomaron una distancia prudencial

-Oye Naruto… ¿Sakura?

Ninguno de los dos se movió un solo centímetro, completamente sorprendidos porque fuera precisamente ÉL quien los encontrara juntos en aquellos momentos.

Sasuke estaba en la puerta, afortunadamente no parecía haber visto u oído algo sospechoso, aún así ambos estaban nerviosos y expectantes.

Sakura estaba pálida. Si Sasuke hubiera entrado unos segundos después, probablemente los hubiera encontrado íntimamente juntos; tal vez no haciendo el amor tal y como deseaba, pero si fundidos en un abrazo que no dejaría ninguna duda del grado de intimidad que compartían.

Afortunadamente él no parecía sospechar nada

"¿Qué se siente, eh? Como me va a encantar decirte lo que hice a tus espaldas. Aunque nunca te pueda decir todo y aunque ahora me sienta un poco nerviosa por casi ser descubierta, me siento tremendamente poderosa pensando en lo que estaba a punto pasar antes de que entraras"

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?-preguntó el moreno, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

La joven estaba segura de que lo que motivaba aquella pregunta no era otra cosa que la preocupación de que se encontrara con Karin o escuchara algunos rumores al respecto. Si el tonto supiera que ella ya estaba enterada

-Vine a entregar un expediente que Shizune-san me encargó. Pero me encontré en el pasillo con Naruto y quise saludar, además de platicar un poco con él.

-Ya veo

-Pero ahora tengo que retirarme. Hay mucho trabajo en la clínica y se suponía que no iba a tardarme-contuvo el impulso de hacer algo con Naruto que despertara las sospechas de Sasuke, así que se limitó a sonreírle con cortesía-Tengo que irme, pero espero que podamos seguir esta…plática muy pronto, Naruto

-Si, claro-respondió el aludido

-Nos vemos Sasuke

-De acuerdo

Cerró la puerta tras de si y mientras se alejaba una sonrisa perversa curvaba sus labios.

La sensación que la invadía en aquellos momentos era…poderosa, emocionante, embriagante

La venganza era tan dulce.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les pareció? Al final no hubo confesión, pero la venganza sigue. ¿Por qué Sakura no pudo decir nada? Pues hagan sus propias teorías y más adelante podrán comprobarlas.

Por si alguien se pregunta ¿cuánto durará este fic? Les diré que he hecho mis cuentas y no llegará a los 10 capítulos, 11 si decido que el final es muy largo; pero confío en mantener un buen ritmo y terminar pronto esta historia…porque tengo una nueva en mente

Otra duda que vi en los reviews es ¿qué onda con el condón de Naruto? XDDDDD. Tengan por seguro que lo usó, simplemente obvié esa parte; pero si alguna vez dicho artículo no fuera ocupado, lo especificaré. Al momento los personajes tienen sexo seguro.

En el capítulo anterior se me olvidaron los agradecimientos, así que ahora toca aquí. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios a: **kellyndrin, Clau Hatake, Nukire, harryPeru, kirai, Ailei-chan, sabaku no lia, Cielfairy, Uchiha Katze, Nakasu Malakiel, mirermione, Loquin, Leonardo, Acoatl, Sakurass, diablovampiro, Kusubana-yoru, AniWitch, Alipsu5**

Por lo visto el fic está teniendo mejor aceptación de la que esperaba, lo que cual me anima mucho. Espero que todos aquellos que les esté gustando se animen a dejarme un pequeño review con sus opiniones ¿eh?

También quiero comentarles que en mi blog hay una reflexión al respecto del capítulo pasado, específicamente del lemon.

En el próximo capítulo ¿una nueva rival para Sakura? Y si logro inspirarme para la escena, habrá nuevo lemon

**2008-11-19**


	4. Chapter 4

**DULCE VENGANZA **

**Por Ayumi**

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA OBRA "NARUTO" SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

- - Diálogos  
**" "** Pensamientos

Cuando Ino se inclinó y le sonrió con coquetería al maître, Sakura supo que aquella noche cenarían en 'Louvre', el restaurante más lujoso y caro de toda la ciudad. Además de ser el lugar donde había sorprendido a Sasuke siéndole infiel el año pasado.

Desde aquel desastroso día, cuando dejó el lugar con el aspecto de una zona de guerra, estaba vetada del restaurante. Pero Ino quería cenar ahí y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza difícilmente la soltaba. La prueba era que su amiga estaba consiguiendo encandilar al maître para conseguir entrar.

El maître se removió en su lugar, incómodo y sonrojado, momento que aprovecho Ino para voltear a verla con una sonrisa satisfecha. Aquella noche cenarían en 'Louvre'

Cinco minutos después estaban cómodamente sentadas en una céntrica mesa, leyendo el menú para elegir que iban a cenar.

-Aún no entiendo por qué la terquedad de cenar aquí-cuestionó Sakura, incómoda por la atención que todos los meseros ponían en ella. Quizá tenían misión de cuidar que no pusiera histérica nuevamente

-Porque he tenido una semana pesada y merezco cenar en un buen lugar. Tengo el dinero para pagar la cuenta, así no iba a quedarme con las ganas de venir

-Si tú lo dices

Como ya tenía decidido lo que quería para cenar, se incorporó en el asiento para poder llamar al mesero y pedir su orden.

De pronto, en medio de las conversaciones silenciosas que un lugar tan lujoso y pretencioso inspiraba una escandalosa risa resonó con absoluta claridad en el lugar. Varias caras se giraron en dirección de donde esa risa provenía, pero el risueño comensal no se dio por aludido. En lugar incomodarse por la atención que despertaba, se inclinó en dirección a su compañera de mesa con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura estaba helada.

Ese comensal era Naruto

**FLASHBACK**

'Olvidé que tengo una…vigilancia asignada desde la semana pasada"

**FLASHBACK**

"**Eso me dijo. Ja. No sabía que ahora ESO es una vigilancia"**

Naruto estaba sentado cómodamente en una mesa al fondo del local, en compañía de una hermosa mujer de pelo blanco, que le sonreía arrobada.

¡No quiso ir con ella para estar con otra mujer!

La rabia que sintió aquella mañana al verlo con Karin era nada comparada con la que sentía en aquellos momentos. Era nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando vio a Sasuke de esa misma manera el año anterior.

No le importaba si la volvían a vetar de ese lugar, si la arrestaban, si presentaban cargos por agresión; nada de eso le importaba. Lo único que tenía claro es que como esa mujer se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima…

Como en cámara lenta vio como la joven le sonreía a Naruto y ponía su mano en el antebrazo del joven.

Sakura lo vio todo rojo.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para dirigirse a la mesa en cuestión, una mano con la fuerza de un tentáculo se cerró sobre su muñeca, deteniéndola. Desconcertada se giró a su amiga, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido

-No te atrevas-pronunció con énfasis en cada palabra, como si con ello el mensaje le llegará con mayor claridad

-¿Eh?

-Te vi. Vi esa mirada y vi quien está en esa dirección. Si crees que voy a dejarte que hagas un nuevo escándalo que nos vete nuevamente de este lugar, estás completamente loca.

-Pero…

-Siéntate. No voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes y lo hagas, de lo contrario soy capaz de usar la violencia ¿me escuchas?

La determinación que mostraba Ino fue suficiente para calmar a Sakura, que se dejó caer en la silla

-Ya me calmé ¿contenta, cerdita?

-Mucho. Quiero que hablemos al respecto de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer, pero como temo lo que puedas hacer, pediré que nos cambien de mesa

Otros cinco minutos después, ambas se acomodaron en su nueva mesa. Ino pidió específicamente que les asignaran una mesa desde la que no se viera la de Naruto. Aquello no le gustaba para nada a Sakura, porque la estaban haciendo sentir como una persona que actuaba sin razonar para nada.

En cuanto el mesero se alejó con sus órdenes, Ino preguntó abiertamente

-¿Qué estuviste a punto de hacer unos momentos?

-Nada. Sólo quería…saludarlo

-Si claro-contestó Ino sarcásticamente-Tú mirada indicaba claramente lo contrario. Tenías casi la misma expresión que cuando sorprendiste a Sasuke en éste mismo lugar

-¿Lo ves? Tú misma dices que 'casi', no iba a hacer lo mismo

-Dije 'casi', porque lucías mucho más violenta y peligrosa que aquella vez. Tus intenciones estaban muy claras.

-Bueno yo…

-¿Si?

-Admito que me sentí un poco…desconcertada. Naruto me dijo que no podría verse conmigo porque tenía una vigilancia asignada y ya ves lo que estaba haciendo

Ino la miró atentamente, después de su escrutinio sonrió con suficiencia

-Estás celosa-aseguró con rotundidad

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta y sin lograr formular una frase coherente por unos segundos. Cuando finalmente recuperó el habla exclamó

-¡Claro que no!

-¿De verdad? Pues lucías evidentemente celosa

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de Naruto, si no somos una pareja? Sólo somos…

-¿Amigos con derecho?

Para completo horror de Sakura, justo en el momento en que Ino pronunció aquella frase, el mesero se paró al lado de su mesa con expresión atónita, aunque logró disimularla velozmente. Había escuchado la frase final.

El rubor invadió su cara, cuello e incluso las orejas. Intentando fingir una despreocupación que no tenía, levantó el menú y se refugió tras él, a pesar de que sus órdenes habían sido anotadas e incluso tenían el primer platillo frente a ellas. En cuanto el mesero se alejó, bajó el menú y miró con rabia a su escandalosa amiga

-¿No quieres publicarlo en una gaceta? ¿Pensé haberte pedido que mantuvieras el secreto?

-No seas exagerada, ni que te conocieran o supieran de lo que estamos hablando.

-Y no estoy celosa. Lo digo en serio

-¿Segura? Porque lucías condenadamente celosa y con instintos asesinos cuando viste a Naruto con la otra chica

-Pues…no lo estoy. Porque no tengo un solo derecho de estar celoso. Si él quiere salir con otras chicas…está en su derecho

-Me alegra que pienses eso, porque tienes razón. ¿Cómo podrías exigirle exclusividad a Naruto, cuando tú no eres capaz de dársela?

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por aquel hecho irrefutable

-Exactamente

-Además, ella no es cualquier chica.

Sakura se quedó paralizada por la impresión que aquella oración causó en ella. Indiferente a su reacción, Ino empezó a degustar su cena.

-¿Cómo que 'no es cualquier chica'? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ino se tomó su tiempo en terminar su bocado antes de contestar, lo que encrespó sus nervios aún más

-Pues eso, ¿acaso no la reconociste?

-¿De…debería?

-Tanto como un deber pues no, pero es muy famosa así que tendrías que reconocerla sin problemas

-¿Fa…mosa?

Al ver que su amiga era incapaz de reconocerla, Ino le explicó

-Es Shion-Sakura seguía sin ubicarla-la famosa adivina que sale en televisión

-¡¿Esa Shion?!

-Si.

-Pe…pero ¿de dónde la conoce Naruto?

-Por lo visto eso tampoco lo sabes

-No

-Bien, te lo explicaré. Según algunos rumores, ella es la razón por la cual Naruto es incapaz de comprometerse

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que están enamorados

Si Ino le hubiera dicho que eran hermanos separados al nacer, Sakura no habría quedado tan sorprendida como estaba en aquellos momentos

¿Enamorados? ¿Naruto estaba enamorado de ella?

-¿E…estás segura?

-Cielos frentona ¿en verdad no te afecta? Porque por tu cara casi podría decir que estás en shock

-Deja de decir tonterías y mejor explícate

-Ya te lo dije, son sólo rumores. Hay una historia que circula por ahí, que pone a Naruto y a Shion como amantes trágicamente separados-emocionada por contar aquella historia, Ino se inclinó sobre la mesa y empezó a narrar con emoción-Se supone que ellos se conocieron durante el tiempo que Naruto estuvo viajando con Jiraiya-sama, se hicieron amigos y mantuvieron el contacto con el paso de los años, cuando él volvió a Konoha y ya no pudieron seguirse viendo

-¿Y luego?

-La familia de ella se opuso por completo a la relación. El don de Shion para predecir el futuro ha llenado sus arcas de manera considerable, permitiéndoles tener una vida de lujos; así terminaron temiendo que si la relación entre ellos se hacía más…seria y formal, la gallina de los huevos de oro se agotaría. Además, algunas supersticiones dicen que su don está completamente relacionado con la castidad

-He oído…leyendas al respecto

-Exacto. Temían que si la relación florecía, podían irse despidiéndose del don y de la vida fácil. Así que se interpusieron de lleno entre ellos y en el momento decisivo, el de la elección, ella prefirió a su familia que a él

-No puedo creerlo…

-Bueno, ya te dije que son sólo rumores, no me consta nada de lo que acabo de decirte

Probablemente no estuviera confirmado, pero tampoco podía descartarlo. Era muy factible que una decepción amorosa hubiera motivado el comportamiento tan…lejano de una relación seria de Naruto.

Pero no llegaba a entender por qué no le había contado nada. Eran amigos ¿no? ¿Por qué no confió en ella para contárselo si es que algo le estaba saliendo mal?

-Si que te impactó la noticia, frentona

-Un poco-reconoció con aire ausente

-Descuida, no creo que esto ponga en riesgo el trato que ustedes tienen; ellos se ven de vez en cuando, principalmente cuando Shion está de visita en la aldea, así que no creo que exista alguna diferencia

-No es eso lo que me preocupa

-¿Ah no?

-No. Me estoy preguntando qué tan cierto será lo que acabas de contar

-Siempre puedes preguntárselo

-Si, creo que eso haré en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Aquella conversación sumió a Sakura en una especie de transe, no dijo una sola palabra mientras conversaban y parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Minutos después, estaba terminando de acomodarse la ropa en uno de los cubículos del sanitario cuando escuchó las voces de dos mujeres que acababan de entrar, no hubiera sido importante para ella de no ser porque alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de Naruto en su conversación, así que pegó oído a la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar.

-¿En verdad piensas insinuártele? ¡Pero si está acompañado!

La otra chica no contestó inmediatamente, pero el ruido que escuchaba, deducía que su falta de respuesta se debía a que estaba retocándose el maquillaje y no por alguna otra razón.

-¿Y eso qué?-respondió la aludida-Seré un poco…discreta, porque no quiero que se moleste si lo meto en dificultades con la chica con la que está, pero definitivamente voy a dejarle claro el mensaje

-Creo que cometes un gran error, Miho. Estás comprometida para casarte en un par de semanas ¿y aún así te planteas tener una aventura con él? ¿No crees que corres demasiados riesgos sólo por un poco de sexo con Naruto? ¡Si cuando ustedes salieron juntos me pareció el tipo más estúpido e infantil del mundo! Siempre escandaloso y metiéndose con todo aquel que no entrara en ambiente, nunca entendí lo que viste en él.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces tan bien como yo. Es cierto que su personalidad tan escandalosa incluso a mi me ponía de nervios, siempre con tanta energía que a veces me fatigaba sólo de verlo; pero cuando estás en la cama con él…te das cuenta de que sabe canalizar tanta energía de la forma correcta. Oh, en esos momentos tú pasas a ser la escandalosa. Salimos muy poco tiempo, pero definitivamente tenerlo en mi cama es el único aspecto que extraño de aquellos días. Por eso si tengo la oportunidad de volver a probarlo, pienso hacerlo.

-Creo que cometes un error y que lo mejor que podría pasarte es que él te rechace

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos-le respondió la joven con ironía, a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de un cierre, quizá al cerrar un bolso-Pero no me importa lo que pienses al respecto, en estos momentos lo único que me importa es él.

La discusión entre ambas mujeres pareció continuar a pesar de abandonar el tocador, pero a Sakura lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era salir de aquel lugar.

Cuando caminaba de regreso a su mesa, alcanzó a ver la de Naruto, que en aquellos momentos hablaba con una mujer castaña, Sakura inmediatamente supuso que se trataba de la misma mujer del sanitario. Fiel a su amenaza, la mujer se dirigía a él sin importarle que otra mujer estuviera del otro lado de la mesa, observando como una desconocida coqueteaba abiertamente con su acompañante.

Pero si aquella mujer pensaba que sus intenciones halagaban a Naruto, estaba equivocada. Conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber, aún desde la distancia, que cuando él ponía aquella expresión en el rostro y sus hombros se tensaban de aquella manera, significaba que estaba incómodo y molesto. Al parecer no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia el movimiento de su…ahm…ex amante.

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el descalabro que aquella tipa enfrentaría, pero por otro lado empezó a enfrentarse a una sensación de inseguridad que la desconcertaba, pues no lograba comprender su origen. Confundida por sus emociones aceleró el paso hasta su mesa y se sentó. Ino debió sospechar que algo le pasaba nuevamente porque la miró con extrañeza y preguntó

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada-la rubia no le creyó ni tantito, pero en lugar de decírselo abiertamente le lanzó una mirada que lo expresaba con claridad, arrancando un suspiro de resignación de Sakura-Bueno en realidad si-dijo con lentitud, como si cada palabra le costara un mundo pronunciarla

-¿Si?

-En el baño…unas chicas, bueno en realidad una, hablaba abiertamente de seducir a Naruto, a pesar de que está acompañado

-¿Eso te molesta?

- No-contestó a toda prisa, provocando que las cejas de Ino se elevaran -El punto es que…me preguntaba…Si Naruto está enamorado de Shion, eso no parece detener sus correrías con otras mujeres, incluida yo

-¿Está preocupada por Shion?-preguntó Ino con confusión

-No. No sé como explicarme-guardó silencio unos instantes para adornar sus ideas y retomó-Sasuke-kun me fue infiel…

-Y tú se la estás regresando

-Si, pero ese no es el punto. La cosa es que…Naruto y yo no tenemos una relación, como tú misma me has dejado claro, pero no me gustaría que…mientras él y yo estemos juntos…

-¿Esté con otra?

-Si. No.

-¡Decídete!-exclamó impaciente

-Tienes razón, no puedo exigirle algo que yo no puedo darle

-Pero…

-Ya es bastante malo que Sasuke-kun me sea infiel, como para que Naruto también esté con otra chica aparte de mí

-No seas exagerada

Sakura miró su postre como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo. Cuando finalmente volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba triste

-¿Crees que…Sasuke-kun buscó en Karin algo que yo no puedo darle?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oyes. No soy muy bonita, ni tengo el mejor cuerpo, tengo una frente inmensa y en la cama…no soy muy apasionada. ¿Será por eso que me ha sido infiel?

-No digas estupideces Sakura. Si Sasuke te es infiel es porque el problema está en él y no en ti

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga

-Aparte. Sasuke es un idiota incapaz de reconocer algo bueno cuando lo tiene en frente. Karin no te llega ni a los talones

-Ya claro, pero las cualidades no son capaces de mantenerlo a Sasuke-kun a mi lado. Apuesto a que Karin es genial en la cama

-Con la fama y la experiencia que trae a cuestas, me sorprendería que no hubiera aprendido algo. Hasta en la clínica la conocen como la 'señorita pantalones calientes' ¿qué puedes esperar ante eso?

-¿Señorita…pantalones calientes?-aquel apodo la dejó alucinada por unos momentos, pero aunque deseaba reírse por el nombrecito que se cargaba su rival, prefería regresar al tema-Lo que me preocupa es que Naruto también está haciéndome un favor, pero no quiero cargarlo mucho con eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que tal si él…si no le gusta estar conmigo. Seguramente deseará estar con alguien más para pasárselo bien

-Y tú quieres que sólo la pase bien contigo

-Si ¿Soy egoísta por eso? Lo único que quiero es que…no piense en alguien más cuando esté conmigo

-No creo que él tenga necesidad de pensar en alguien más cuando están juntos

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga, pero yo no estoy segura. Él es tan…maravilloso y yo sólo soy yo.

-No digas comentarios estúpidos y denigrantes como ese. ¿Quieres que Naruto sólo piense en ti cuando estén juntos? ¿Qué sólo piense en ti? Bien, yo puedo ayudarte

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

-Muy fácil. Mañana iremos de compras y te enseñaré unos trucos muy útiles. Cuando terminemos las lecciones serás capaz de seducirlo de tal manera que ninguna otra conquista estará a tu altura

-Am…no estoy muy segura de querer hacer eso…

-No seas ridícula, será genial. ¿Acaso no tienes unas fantasías que te mueres por realizar pero que nunca has tenido de valor de llevarla a cabo?

La pelirrosa se removió incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sus fantasías sexuales con alguien que no fuera su personalidad interna.

-…

-Pues bien, ha llegado la hora de que las realices. Esa es una ventaja de las aventuras amorosas, puedes realizar tus fantasías sexuales sin problemas. Lo ideal sería realizar con tu pareja formal, pero hacerlo de la otra manera también cuenta.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Ino?

-Ya te dije que si. En realidad todo tu problema está en que te sientes muy insegura respecto a tus…atributos, así que éste ejercicio será genial para ti. Además de que te proporcionará un gran placer. Ya lo verás

-La cuenta-dijo una voz a espaldas de Sakura. En cuanto reconoció la voz del mesero, la joven pelirosa tuvo ganas de esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero eso no resolvería su vergüenza.

Al ver a su amiga pidiendo la carpeta como si no las hubieran sorprendido hablando de un tema tan íntimo la llenó de envidia. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser aventada y segura? Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para terminar de animarla a aceptar la ayuda de Ino y hacer lo que le dijera, lo que fuera con tal de que aquella aventura con Naruto fuera tan placentera para él como lo era para ella.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto y Sai entraron en la estación luego de una larga jornada laboral. El rubio demostraba abiertamente lo fastidiado que estaba porque las cosas no le hubieran resultado, pero Sai permanecía completamente inmutable.

-Esto es el colmo. La pista que teníamos se esfumó. ¿Cómo pudieron moverse tan rápido?

-Les hemos dado muchos golpes en las últimas semanas, es obvio que están moviéndose

-Joder, lo sé. Pero pensé que aún contábamos con esa fuente, obviamente me equivoqué.

Pasaron al lado de recepción sin prestar atención, pero el llamado de Hinata los hizo detenerse y regresar sobre sus pasos

-Hinata ¿qué estás haciendo en recepción?

-Oh…pues, Emi-san me pidió de favor que la reemplazara unas y horas y como no tenía que salir yo…-Naruto y Sai intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión.

Aunque Hinata era una policía como ellos, proveniente de una prestigiosa familia que había dedicado su vida a la seguridad de Konoha, sus pocas habilidades en el campo de batalla, además de su enorme sensibilidad, la habían relegado de innumerables misiones y terminaron convirtiéndola en una especie de secretaria que se encargaba del rastreo de sospechosos. Además de la 'mascota' de todos, por la ternura que despertaba en ellos.

-¿Para qué me llamabas Hinata?

-Es que Sakura-san vino a buscarte, pero como no estabas me pidió que por favor te entregara esto en cuanto te viera

-¿La fea vino a buscarte?-preguntó Sai, extrañado por aquel dato.

Como no tenía una respuesta conveniente, Naruto ignoró la pregunta y se concentró en tomar el sobre que Hinata le extendía. Rasgó uno de los bordes y lo volteó, una pequeña llave cayó en su mano, acompañada de una nota. Maldijo su falta de tino por no haber abierto el sobre cuando estuviera en privado, pero si se retiraba en aquel momento podrían sospechar que pasaba algo extraño, así que se dispuso a leer la nota, tratando de no reflejar ninguna emoción

'_Nos vemos a la hora que quedamos. Ésta es la llave de mi departamento, así que no te molestes en tocar y entra directamente en mi recámara' _

A duras penas logró controlar un temblor de excitación, provocado por pensar en su cita de aquella noche con Sakura. Guardó el papel en el sobre, jurándose a si mismo que lo rompería en cuanto tuviera un instante de privacidad, y miró a sus compañeros con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-Es la llave de un apartado postal, la semana pasada le pedí de favor a Sakura-chan que me tramitara uno.

Era una justificación ridícula, pero mientras él se mantuviera firme en su versión y no se contradijera en algún momento, olvidarían el asunto. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Sakura para que no lo volviera a buscar en la estación, debía parecerles muy extraño que ella lo buscara tanto de un tiempo a la fecha.

-¿Para qué quieres el apartado postal?-preguntó Sai, mirándolo atentamente

-Pues…para nada importante, pero no tenía tiempo de ir y Sakura-chan me comentó que iría a arreglar un asunto, así que se lo pedí.

-…

-Dejemos el asunto de lado y mejor vayamos a preparar nuestras cosas, recuerda que nuestro turno está por terminar, con eso de que nos dieron un par de horas extras de descanso…-se dio la vuelta, pero antes de alejarse le sonrió a Hinata por encima del hombro y dijo-Gracias-lo joven se sonrojó furiosamente y agachó la mirada-Bien Sai ¿qué harás? Tenemos un par de horas libres

-Iré a comprar materiales para pintar

-¿Otra vez? Pero si apenas compraste hace cuatro días

-He estado pintando mucho

-¿Retratos de Ino?-preguntó tratando de picarlo un poco, algo que pareció funcionar porque desvió el rostro, impidiéndole ver su expresión. Algo innecesario, después de todo Sai tenía una inexpresividad que llegaba a colmar sus nervios-Pues yo voy a ir con Konohamaru. Resulta que hoy estaba libre en la escuela así que lo mejor es ir a verlo para cumplir mi compresa de jugar con él

Naruto continuó describiendo los planes que tenía con Konohamaru, incluyendo unos cuantos enfrentamientos en los videojuegos, por eso no notó que dos pares de ojos lo observaban con intensidad y extrañeza.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La excitación recorría las venas de Naruto al abrir la puerta del departamento de Sakura. Al principio asumió que se verían en su departamento, igual que la primera vez, pero al parecer ella tenía ideas diferentes y no le importaba que se vieran en el suyo.

Aquel sitio de reunión provocaba en él sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte nerviosismo, porque sentía que corrían un mayor riesgo de ser descubiertos, pero la cosa es que eso aumentaba la expectación. Como en aquellos momentos.

Entró en el departamento apresuradamente, temeroso de que una vecina lo viera. Si corría con suerte y pasaban juntos toda la noche ¿la vecina chismosa de Sakura no sospecharía de verlo entrar en la noche y salir de madrugada? Lo mejor era actuar con cautela.

El lugar estaba con las luces apagadas, aunque la luz entrante por las ventanas y la escasa que provenía de la recámara proveía de una iluminación suficiente como para moverse por el departamento.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio por la mañana, se dirigió directamente a la recámara, ansioso y excitado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la recámara se quedó atónito, con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo se acumularon velozmente en un solo punto de su anatomía, provocando una debilidad en las manaos, con lo que las llaves cayeron al suelo sin le importara en lo absoluto.

Postrada en la cama, apoya en el respaldo y con sus brazos apoyados de manera relajada en los cojines estaba Sakura. Pero no era una Sakura cualquiera.

Sus ojos recorrieron con avidez las largas y perfectas piernas, que en aquellos momentos estaban estiradas y entrecruzadas, pero principalmente cubiertas por unas suaves medias negras, que terminaban a medio muslo, sujetas con un ligero que se desprendía de un corsé diminuto de encaje y seda negro con el borde de las copas de un color salmón, además de una pequeña pantaleta de encaje que apenas y llegaba a media cadera.

Toda aquella lencería era color negro, creando un agradable contraste con la blanquísima piel de la joven, a la que la luz de las velas hacía pareer más blanca. El corsé comprimía y elevaba sus pechos, de manera que los hacía parecer más voluptuosos, al mismo tiempo las copas del mismo eran de un encaje tan delgado que marcaban con claridad sus pezones.

La escena que tenía ante sus ojos, lo había excitado enormemente en unos cuantos segundos.

En todos sus años de conquistador había visto toda clase de prendas íntimas, desde las comestibles, pasando por las que no eran más que un par de hilitos que no cubrían nada, hasta los diseños más pícaros e ingeniosos; realmente la prenda de Sakura era de las más recatadas que había visto, pero lo excitaba mucho más que cualquiera de las otras prendas. Probablemente aquello tuviera mucho que ver con que fuera Sakura quien la portaba. Pero no era sólo la lencerái lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

La primera que se acostaron, a pesar de que fue ella quien se lo pidió, ninguno de los dos tomó la iniciativa como tal, sino que fue algo que se fue dando. El hecho de que ahora ella lo estuviera seduciendo de aquella manera…bueno, era bastante estimulante.

-Te has quedado helado. ¿Eso significa que te gusta lo que ves?-le preguntó mientras deslizaba con suavidad su mano por el muslo derecho, pasando por su torso hasta llegar a su pecho.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Sus palabras no sólo la halagaron, sino que se colaron en un pequeño rincón de su corazón. ¿A qué mujer no le gustaba que le dijeran algo así? Era cierto que muchas veces aquella palabras simplemente se decían por compromiso o para animar a alguien, pero creer eso de NAruto era imposible, sobre todo por la forma en que sus ojos parecía devorar su figura. Aún así, probablemente por los años en que llevaba sintiéndose una chica anodina, su confianza mermó un poco y lo contradijo

-Agradezco tus palabras, pero no es verdad. Mi frente es muy ancha…

-Me gusta, demuestra inteligencia-no supo en que momento ocurrió, pero lo cierto era que Naruto estaba parado al lado de la cama, entonces se inclinó y recalcó sus palabra anteriores con un beso en frente

-Mis ojos son…

-Adoro tus ojos-aseguró con rotundidad-es lo que más me gusta de ti. Parecen un par de esmeraldas brillantes cada vez que me miras directamente-al igual que la vez anterior, se inclinó y la besó en ambos párpados

Las cosas no estaban iniciando exactamente como ella lo había planeado, pero poco le importaba en aquellos momentos. Siguiendo un impulso dijo

-Mis pechos son muy pqueños

La mirada que Naruto le lanzó era puro fuego, antes de siquiera prepararse un poco para el asalto, las manos de él le rodearon uno de los pechos y la acarició a través del encaje de la copa

-Pues a mi me encantan, tienen el tamaño perfecto para mis manos.

A pesar de que sus caricias eran maravillosas, su mente logró recuperarse lo suficiente como para recordar lo que había planeado, y lo mucho que deseaba llevarlo a cabo.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, lo empujó con suavidad por el pecho, para separarlo de ella. Él la miró completamente confundido por su acción, pero ella aprovechó ese momento de aturdimiento para recuperar por completo el control de su voz y decir.

-Creo que…es un poco injusto que yo esté casi desnuda mientras tú estás completamente vestido ¿No lo crees tú también?

Naruto miró sus ropas con aire ausente, como si estuviera intentando encontrarle una explicación al por qué seguía vestido en lugar de desnudarse y unirse con ella en la cama

-Eso tiene fácil solución

-Bien. Desnúdate para mi

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero que te quites la ropa con lentitud, para que yo pueda verte.

Por la forma en que el pantalón apretó su entrepierna, era claro que la idea lo excitaba también a él. Sin replicar o decir una palabra se quitó la playera con rapidez, aventándola a lo lejos.

La luz de las velas alumbró su torso confiriéndole un brillo especial que a Sakura le pareció maravilloso. Inconscientemente se recargó más en los cojines y pasó su lengua con nerviosismo por los labios.

Motivado por la reacción provocada en ella, Naruto pareció cambiar de opinión y en lugar de bajarse los pantalones se sentó en una silla cercana para quitarse los calcetines con lentitud e incluso se dio el tiempo para enrollarlos y ponerlos debajo de la silla.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta quedar al pie de la cama, para tener a Sakura de frente cuando terminara de desvestirse. Llevó las manos hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones y de un solo movimiento no sólo los bajó, sino que también los calzoncillos, quedando completamente desnudo frente a la joven, que en aquellos momentos lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Luego de quitarse por completo sus últimas prendas, caminó hasta el borde la cama, donde ya lo esperaba la joven arrodillada sobre el colchón. Lo primero que hizo Sakura al tenerlo a su lado fue poner sus brazos sobre su torso y acercar su rostro para besarlo en el cuello.

Sorprendido porque en aquella ocasión fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa de una manera tan entusiasta y directa, se dejó hacer. En contradicción con la forma en que había estado comportando, sus labios se movían con suavidad y timidez mientras recorría su mentón, su barbilla, su cuello. Entonces dirigió sus caricias hacia el torso, el cual disfrutó recorriendo y delineando con la lengua las marcas de su abdomen.

-Recuéstate-pidió con suavidad mientras escondía el rostro en su torso.

Naruto la obedeció y se dejó caer en el centro de la cama, enseguida Sakura se puso sobre él y tomó una de sus manos y la estiró por encima de su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y preguntarse el por qué de eso, sintió como su muñeca era rodeada por una tela. Tiró un poco de ella, pero agarre era muy fuerte y no pudo soltarse

-¿Peor qué demo…?

-Shhh. Es sólo un juego, ya verás que te gusta

Por un momento Naruto pareció protestar, pero como si se lo pensara mejor, guardó silencio y se dejó hacer cuando amarró su otra mano. Una vez que estuvo sujeto, elevó la mirada y vio que sus manos estaban amarradas a los barrotes del cabecero de la cama con una tela muy suave, tal vez seda. Tiró un poco y decidió que podría rasgarla de ser necesario, pero una parte de él estaba intrigado y excitado, por el jugo que planteaba la pelirrosa.

Una ve que terminó con las manos, Sakura se levantó de la cama y caminó a la base de la misma, donde también sujetó las piernas de Naruto con las mismas telas de sus manos.

Por un momento una oscura sensación de vulnerabilidad lo invadió, haciéndole pensarse seriamente el romper sus amarres o exigirle que lo soltarla, pero finalmente logró calmarse un poco y se relajó sobre el colchón

-¿Qué pretendes, Sakura-chan?

-Nada malo, te lo aseguro-respondió la joven al tiempo que tomaba algo de la mesita de noche y le sonreía con una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación que lo dejaron atónito.

Debió verlo venir, pero aún así lo tomó por sorpresa cuando Sakura se inclinó sobre él y vendó sus ojos con la misma tela con la que lo mantenía prisionero

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Tranquilo, te va a gustar.

Con la mirada de Naruto tapada por la venda, Sakura se dio el lujo de encorvar ligeramente los hombros y relajarse sus músculos, aunque ello impidiera seguir controlando el temblor de sus manos.

Aquella seducción era tremendamente excitante, pero la tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Toda aquella situación fue idea de Ino, especialmente la ropa interior que debía lucir para la ocasión. Bueno, en realidad su amiga intentó convencerla de usar un body de encaje que prácticamente no ocultaba nada, pero ella no había el valor para ponerse algo como eso. Las prendas que lucía eran muy sexy y reveladoras, pero del alguna manera la hacían sentir seguras.

A decir verdad, nunca se había sentido tan sexy como cuando vio la expresión de Naruto al verla tendida en la cama y recorrer su cuerpo con una ardiente mirada. En aquellos momentos, con el control de la situación y teniendo a Naruto a su disposición, no sólo se sentía sexy sino poderosa.

En la escuela, una chica, cuyo nombre no le interesaba recordar, le dijo que ella era tan sosa y tonta que si tuviera un hombre desnudo y atado en su cama, no sabría que hacer. Bueno, ahora tenía un hombre atado y desnudo y creía saber exactamente lo que quería hacerle.

Aunque ahí estaba la clave. Creía.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía exactamente cómo o por dónde iniciar. Por una vez Ino se negó a darle grandes sugerencias de qué hacer, argumentando que aquello debía fluir de la manera más natural posible y aunque se sentía muy nerviosa, no podía negar lo agradecida que estaba porque su entrometida amiga demostrara un poco de discreción.

Por un momento salió de su ensimismamiento provocado por los nervios y vio a Naruto removerse incómodo contra el colchón y tirar con fuerza de las cintas que lo sujetaban al cabecero, su silencio estaba poniéndolo nervioso. Era el momento de comenzar.

Aún se sentí tremendamente insegura, pero estaba decidida. Subió a la cama y se arrodilló al lado de su torso y se inclinó para poder susurrarle al oído

-Shh. Tranquilo, aquí estoy-sorprendentemente su voz no tembló, pero si sonó mucho más ronca que su tono usual

-Sakura-chan ¿qué vas a…?

-Sin preguntas. Ahora me toca ser yo quien te dé el placer que mereces

Lo besó con suavidad en la mejilla, como queriendo calmarlo con aquel simple gesto, pero en lugar de retirarse sacó la punta de la lengua y trazó un camino con ella hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios y aprovechando que éstos estaban apretados en una línea de tensión, se dio el gusto de recorrerlos con la lengua. Cuando la impresión le hizo abrir la boca, Sakura se sintió tentada de introducirla en aquella cavidad para saborearlo, pero en lugar de ello se contentó con tomar el labio inferior en sus dientes y tirar de el.

Cuando se incorporó pudo ver que, aunque no estaba tirando de su amarre, sus brazos estaban completamente tensos y las manos crispadas. Se estiró para recorrer su brazo derecho con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño-el comentario logró su cometido, porque de inmediato los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa además de que sus brazos se relajaron perceptiblemente-¿Sabes? Tiene apenas una semana que compré esta cama, de hecho me la acaban de entregar apenas ayer y no se me ocurre una mejor forma de estrenarla que contigo-tomó los dedos de Naruto y los cerró en torno a uno de los barrotes del cabecero con su mano encima-A decir verdad ésta fantasía siempre me atrajo mucho, incluso fue lo que terminó por convencerme para comprar este modelo. ¿Quién me iba a decir que haría realidad mi fantasía contigo?

La sombra de Sasuke flotó entre ellos, pero no por mucho tiempo porque de inmediato Sakura enterró el rostro entre los cabellos de Naruto

-Está húmedo

-Yo…me bañé antes de venir aquí. Quería…

-Eso explica porque hueles tan delicioso-lo interrumpió Sakura mientras frotaba su nariz contra la mejilla de él para luego deslizarla hasta su cuello donde la enterró-Siempre me ha encantado como hueles. Hasta cuando trataba de no darme cuenta, me parecía un aroma de lo más sexy

-Es la crema de afeitar, no soy muy dado a ponerme otras cosas

-No, es algo más. Es el aroma de la crema mezclado con el de tu cuerpo.

Decidió continuar con sus atenciones y colocó sus labios sobre el punto en que le latía el pulso, lo chupó y lamió, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

Acarició su torso con las manos mientras lo besaba a lo largo de su barbilla, el cuello y el hombro. Reemplazó las manos por sus labios y concentró su atención en sus tetillas, las cuales lamió y mordisqueó con verdadero entusiasmo al tiempo, obteniendo a cambio un gemido atormentado del rubio que le sonó a gloria. Una vez rozó su entrepierna sin querer y lo oyó contener el aliento, mientras que, por instinto, levantaba las caderas hacia ella.

En ese momento se permitió el gusto de observar su erección, lo que vio la fascinó. Estaba completamente excitado, como no creía haberlo visto antes, aunque se preguntó si podría excitarlo aún más. Saberse la responsable de aquel grado de excitación la llenó de orgullo y placer. Nunca como en ese momento había sentido un deseo tan potente y abrasador ni había sido consiente del poder que tenía para excitar a un hombre. A él.

-Sakura-chan…por favor…-estaba claro lo que pedía y necesitaba, pero no pensaba dárselo. Por el momento.

-Dicen que cuando nos falta un sentido los otros se agudizan, que nuestras terminaciones nerviosas se ponen en alerta. Veamos si eso es cierto.

Siguió chupándolo, besándolo, explorándolo por todas partes excepto en ese sitio que palpitaba hacia ella. Lo lamió en la cadera y de inmediato lo sintió tensarse anticipando su siguiente movimiento, pero en lugar de complacerlo metió la lengua en su ombligo.

-Sakura por favor…necesito…-sonaba tan al límite, pero aún no estaba lista para terminar un juego que estaba disfrutando tanto

-Sé lo que necesitas…y lo haré

Pero nuevamente lo torturó, porque se dirigió hasta sus pies para succionarle los dedos. Uno a uno.

-Sakura…Sakura, detente.

-¿Es demasiado para ti?

-Sí, es casi como si me estuvieras lamiendo...

-Esa era la idea ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

-¡Sí!

Su respiración era trabajosa y una capa de sudor cubría su frente. Al verlo en aquel estado Sakura casi sintió pena por su estado. Casi.

-Te daré lo que quieres, si tú me das lo que yo quiero

-Sólo desátame y yo…-dijo con entusiasmo

-No. Quiero que me contestes una pregunta

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Estás enamorado?

Fue como si una cubetada de agua fría hubiera caído de lleno sobre él, todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión, pero aquella vez nada tenían que ver con la excitación. Incluso le pareció que la erección disminuyó un poco

-¿Enamorado?-su voz sonó tensa y cautelosa

-Si, Ino me dijo…

-¡¿Ino?! ¿Qué ha dijo?

-Que tú…tienes…tuviste una relación con una chica llamada Sino y que la cosa no acabó bien

-Oh-la tensión desapareció de su rostro e incluso sonrió-Es cierto que estoy enamorado, pero es algo totalmente imposible

Aunque era la respuesta que esperaba, le dolió escuchar la confirmación a sus sospechas. Trató de disipar aquel inexplicable dolor y trató de recuperar rápidamente el control de sus emociones, afortunadamente conocía el remedio perfecto para ello.

Se movió hacia arriba de la cama, dejándole claro a dónde se dirigía, pero sin la certeza de si aquella vez si sería la efectiva o sería jugando un poco con él. Lo vio contener el aliento expectante cuando ella se detuvo al nivel de su entrepierna, la ansiedad vibraba en el ambiente, hasta que finalmente Sakura lo rodeó con su mano, segundos antes tomarlo con la boca.

Aquella era la segunda vez que lo hacía, de modo que sabía un poco cómo excitarlo. La velocidad y el ritmo que debía imprimirle, alternando sus dedos y la boca por lo que parecieron interminables momentos. Cuando Sakura presionó un punto bajo sus testículos, Naruto estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua

-Sa…kura-chan…no…estoy a punto de…-Naruto se agitaba con fuerza contra la cama y sus amarres, tratando de transmitirle a Sakura su urgencia.

Pero ella ignoró sus súplicas y por el contrario continuó con sus caricias con mayor ímpetu. Cuando pensó que no podría contenerse por más tiempo, Sakura le apretó en la base del pene con una mano tirando hacia abajo ligeramente y tomó la punta en su boca.

El efecto fue increíble. La acción de su boca le produjo un intenso placer mientras que su sujeción en la base mantenía el clímax a raya. Aquel pequeño alivio fue momentáneo, al final ella aflojó la mano, lo tomó por completo en su boca y todo su control se hizo añicos.

Si hubiera estado desatado, podría haber logrado conservar un mínimo de control, incluso hubiera tratado de apartarse de su boca, pero aquello era imposible; en lugar de eso gimió, bramó, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro e incluso se sacudió en la cama con tal fuerza que el cabecero golpeó en un par de ocasiones contra la pared.

Sakura lo mantuvo en sus labios hasta que bebió la última gota de su esencia. Cuando finalmente lo soltó y se incorporó, pasó su lengua por los labios e incluso utilizó sus dedos para tomar los restos que resbalaban por las comisuras de sus labios.

Al igual que la vez anterior, se sintió asombrada por arrojo para llegar al final. Nunca le llamó la atención el hacer sexo oral, mucho menos el llegar hasta el final, pero aquella vez, la había excitado sobremanera la idea de sentirlo dentro de ella de aquella manera.

Cuando los espasmos del orgasmo de Naruto terminaron, se desmadejó sin fuerzas en la cama. Con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción por dejarlo en ese estado, Sakura le dijo con picardía

-Con todos esos gritos y gemidos mis vecinos van a pensar que estoy torturando a un hombre.

-Pues eso es lo que estabas haciendo ¿o no?

Sakura rió abiertamente por su comentario, provocando un mohín de disgusto en el rubio, que a ella le pareció adorable. Avanzó a gatas sobre la cama hasta llegar a la altura de las caderas del rubio, entonces pasó una pierna por encima y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, se estiró hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura

-No te quejes, te encantó. Probé lo mucho que te encantó

-¿Ah si? Pues va a salirte el tiro por la culata

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú también estás al límite. Puedo escuchar tu voz, tu respiración entrecortada…incluso hasta puedo olerte. Esto de los ojos vendados agudiza los demás sentidos ¿sabías?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que probablemente acabes de arruinarte tu propio placer

-No lo creo. Si hay algo que la otra noche me enseñó de ti, es tu enorme energía y tu asombrosa capacidad de recuperación.

Como si quisiera demostrárselo, se frotó con suavidad contra su entrepierna y casi de inmediato la sintió agitarse contra su trasero

-¿Lo ves?

Un gemido fue su única respuesta, pero para ella fue suficiente. Finalmente retiró la venda que cubría sus ojos, segura de que esa parte del juego había terminado. A Naruto le tomó unos segundos adaptar su mirada a la luz, pero en cuanto Sakura dejó de ser una mancha indefinible para tomar forma, la joven sintió con claridad como se excitaba nuevamente

-Además…darte placer ha sido un enorme placer para mi.

Nuevamente experimentó la enorme tentación de besarlo, la idea de mezclar sus lenguas mientras ella aún mantenía su sabor en sus labios le parecía tremendamente atrayente, pero logró contenerse. Lo mejor para ambos era mantener aquella situación lo más impersonal y superficial posible, algo a lo que no ayudaría mucho un beso.

En lugar de eso recorrió con su lengua las marcas de sus mejillas. Cuando llegó al final de una de las líneas, continuó el rastro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, donde se detuvo y lengüeteó un poco, en respuesta obtuvo un gemido de abandono.

Aquel gemido provocó exactamente la misma reacción en ella.

Naruto tenía razón, ella también se sentía cerca del límite. Toda aquella sesión no había hecho otra cosa que excitarle, y él era el único que había alcanzado el clímax. La sonrisita del rubio el indicó que él también pensaba lo mismo, lo cual la molestó un poco.

-Ven aquí-dijo Naruto y ella lo obedeció de inmediato casi sin darse cuenta.

Enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su amante, lo que él aprovechó para mordisquear y lamer su cuello; aquello, combinado con la sensación de sus senos aplastados contra su torso, aumentó la excitación que la recorría.

Decidida a remediar aquella situación, se estiró para desatar uno de los brazos de Naruto, al hacerlo sus pechos quedaron a la altura de sus labios, situación de la que él se valió para mordisquearle con suavidad uno de sus pezones a través de la seda que los cubría.

Con aquellas deliciosas sensaciones invadiéndola era sorprendente que lograr coordinar sus movimientos lo suficiente como para soltar el agarre. En cuanto se sintió libre de uno de sus amarres, Naruto pasó su brazo por su espalda para impedirle que se retirara y continuar con sus caricias.

Dominada por las sensaciones, Sakura casi calló encima de él y tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los barrotes del cabecero, por ningún motivo quería perderse de la deliciosa presión de aquellos labios sobre uno de sus puntos más sensibles.

-Desamárrame el otro brazo-ordenó el rubio, obteniendo la inmediata obediencia de la joven.

Al moverse para desamarrar el otro brazo, permitió que su otro pecho recibiera la misma atención que el anterior.

A gatas sobre él, Sakura pudo sentir con emoción que la mano que acababa de liberar se dirigía a su entrepierna y los hábiles dedos se colaban por el resorte de su braga y la acariciaban con movimientos seguros. Primero un dedo y luego dos, aunado al tratamiento que sus pechos estaban recibiendo, estuvieron a punto de lanzarla por el abismo del clímax…pero entonces los movimientos cambiaron de ritmo y se centraron en atender puntos que la excitaban pero no la ayudaban a alcanzar el tan anhelado orgasmo.

-Por favor…

-También te supliqué y aún así no tuviste compasión de mí

-Yo…vengativo

-No, justo.

-Necesito.

-Lo sé. Pero para ello tienes que desatarme los pies.

Para eso tendría que separarse de aquellos dedos que tanto placer prometían, pero la promesa que aquello conllevaba era mucho más atrayente; así que obedientemente se giró para poder desatarle los pies, pero en la misma posición, a gatas sobre él, algo que Naruto aprovechó para sentarse en la cama y atender con sus labios y su lengua el lugar que sus dedos abandonaron.

La impresión le hizo fallar los brazos, cayendo sobre las piernas de él pero mantuvo su trasero elevado, negándose a interrumpir las caricias que su lengua ávidamente le provocaba. La acariciaba por encima del húmedo encaje, pero aquello ya la tenía al límite

-Desátame-ordenó deteniendo sus caricias

-Primero…

-No, primero desátame o no continúo.

Nuevamente se estiró para desatar sus pies, momento que eligió Naruto para apartar el trozo de encaje que lo separaba de su humedad y reiniciaba con sus caricias. Cuando finalmente soltó el último nudo, sintió que él rodeaba su clítoris con sus labios y presionó.

Gritó y a punto estuvo de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero Naruto se retiró de inmediato, negándole una vez más el placer

-Por favor…-no le importaba suplicar, lo que fuera con tal de que Naruto le concediera la liberación que tanto le negaba

-Lo sé nena, lo sé.

Primero que nada necesitaba quitarle aquel trozo de encaje que tanto se interponía entre ellos. Tendría que soltarle los ligueros, pero realmente el conjunto lo excitaba de sobremanera…y tampoco estaba para esas lindezas.

Pasó sus dedos dentro de la prenda, rozándola con los nudillos por unos deliciosos instantes, pero de inmediato tomó la tela y de un solo jalón la rompió. El sonido de la tela rasgándose resonó por la habitación, Sakura volteó a verlo por encima del hombro y exclamó

-Me la has roto-sonaba más extasiada que molesta, lo que no contribuyó a la tranquilidad de Naruto.

Luego de haber obtenido su propio clímax pensó que podría torturarla sin problemas por algo de tiempo, pero escuchar sus gemidos y verla al límite y tan ansiosa de la liberación eran suficientes afrodisíacos para él.

-Te compraré otra. Dos. Diez. Me encantará comprarte otra sabiendo el por qué. –le dio una palmada en el trasero, pero inmediatamente la acarició en el mismo lugar-Ven aquí

Con una sonrisa de anticipación Sakura se acercó a él, entonces Naruto llevó sus manos hasta el borde del corsé y lo bajo, liberando los pechos e inclinándose para tomar uno de los sonrosados pezones en sus labios

-Oh…

-Debo pararme, condón…

-No…-suplicó Sakura mientras enterraba su mano en sus cabellos para impedirle la retirada

-No voy a hacer nada si no tengo un condón, está en mi pantalón

-No te preocupes por eso, hay dos paquetes en el cajón de mi mesilla

-¿Dos…paquetes?

-La vez pasada nos acabamos el compraste ¿no?

Naruto estiró su brazo y jaló con fuerza el cajón hasta casi tirarlo, pero logró detenerlo y a la vez sacar una de las cajas, desagarró la tapa y sacó un par de ellos. Luchaba por abrir el dichoso paquete cuando Sakura se lo arrebató

-Pero…

-Déjame, quiero ponértelo. Nunca he puesto uno, pero en verdad quiero ponértelo

-Sakura-chan…me siento muy excitado, si empiezas a juguetear o titubeas, temo que tendremos un problema

-Lo haré bien. Ino me hizo practicar una y otra vez-dijo mientras llevaba una esquina del paquete a sus labios y lo abría.

-¿Ino?-no recibió respuesta pero no le importo en lo absoluto, porque Sakura se inclinó sobre él y lo lamió en la punta.

-No pude resistirlo-se justificó mientras colocaba el preservativo sin problemas e incluso le daba un apretón final.

-Pagarás por esto, Sakura-chan-aseguró con seriedad

-Eso espero…

Por un momento se sintió de tentando de sujetarla por las caderas parea guiarla a su erección, pero al final cambió de opinión intercambiando los papeles y tendiéndola de espaldas.

Finalmente entró en ella, pero para la absoluta decepción de Sakura, se retiró de inmediato, ganándose un gemido atormentado por parte de la joven

Repitió un par de veces la operación, como tanteando el terreno, cada vez entraba con mayor profundidad, proporcionándole una deliciosa sensación, pero no la que necesitaba.

-Oh…por favor…

-Shh, impaciente

-Estoy a punto…

Entonces Naruto la tomó de las caderas, elevándola un poco, y entró en ella en una sola embestida.

Aquello bastó para que Sakura finalmente pudiera alcanzar el orgasmo. El placer la invadió con tal fuerza que no pudo contener un grito de absoluto delirio. El hecho de que Naruto no se moviera ni un milímetro aumentó sustancialmente las sensaciones.

Le pareció que transcurrió una eternidad hasta que las sensaciones remitieron y pudo abrir los ojos. Naruto permanecía rígido, su barbilla y hombros demostraban una gran tensión, pero aún así le sonrió tembloroso

-Yo…

-Shhh. Esto apenas inicia

-Genial-le respondió mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza y sujetaba los barrotes del cabecero-Hazme ver estrellas…de nuevo

-Será un placer.

Naruto se retiró por completo y avanzó de nuevo. Una y otra vez

-¡Oh. Sakura!

-Naruto…Naruto…Ohhhh

Naruto deslizó una mano tras sus nalgas y la mantuvo firme mientras transmitía un ritmo más apremiante. Casi de inmediato ella lo siguió con rapidez, acompasándose a sus embestidas. Cambió el ángulo para rozarle los senos con su torso y apretar el botón sensible entre sus muslos

-¡Ohh…cielos!

De manera instintiva alzó las piernas para rodearlo por la cintura con ellas. Él gimió. Ella también porque sintió inmediatamente la diferencia. Con aquella nueva postura, lo sentía sumergido por completo en ella, colmándola

Sakura gritó con una nueva embestida, por lo que Naruto se detuvo de inmediato

-¿Te hago daño? ¿Estoy demasiado hondo?

-¡No! Es…fantástico

-¿Segura?-su mirada de preocupación le llegó al alma y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para poder contener sus emociones y él no las viera.

-Totalmente. No pares

Naruto le sonrió y continuó sus embestidas con renovados bríos. La fuerza de las mismas la empujaban hasta casi golpearse con el cabecero, pero a ella eso no le importaba.

Sakura alcanzó su nuevo orgasmo con un grito que resonó con claridad y que probablemente atravesaría las paredes de sus vecinos. Lágrimas de placer escaparon de sus ojos mientras su espalda se arqueaba y agarraba los barrotes con fuerza suficiente como para romperlos.

Al sentir como los espasmos del orgasmo le apretaban el miembro, Naruto ya no pudo contenerse más y con una última embestida alcanzó el orgasmo. El mejor orgasmo de toda su vida.

Se desplomó encima de ella, pero el verla con una expresión de éxtasis, provocada por él, con los labios sonrosados y entreabierto, era una tentación demasiado grande como para poder resistirla; así que salió de ella y se giró para recostarse a su lado

-¿Qué piensas? Pareces molido-preguntó la joven al cabo de unos minutos de recuperación

-Lo estoy. Ha sido…la experiencia más excitante de mi vida.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. Debo admitir que siempre había tenido esta fantasía, pero ésta es la primera vez que la llevo a cabo

-Eso sí no puedo creértelo

-¿Por qué?

-Con tantas mujeres tras de ti, me es imposible pensar que ninguna quiso hacer esto.

-No he dicho que no hubiera tenido oportunidades, simplemente nunca me sentí suficientemente motivado para hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-Naruto guardó silencio, con la mirada fija en el techo mientras trataba de poner en palabras unos motivos que tenían mucho de emocionales-Pues…atarte implica un acto de confianza total en la otra persona, y yo nunca he confiado tanto en mis otras parejas como para permitirles tener ese grado de poder y control sobre mi.

-Pero conmigo no tuviste problemas

-Si. Se puede decir que confío en ti más que en nadie

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó sintiéndose enormemente conmovida

-Claro. Te confiaría mi vida Sakura-chan. De hecho te he confiado algo muy valioso para mí: mi amistad con Sasuke. Confío ciegamente en que nunca le dirás la forma en que lo estoy traicionando

Lo delicado del tema flotó en el aire, logrando golpear el ánimo de ambos. Tratando de recuperar un poco la situación, Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo

-Yo también confío en ti, así que…puedes regresarme el juego cuando quieras

Naruto quedó descolocado por aquel ofrecimiento, nunca se le ocurrió que Sakura pudiera querer invertir los papeles y que ella fuera la…torturada en aquella ocasión.

-¿Estás segura?

Las mejillas de Sakura estaban enormemente sonrojadas, pero aún así asintió con seguridad. Lo cierto era que después de probar aquella fantasía con Naruto, se moría de ganas de vivirla nuevamente, pero ahora con las tornas cambiadas

-Sólo en ti confío tanto como para hacerlo

Aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón del rubio. Una parte de su anatomía ya había reaccionado ante aquella certera posibilidad, pero aunque le gustaría realizar su fantasía en aquel mismo momentos, pensó que lo mejor sería pasar un poco el tiempo, para que ambos estuvieran completamente relajados…y él hubiera reunido suficientes ideas. Aunque las ideas no eran un problema, siempre había sido muy creativo.

-Bien, pero mientras tanto llega el momento trataré de complacerte de otras maneras.

-Espera, antes de que continuemos quiero decirte algo más

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el rubio de no muy buena gana. ¿Por qué tenía que interrumpirlo precisamente en aquel momento?

-Cuando te pedí tu…ayuda, no te pregunté si estabas saliendo con alguien, lo cual es tremendamente egoísta de mi parte, así que…bueno, si estás saliendo con alguien yo…

Sakura tuvo que cerrar la boca, ante su incapacidad de completar la frase. Sabía que era lo correcto, pero eso no lo hacía fácil. Suponía que debió haber sacado el tema al principio, pero definitivamente no se arrepentía de la experiencia más erótica de su vida, la cual hubiera peligrado de haber abordado aquel asunto al principio. Convencida de que retardar sus palabras sólo sería peor, decidió hablar

-Yo…

-Sakura-chan, no estoy saliendo con nadie-dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola, algo que ella agradeció. Especialmente la respuesta

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Créeme, si tuviera una relación nunca hubiera aceptado 'ayudarte'. Porque aquello habría significado serle infiel a esa persona y yo aborrezco la infidelidad

La boca de Sakura se curvó en una mueca por la ironía de aquella frase con la situación que vivían. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, él también sonrió, aunque relajadamente

-Tú eres la primera persona con la que estoy, que tiene al mismo tiempo una relación con alguien más

-Oh, eso me hace sentir mejor-dijo sarcásticamente

-Sólo quiero que sepas que no importa lo dure esto que tenemos, sea una semana, unos meses, te prometo que sólo estaré contigo

-¿Fidelidad? ¿A eso te refieres?

-Sí

-¿A pesar de que yo no pueda darte lo mismo?

-Es algo que tiene que ver mucho más conmigo que contigo, o lo que puedas darme a cambio-Sakura pensó en decir algo, aunque no estaba segura de qué, pero un dedo de Naruto se posó sobre sus labios, impidiéndoselo-Prefiero que dejemos ese tema de lado y nos enfoquemos en algo mucho más…placentero

Con firmeza la hizo girarse en la cama hasta que quedara boca abajo, entonces tomó una almohada que estaba tirada en el suelo y la colocó bajo su estómago de manera que su cadera quedaba ligeramente elevada. La joven lo miró por encima del hombro, sintiéndose confundida por aquella postura, pero él simplemente le sonrió con una manera que dejaba claras sus intenciones.

-Esos vecinos de los que hablaste… ¿corremos riesgos de que vengan a ver qué pasa?

-En realidad ellos…no están. Se fueron unos días de vacaciones.

-Genial. Porque me temo que tus gritos los hubieran atraído

Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar a qué gritos se refería, pero en ese mismo momento Naruto se inclinó y empezó a acariciarla con la lengua y los dedos de una manera…que no que le quedó otra opción que darle toda la razón.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Me parece increíble que AL FIN lograra terminar el capítulo. El lemon me ha costado un trabajo inmenso, porque aunque la idea la tenía clara, dudaba mucho sobre el desarrollo, así que espero que el resultado valiera todos mis desvelos.

Nunca pensé que fuera a quedar tan inmenso el capítulo, de hecho tenía pensado continuar con la última escena, pero al ver la longitud del capítulo pensé que quedaría mejor así. De todas maneras, si cambio de opinión, siempre podría ponerlo como un flashback.

El siguiente capítulo está casi terminado, pero no daré una fecha tentativa por si surge algo que me impide tenerlo para ese día, me conformaré con darles un pequeño adelanto de lo que trata: Sakura verá una parte de la personalidad de Sasuke, que no le gustará para nada.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Alipsu5, kellyndrin, harryPeru, Sakurass, Milla-chchan, Cielfairy, diablovampiro, Clau Hatake, Kusubana-yoru, Loquin, Uchiha Katze, AniWitch, Leonardo, Sabaku no lia, ahsayuni15f, Nakasu Malakiel, Acoatl, Dairen Ryuu Hino, cintya, Tenshi masen Tsubasa, death linkin, .Dark, ginn, Jesybert.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios respecto al capítulo y al lemon, así puedo mejorarlo para el siguiente.

2009-01-30


	5. Chapter 5

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

Capítulo 5

- Diálogos

" " **Pensamientos**

/-/-/ Cambio de escena

Naruto miró fijamente el sobre que llevaba en sus manos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la estación al lado de sus amigos, quienes no podían dejar de sorprenderse ante el gesto serio y hasta meditabundo que había embargado a su amigo desde hacía unos minutos. Fue Sasuke quien no pudo seguir aguantando la curiosidad por saber la razón de su comportamiento.

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe? Desde que el capitán Yamato te asignó esta misión no pareces muy contento, a pesar de que fuiste tú quien no dejó de molestarlo para que te la asignara

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que estoy feliz! ¿O para demostrarlo tendría que ponerme a saltar?

-Lo has hecho-dijo Sai con simpleza, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su compañero

-Bueno, pues lo estoy. Éste caso me ha interesado desde el principio, así que estoy completamente feliz de estar encargado de atrapar a estos tipos.

El rubio se sintió ligeramente incómodo por las miradas especulativas que sus amigos le dirigían, como si estuvieran analizando a un bicho raro para poder entender su comportamiento, pero fue la intervención de Kiba lo que terminó por ponerlo nervioso.

-No será que lo que no te ha gustado es el tiempo de duración

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Es de una a dos semanas, he estado en misiones de hasta tres meses

-Si, pero probablemente entonces no tenías a una chica como ahora

-¿De qué hablas Kiba? No estoy saliendo con nadie-reclamó a todo pulmón, lo que atrajo aún más la atención de los chicos

-A otro perro con ese hueso, todos creemos lo contrario e incluso hemos hecho apuestas sobre la identidad de la chica. Yo aposté porque se trata de la joven que atiende el puesto de ramen, sé que es mayor pero quizá te gusta que te den lecciones

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¿En que se basan para suponer que estoy saliendo con alguien?

-Has dejado de tomar turnos dobles-dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad

-Cuando estás de descanso te vuelves ilocalizable-agregó Sai

-E incluso un par de veces has llegado oliendo a jabón de mujer, señal de que has estado duchándote en casa de ella…tras haber pasado la noche juntos, claro-finalizó Kiba-Lo que no entendemos es por qué nunca la mencionas, lo que hace pensar a algunos de que estás saliendo con una mujer casada

-¡No está casada!-los tres lo miraron triunfantemente, porque aquella declaración exaltada confirmaba de alguna manera que estaba saliendo con alguien-¡Y no he aceptado lo que dicen!

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero no te creemos nada. En todo caso te creo que no esté casada, te conozco y sé que tú no eres de los que se metería en medio de una relación. La lealtad es algo muy importante para ti-finalizó Kiba

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse como un miserable. Escuchar aquel halago frente a su amigo, a quien estaba traicionando….era más de lo que podía aguantar. Farfulló la primera excusa que se le ocurrió y se alejó de sus amigos a toda velocidad

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Contrario a muchas personas, a Sakura le encantaba festejar su cumpleaños. Aquel día cumplía sus flamantes 23 años y se sentía tremendamente entusiasmada por festejarlo; pero si había un aspecto de festejar un cumpleaños que amaba por encima de todo, era el recibir y abrir los regalos. Como en aquel momento.

Sus manos temblaban con emoción mientras se trataba de desenvolver un paquete, en lugar de rasgar la envoltura como en verdad lo deseaba.

Cuando llegó a la clínica aquella mañana, en recepción le entregaron un paquete. Aunque no tenía una etiqueta o una dirección de remitente, no le costó trabajo identificar a Naruto como la persona que se lo enviara; en todos los años que tenían de amistad nunca había faltado un solo regalo o llamada telefónica por su cumpleaños.

Notó que la chica de recepción se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que contenía aquella caja además de saber el remitente, pero ella había sido más rápida y terminó encerrándose en su oficina para poder abrirlo con total privacidad.

Miles de posibilidades se barajaban en su mente mientras desgarraba la envoltura como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Cuando destapó la caja y miró su interior, se quedó congelada, impresionada por el contenido.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamó una conocida voz a su espalda, mientras que la misma persona lograba colar su mano dentro de la caja y sacaba de ella la parte inferior de un bikini

Se giró velozmente para encarar a su amiga con indignación, pero su rostro sonrojado conseguía quitarle amenaza.

-¡Ino cerda! ¡Devuélvemelo!

En lugar de obedecerla o sentirse intimidada por la orden, Ino la ignoró por completo y concentró su atención en la diminuta prenda de encaje que sostenía entre sus dedos. La minúscula prenda era de un encaje negro tan delgado que parecía más revelador de lo que era.

Tan concentrada estaba Ino que logró arrebatárselo violentamente para ocultarlo tras su espalda, pero en lugar de sentirse decepcionada por perder la prenda se acercó a la caja para poder ver las otras prendas que contenía la caja. Al menos otras cinco prendas de diversos modelos, texturas y colores completaban el regalo.

-¿Por qué Naruto te ha enviado tantas braguitas?

Si de por si la situación le parecía tremendamente vergonzosa, el hecho de que su amiga adivinara sin problemas quien era el culpable de aquel regalo no hacía otra cosa más que sumirla aún más en la vergüenza.

-¿Có…por qué dices que fue Naruto?-preguntó tartamudeando, tratando de confundirla en lugar de aceptar la participación del rubio en aquello.

En respuesta Ino le lanzó su patentada mirada de '**Soy rubia pero no idiota'**

-Este es un regalo…íntimo, y definitivamente no me imagino a Sasuke-kun comprándote este regalo; así que debió ser Naruto. Además claro del hecho de que es tu cumpleaños y él siempre se ha encargado de mandarte tu regalo, sin importar el lugar en el que se encuentra, como en este caso que está de misión.

-Pues…él

Como no se le ocurría ninguna frase inteligente para desviar el tema o darle alguna respuesta satisfactoria Ino le sonrío maliciosamente y se inclinó hacia ella

-Creo que me hago una idea del por qué lo hizo

-¿Ah si?

-Si, diría que tengo una idea bastante acertada.

Oh cielos. ¿Por qué la tierra no se abría bajo sus pies y se la tragaba?

-Sea lo que sea que te estés imaginando…estás equivocada-dijo de manera temblorosa mientras cerraba la caja y la apretaba contra su pecho para evitar que su amiga siguiera viendo el paquete-Lo mejor es que me lo lleve a mi casillero

-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? Están teniendo una aventura, es normal que te haga regalos de ese tipo, sobre todo en tu cumpleaños

-Quizá pero… ¿por qué no dejamos de lado el tema? ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de…de...del curso de hoy?

Ino la miró con fastidio, se dejó caer en una de las sillas y tomó al azar una revista que estaba en el escritorio. Ninguna de las dos eran muy afectas a leer ese tipo de revistas femeninas, pero a veces no había mucho movimiento en la clínica y las ocupaban para matar el tiempo. La ojeó un poco, pero sin prestarle mucha atención, así que miró a su apenada amiga por encima de la revista

-Eres la única persona que conozco que puede emocionarla pasar toda la mañana en un curso con Tsunade-sama

-Tsunade-sama es la mejor en su área, así que obviamente me interesa éste curso que nos está dando. Bastante suerte tenemos que una vez al año se tomé un espacio en sus obligaciones de Hokage para darnos esta capacitación

-Tampoco le des tanto mérito. Sabes tan bien como yo que Godaime-sama se aferraría a cualquier pretexto para escaparse de todo el trabajo. Al menos esta vez se escapa para darnos un curso y no para jugarse todo el presupuesto en el casino o emborracharse.

-¡Eso que dices no es posible!-se apresuró a defender a su maestra, a pesar de reconocer la verdad que revelaban aquellas palabra

-¿Por qué Shizune-san amenazó al casino con clausurarlo si le seguían permitiendo el paso?-dijo Ino con ironía, obteniendo una mueca como respuesta-Pero bueno, me apuesto a que hoy llegará nuevamente tarde a la clase

-Pues ahora que lo dices, lleva llegando tarde toda esta semana. ¿Tendrá mucho papeleo por resolver?

-No lo creo-la sonrisa de Ino logró despertar la curiosidad de Sakura

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Pues me atrevería a decir que lleva un tiempo luciendo una sonrisita como la tuya

-¿Cómo la mía? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sexo. Tsunade-sama debe estar enrollada con un amante ¿dónde se lo habrá conseguido? Mientras no sea un ludópata como ella todo está bien

-¿Te basta con su sonrisa para deducir eso?

-Así fue contigo y le atiné ¿o no?

"**Punto para la cerdita"**

-Así que yo me pregunto ¿acaso todo mundo tiene sexo menos yo?-preguntó Ino con un tono tan lastimero que Sakura se rió

-¿Qué tú no tienes? ¿Y Shikamaru?

-Bah. Ese flojo anda muy ocupado con una misión y no hemos podido vernos en las últimas semanas

-¿Una misión?

-Si. Al parecer están tras la pista de una importante organización y lo enviaron a un lugar para tratar averiguar algo; se supone que estará semanas metido en ese caso. De hecho, por lo poco que sé, está trabando con Naruto

"**¿Con Naruto? ¿Una organización? ¿Podría ser…? No, probablemente sea una coincidencia. De seguro hay miles de organizaciones criminales tras las que está la policía."**

-¿Y esa cara de preocupación frentona?

-¿Oh? Pues nada importante, sólo estaba pensando en la misión de Naruto, esto que me dices es la primera noticia que tengo al respecto. Nunca me cuenta nada sobre las misiones que le tocan o a dónde estará destinado

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Fue entrenado por Jiraiya-sama, así que es obvio que muchas de sus misiones son de infiltrado, no esperes que te hable de los peligros que corre o los lugares donde se mete. Acaso ¿estás preocupada por él?

-¡Claro! Y antes de que saques algunas de tus locas conclusiones, debo recordarte que SIEMPRE me he preocupado por él cuando está de misión.

-Lo sé. Recuerdo que cuando tuvo su primer misión como infiltrado, estuviste muerta de la preocupación los dos meses que duró en aquella investigación.

-Ya te lo dije ¿cómo podría no preocuparme ya sea por Naruto o por Sasuke? Antes que nada somos amigos desde años, nos conocemos desde la infancia.

-No te estoy culpando, tienes toda la razón. Sólo quiero decir que esta es una misión como cualquiera, el peligro que Naruto esté corriendo no es mayor que el que ha corrido en otras ocasiones

-No estoy segura de eso

-Pues deberías dejar de pensarlo porque no solucionarás nada, a menos que fueras a ayudarlo en donde quiera que esté. Así que anda, deja de pensar en todas esas cosas pesimistas y mejor ve a dejar tu…regalo en el casillero para que empieces a prepararte para tu amado curso.

Sakura reconoció que su amiga tenía razón. Tenía que confiar en que Naruto estaría bien y mejor dejar de preocuparse. Pero para poder dejar de pensar definitivamente en el fruto de su preocupación debía enfocarse en otro tema que la atrajera

-Oye cerdita ¿qué hay de mi regalo?

-¿No recibiste las flores en la mañana?-le preguntó Ino con preocupación

-Claro que sí, pero me refiero al otro-desde que eran amigas Ino tomó la costumbre de darle dos regalos: un ramo de flores y algo más; el ramo lo recibió puntualmente aquella mañana así que sólo le faltaba el otro

-Oh-la sonrisita que le lanzó la rubia no le dio buena espina-Ese tardaré un poco en dártelo, primero debe regresar Naruto-aquello bastó para ponerla más insegura sobre las intenciones de su amiga

-¿Por qué necesitas la presencia de Naruto?

-Si te lo digo, entonces perderá la gracia. ¡Pero quita esa cara! Te aseguro que no es nada malo y te encantará

-Si tú lo dices…

-Mejor cuéntame ¿ya te felicitaron tus padres por tu cumpleaños?

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-Me despertaron a las 5 de la mañana. Mi determinación de no darles llaves de mi casa se tambaleó enormemente cuando tuve que levantarme para abrirles

-Pero quién te manda haber nacido a esa hora

Eso era lo único que aborrecía de su cumpleaños. Cada año sus padres la despertaban a la misma hora en que nació, porque decían que esa era la única manera de festejar exactamente su cumpleaños.

-Y ¿qué te regalaron tus padres?

-Los boletos para un viaje a la playa

-Guau. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pues en cuanto logre tomar unos días libres-dijo con añoranza

Últimamente habían tenido tanto trabajo en la clínica, que verdaderamente deseaba realizar el viaje. Afortunadamente aún le debían unos días de vacaciones o de lo contrario no podría escaparse próximamente, sólo le quedaba esperar el momento indicado para poder escoger un buen día y darse a la fuga.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Varias horas después Sakura abría la puerta del departamento de Sasuke, lista para poder cenar en compañía de su novio para festejar su cumpleaños. Se sentía verdaderamente hambrienta, luego de varias horas de trabajo en la clínica y una clase verdaderamente pesada con Tsunade. En algún momento de su ocupado día, Ino trató de convencerla de que fueran a comprarse un bocadillo para matar el hambre, pero pensando que aquello podría quitarle el hambre por completo y arruinar aquella cena, consiguió aguantarse.

-Sakura…tardaste demasiado

A duras penas la pelirosa consiguió controlar la molestia provocada por el inoportuno comentario de Sasuke. ¿Por qué demonios la recibía con un reclamo?

-Buenas noches a ti también, Sasuke

El moreno pareció captar su molestia, porque se disculpó con la mirada, aunque no expreso la disculpa con palabras.

Demasiado hambrienta como para concentrarse en aquel detalle, se encaminó al comedor con él siguiendo sus pasos. Era la primera vez desde que descubrió su nueva infidelidad que convivirían por varias horas, lo cual la ponía un poco nerviosa porque temía meter la para y revelar de alguna manera que lo había descubierto, pero estaba convencida de que rechazar su invitación y negarse a estar con él a solas despertaría mayores sospechas.

El estómago le protestó con energía al sentarse a la mesa, pero para su absoluta consternación vio que los platos en lugar de contener deliciosos platillos, sólo mostraban restos de comida

-¿Y la cena?-preguntó casi gritando. Su estómago rugió nuevamente, como si quisiera demostrar su inconformidad por aquella ausencia de alimentos

-Lo lamento pero como tardaste tanto en llegar y tenía mucha hambre…

-¿Tanta como para acabarte toda una cena para dos?

-Estuve tan ocupado que ni siquiera pude comer-en lugar de parecer culpable o arrepentido, Sasuke simplemente se justificaba como si fuera una cosa tan obvia que ella no tenía porque culparlo-Tenía mucha hambre y tú tardaste tanto en llegar

-Me entretuve en la clínica, pero ese no es motivo suficiente como para que te acabaras la comida sin ponerte a pensar si yo también venía con hambre. ¿Qué tenías hambre? ¡Pues yo también la he tenido otras veces cuando quedamos para comer o cenar y tú no llegas porque surgió una misión! Pero al menos siempre he tenido la…consideración para esperarte y en todo caso comer, pero te dejo algo

-Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema, puedo pedir una pizza

-Claro, una pizza. Pizza en mi cumpleaños, que gran cena-dijo sarcásticamente

Sakura se sentía verdaderamente furiosa. No sólo era el hambre lo que motivaba su rabia, sino el hecho de que el moreno no pareciera concederle razón a su molestia y asumiera que estaba exagerando en lugar de entenderla. ¿Siempre había sido tan podidamente egoísta y pegado de si mismo?

-Lo lamento ¿de acuerdo?-se disculpó, aunque no sonaba nada arrepentido-Llamaré a algún restaurante de los que te gustan y pediré que traigan un poco de comida, quizá tarden un poco pero…

-Déjalo, probablemente tarden horas en traerme un pedido, si es que están muy ocupados. Así que más te vale tener el refrigerador lo suficientemente surtido para que me prepares algo

Sasuke estuvo a punto de negarse, pero le bastó mirar la furiosa mirada de la joven para convencerse de que lo mejor para su seguridad era hacerle caso.

Quince minutos después, en medio de un tenso silencio, Sakura se dispuso a empezar a cenar. Era una cena congelada que Sasuke tuvo que preparar en el microondas, lo último que a ella le hubiera gustado cenar en una fecha tan importante como su cumpleaños, pero como tenía mucha hambre pensó que aquello era mejor que nada.

-Antes de que te molestes aún más, te aclaro que no podré quedarme contigo mucho rato. Me han llamado para una misión y como tú te tardaste…

Sakura agradeció que al menos no terminara la frase, de lo contrario no hubiera podido contener el impulso de arrojarle su horrible cena a la mesa. ¿Acaso ella tenía la culpa de que hubiera surgido una emergencia en la clínica y se retrasara? Pero aunque hubiera sido su culpa, cuando era él quien se retrasaba ella nunca le decía nada; a pesar de que empezaba a sospechar de que sus retrasos poco tenían que ver con el trabajo y mucho con sus…amiguitas

-¿De qué se trata esa misión?-preguntó tratando de disimular la sospecha que sentía de que su novio había sido capaz de citarse con su amante en su propio cumpleaños

-No me han dicho gran cosa, pero al parecer tendré que ir a investigar unos datos que proporcionó Itachi

-¿I…tachi?

Fue tal su impresión, que incluso olvidó el bocado que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. Sasuke casi nunca mencionaba a su hermano, algo entendible en sus años de distanciamiento pero desconcertante desde la reconciliación.

Los padres de Sasuke e Itachi murieron cuando el primero era un adolescente y ante la ausencia de otros familiares, sólo se libró de ir a un orfanato gracias a que Itachi logró hacerse con su patria potestad a pesar de que aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad. Aunque siempre fueron unos hermanos cercanos, la relación entre ambos nunca se recuperó tras el accidente automovilístico en que murieron los padres de ambos, a causa de que fue Itachi quien conducía el auto cuando éste ocurrió.

Sasuke nunca pudo perdonar a su hermano por el accidente y en ningún momento le permitió olvidar su culpa. La situación fue tan dura para Itachi, que al cabo de un par de años nombró a un tutor para su hermano y se fue de la casa.

La opinión que Sasuke tenía de su hermano no hizo más que empeorar cuando se enteró que Itachi se había unido a una poderosa organización criminal, ensuciando la memoria de su padre y antepasados, que siempre pertenecieron a la policía en cargos de enorme responsabilidad. Las cosas sólo mejoraron cuando, luego de una investigación y un enfrentamiento entre ellos, se descubrió que Itachi trabajaba de agente infiltrado en dicha organización, sólo hasta ese momento los hermanos pudieron reconciliarse. Pero aún así Sasuke rara vez lo mencionaba

-Si ¿qué tiene de raro? Mi hermano aportó mucha información sobre los miembros de dicha organización y sus guaridas, pero eso no significa que no se tenga que investigar

-¿Has hablado con él? ¿Cómo está?

-Tiene tiempo que no tenemos contacto, es testigo protegido y por tanto es mejor no correr ningún riesgo que pueda revelar su ubicación. El propio Itachi me ha dicho que lo mejor es no vernos hasta que no caiga el líder

-Lo cual puede llevar mucho tiempo

-No tanto. La captura de todos los miembros de Akatsuki es una de las prioridades de los jefes, hay mucha gente destinada en este caso

'Akatsuki'

El nombre retumbó con fuerza en la mente de Sakura. Aquella era la organización que Jiraiya estaba investigando cuando fue descubierto y casi eliminado. ¿Sería posible que aquel fuera el caso en el que estaba destinado Naruto? Confiaba plenamente en la capacidad del rubio, pero si estaba investigado un caso que tenía una carga emocional y personal…temía que corriera riesgos innecesarios con tal de vengarse de aquellos que dejaron a su antiguo tutor al borde de la muerte. Sobre todo si se trataba de gente tan peligrosa como la que conformaba aquella organización

-¿Es el caso…al que está destinado Naruto?

-No lo sé-no sonaba completamente sincero, lo cual preocupó aún más a la joven-Sé que le asignaron un caso, pero conozco los detalles. ¿Estás preocupada por él?

-Claro que si ¿tú no lo estás?

-Sabe cuidarse solo.

-Sí pero…no puedo evitar preocuparme por ustedes siempre que traen un caso entre manos.

-No tienes porque, ambos somos buenos en lo que hacemos

-Eso para mi no es ningún consuelo. Estoy preocupada por Naruto porque si está investigando a Akatsuki…él tiene un asunto personal, por llamarlo de alguna manera, en este caso

-¿Y eso que? No por eso su juicio se nublaría hasta el punto de poner en riesgo su vida.

-Pero de todas maneras me preocupa. Dime sinceramente Sasuke, ¿Naruto está en éste caso?

Sasuke titubeó un poco antes de hablar, lo cual la hizo desconfiar de lo que fuera a decirle

-En verdad no lo sé, pero cuando regrese podrás preguntarle ¿de acuerdo?

No le creía para nada, pero estaba segura de que no lograría sacarle nada más así que decidió dejarlo por la paz. Al fin y al cabo ahora sabía que no serían varias horas las que tendría que convivir con Sasuke y con su molestia por la comida tenía el pretexto perfecto para negarse a tener relaciones si es que él se lo proponía.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

¿Cómo podía arruinarse un día que un principio pintaba perfecto?

El curso con Tsunade fue completamente decepcionante porque la rubia se la pasó divagando durante toda la clase, perdida en un mundo de fantasía que suscitó múltiples comentarios entre sus compañeros de clases y miradas de superioridad de Ino. Después de la cena fallida con Sasuke tuvo con conformarse con una comida insípida que en nada calmó su hambre, para colmo de males al salir del departamento de Sasuke la sorprendió una fuerte lluvia que en aquellos momento la tenía escurriendo agua en la alfombra del recibidor de su departamento.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a su recámara para quitarse la ropa empapada y secarse, cuando el sonido del teléfono la detuvo. Pensó en ignorarlo y continuar con sus planes, pero la posibilidad que fuera una llamada importante la convenció de hacerle caso al aparato.

_-Feliz Cumpleaños_

En cuanto escuchó aquella alegre voz sonrió y cualquier pensamiento sobre cortar la llamada desapareció de su mente. Sin importarle arruinarlo, se sentó en el brazo del sillón, olvidando por completo su estado.

-Gra…gracias

Tan sólo por la llamada su día mejoraba sustancialmente. Llevaba una semana en aquella misión y ya lo extrañaba. No sólo el sexo…bueno, si extrañaba muchísimo el sexo, pero echaba de menos el verlo y platicar de tonterías.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va la misión?-preguntó con preocupación

_-Bien. Aún no sé exactamente cuando regresaré, por eso quise hablarte hoy sin falta._

-Pero ¿estás bien? Te conozco y me preocupa que estés corriendo riesgos innecesarios

-_Estoy bien_-no hizo ninguna referencia a su otro comentario, lo cual no le dio muy buena espina a la joven-_Lamento mucho no poder estar hoy contigo, pero para compensarte te mandé el regalo ¿te llegó?_

-Si, de hecho tuve el mal tino de que Ino me viera abrirlo

Le llegó una sonora carcajada del otro lado de la línea y ella lo imitó

_-Espero que te gustara, lo hice porque aquella vez que te las rompí prometí regalarle otras_

-Me gustaron, pero prefiero mil veces tú llamada; he estado tan preocupada porque no tenía noticias tuyas

_-Ya sabes como es esto, estoy en una investigación así que no puedo comunicarme contigo, pero te aseguro que estoy bien. ¿Cómo pasaste tu día?_

-Bien. Ha sido un día un poco ajetreado, pero me la he pasado muy bien.

_-Me alegro, me hubiera gustado estar contigo pero desgraciadamente éste caso coincidió en fechas contigo_

-No importa, lo entiendo perfectamente. Aunque reconozco que me gustaría saber cuándo regresarás

_-Aún no estoy seguro. _

-Ya te dije que me gustó tu regalo, pero me hubiera gustado más que me dieras otra cosa como regalo-dijo de manera insinuante

_-¿Crees que a mi no? Aunque…podemos solucionar eso un poco. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que traes puesto?_

Sakura retiró de su oído el auricular y lo miró extrañada, creyendo haber escuchado mal y que eso estaba relacionado con su aparato. ¿Qué tenía de interesante lo que tenía puesto?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-_Nada, sólo tengo curiosidad_-a pesar de la distancia, podía imaginar sin problemas que Naruto estaría sonriendo en aquellos momentos

-Pues una falda con blusa y suéter. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo telefónico?

-_Claro que no_-intentó sonar escandalizado, pero ella no le creyó nada.

De pronto una posibilidad empezó a tomar forma en su mente, quizá él estaba tratando de provocarla y tomarle el pelo, seguro de ella jamás llevaría la broma más allá. Pues se iba llevar una sorpresa

-No es una ropa muy sexy ni atrevida ¿pero sabes qué tiene a su favor?

_-¿Qué?_

-Que está completamente empapada. Resulta que me ha agarrado la lluvia cuando me dirigía para acá, así que estoy completamente mojada. Estaba a punto de ir a mi recámara para quitármela cuando entró tu llamada, pero como no quiero enfermarme será mejor que me la quite de inmediato

-_Sakura-chan_-el tono alegre había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por la sorpresa

Caminó con prisa hasta su recámara y enseguida de entrar en la habitación se retiró un poco el auricular para poder quitarse el suéter por la cabeza, en cuanto lo consiguió lo dejó caer sobre la moqueta y volvió a acomodarse la bocina para hablar

-Acabo de quitarme el suéter. ¡Cielos! Estoy más empapada de lo que pensaba. Mi blusa está tan mojada que se ha vuelto completamente transparente, mi brasiere puede verse con claridad…y no es lo único. Mis pezones se marcan con claridad a través de la blusa a causa de la lluvia ¿o será por escuchar tu voz?

_-¿Estás intentando provocarme?-_preguntó el joven con voz más ronca

-Tú iniciaste el juego-le recordó con satisfacción-¿En qué iba? Ah si. Creo que lo mejor será que también me quite la blusa-siguiendo sus palabras llevó sus dedos a los botones de la blusa y empezó soltarlos uno a uno. Cuando terminó de desabrocharla, se la abrió por completo y dijo-Vaya, esta lluvia estuvo peor de lo que esperaba ¿Puedes creer que hasta mi brasiere está empapado? Por ser mi cumpleaños me compré uno de encaje y ahora está completamente transparente, es casi como si no tuviera nada

El gemido que escuchó le pareció maravilloso y avivó el calor que la embargaba desde que la llamada empezó a tomar un rumbo tan subido de tono. Era sorprende que aún siguiera mojada en lugar de que el agua se evaporara por lo caliente que se sentía.

Ella no era el tipo de persona tan aventada y atrevida que tuviera conversaciones picantes por teléfono, pero desde que estaba con Naruto había hecho cosas que nunca antes se había atrevido…y las había gozado todas. Con él se sentía segura y atrevida por llevar a cabo fantasías que antes le parecían irrealizables. No pudo evitar preguntarse si sería capaz de llevar aquella llamada hasta el final.

_-Creo que mejor sería dejarlo aquí, yo tengo que…_

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en esto momentos. ¿Sabes? El otro día escombré mis cosas y encontré una playera tuya, quien sabe desde cuándo está aquí, pero me la encontré. Así que estaba pensando en ponérmela, claro que seguramente pensaré en ti cuando la tenga puesta. Aunque antes deberé quitarme la falda, que también está tan mojada que la tengo pegada a mi cadera. Sería genial tener ayuda para quitármela. Tú ayuda.

Espero alguna respuesta de Naruto, sobre todo si era una queja tortura, pero en lugar de ello sólo obtuvo un incómodo silencio que la desconcertó enormemente. ¿Qué había salido mal? Estaba empezando en verdad a preocuparse cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto, tan quitada de la pena como siempre, pero sonando resignado

_-Aunque me encantaría llevar este juego más lejos, me temo que tendré de detenerlo. Shikamaru vendrá a buscarme en cualquier momento y no siento ningún deseo de ponerme a explicarle por qué tengo una erección tan…evidente. _

-¿Te he excitado?-preguntó sin disimular su deleite

_-Como acabo de decir, tengo la erección que lo demuestra_

-Genial

-_Pues no es tan genial para mí_-le reclamó con suavidad, provocando que la sonrisa de la joven se ensanchara. Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea que provocó cierta inseguridad en Sakura, que temía haberlo molestado-_Hablando del diablo, Shikamaru ya está llamando y pidiéndome que me apure; lástima por él porque no podré salir de inmediato. _

-No es culpa mía que te excitaras con tanta facilidad

_-Lo cierto es que siempre que estoy contigo me excito sin problemas_

-¿Ah si?-le hubiera gustado preguntarle desde cuándo le pasaba eso, pero Naruto la interrumpió para despedirse

_-Tengo que irme. Necesito unos minutos para calmarme un poco y no creo que lo logre si sigo escuchando tu voz con esa ronquera tan sexy que se te forma cuando te excitas._

Aunque la despedida era inevitable, eso no la hacía más fácil para ella. Sobre todo porque los temores por la seguridad de Naruto empezaban a rodearla nuevamente. Sabía que era bueno en su trabajo y que, a pesar de su personalidad impulsiva, no haría nada que pudiera poner en riesgo su misión. Pero eso no era suficiente para eliminar por completo los temores por su seguridad.

-Quiero que te cuides ¿me entiendes?

_-Siempre lo hago, Sakura-chan_-sonaba un poco ofendido porque pusiera en duda su capacidad, pero a ella no le importaba que su comentario lo molestara siempre y cuando sirviera para recordarle que tenía que ser cuidadosa

-Lo sé, pero por favor no corras riesgos innecesarios. Si ves que son demasiados pide refuerzos, cuida tus espaldas…

_-Sakura-chan, estoy muy bien entrenado para salir vivo de cosas como ésta, tienes que confiar en mi_

-Lo hago

_-Bien, pero tengo que colgar._

-Cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo?

_-Lo haré. Y Sakura-chan_

-¿Si?

_-Cuando regrese, me desquitaré por tu numerito ¿eh?_

-Cuento con eso

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo acerca de sus problemas para abrirle la puerta a Shikamaru. Afortunadamente éste parecía haberse tragado el cuento de que aún no terminaba de vestirse y le dejó otros minutos de intimidad. Cuando sintió que su 'amigo' volvía a la normalidad, se puso la chamarra que estaba tendida en la cama y se encaminó a la puerta. Tan confiado estaba por la privacidad que Shikamaru le concedió, que fue una gran sorpresa cuando prácticamente chocó con él al salir de la habitación

-¿Me estabas esperando aquí?

-Entregué la habitación antes de venir a llamarte, pensé que ya estabas listo y no que estuvieras ocupado al teléfono. ¿A quién le marcaste? ¿A Sakura? Según recuerdo hoy es su cumpleaños

Eso era algo que verdaderamente odiaba de trabajar en equipo con Shikamaru, siempre parecía darse cuenta de las cosas, sin importar lo desinteresado que pareciera. De inmediato se sintió incómodo porque no sólo lo hubiera escuchado hablando por teléfono, sino que pudiera recordar el cumpleaños de Sakura y de inmediato hubiera relacionado ambos datos. Afortunadamente no habló muy alto, por lo que era imposible que supiera el contenido de dicha conversación

-¿Eso qué importa? Simplemente estaba preparándome para lo que haremos dentro de un par de horas. ¿Está todo listo?

-Absolutamente. Sólo tendremos que seguir el plan y todo saldrá bien.

-Genial

-Naruto, no olvides que uno de ellos es mío

-Descuida, sé el plan al pie de la letra. No debo meterme en la trayectoria de tus balas y asegurarme que las mías no se dirijan hacia él, pan comido

-Más te vale

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura estrelló la puerta de su departamento sin que le importara el escándalo que provocara ni que pudiera molestar a sus vecinos, simplemente quería preocuparse por ella. La lluvia que cayó sobre ella el día anterior le estaba causando más problemas que un simple suéter encogido. Tenía gripa.

No. Era más que gripa. La espalda le dolía, la nariz no dejaba de chorrear, la cabeza le punzaba y los brazos los sentía tremendamente pesados. En cuanto la vio, Ino hizo un comentario sobre que era un saco ambulante de virus y le ordenó que se fuera a su casa. Aunque le hubiera gustado molestar un poco a su amiga, no era tonta y reconocía que verdaderamente necesitaba descanso para poder recuperarse.

Caminó en dirección a su recámara y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo cuando sus pies chocaron con un objeto que no recordaba haber dejado en el camino. Cuando miró el objeto en cuestión descubrió que era una maleta de viaje idéntica a la que usaba Naruto desde que podía recordar. Era la maleta de viaje de Naruto.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, el rubio apareció por el pasillo. Inmediatamente se sintió invadida por el júbilo y el alivio al verlo avanzando hacia ella con total tranquilidad y sonriéndole como bienvenida.

Los días de separación se le hicieron tremendamente pesados y a la vez distantes mientras lo observaba. Lucía tan condenadamente guapo que no podía evitar devorarlo con la mirada, queriendo grabar aquella imagen en su memoria. Una playera negra sin mangas se le ajustaba a su cuerpo, revelando unos poderosos brazos, en los cuales, dicho sea de paso, deseaba perderse, su pantalón de mexclilla era tan ajustado que marcaba perfectamente sus largas piernas y la cadera, su look era completado por unas botas de motociclista y un poco de barba. Era un look muy diferente al usual, con el que lucía rebelde, peligroso…excitante. Ella nunca había sido fan de ese look tipo motociclista, pero en Naruto le daba un aire tan maravilloso, que estaba para comérselo.

Gracias a aquella imagen los dolores musculares desaparecieron instantáneamente, por lo que pudo correr a su encuentro y arrojarse a sus brazos sin problemas. Lo rodeó con fuerza por la cintura y enterró el rostro en su pecho mientras aspiraba hondo para poder captar sin problemas su aroma.

-¡Cuánto te extrañé!

-Yo igual-trató de contener un quejido, pero la experiencia médica de Sakura la ayudó a darse cuenta de inmediato.

La conciencia de que estaba herido la asustó enormemente por lo que se apresuró a levantarle la playera para verificar por si misma su condición, no le sorprendió encontrarse con una venda que rodeaba su cintura, pero si la preocupó. Alzó el rostro para preguntar y en ese momento se percató de la gasa que portaba en la cabeza

-¡Estás herido! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada de cuidado. Un rozón de bala en la frente y una cortada en el costado

-¿Una cortada o una puñalada?

El que no le respondiera de inmediato fue una respuesta suficientemente elocuente, que avivó su preocupación

-Es superficial. ¿Crees que me hubieran dejado salir de la clínica de no ser así?-A regañadientes tuvo que reconocer la verdad de aquello, sólo así pudo calmarse un poco.-El tipo era bueno, pero yo fui más rápido así que no pudo herirme como le hubiera gustado

-Afortunadamente estás bien.

-No podía ser de otra manera-lo dijo con tal arrogancia, que Sakura no pudo más que reírse, lo que no le sentó muy bien y lo demostró con su mejor gesto de ofendido

-En vista de que cumpliste tu promesa de regresar sano y salvo, creo que te mereces una recompensa

-Oh, ya lo creo-dijo mientras la apretaba contra él para demostrarle la reacción de su cuerpo-Además, creo recordar que te haría pagar tu llamadita ¿o no?

Sakura agachó el rostro y lo miró de reojo con fingida inocencia.

-¿Merezco un castigo?

-Oh si. Pero descuida, estoy seguro que lo disfrutarás.

El ambiente se cargó de electricidad mientras las miradas de ambos se encontraban. Ambos sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar y lo deseaban casi con desesperación luego de más de una semana de separación. Pero cuando Naruto se disponía a tomarla en brazos para llevarla a la recámara, ocurrió algo que enfrío el ambiente de golpe: Sakura estornudó.

-Oh rayos-exclamó Sakura luego del cuarto estornudo seguido, tan fuertes cada uno que la dejaron doblada por la cintura

-Estás enferma-observó Naruto mientras ponía su mano en la frente para verificar su temperatura-Me di cuenta de que estabas roja, pero asumí que se debía a la excitación, no a que tuvieras un poco de fiebre

-Es un maldito resfriado. Todo por culpa de la lluvia que me agarró ayer; casi en cuanto colgué contigo me sentí un poco mal, pero hoy amanecí ya con el resfriado

-Fue mi culpa, debiste cambiarte de inmediato pero yo te entretuve

-No digas tonterías ¿Por qué habrías tú que tener la culpa? En todo caso la única responsable soy yo por ponerme a jugar contigo en lugar de ocuparme de mi salud

-Dejemos momentáneamente de lado quién tiene la culpa, debemos ocuparnos de curarte ese resfriado-de inmediato la tomó en brazos y se encaminó hasta la recámara con paso veloz-Necesitas descansar y tomar tus medicinas-dijo mientras retiraba las cobijas con una mano, pues aún la tenía cargando, para luego depositarla sobre el colchón

-¿Medicinas? Ugh

-Sakura-chan, tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo importante que es llevar un tratamiento médico

-Lo sé-contestó con tono lastimero acompañado de un puchero-Nunca se lo vayas a decir a alguno de mis pacientes, pero las inyecciones son horribles, deben ser invento del diablo; así que por ningún momento pienso ponerme una ¿me oyes? Además que no estoy tan enferma como para necesitarla, con que duerma bien por el día de hoy bastará para que me componga

-Eso no lo sabemos. Pero si no quieres inyecciones, aún quedan las pastillas o jarabes.

-¿Jarabes? Puag. Los odio. Son tan asquerosos. Cuando era niña mi mamá me obligaba a tomar aceite de hígado de bacalao para crecer, desde entonces les cogí odio a todo ese tipo de brebajes. ¡No sabes lo horrible que es que tus padres te obliguen a tomar esas porquerías!-en cuanto terminó la frase se percató de sus palabras e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ellas por temor a lastimarlo. Naruto pareció darse cuenta de su repentina incomodidad porque la observó con curiosidad y luego le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Te equivocas Sakura-chan, en el orfanato también nos obligaban a tomar esas cosas, así que sé muy bien el castigo que representa tomarlos

-Perdón por decir esa tontería

-¿Por qué tienes que disculparte por ese comentario sin importancia?-estaba verdaderamente confundido porque ella le pidiera disculpas por algo que él no lograba captar, así que ella procedió a explicarse

-Hace unos años, cuando aún no te ibas con Jiraiya-sama, hice un comentario igual de desafortunado sobre la suerte que tenías por no tener unos padres tan molestos como los míos que no dejaban de regañarme, sólo que olvidé que los padres de Sasuke acababan de morir y se enojó muchísimo conmigo por no valorar lo que tenía mientras ustedes sufrían la ausencia de los suyos. Tú no me dijiste nada al respecto, pero pude darme cuenta que también te afectó. Desde entonces me he cuidado para no volver a mencionar el tema

-Si, bueno…reconozco que en su momento tu comentario me molestó, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. He madurado mucho, o eso quiero creer, así que he podido asumir muchas cosas, mi orfandad ya no es algo que me afecte

-¿Crees que Sasuke también lo ha olvidado?

-¿Sasuke? No sé, nunca se lo he preguntado

-Yo tampoco. El hecho de que hizo las paces con Itachi indica que al menos está dejándolo atrás, además si tú las has superado significa que él también debe haberlo hecho

-Yo no lo vería de esa manera, nuestras circunstancias son diferentes. Él no sólo los vio morir, sino que tuvo que pasar un período de duelo que debió ser complicado por lo de Itachi, mientras que yo…

-No sabes lo que les pasó

-Si, algo así-susurró sin que Sakura se percatara de ello-He estado solo toda mi vida, nunca he sido parte de una familia como tal ni he tenido una figura paterna, así que no sé exactamente lo que me he perdido, quizá por eso he podido dejarlo atrás con facilidad. Pero dejemos de lado un tema tan…profundo y mejor concentrémonos en tu resfriado-caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir de la habitación le dijo por encima del hombro-Ponte tu ropa para y recuéstate mientras voy a buscar una cosa

Obedientemente se puso un pantalón además de una playera, ambas prendas eran de algodón por lo que la calentarían aunque no demasiado como para sentirse acalorada. Estaba metiéndose bajo las cobijas cuando Naruto se asomó por la puerta

-Esa playera yo la conozco-dijo divertido, ganándose una sonrisa pícara de la joven

-Te dije que iba a ponérmela, me encanta ¿te molesta?

-No puedo imaginar un mejor destino para mi playera favorita, pero para compensarme por quedarte con ella tendrás que tomarte la medicina-al tiempo que lo decía, extendió la mano donde sostenía un frasco de color amarillo.

-¿Por qué precisamente ese frasco? ¡Sabe horrible! Debí tirarlo cuando tuve oportunidad

-No te preocupes, conozco la mejor forma para tomarlo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Conozco la manera perfecta para tomarlo sin que sepa horrible

-¿En serio?

-¿Crees que te mentiría?

Conocía muy bien a Naruto como para poder reconocer cuando le estaban tomando el pelo, como en aquel momento.

-Si lo creo, pero te daré la oportunidad de probarlo

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, vertió un poco del jarabe en la cuchara y se la tendió

-¿En verdad funciona tu truco?-preguntó dudosa mientras contemplaba la medicina con aprehensión

-Sí, ya lo veras

Tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pero finalmente se dejó convencer y tomó la cucharada. Aún tenía la cuchara en la boca cuando sintió que Naruto le lamía el cuello en sentido ascendente. Automáticamente Sakura tragó saliva y con ella el jarabe.

-Bien ¿qué piensas? ¿Funcionó o no?-la interrogó con un a sonrisa de superioridad mientras tomaba la cuchara para retirarla

-Pues…sí. Aunque he de reconocer que definitivamente no es cómo lo esperaba

-Bueno, nunca dije específicamente de qué trataba

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Dentro de ocho horas te tocará una nueva cuchara, apuesto a que funcionará nuevamente. O incluso…

-¿Si?

-Siempre podemos probar con las inyecciones. Tú sabes, mismo truco diferente lugar

Sakura se sintió ligeramente tentada por aquella opción. Odiaba las inyecciones con todas sus fuerzas, pero las caricias de Naruto lo compensaban en cierta manera

-Creo que no-dijo al final, para decepción del rubio.

Finalmente el cansancio y la gripa hicieron mella en Sakura, porque comenzó a bostezar.

-Estás muy cansada, será mejor que duermas un poco

-No, antes quiero platicar contigo

-Eso podemos hacerlo mañana, no pienso irme

Empujándola por los hombros con suavidad la tendió en la cama e inmediatamente la arropó. A pesar de sus protestas, se sentía tan cansada que sus ojos empezaron a cerrársele, en contra de sus propios deseos.

Naruto continuó acomodándole las cobijas, lo que fue aprovechado por ella para poder observarlo fijamente por primera vez desde que su llegada. Estaba un poco pálido, tenía unas profundas ojeras y la barba empezaba a crecerle.

-¿Has dormido?-lre preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la almohada para mirarlo

-Dormí un poco de camino para acá

Conocía lo suficiente a Naruto como para saber que aquello no era necesariamente mucho. Lo cual significaba que estaba saliendo de una misión, con unas cuantas heridas a cuestas, realizó un viaje desde quien sabe donde para estar con ella y en lugar de acostarse a descansar, se ponía a cuidarla. Inmediatamente se sintió miserablemente egoísta por no haber reparado en ello antes, pero se prometió a si misma que lo repararía de inmediato

-Naruto

-¿Si?

-Acuéstate conmigo

-Sakura-chan, estás enferma y necesitas descansar, te prometo que mañana lo hacemos

Se sintió ligeramente ofendida de que él pudiera pensar que sólo pensaba en el para el sexo o que sólo tuviera esa idea en mente, pero desechó aquellas sensaciones para concentrarse en algo más importante.

-No digas tonterías, sólo quiero que te acuestes a dormir conmigo

-No puedo. No tienes nada de comer en el refrigerador y aparte de dormir necesitas comer, debo ir a comprar algo

-Deja de decir tonterías. Estás muerto de cansancio, también tú necesitas dormir. Y si quieres pensar en mis necesidades, pues en ellas están que te acuestes a mi lado.

Permaneció dudoso por algunos momentos más, indeciso entra obedecerla y a la vez darle a su cuerpo el descanso que necesitaba o hacer lo que pensaba que debería, finalmente suspiró resignado y luego de quitarse las botas, se metió en la cama. El hecho de que no se desvistiera por completo le indicaba a Sakura que probablemente pensara levantarse en cuento ella quedara dormida, podía vivir con eso.

Naruto se recostó boca arriba, pero casi de inmediato cambió de opinión y se puso de costado, quedando ambos cara a cara.

-Te extrañé-dijo Sakura con ternura, le sonrió y él le correspondió el gesto

-Yo también

Ella se movió un poco para eliminar la escasa distancia que los separaba, entonces se pegó completamente a él, enterró el rostro en su pecho y sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha con la sensación de tranquilidad que la invadió al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del rubio.

En respuesta a ello, Naruto pasó su brazo por encima de ella, para apretarla aún más contra él, enterró su rostro entre sus cabellos y experimentó el mismo sentimiento de tranquilidad que invadió a su compañera.

Poco a poco empezó a sentir que el cuerpo de Sakura se relajaba cada vez más y su respiración tomaba un ritmo más lento, señal de ya estaba dormida. Era el momento perfecto para levantarse y hacer todas esas cosas que debía, pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse de aquel cálido lugar. Casi sin darse cuenta o poder hacer algo para impedirlo, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y antes de poder impedirlo, estaba tan profundamente dormido como ella.

Así, profundamente dormidos en brazos del otro, con respiraciones al compás, ambos sabían que nunca como en ese momentos se sintieron tan relajados y felices.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué dice? ¿Me tardé?

Me obligué a publicarlo hoy porque me temo que estaré muy ocupada en próximos días y no estaba segura de cuándo podría traérselos.

Muchos tenían teorías sobre lo que pasaría con Sasuke y la parte que Sakura vería y no le gustaría, pero en realidad era sobe que ella está empezando a verlo como tal sin un enamoramiento que tapara sus defectos. A final de cuentas, la infidelidad no es más que una demostración de egoísmo (al menos así lo veo yo), entre otras cosas

Alguien me comentó que pensó que el lemon pasado sería muy onda sado, pues lamento decirles que eso difícilmente lo verán. No digo nunca, porque esa palabra no hay que decirla, pero no es algo que me llame la atención ni que me guste, así que lo descarto por completo. Ya veremos que pasa si en algún momento Naruto decide regresarle la atención.

Hablando de éste capítulo, de momento ya saben sobre el pasado de Sasuke y en los próximos saldrá a flote el de Naruto, por si se lo preguntan. Itachi no creo que salga, debe seguir escondido para que la 'mafia' no lo encuentre y acabe con él.

En los capítulos 2 y 4 hubo lemon ¿habrá en el 6? Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo XDDD Como adelanto puedo decirles que Naruto y Sakura hablan sobre el trabajo de él. Desgraciadamente el capítulo me tiene muy confundida así que no sé cuándo lo tendré; tengo muy claro lo que pasará pero estoy loca con la estructura. Espero poder tenerlo muy pronto porque mi propósito es logra publicar ¡3 capítulos en marzo! Tengo inspiración y estoy loca por empezar Do you remember love?, lo cual me niego hacer hasta no terminar uno de los fics.

Bueno, antes de despedirme quiero agradecer sus reviews a: Kusubana-yoru, Nakasu Malakiel, .Dark, death linkin, rokudaime naruto, zoe, Clau Hatake, Leonardo, cintya, Dairen Ryuu Hino, kellyndrin, Dreyco, Acoatl, tenshi masen tsubasa miu, Loquin, ahsayuni15f, AniWitch, Ralany, lolita86, Uchiha Katze, Sakurass.

Espero más comentarios ¿eh?

2009-02-28


	6. Chapter 6

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

Capítulo 6

- - Diálogos

" " **Pensamientos**

/-/-/ Cambio de escena

Sakura se movió entre sueños, intentando inconscientemente acercarse aún más al calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Pero el contacto con el otro cuerpo no se concretó, así que extendió su mano, intentando encontrarlo, al no conseguirlo abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para despejar por completo los vestigios de sueño y poder enfocar correctamente la vista.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en la habitación, pensó que había soñado la visita de Naruto o que fue alguna alucinación provocada por la fiebre, aunque aquello era dudoso porque no tenía mucha fiebre, lo cual sólo dejaba la posibilidad del sueño. Decepcionada por esa posibilidad dejó caer la cabeza contra los cojines, permaneció mirando el techo por unos instantes y luego rodó sobre el colchón para cambiarse de lado, fue en ese momento cuando pudo captar un aroma muy familiar. Enterró su rostro en el cojín para comprobar que estaba impregnado del aroma de Naruto. No había sido un sueño.

Apretó el cojín contra su cuerpo y aspiró con fuerza para impregnarse de aquel delicioso aroma. Era una fragancia que coincidía completamente con la personalidad de Naruto, vibrante, enérgico y que afectaba a sus sentidos.

Inmediatamente se vio invadida por la urgencia de verlo, de cerciorase de si el también logró descansar como lo merecía y si le dolía su herida del costado. De un salto se puso de pie, provocando que de inmediato sintiera una cierta debilidad en las piernas que la hizo tambalearse un poco antes de lograr recuperar el equilibrio, su estómago eligió precisamente ese momento para gruñir, recordándole que su malestar le impidió desayunar satisfactoriamente por la mañana.

-Pues ¿qué hora es?-dijo para si misma, volteando a ver el reloj despertador que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche-¿Las tres de la tarde?

¿Sólo había dormido un par de horas? Pues se sentía mucho más descansada que para sólo haber descansado tan poco tiempo, incluso el malestar de su garganta y el cuerpo cortado habían desaparecido. Distraídamente se giró hacia la ventana y lo que vio le hizo comprender algunas cosas.

Sí eran las tres…pero de la mañana. Había dormido más de doce horas de un tirón, lo que explicaba el porque se sentía tan descansada e incluso mucho más recuperada de su resfriado.

Darse cuenta de la hora real la confundió aún más con respecto a Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se había levantado?

Pensando que quizá estuviera en la cocina, se puso de pie y luego de ponerse una bata para que la calentara un poco más, salió de la recámara en dirección a la cocina. No sólo no lo encontró en la cocina, sino que no había rastro de él por ninguna parte del departamento.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue?" pensaba con profunda decepción mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

Cuando más preocupada estaba, escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y de inmediato se levantó para ir a verificar.

En cuanto lo vio entrar en su departamento, no pudo contener la sonrisa ni el impulso de correr hacia él y arrojarse a sus brazos

-Ey-exclamó Naruto cuando sintió el choque contra el cuerpo de Sakura, provocando que soltara las bolsas que carga, las cuales se estrellaron contra el suelo y su contenido se volcó, sin alguno de los dos hiciera algo por evitarlo-¿Por qué tengo este recibimiento? No es que me queje, claro

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Pues…me desperté con hambre, pero como no tienes nada en el refrigerador tuve que ir a comprar algunas cosas para poder prepararnos algo ligero

-Es de madrugada ¿a dónde encontraste abierto?

-Pues en una tienda de 24 horas. ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

-Un poco-reconoció desviando ligeramente la mirada-Pero más que nada estaba confundida porque no te veía por ninguna parte, me hubiera gustado que me avisaras

-Lo lamento, pero estabas dormida y no deseaba interrumpir tu descanso

Permanecieron abrazos unos instantes, hasta que el ambiente cambió de golpe, cargándose de una inequívoca electricidad que vibraba con su atracción sexual. A pesar de que sus manos no se movieron, ni sus cuerpos cambiaron de posición, el abrazo perdió completo su inocencia para convertirse en el preludio de algo.

-¿Te llevaste el arma a la calle o estás muy feliz de verme?-Sakura nunca se imaginó a si misma decir un comentario tan estúpido como ese, pero no pudo contenerse para decirlo

-¿Tú que crees?-a pesar de tener su rostro enterrado en el torso de Naruto, lo que impedía verlo a la cara, supo sin lugar a dudas que su comentario le había hecho mucha gracia. Pero ella no deseaba hacerlo reír, sino provocar otro tipo de reacciones en él

-Apuesto a que te alegras de verme casi tanto como yo. Estos días sin ti fueron horribles.

Levantó el rostro hasta posar sus labios en el cuello de su amante, el cual recorrió con sus labios al tiempo que metía sus manos bajo su playera y comenzaba a acariciarlo con la punta de los dedos, hasta que él la tomó por la muñeca para detenerla

-Basta Sakura-chan, aún estás convaleciente, debes volver a la cama

-Eso de la cama es una gran idea. Déjame decirte que ya me siento perfectamente bien, la prueba de eso es que el sonrojo de mi cara definitivamente no es por fiebre. O al menos no por ese tipo de fiebre.

Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron al entender lo que ella quería decirle, entonces miró atentamente los labios de la joven, provocando que ella los entreabriera instintivamente. Aunque en aquellos momentos ambos se murieran de ganas violar la regla de no besarse, lograron resistir la tentación, en cambio sus manos vagaron con entusiasmo por el cuerpo del otro.

Igual que la noche anterior, la tomó en brazos, pero aquella vez lo impulsaba una necesidad diferente a la de cuidarla.

-¿No vas a guardar tus cosas en el refrigerador?-preguntó Sakura, a pesar de que no sentía el menor deseo de que se separaran

-Bah. Pueden esperar, yo no

En lo que parecieron un par de pasos llegaron a la recámara, donde la colocó nuevamente en el piso al pie de la cama. Le quitó la bata y le siguió la playera del pijama, o mejor dicho SU playera, por la cabeza. La empujó con suavidad para recostarla y de inmediato la imitó, poniéndose encima de ella, pero apoyándose firmemente en sus manos para no aplastarla.

Inclinó la cabeza para dejar un rastro húmedo con la lengua sobre su pecho. Cuando lo intro­dujo en la boca, ella no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y clavarle los dedos en el pelo a medida que era succionada hacia un torbellino de placer. Cuando pasó a su otro pecho, sintió como si su sangre hirviera dentro de ella, al tiempo que el corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Naruto le quitó el pantalón del pijama y con la barba de un día frotó la parte sensible del interior de sus muslos. Era la primera vez que Sakura experimentaba la sensación de la barba contra su piel, y le encantó. De hecho cuando fueron sus pechos quienes recibieron aquellos roces contra la barba, le encantó mucho más. Lo agarró del pelo, de los hombros, se agarró a las sábanas a medida que la llevaba de una cumbre a otra, sin detenerse hasta que ya no pudo más.

-Basta -gimió.

La risita ronca de él vibró sobre su vientre como el ronroneo de un gato.

-Oh, pero si apenas hemos comenzado. Des­vísteme.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto seguía completamente vestido. Sintió un momento de vergüenza por su desnu­dez, pero por otro lado tenía cierto…'encanto' estar completamente desnuda mientras él continuaba vestido.

Para poder cumplir con lo que le había pedido, tuvo que sentarse en la cama, por lo que Naruto se sentó sobre sus talones para facilitarle la tarea. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la playera, la cual arrojó por encima de sus cabezas, sin importarle a dónde iría a parar la prenda. Enseguida llevó sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón, pero él le puso las manos encima de las suyas para detenerla

-Las botas-dijo al ver la mirada interrogante que la joven le dirigió

-Quítatelas

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y levantó un pie.

-Hazlo tú por mí.

-Muy bien-aceptó ella. Agarró la bota por el tacón y tiró, sin éxito.

-Date la vuelta-dijo él.

-¿Qué?

Él le indicó con la mano que se girara y se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Ella obedeció, y casi dio un respingo cuando él le tocó el trasero. Si quería quitarle las botas, tendría que inclinarse hacia delante…y él podría fácilmente acariciarla donde más necesitaba que la tocase.

Tras unos momentos de duda, finalmente se inclinó para agarrar su bota y él aprovechó para acariciarle las nalgas, acercándose peligrosamente a la fuente de calor. Ella tiró de la bota, pero ésta no cedió, y entonces supuso que Naruto había tensado el tobillo para mantenerla en esa posición.

-Lo tenías todo pensado, ¿verdad?

Él se rió suavemente.

-¿Yo? No entiendo en qué te basas para suponerlo-la miró con la misma inocencia con que lo haría un niño de tres años que acabara de romper el jarrón de su madre

Lentamente, le trazó círculos seductores en el interior de los muslos. Ella tuvo que contenerse para no ordenarle que se diera prisa, no estaba muy segura de que quería sonar tan exigente y desesperada. En lugar de eso se arqueó hacia atrás para incitarlo, pero él parecía decido a llevar su propio ritmo sin tomar en cuenta sus deseos

-Naruto…tócame… por favor.

-Te estoy tocando.

-No… no en el sitio exacto…

Él le puso la mano entre las piernas y apretó.

-¿Y ahora?

-Mejor-dijo ella, pero la presión era demasiado débil. En vez de ejercer más fuerza para aliviarla, Naruto sólo había aumentado la tensión, y eso resultaba demasiado frustrante-Ahora inclínate y tira-casi gimió de alivio por lo que aquella orden implicaba, pero prefirió limitarse a hacerlo

En aquella ocasión las botas salieron sin problemas, le siguieron los calcetines. Mientras tanto él la besaba una y otra vez a lo largo de la espalda; entonces se separó de ella, lo suficiente para quitarse los vaqueros y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo. Sin perder tiempo se colocó un condón que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, entonces se sentó atrayéndola hacia él y le abrió las piernas. Rápida e inesperadamente, la erección la llenó, dejándola sin aliento y pensamientos.

-Cabálgame, Sakura-chan

Esas palabras roncas, gemidas sobre su espalda, le transmitieron una descarga de electricidad hasta las entrañas. Se ruborizó. El tenía los ojos ce­rrados y la boca apretada. Como si sentir su pose­sión no fuera lo bastante erótico, podía verlo todo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba una de las esquinas de la habitación. Observó las manos bronceadas coronán­dole los pechos blancos, frotándole los pezones contraídos. Las manos descendieron y le abrieron más los muslos pálidos, sus rizos rosas se mezclaron con sus vellos dorados, entonces sus bíceps realizaron una exhibición de poder cuando la alzó y la bajó. Se vio abierta y vulnerable a la posesión.

Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto

Con los pies plantados en el suelo, Sakura subía y bajaba, siguiendo el ritmo que Naruto imponía con las manos en su cintura. Una de esas manos gran­des y callosas le separó los pliegues femeninos para acariciarle el núcleo con delicadeza. Los latidos de su cora­zón eran potentes que le resultaban ensordecedores.

En aquellos momentos, aparte de excitada, se sentía absolutamente fascinada por la demostración de fuerza que exhibía el cuerpo de Naruto, desde la forma en mordisqueaba su hombro, hasta la forma en los músculos de sus brazos se contraían cada vez que la levantaban.

Volvió a corcovear y a punto estuvo de hacer que se saliera, pero de inmediato la embis­tió con más fuerza y velocidad. Y juntos observa­ron cómo la penetraba, una y otra vez.

El hormigueo comenzó en los dedos de los pies y ascendió en un torrente de chispas. Se sacudió contra él con la espalda arqueada. Naruto la rodeó con los brazos y lo oyó gemir su nombre a la vez que sentía como una enorme explosión la dominaba. Y entonces todo fue quietud salvo por el sonido de su respira­ción entrecortada.

Despacio, el corazón de Sakura se aproximó a la normalidad. Los muslos le palpitaban y tenía el cuerpo sensibilizado. No habría sido capaz de so­portar su propio peso. Se hundió contra el calor de Naruto y observó a los dos en el espejo. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados, con el mentón del rubio descansando sobre su hombro y mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo, aquella imagen la perturbó poderosamente y de una forma que no podía explicar.

Cuando la respiración de él empezó a retomar su ritmo normal, le apartó un mechón de cabello sudoroso y dijo con tono ligero

-¡Esa sí que fue una bienvenida!

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras venía para acá, pensaba en la recepción que me darías. Debo admitir que fue mejor de lo que esperaba

Sakuar sonrió de manera perezosa pero satisfecha por ¿cómo no sentirse satisfecha después del encuentro que acababan de tener?

Permanecieron unidos unos segundos más, hasta que Naruto pareció decidir que ya era suficiente para ella y la separó para inmediatamente recostarla y disponerse a recoger su pijama del suelo para volver a ponérsela

-¡Ey! No quiero acostarme nuevamente-replicó de mala gana, aunque sin resistirse a que le metiera nuevamente la playera

-No me importa lo que quieres, sino que lo debes. Aún estás resfriada, así que no es bueno que estés desnuda. Mejor se una buena chica, acuéstate y duerme otro poco

-Pero no quiero-a pesar de sus protestas empezaba a sentirse adormilada. El cansancio propio del resfriado, sumado con el relajamiento que la inundaba después de su reciente encuentro, empezaba a ser una mezcla que llevaba al traste sus intenciones.

-Insisto, para ser una doctora eres una muy mala paciente

-¿Pues qué esperabas? Odio estar en cama…sobre todo cuando tú no estás en la ecuación-terminó con coquetería, consiguiendo arrancarle una carcajada al rubio.

-Entonces hagamos un trato. Descansa, duerme otro rato para recuperes fuerzas…y entonces le sacaremos provecho a tus nuevas energías ¿te parece?

-Seguro, pero sólo si me prometes que tú también te acostarás

-¿Yo? No lo necesito

-No estoy de acuerdo. Tienes una herida reciente, vienes llegando de un viaje desde quién sabe donde y no parecías haber dormido mucho en las últimas horas, así que tú también debes recostarte

La indecisión de Naruto estaba claro en su rostro, al final pareció rendirse ante los argumentos de Sakura, y probablemente ante su propio cansancio, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. De inmediato se vio rodeado por los brazos de Sakura, apretándolo contra ella

Comenzaban a relajarse y a sumergirse en un agradable sopor, cuando el inconfundible timbre del celular de Naruto resonó con fuerza en el silencio de la habitación. Sin poder contener una maldición por aquella molesta interrupción; otra persona quizá lo hubiera hecho, pero probablemente él pensaba que podía ser algo urgente de la estación y no podía arriesgarse a no recibir la llamada. Con desgana pero también con rapidez, se incorporó para levantar su pantalón del suelo y poder sacar el dichoso aparato de uno de los bolsillos.

Desde su lugar en la cama, Sakura lo escuchó contestar con un insulto, pero en lugar de escucharlo hablar por teléfono, toda su atención estaba puesta en el hecho de que estaba parado de perfil frente a ella, dándole una magnífica visión de su desnudez. El vendaje en su torso ejercía un curioso contraste con su piel, al igual que las líneas rojizas que surcaban su muslo, pero lo que en verdad atraía su atención fue la visión de su imponente masculinidad, la cual mantenía atrapada su mirada cual si de un imán se tratara

-Estoy bien, carajo-decía con hartazgo a quien fuera que le estuviera regañando

Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, quitándole a la joven la oportunidad de continuar observándolo, pero a cambio obtuvo una maravillosa vista de sus nalgas. Sin poder reprimirse, extendió una mano y se las acarició con dedos titubeantes. Al momento Naruto retiró el teléfono de su oído, lo tapó con la mano y le lanzó una desafiante sonrisa por encima de su hombro

-Tienes total libertad-no sólo era su sonrisa, aquellas palabras escondían un reto que pensaba que ella eludiría. Pues se llevaría una sorpresa

Se incorporó e hincó sobre el colchón, en aquella posición se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su espalda. Su espalda era otra maravilla, igual que su torso, pensó de manera soñadora. Estaba constituida por músculos compactos, dividida por la profunda hendidura de la columna vertebral, y descendía formando una cuña desde los anchos hombros hasta la firme cintura.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien. La misión había concluido, Shikamaru se ocupó del papeleo, así que no tenía ninguna razón para quedarme-continuaba hablando con su interlocutor. La tensión que inundaba su espalda era suficiente señal de lo que le parecía aquella llamada, así que pensó en ayudarlo para relajarse.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos por detrás, enterrando su barbilla en el hueco de su hombro y pegando sus pechos a su espalda. Con sus labios recorrió la longitud de su cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de abarcar su torso. Sorprendido por sus avances, Naruto alejó el teléfono de su oído y estaba a punto de girarse, pero ella volvió a colocarle el aparato, indicándole que siguiera su conversación.

-En verdad no entiendo por qué estás jodiendo con éste asunto, Sasuke

Al escuchar aquel nombre Sakura se quedó congelada. Al principio pensó que era una broma de Naruto, pero se pegó a su oído y escuchó con claridad la voz de su novio.

Su primer impulso fue alejarse de Naruto, como si el moreno pudiera hacerse adivinar con quién y qué estaba haciendo; pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de sus temores, una idea mucho más atrayente cobró forma en su mente.

Cambiando un poco su posición, para estar más cómoda, pasó una de sus manos frente a Naruto y sin perder tiempo rodeó su miembro. El rubio contuvo el aliento e incluso pareció estar a punto de dejar caer el teléfono, pero logró recuperarse rápidamente.

-No, no. Estoy bien-su voz sonó más ronca que momento antes, por lo que Naruto tuvo que carraspear un poco para volver su voz a la normalidad.

Naruto trató de continuar con la conversación, pero Sakura dejó de conformarse con sólo tenerlo rodeado con la mano y empezó a recorrer su miembro de la base a la punta. Sus atenciones no tardaron en desembocar en una erección, facilitando su trabajo.

La voz de Naruto se había convertido en un susurro, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener su atención en la conversación. Fallando miserablemente

-Sí adiós-dijo con prisa a la vez que cerraba el teléfono. Gimió entre dientes, permitiéndose disfrutar de las atenciones que la mano de Sakura le proporcionaba, pero en cuanto recuperó un poco de control le dijo-Sabe que estoy en la cama con alguien-dijo con tono acusador

-¿Sospecha de mi?-lo vio fruncir el ceño con desconcierto, pero casi de inmediato le respondió

-No

-Entonces no es importante

El teléfono volvió a sonar y en aquella ocasión fueron ambos los que maldijeron por aquella nueva interrupción. Pero no por eso Sakura se detuvo

-¿Tú también? ¡Estoy bien, Hinata!-exclamó su amante, con claro mal humor.

Hinata

Aquel nombre la golpeó con fuerza, haciéndola detenerse. ¿Qué tenía que estarle hablando a Naruto por teléfono? ¿Se creía con derecho a interrumpirlo? Suponía que la ojiblanco no tenía porque saber que Naruto estaba acompañado, ¡Pero joder! Eran las cuatro de la mañana

Bueno, pues lo que fuera que estuviera diciéndole a Naruto, ella no iba a perder la atención de su amante. Probablemente fuera una competencia estúpida, de la cual Hinata no estaba enterada, pero ella no pensaba perder.

Con presteza se bajó de la cama e inmediatamente se arrodilló entre las piernas de Naruto, tomando su pene nuevamente, pero en aquella ocasión con los labios. Escucharlo contener el aliento le provocó una indudable satisfacción, pero no era suficiente para ella.

-Sería mejor para los dos que colgaras de prisa-dijo con suavidad contra su muslo, esperando distorsionar un poco su voz, aunque no pensaba que pudiera oírsele a través del teléfono. Rió con picardía antes de acomodarse nuevamente en su posición.

Ya había hecho aquello en un par de ocasiones con Naruto, de modo que conocía exactamente cómo y de qué manera le gustaba ser acariciado, e iba a demostrar ser una alumna excelente.

Su voz le llegaba desde lejos, tratando de ponerle atención a la joven con quien estaba enfrascado en una conversación, lo que la enfureció y la animó a ponerle un mayor empeño a sus caricias.

Cuando tomó uno de sus testículos y lo presionó con suavidad, él no pudo continuar fingiendo interés en aquella llamada, colgando el teléfono sin despedirse y dejando a su amiga a mitad de una frase. Al día siguiente pensaba disculparse por su comportamiento, pero aquellos momentos tenía cosas mucho más importantes, como las deliciosas sensaciones que Sakura provocaba en él.

Aventó el teléfono, sin importarle en lo absoluto si se rompía a causa de ello, y enterró sus dedos en los cabellos de Sakura para impedirle que se retirara y se entregó al placer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Ya te convenciste de que no era tan grave?-preguntó Naruto mientras la veía cubrirle nuevamente la herido, luego de que ella insistiera en revisarlo

-No estoy tan convencida. Es verdad que a simple vista no luce tan profunda, pero para poder analizarte bien deberíamos ir a la clínica

-Olvídalo. No tengo ganas de pasarme mi descanso en una clínica. Además, piensa que si me dieron de alta donde me la curaron, es porque no es tan grave

A regañadientes, pero Sakura tuvo que aceptar lo cierto de aquel argumento. Si la herida hubiera sido grave o con riesgo de complicarse jamás lo hubieran dado de alta y permitirle viajar casi de inmediato. Aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse. Entendía que en su trabajo, era Natural que en alguna ocasión resultara herido, pero saber las posibilidades de que ocurriera no lo hacía más fácil para ella.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado Naruto. Ésta vez tuviste mucha suerte, pero si la herida se hubiera desviado un par de centímetros…

-Lo sé. Pero deja de preocuparte tanto, sé cuidarme solo.

-No lo dudo, pero no me gustaría que el día de mañana me informaran que fuiste herido de gravedad. No creo que podría soportar perderte

-Lo cual no pasará-aseguró

Sakura lo observó recostarse contra el sillón y cerrar los ojos para descansar. Definitivamente no lucía tan cansado como cuando llegó, pero aún necesitaba dormir un par de horas más. Y no dudaba que también requiriera una abundante comida. Aunque él era de apetito voraz, la última misión debió ser inusualmente pesada porque lucía un tanto desmejorado.

-Naruto

-¿Si?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos, completamente relajado

-¿Por qué nunca me hablas tus misiones? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas a dónde estuviste, o estarás, si corriste peligro? Nada

El aludido lució tremendamente sorprendido por su pregunta, probablemente porque nunca hablaran de ese tema, aunque era más por culpa de él que por una decisión suya. Rápidamente pareció recuperarse de su sorpresa, pero en lugar de contestarle, continuó en la misma posición ignorándola. Decidida a no soltar el tema hasta que lo hubieran resuelto, insistió

-Nunca me dices cuando te vas de misión, siempre tengo que enterarme por boca de otras personas ¿acaso crees que no me interesa?

-Antes de que me buscaras pidiendo mi…ayuda, ni siquiera me habías hablado o buscado para ver cómo estaba

No lo dijo como una acusación, simplemente hacía constar un hecho, pero ella no lo tomó así porque tenía razón con reclamarle. Se decía su amiga, incluso le pidió ayuda apoyándose en aquella amista, pero ¿cuántas veces lo había visitado en el último año? No es que no lo extrañara o estuviera enojada con él, de hecho ni siquiera podía recordar el por qué de su alejamiento, pero el que no le hablara seguido por teléfono no significaba que hubiera dejado de importarle o preocuparse por él.

-Tienes razón. He sido una muy mala amiga y siempre has sido tú quien me llama por teléfono o me visita, algo de lo que me arrepiento muchísimo. Pero no por eso dudes que me preocupe por ti

Finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente

-No pongo en duda tu preocupación. Sólo creo que…exageras con ella. Y si no te cuento sobre mis misiones es porque no creo que importe.

-Pues sí me importa. Siempre me entero por otras personas que estás en no sé qué lugar o que acabas de regresar. Nunca me lo dices tú. Sasuke siempre habla conmigo de sus misiones o sus casos; es cierto que casi tengo que obligarlo, pero lo hace

-¿Me estás comparando con él?-sonó inusualmente molesto, como si la idea de una comparación con Sasuke fuera demasiado para él-¿Crees que porque él te lo cuente yo debo hacerlo?

-¡No! Es sólo que… ¿no confías en mí? ¿Es eso?

-Claro que confío en ti, Sakura-chan. Pensaba que a estas alturas eso estaba muy claro

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que…hay cosas que veo, que investigo…que no quiero que estés en contacto con ellas.

-Naruto. No soy tonta, sé que el mundo allá afuera puede ser cruel, que hay monstruos sin corazón y no me asustan. Por el contrario me siento feliz pensando que tú los estás cazando. Tampoco tienes que preocuparte si…resistiré conocer los detalles de un caso. Soy médico, creo que hay cosas que difícilmente me impresionarán

-No es lo mismo ver algunas cosas que veo, a recibir los heridos, sin tener que enfrentarte a la escena del crimen y lo que lo rodea. ¿No me crees cuándo te digo las cosas tan duras que a veces veo? Bien, te daré un ejemplo. Hay un…monstruo, porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera, de nombre Orochimaru. ¿Sabes a qué se dedica? Secuestra niños, los usa para su propio placer personal por semanas, meses, hasta que se harta; entonces pasan a tener otra función para él, igual de placentera que la anterior, los usa en experimento químicos. Además, se enriquece gracias al tráfico de armas y drogas. Esos son los monstruos con los que tengo que pelear y no quiero mezclarte con esa parte de mi mundo

-Pero…entonces necesitas hablarlo con alguien. En alguna ocasión Sasuke me dijo que sólo ustedes entendían lo que veían; si es tan duro necesitas algo con que manejarlo

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ello, porque ya me encargo de eso

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Tal vez no te cuente nada sobre eso, pero siempre cuento contigo para librarme de las imágenes si éstas son muy fuertes

-¿Conmigo?

-Claro. A veces, cuando terminó una misión especialmente dura, te hablo por teléfono o te visito. Eso basta. No importa que me cuentes cosas simples, me platiques de una película o cualquier cosa, sólo estar contigo o escuchar tu voz hace mejor mi vida. Eres como un agradable y tranquilizador valle en el cual siempre me puedo refugiar tras una misión extremadamente fuerte. Y si no te cuento mis cosas, es porque quiero mantenerte fuera de todo eso, como en un mundo aparte. Para sentir que ese mundo tan…sucio no puede mezclarse contigo.

-Oh Naruto, yo siempre estoy ahí. Quizá no tanto como tú o no soy tan…no sé, amable contigo en muchas ocasiones, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Si alguna vez quieres consuelo u olvidar algo, no dudes en venir conmigo. Sin importar la hora que sea

-No me hagas esos ofrecimientos porque podría tomarte la palabra. Además…

-¿Sí?

-No he querido pensar mucho en ello, en nada más allá de este día contigo, pero cuando nuestra pequeña aventura termine…no estoy muy seguro de que fuera buena idea de que lo hiciera. Sobre todo…si después te reconcilias y casas con Sasuke, no creo que al le gustara que continuara con esa costumbre

-En caso de que eso pasara, él puede irse al carajo. Tú eres más importante para mí de lo que él nunca ha sido ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Lo…dices en serio?

Sólo cuando Naruto le preguntó, logró caer exactamente en la cuenta de lo que dijo. Sonaba tan…real, tan sincero, que se asustó. Inmediatamente se alejó de él, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos, física y emocional, mientras intentaba ordenar un poco sus ideas.

-Creo que…deberíamos comer algo. Me muero de hambre-sugirió Naruto con voz neutral, algo que agradeció enormemente la joven.

Lo mejor era actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si aquella conversación tan íntima y emocional jamás se hubiera producido. Como si nunca hubieran bajado tanto la guardia como para revelar la importancia del otro en sus respectivas vidas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura ya se había reincorporado al trabajo, completamente recuperada de su breve enfermedad. De hecho en aquellos momentos se encontraba revisando a Jiraiya, con quien chocó, literalmente, afuera del vestidor de mujeres.

-Ya puede vestirse-le indicó mientras anotaba algunos detalles en su expediente-Su recuperación va muy bien, lo cual me alegra mucho

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Se ha sentido mal?

-No exactamente. Más bien es que no logro acostumbrarme a la ausencia de mi brazo, algunas veces siento como comezón y me sorprendo intentando rascarme en un…espacio

-Eso es algo normal cuando la amputación es muy reciente; pero con el paso del tiempo, rehabilitación y terapia, podrá acostumbrarse. Piense que un brazo es un precio muy pequeño a cambio de sobrevivir, estuvo a un paso de la muerte

-Lo sé. Aunque últimamente…me gustaría poder tenerlo conmigo, estoy haciendo ciertas cosas que…lo harían muy útil para mi.

-Tendrá que empezar a adecuarse con un solo brazo

-Bueno ¿qué diablos? No pienso dejarme deprimir por algo como esto, así que será mejor que dejemos el tema de lado y me retire, aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Trató de abrocharse los botones de su camisa, al verlo batallar enormemente con uno de los botones, Sakura se sintió tentada de ayudarlo, pero por su expresión era obvio que no agradecería su ayuda así que lo dejó.

-¿Sigues viéndote con Naruto?-la pregunta la pilló tan de sorpresa, que por poco tira la carpeta

-¿Có…cómo?

-No intentes negarlo, los vi aquel día ¿recuerdas? Para un hombre como, era bastante obvio lo que ustedes estaban a punto de hacer.

Cual si de un pez se tratara, Sakura abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aún sin poder recuperarse de la impresión.

-Con todo respeto, prefiero que eso se lo pregunte a Naruto-no sabía si Naruto ya había hablado con él y le hubiera contado una versión, no quería decirle algo que se contradijera.

-No creo que él quiera contarme algo-se quejó con un mohín lastimero

-Entonces tendrá que aguantarse la curiosidad

-Sakura-chan

Mientras él terminaba de acomodarse la ropa, Sakura se enfocó en archivar el expediente pero su mente estaba enfocada en un asunto que llevaba un tiempo rondándola. No estaba segura de querer preguntarle, pero tomando en cuanta que Jiraiya acababa de inmiscuirse completamente en su vida privada, tenía derecho a cuestionarlo ella también.

-Quisiera preguntarle una cosa, Jiraiya-sama

-Dime

-¿Por qué…se pelearon usted y Naruto?

En un primer momento Jiraiya pareció desconcertado, pero enseguida cualquier brillo bromista ligero o malicioso desapareció tomando la misma expresión que Naruto cuando se abordaba el tema. Al parecer el tema les afectaba a ambos por igual

-Yo tampoco quiero parecer grosero, Sakura-chan, pero prefiero que eso se lo preguntes a él. Estoy seguro que si hay alguien a quién le contaría eso, sería a ti.

-Lo he hecho, pero él se niega a tocar el tema

-Entonces eso demuestra que mejor no debo decírtelo, no me gustaría que él se enterara de que abría la boca y volviera a molestarse conmigo

-Lo entiendo…-y era verdad, lo último que deseaba era provocar problemas entre ambos

-Pero…

-¿Sí?

-Sólo puedo decirte que tiene que ver con su pasado, específicamente con sus orígenes, pero definitivamente no me preguntes nada más.

-De acuerdo, aún se lo agradezco

-Bah, para lo que te dije

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la puerta, él para retirarse y ella para dirigirse a la cafetería en busca de Ino, pero cuando Jiraiya abrió la puerta se encontraron de frente con Hinata, que tenía la mano levantada, a punto de tocar la puerta

Un silencio incómodo y cargado de desconcierto los cubrió por unos momentos, hasta que Jiraiya dio un paso al frente con una gran sonrisa y dijo

-¡Hinata-chan! Que alegría verte

-Lo mismo digo Jiraiya-sama. No lo había visto desde que lo dieron de alta, ¿cómo ha estado?

-Ah, muy bien. Me siento completamente recuperado

-Me alegro mucho por usted

-Ha sido un placer verte Hina-chan, pero desgraciadamente tengo que retirarme

-Pues yo vengo a hablar con Sakura-san, si es que tiene tiempo claro

La aludida asintió, a pesar de que no estaba muy convencida de tener esa conversación con Hinata. A pesar de que la conocía desde la infancia, jamás habían sido amigas ni tenido una relación cercana, de modo que el hecho de que la buscara para hablar con ella la incomodaba e intrigaba en igual medida.

En cuanto Hinata entró al consultorio, Sakura se apresuró a cerrar la puerta pero no antes de lanzarle una amenazante mirada a Jiraiya; lo conocía lo suficiente cómo para saber lo mucho que le encantaba espiar a las personas, sobre todo en conversaciones importantes, con el pretexto de sacar inspiración para sus novelas. Y estaba segura que aquel encuentro le interesaría mucho.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Para qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?

De alguna manera pensó que Hinata se pondrá nerviosa o divagaría, por eso se sorprendió al ver que la patiblanca parecía haber vencido su timidez habitual y la miraba con seriedad

-Sé lo que hay entre Naruto-kun y tú. Lo sé todo

Sakura se quedó helada. Aquello definitivamente era lo último que esperaba…y de quién menos lo esperaba. ¿Lo sabía todo? Su mente trabajaba frenéticamente intentando procesar aquella noticia e intentando tener alguna reacción. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

Un momento.

¿En verdad sabía algo? Porque bien podía estar echando un farol, esperando que fuera ella misma quien se delatara. Quizá sólo sospechaba.

-No sé de qué hablas. ¿Qué es lo que crees saber?-le alegró que su voz no sólo no templara, sino que incluso logró sonar ofendida e ignorante

-Sé que ustedes han estado viéndose a escondidas, que tienen una aventura

-No…no sé de dónde sacas eso o que bases crees tener para sugerirlo pero…

-Naruto-kun se ha estado comportando muy extraños últimamente. Dejó de pedir turnos dobles, de ofrecerse para misiones que lo sacaran de la ciudad, acepta sus días libres…es natural que se trate de una mujer

-Bueno, pues en ese caso puede ser cualquier mujer. No soy yo.

-Él ha tenido muchas aventuras antes, mujeres con las que sale por un tiempo, pero por ninguna de ellas había cambiado tanto sus hábitos. Es obvio que se trata de alguien especial, diferente.

-Insisto. No soy yo

-Ayer cuando le marqué al celular…escuché tu risa. Y era bastante claro lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

La sonrisa nerviosa que había logrado mantener durante los primeros minutos de aquel encuentro, desapareció por completo. Hinata estaba segura de lo que pensaba y si había escuchado su voz poco había por hacer para que cambiara de idea.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó con sequedad.

Hinata pareció momentáneamente desconcertada y perdida, como si no hubiera esperado aquella pregunta, o al menos no tan pronto. Desvió la mirada y sus dedos juguetearon nerviosamente antes de hablar

-A lo largo de los años he visto a Naruto-kun salir con diversas mujeres. Algunas veces una tras otra; y otras duraba mucho tiempo sin pareja. Durante todo este tiempo yo…

-Has estado esperando que él se fije en ti-completó la frase por ella, a lo que Hinata sonrió tristemente

-Algo así. Quería que me viera de otra manera, que me…mirara como una posible mujer para él, sólo que eso nunca ha llegado. Pero todo este tiempo me he dicho que no importaba que él no me eligiera, que me conformaba con que la mujer que amara lo hiciera feliz, que lo amara como él se merece. Por eso cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes…no pude quedarme como si nada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso que ustedes tienen no puede beneficiarlo de ninguna manera. ¿Te dijo lo grave que fue su herida?

-Él dice que fue superficial

-Mintió. No fue extremadamente grave, pero en el hospital querían que se quedara internado por lo menos un día para evaluación. Pero en lugar de obedecer las órdenes médicas y de su capitán, aprovechó un descuido para irse de la clínica y tomar el primer transporte que lo trajera hasta aquí. Junto a ti.

Inmediatamente Sakura se sintió furiosa con Naruto por haberle mentido y con si misma por haberle creído a él, en lugar a su instinto médico que le decía que esa herida no lucía tan simple como él aseguraba. Sólo el convencimiento de que debía dejar de lado cualquier distracción para concentrarse en su conversación con Hinata, logró disipar sus preocupaciones referentes a la herida

-Entonces esto deberás tratarlo con él ¿no te parece? Además, yo no le pedí que regresara inmediatamente o que dejara la clínica, por lo que no entiendo tu postura de que fue culpa mía o algo así

-No eres buena para él porque te pone a ti por encima de sus propias necesidades

-Tal vez porque yo le inspiro otras necesidades más importantes-no quería sonar tan dura, pero odiaba ser juzgada por alguien que parecía sentirse moralmente superior a ella.

-Sólo le harás daño. Si él fuera tan importante para ti, hubieras dado por terminada la relación con Sasuke-san, en lugar de esconder a Naruto como si te avergonzaras de él. Eso es algo que él no merece

-Mira Hinata, conozco tus sentimientos por Naruto y sólo por eso trato de entenderte; pero te repito que tú no sabes nada de cómo están las cosas entre él y yo. Así que te sugiero que te mantengas al margen y dejes de meterte en algo que no solo no te concierne, sino que ignoras por completo. ¿O a qué viene todo esto? ¿Sólo querías informarme que lo sabes?

-No. Me gustaría que…entendieras que si la cosa le hará daño…lo dejaras

-¿O si no? ¿Es eso lo que sigue? ¿Una amenaza? Déjame decirte Hinata, que me vale lo que tengas que opinar. Es mi vida, y la de Naruto, y no tienes cabida en ella ni en nuestras decisiones. Así que yo también te agradecería que te mantuvieras al margen. Y si por alguna razón crees tu deber decírselo a Sasuke, déjame recordarte que el mayor afectado sería Naruto. Algo que estoy segura deseas evitar.

-Evidentemente.

-Entonces, en vista de que ya me dijiste lo que deseabas, te pido que te retires. Tengo mucho trabajo por delante y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esto.

Joder. Sonaba horrorosamente maleducada, si su madre la oyera la regañaría sin dudarlo, pero la sola presencia de Hinata la ponía del mal humor. ¿Quién se pensaba que era para ir a buscarla para hablar de Naruto? Está bien que no la hubiera amenazado directamente, pero ésta continuaba latente, si la ojiblanco pensaba que le estaba haciendo daño al afecto de su amor.

-Está bien. Yo…lamento haberte molestado Sakura-san

-Descuida

Cuando Hinata salió del consultorio, dejó tras de si el ambiente cargado de incertidumbre y miedo. Fuera quien fuera, alguien los había descubierto. Eso no era nada bueno.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de un día tan estresante como aquel, lo mínimo que Sakura deseaba era darse un relajante baño, de hecho la bañera estaba lista, esperándola a que entrara para tomar un delicioso baño de espuma. Pero sin importar lo atrayente que pareciera, no se sentía motivada para levantarse del sillón.

Desde la conversación con Hinata estaba tremendamente nerviosa, temerosa de que su rival cumpliera su amenaza y los delatara, a pesar de saber de lo remoto de aquella posibilidad, o de que hablara con Naruto, atemorizándolo y provocando con ello su ruptura.

Como le gustaría poder hablar con él para explicarle la situación, pero desgraciadamente no era posible. Como el día lo pasaron enteramente juntos, aquel día Naruto tenía una ceremonia importante y era casi imposible que lograra escaparse, a menos que lograra endosarle a alguien las horas que debía cubrir. Tsunade haría una ceremonia anual y salvo quienes estarían patrullando, todos los policías deberían estar presentes.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas que no tenía, se levantó del sillón y prácticamente se arrastró en dirección al baño. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando escuchó el ruido de su puerta principal abriéndose. En un primer momento pensó que era su imaginación, pero con esperanza salió corriendo hasta al pasillo, desde donde vio a Naruto cerrar la puerta.

Corrió hacia él, estrellándose contra su pecho y provocándole un quejido de dolor a cambio.

-Viniste, sí pudiste venir-dijo con deleite mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho e inhalaba aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba-Pensé que no podrías, porque habría ceremonia y ya te habías tomado un día de descanso

-Al final me dieron otra tarde libre, al parecer creen que mi herida merece un poco más de descanso

-Pues me alegro que lo pensaran-se separó de él, queriendo darse el placer de contemplarlo con el uniforme de gala, porque en los segundos que lo vio antes de abrazarlo, le pareció guapísimo-Guau

-Luzco bien ¿eh?-la sonrisa de satisfacción que lucía indicaba claramente que conocía la respuesta, pero aún así quería escuchársela, y sólo por aquella vez ella no pensaba negársela

-Fabuloso.

El saco blanco hacía parecer sus hombros más anchos, mientras que el pantalón le sentaba de una manera tan maravillosa que le hizo agua la boca. Aunque aún llevaba puesta la gorra, podía ver que sus cabellos rubios estaban peinados para atrás, despejando su frente y haciendo que sus ojos lucieran más grandes y profundos.

-Ya me habías visto antes con éste uniforme y no recuerdo que te afectara tanto.

Era verdad.

Aunque…pensándolo detenidamente, estaba segura de haber pensado que estaba guapísimo, mucho más que Sasuke, pero siempre había eliminado instantáneamente aquellos pensamientos, creyendo que no estaba bien pensar que alguien llenaba mejor los pantalones mejor que su novio. De hecho no estaba segura de que el pensamiento le siguiera gustando.

-Quizá ahora luces más guapo que antes-dijo sin mucho convencimiento, simplemente tratando de dar por finalizado el tema.

Por primera vez desde que entrara al departamento, Naruto la recorrió con la mirada e inmediatamente las líneas de cansancio en su rostro desaparecieron y apareció una mirada de que anunciaba fuego.

-¿Me estabas esperando o por qué luces así?

Como estaba a punto de meterse a bañar, estaba vestida únicamente por una delgada bata satén. El cinturón tensaba la tela alrededor de sus pechos, revelando su desnudez e incluso la inmediata excitación que la asaltó en cuanto lo rodeó por la cintura.

-No conscientemente, estaba a punto de meterme a bañar, pero estoy segura de que podrás aprovecharlo a tu favor.

No necesito otro tipo de invitación. De inmediato cerró el escaso espacio que los separaba, apretándola contra él y cubriendo su rostro con besos. Sakura moldeó insinuantemente su cuerpo contra él

-Ya te siento duro

-Es el efecto que tienes en mí, sólo de pensar que me dirigía a éste lugar…

-Me encanta eso, porque provocas lo mismo en mi.

Le desató el cinturón de la bata y metió la mano debajo de la resbaladiza tela de la misma, coronándole un pecho

-Sakura-chan necesito…

-Yo también-bajó la mano a su cremallera-también te quiero dentro de mí.

Él introdujo su mano entre sus muslos para encontrarse con ala innegable prueba de deseo por parte de la joven

-Mmmm, que rico-murmuró ella con voz ronca, moviendo las caderas para animarlo a continuar la exploración

-Estás tan empapada

-Pues yo te siento absolutamente preparado ¿me equivoco?

-En lo absoluto

-Me alegra oírlo

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos metió la mano en la cremallera abierta, pasando por la abertura de los calzoncillos hasta cerrar los dedos en torno a su erección, arrancándole un jadeo. Cuando lo acarició brevemente, él cerró los ojos, desbordado por el placer y la velocidad con la que iban en aquella ocasión.

-Necesito…vamos a la recámara-dijo el rubio con la voz completamente ronca mientras sacaba un preservativo del bolsillo superior del saco

-A pesar de creer que no nos veríamos… ¿traías un preservativo?

-No perdía la esperanza de poder vernos y si nos veíamos…

-Entiendo, pero no quiero que vayamos a la recámara

-¿El sofá?-ella movió negativamente la cabeza-¿El suelo?-en ese momento sonaba desesperado

-La mesilla de centro

El preservativo cayó al suelo desde sus dedos laxos. El día anterior habían bromeado sobre esa…posibilidad, pero ella se negó tajantemente, creyendo que no se sentiría cómoda. Que en aquellos momentos ella misma se lo ofreciera, era más de lo que esperaba.

La vio caminar moviendo las caderas con un vaivén delicioso mientras él se inclinaba para recoger el paquetito de aluminio.

-¿No vienes?-le preguntó por encima del hombro

-Enseguida-antes de acercarse a ella comenzó a quitarse el saco, pero ella lo interrumpió diciéndole

-No lo hagas, me encanta un hombre con uniforme

Si antes ya estaba excitado, en aquellos momentos se sentía completamente desbordado. Llegó a su lado en el momento en que Sakura se inclinaba para apoyar las manos sobre la mesa y las rodillas en el borde.

Cuando meneó el trasero cubierto de satén, él no pudo reprimirse más y le alzó el material brillante con prontitud. El trasero desnudo que descubrió lo animó a inclinarse y recorrer con sus labios aquella parte del cuerpo que siempre le había gustado en la joven.

Aunque le encantaba aquello y le gustaría continuar, ninguno de los dos estaba para esperar por más tiempo. Las palmas le ardían por la necesidad cuando las apoyó en sus glúteos, tanteó su humedad y entró en ella.

Le había ofrecido una fantasía que no había esperado hacer realidad con ella, pero al igual que cuando lo amarró a la cama, lo había sorprendido yendo un paso adelante para darle placer. Le estaba dando una mujer tan dispuesta, desnuda bajo su bata, ofreciéndose a él de una forma tan primitiva, poniéndolos a ambos tan superados por la lujuria que la tomaba completamente vestido. El momento era carnal y salvaje, un momento para embestidas veloces y gritos ansiosos mezclados con el golpear rítmico de los muslos contra el trasero

Cuando sintió que el clímax de Sakura se acercaba, estiró su mano hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el cual estimuló hasta conseguir que ella alcanzara el placer en medio de temblores y gritos. Él todavía pudo aguantar unos segundo más antes de alcanzar su propio y devastador orgasmo.

Cuando lograron recuperarse un poco, se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra con completo abandono. Aún con sus respiraciones aceleradas, él se inclinó sobre ella para besarla en la frente con ternura y tomaba una de sus manos y la apretaba con suavidad.

De alguna manera, a pesar de que su timidez e incluso inexperiencia, Sakura siempre parecía dispuesta a vencer sus miedos sólo para darle placer a él. Aquel gesto lo conmovía profundamente. A lo largo de los años había tenido muchas amantes, menos de las que le achacaban, pero Sakura era sin duda su amante más generosa y entregada. Le gustaría poner ese pensamiento en palabras, pero conocía lo suficiente a las mujeres como para saber que no les gustaba que se les comparara con amantes anteriores; pero quería pensar que con aquellos gestos tan torpes pudiera transmitirle su sentir.

Cuando finalmente ambos lograron recuperar su respiración, y tras un rato de agradable silencio, Naruto le preguntó

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Me sedujiste, estabas frenética e incluso te animaste a hacer algo que hasta ayer te habías negado, algo debió motivarte a hacerlo; supongo que quería que ayudara a olvidarte de algo

Dicho así…

Sakura quería negarlo, decir que no había nada que lo preocupaba, pero Naruto tenía mucha razón al decir que algo la impulsó para lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos. Además, no tenía sentido ocultárselo cuando un rato atrás deseaba hablar con él para decírselo

-No necesariamente te animé porque quisiera olvidarme de algo. En realidad quería…sentirte conmigo, profundamente unido a mí, enterrado en mí. Necesitaba sentir ese vínculo contigo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hinata lo sabe

-¿Mmmm?

-Sabe lo de nosotros

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Fue a confrontarme a la clínica, prácticamente me exigió que te dejara

Naruto guardó silencio, apretándola por los hombros contra su pecho mientras su mirada y pensamientos parecían estar muy lejos de ahí, analizando la situación, hasta que finalmente él le sonrió y sus hombros se relajaron

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no dirá nada, ella…me aprecia

-¡Que eufemismo!-dijo con sarcasmo, pero él la ignoro

-Como te decía, ella me aprecia así que guardará el secreto. Sabe lo que pasaría si se lo contara a Sasuke, o a alguien más, así que no creo que lo haga. Pero si quieres puedo hablar con ella

¿Quería?

Ella no perdía nada si Sasuke se enteraba de todo, de hecho lo deseaba, pero Naruto perdería más de lo quería aceptar. Pensándolo de aquella manera lo mejor era atar todos los cabos, asegurarse de que la única persona que podría difundirlo guardar silencio, pero la idea de que Naruto y Hinata se encontraran…

-Tú la conoces mejor que yo, si crees que debes hablar con ella, hazlo-como necesitaba sentirse más cerca de él, se recostó encima de él y pegó el oído justo encima de su corazón, para poder escuchar sus latidos-Ella te ama, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí-contestó al cabo de unos instantes de silencio que llegaron a torturarla

-He visto cómo te comportas con ella. Actúas como si no lo supieras, eres amable pero al mismo tiempo discretamente distante ¿por qué?

-Sé que la avergonzaría si le demostrara que lo sé, porque definitivamente no puedo corresponderle y eso haría más incómoda la situación.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Nunca podrías enamorarte de ella?-sonaba claramente feliz y emocionada, pero no podía esconder lo mucho que aquellas palabras la alegraban

-Hinata es una chica maravillosa. Sensible, cariñosa, amable, siempre me apoya…pero no puedo dejar de verla como una adorable hermana menor. Sinceramente creo que, si fuéramos pareja, me volvería loco al mes. Yo necesito una mujer que me rete, que me encare cuando crea que estoy mal, gritándome si es necesario. Quiero una mujer fuerte, no un capullito de alelí.

Ante aquella declaración, Sakra se sintió inundada por un par de emociones contradictorias que la dejaron confundida. Por un lado estaba la alegría porque Hinata no encajaba con la descripción que Naruto acababa de dar; pero por otro lado sentía envidia por quien fuera que cumpliera los requisitos.

Pero, aunque Hinata no le atrajera a Naruto, se sentía…incómoda por cualquier convivencia entre ellos. Sobre todo si es que Hinata intentara convencer a su amante de que lo mejor era que terminaran su relación si no quería que le contara todo a Sasuke.

Siguiendo un impulso desconocido, se colocó a horcajadas sobre Naruto, con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Con movimientos lentos se estiró hasta rodearlo por el cuello con los brazos.

De inmediato el rubio se sintió animado por la deliciosa iniciativa que estaba demostrando su compañera, por eso fue una enorme sorpresa sentir unos dientes enterrarse en su cuello. La sensación no duró mucho tiempo pues de inmediato los dientes fueron reemplazados por los labios haciendo presión en el mismo lugar.

De inmediato se enderezó, sentándose sobre su vientre y le lanzó una enorme sonrisa de victoria, que el respondió con una mirada que pretendía ser de reproche

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Creo que tendré una enorme marca

"Ese era el chiste" fue el pensamiento que inundó a Sakura

-Además me has mordido-la acusó con un tono de niño pequeño, que a ella le pareció adorable

-No seas quejica. Fue una mordidita de nada

-¡¿Una mordidita de nada?!

-Que yo sepa, nadie se ha muerto de una.

-¿Ah no? Ya lo verás-Naruto se incorporó de golpe, provocando que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas a la cama. De inmediato Naruto se puso sobre ella y le dijo con un tono lleno de promesas-Te voy a demostrar que una 'mordidita de nada', en el lugar indicado, si que te puede matar...y llevar al cielo

-Pruébamelo-replicó en tono retador, pero con una indiscutible mirada pícara

-Será todo un placer para mí. Y estoy seguro que también para ti.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un par de horas después, luego de que Naruto demostrara tener razón respecto a los mordiscos, tres veces, disfrutaron de un largo y delicioso baño de espuma. Aunque al principio Naruto protestó por la espuma, argumentando que eso era sólo para mujeres, terminaron jugando entre la espuma, haciéndolo no sólo excitante, sino divertido.

En aquellos momentos estaban recostados en la cama, descansando de sus actividades amorosas y de un ajetreado día para cada uno. Naruto estaba muy cansado, debido a que aún no lograba recuperarse por completo de su agotadora misión, por lo que dormitaba a su lado porque ella se sentía incapaz de dejarse caer en el sueño.

No sólo era por el asunto de Hinata, a final de cuentas ya estaba resuelto, pero toda aquella situación la tenía muy nerviosa. Al momento habían tenido suerte, lograban verse siempre que querían y nadie, aparte de la ojiblanca, parecía enterado, de alguna manera era como si estuvieran en propio mundo…aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo más seguirían teniendo suerte. Entre más tiempo continuaran con la aventura, más riesgos correrían. Pero no deseaba darla por terminada.

Queriendo distraerse de aquellos pensamientos tan preocupantes, se dedicó a observar a su amante. Adoraba las marcas de sus mejillas, que lo hacían parecer un gatito, sus expresivos y profundos ojos azules, que en aquellos momentos estaban cerrados, sus labios, que siempre se curvaban en una sonrisa. Era tan guapo.

Por un momento acudió a su mente un recuerdo de cuando era niño. Desde entonces era un niño precioso, pero no en aquel entonces no tenía aquella sonrisa a flor de piel ni parecía tan feliz, su mirada era molesta y triste debido a que ningún niño quería ser su amigo. Afortunadamente los amigos eran algo que en aquellos momentos no le faltaban.

"Sólo puedo decirte que tiene que ver con su pasado, específicamente con sus orígenes"

Las palabras de Jiraiya afloraron en su mente, ¿qué podía tener que ver con la infancia de Naruto? Trató de dejar el tema de lado, pero no pudo

-Naruto

-Dime-dijo adormilado, sin abrir los ojos

-Hoy también vi a Jiraiya-sama

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué tal va su herida?

-Muy bien, pero no es de su salud de lo que quería hablarte

-Entonces ¿de qué?

-Es que…no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿por qué se pelearon ustedes?-estuvo a punto de decir 'él me dijo', pero afortunadamente se detuvo antes de meter la pata y provocar un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambos-¿Qué pasó durante su viaje?

Supo el momento preciso en que el adormecimiento desapareció porque sus hombros se tensaron visiblemente. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y probablemente se hubiera comenzado a vestir de no ser porque sus ropas estaban tiradas en el piso del baño. El amante cariñoso había desaparecido y Sakura se lamentó de ello

-No quiero que te molestes…

-Entonces deja el maldito tema de lado

-Sólo me preocupo por ti-dijo a la defensiva

-¡No! Únicamente tienes curiosidad y no estás dispuesta a dejarlo de lado aunque te lo pida

-Yo…perdón. Lo último que quiero es molestarte, dejemos de lado el tema

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto…y menos con ella. Sentía como la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y temía que el resultado de ello fuera terrible para su relación.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que vuelvas a sentir curiosidad? Esto es como cuando me preguntaste el por qué nunca te contaba de mis misiones, sientes que si en verdad eres importante para mi, entonces no debo tener secretos contigo ¿verdad? ¡Eres tan jodidamente egoísta que no te importa despertarme con tal de conseguir tus respuestas!

-¡No!

-Pues bien, voy a darte gusto. Voy a contártelo todo.

-No es necesario, en verdad-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama e intentaba abrazarlo, pero él no se lo permitió ni pareció escucharla

-Dime Sakura ¿no te recuerdo a alguien? Obsérvame fijamente y dime si mi rostro no se te hace conocido ¡Mírame!

Aunque ya no deseaba obtener aquella información, sobre todo si era a cambio de dolor para Naruto, no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, tratando de encontrar el parecido que él aseguraba. El rostro de alguien más se abría paso en su mente, pero la idea parecía tan absurda, que no lograba asimilarla

-No…puede ser

-Dilo Sakura ¿a quién me parezco?

-Yondaime Hokage-sama-susurró con incredulidad

-¿Es difícil de creer?

-Pero… ¿cómo…? Siempre pensé que él no dejó familia

-Sí la dejó, pero nadie lo sabía

-Tú eres ese niño.

-Así es

Cuando Namikase Minato fue elegido Hokage, tras la jubilación de Sandaime, se convirtió en la persona más joven en ostentar dicho cargo. Tenía un currículum impresionante a sus espaldas, una formación diplomática inmejorable e incluso una galanura que le permitía gozar de una gran popularidad entre la gente.

Veintitrés años antes un comando rebelde armado, autollamado 'Kyubi', logró infiltrarse y atacar la residencia oficial de los Hokages. Hubo multitud de víctimas, incluyendo el propio Hokage…y su hijo recién nacido. O al menos esa había sido la versión oficial.

-¿Por qué te mantuvieron oculto todos estos años?

-Al principio Sandaime pensó que era lo mejor. Mi padre acababa de ser asesinado, con la inestabilidad política que un magnicidio provoca, y las investigaciones para encontrar a todos los responsables del complot cayeran tomaron meses. Era un recién nacido incapaz de identificarlos, pero el viejo pensó que era lo mejor mantenerme oculto al menos por un tiempo. Después…las cosas no salieron como pensaba…y terminé en orfanato-la furia que momentos antes mostraba, en aquellos momentos era reemplazada por una frialdad que no coincidía con la historia que estaba contándole

-Tu madre… ¿también murió?

-Sí. Ésa versión es la correcta, murió dándome a luz.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Naruto sonrió con amargura antes de contestarle

-Cuando tenía 5 años sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quiénes eran mis padres, supongo que alguna manera pensaba que ellos me sacarían de aquel horroroso lugar que era el orfanato, así que se lo pregunté a la directora. Una semana antes había hecho una de mis travesuras, no me preguntes cuál porque no la recuerdo, y precisamente ese hubo un desorden en los dormitorios que la tenían de muy mal humor; de modo que cuando se lo pregunté…en cierta manera desquitó sus problemas conmigo y se vengó por los problemas en los que me metía. Quiso hacerme daño y lo logró. Me dijo que no tenía idea de quienes eran porque en mi expediente sólo decía que me abandonaron en un basurero y según un 'testigo' fueron un hombre y una mujer. Obviamente eran mis padres-dijo con sarcasmo-un basurero. No lo dijo, pero su mirada tenía muy claro el mensaje, 'el lugar para una basura como yo'

-Oh Naruto…

-No quiero tu lástima. Querías saber la historia, pues te la contaré completa. Esa bruja me hizo sentir como una basura de la cual se habían desecho convenientemente para poder seguir con su vida. Aunque siendo justos con ella, así fue como me sentí respecto al trato de Ero-senin

-¿Ero…? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jiraiya-sama con esto?

-Paciencia, aún no llego a esa parte. Durante años me pasé odiando a mis padres, maldiciéndolos por abandonarme cuando en realidad estaban muertos. Mi madre dio su vida por mi, su corazón era muy débil para resistir un parto pero aún así se negó tajantemente a interrumpir el embarazo. Me dio la vida a costa de la suya. Y mi padre. Él murió protegiéndome, porque esos terroristas iban por mi, pensaban secuestrarme y exigir un rescate

En ese momento las emociones de Naruto estaban tan a flor de piel, pero Sakura entendió sin problemas la enorme culpa que lo embargaba por los años de desprecio a unos padres que en realidad siempre lo amaron.

-No debes sentirte tan atormentado. Creíste las mentiras que una mujer cruel te soltó cuando sólo eras un niño, era natural que no pensaras maravillas de ellos. ¿No le preguntaste a alguien más?

-No. El viejo Sanadime trató de hablarme de mis padres en una ocasión, pero yo creía saberlo todo así que no lo dejé decirme ni una palabra. Crecí odiándolos y en cierta manera a mi mismo, sólo era un niño sin nadie a quien recurrir ni un solo amigo a la vista

-Pero ¿no podías hacer amigos en el orfanato?

-No. Yo era de los más chicos y para llamar la atención me la pasaba haciendo travesuras, muchas de las víctimas eran mis mismos compañeros, por lo que no me tenían mucho afecto. La cosa empeoró cuando entré a la escuela con ustedes

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era una gran escuela y era el único niño del orfanato que iba a ella. Que el Hokage me diera un trato privilegiado y que por unas horas pudiera salir de aquel lugar…solo digamos que no me hizo muy popular. Cuando al fin pude empezar a hacer amigos me sentí tan feliz y esa felicidad aumentó cuando Ero-senin entró en mi vida y pareció querer ser una figura paterna que tanto necesitaba. Cuando me ofreció irme con él, la posibilidad de dejar definitivamente el orfanato, me sentí tan feliz. Aquellos meses viajando a su lado, aunque eso significara dejar de lado a los amigos que tanto apreciaba, fueron los mejores de mi vida

-Entonces… ¿qué cambió?

Naruto se dejó caer en la cama, las manos tensas descansaban en sus rodillas mientras parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras indicadas

-Fue cuando cumplí 15 años. Ero-senin me llevó a un prostíbulo para...'iniciarme'. Dijo que era la mejor manera de perder la virginidad y aprendería mucho de primera mano-al ver la mirada de disgusto de Sakura, él puntualizó-No me molestó, de hecho me encantó mi regalo. Pagó un...servicio completo, así que regresé hasta la mañana siguiente al hotel donde nos quedábamos. Cuando llegué estaba ebrio, no es que fuera muy raro encontrarlo en ese estado, pero aquella vez era diferente

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba festejando. Según dijo, ahora era un hombre. Entonces lo dijo 'Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti'-la mirada de Naruto se perdió en un punto y ella supo que estaba reviviendo aquel momento, aquellas palabras, pero también las emociones que lo invadieron en aquellos momentos-Recuerdo que me quedé helado por la impresión. ¿Mi padre? ¿Él conocía a mi padre? Así que le exigía respuestas...y me las dio. Me contó que él había sido maestro de mi padre, pero incluso más que eso, fue su amigo. La relación había sido tan cercana que incluso mi padre eligió mi nombre por el del protagonista de la única novela que Ero-senin logró publicar. Pero la amistad iba más allá. Mi propio padre le pidió, que si algo le pasaba, él se hiciera cargo de mi, algo que evidentemente no hizo.

-¿Por qué?

-Según sus propias palabras, porque no quería hacerlo

-Probablemente porque su trabajo como espía te colocaba en una posición de riesgo, además de que le impedía cumplir bien con las misiones

-No. El viejo Sandaime le ofreció relevarlo de ese tipo de misiones para que pudiera ocuparse de mí, pero él se negó. Dijo que estaba demasiado viejo como para hacerse cargo de un crío y cambiar sus hábitos de vida a esas alturas. Me veía como una molestia de la cual no deseaba hacerse cargo

-Pero volvió por ti…

-Claro. Cuando ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para valerme por mi mismo; era un adolescente no un crío demandante que lloraba pidiendo su biberón. En cuanto entendí que él fue el gran responsable de mi infancia, de mi abandono en ese asqueroso orfanato…lo odié tanto. Permanecer a su lado no era una opción, así que me largué de ahí y no volví a dirigirle la palabra en mucho tiempo

Ahora todo parecía tener sentido. Los años sin dirigirse palabras extras a un saludo o a un intercambio de información, la mirada de reproche que Naruto siempre le lanzaba a Jiraiya cuando se encontraban, incluso cobraba sentido el que su amigo prohibiera la entrada del otro a su graduación en la Academia de Policía.

Siempre pensó que el motivo de disputa había sido un simple malentendido entre un joven rebelde y una figura de autoridad, un simple desacuerdo que dos personas orgullosas se negaban a finalizar. Nunca se imaginó que hubiera toda una historia detrás.

Pero ahora había algo que comenzaba a preocuparla

-Tú no regresaste a Konoha hasta unas tres semanas después de tu cumpleaños ¿dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo? ¿Tan lejos estabas?

-No tanto, pero no estaba seguro de querer regresar así que estuve vagando sin rumbo

-¿Por qué no querías regresar?

-Porque eso hubiera significado volver al orfanato y eso era lo último que deseaba. Pero finalmente me di cuenta de que no sólo no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, sino no quería perder definitivamente los lazos de amistad que había logrado forjar. Afortunadamente cuando regresé, Tsunade-obaachan ya había destituido a la directora del orfanato, por malos tratos y manejos oscuros, y me permitió irme a vivir solo

La habitación se sumergió en un oscuro silencio del que Sakura deseaba salir, aunque no estaba segura de cómo. ¿Existía una manera agradable o conciliador de cerrar el tema? No lo sabía

-Yo…sé que todo eso debió ser terriblemente difícil para ti, pero afortunadamente lo has dejado atrás. Lo perdonaste

-Porque estaba al borde la muerte y sentí que ya era demasiado rencor para seguirlo manteniendo. Me pidió perdón, dijo que fue malditamente egoísta conmigo y que se arrepiente de haberles fallada a dos personas a las que apreciaba tanto, así que…lo perdoné. Pude haber seguido enojado con él, a veces aún me siento como tal, pero no deseaba seguir atado a la amargura por algo que no podíamos cambiar y que en cierta manera formó a la persona que soy. Aunque duela, él es la única familia que me queda, mi único lazo con mis padres, más allá de una simple fotografía. Sólo por eso merece la pena dejar el rencor atrás

-Pero no lo has logrado por completo

-¡Claro que no!-a juzgar por la expresión furiosa de Naruto, los momentos de relativa tranquilidad habían acabado-Sobre todo me cuesta trabajo olvidarlo cuando tú y tus preguntas no me permiten mantener enterrado el pasado.

Nuevamente se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el baño donde recogió sus cosas y salió con sólo los pantalones puestos y el resto de prendas en la mano

-Me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si no me largo de aquí, me enojaré tanto contigo que después me arrepentiré

-Lo lamento

-Si claro

Así, a medio vestir y sin dirigirle la mirada, Naruto salió del departamento dando un portazo. En cuanto se supo sola, inundada por aquel asfixiante silencio, Sakura rompió a llorar.

CONTINUARÁ

Me alegra ver que logré sacar éste capítulo en menos tiempo que los anteriores. La vez pasada les prometí que trataría de hacer 3 capítulos en marzo…pues quedarán en 2. Lo que pasa es que para éste capítulo fusioné dos, por lo que creo que cubriré la cuota de esa manera XDDD

Finalmente expliqué el pasado de Naruto, así que como verán él no lo ha terminado de asimilar aunque trata. Me parece curioso que abordara el origen de Naruto coincidiendo con el capítulo del manga que nos regresa a Yondaime.

¿De qué va el siguiente capítulo? Pues digamos que Sasuke vuelve a mostrar una cara que a Sakura no le gusta nada y tendrá ciertas repercusiones en su relación con Naruto. También quiero comentarle que éste capítulo representa la mitad de la historia y aunque los próximos capítulos se volverán un poco más lentos, es donde estará casi todo el desarrollo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Sakurass, .Dark, Nakasu Malakiel, Kusubana-yoru (cuando te leí me quedé O_O, ya entenderás mi reacción en los capítulos posteriores), saku-chan94, Acoatl, Clau-Hatake, Leonardo, furio, misa_amane, lolito86, loquin, death linkin, Itzel, ahsayuni15f, Nadesko, tsuki-airen y zoe.

2009-03-16


	7. Chapter 7

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

Capítulo 7

- Diálogos

" " **Pensamientos**

/-/-/ Cambio de escena

Cuatro días después de su discusión con Naruto, Sakura seguía sin verlo, lo cual la torturaba enormemente pensando que seguía molesto con ella. No tomaba sus llamadas ni iba a verla, pero no podía correr el riesgo de ir a buscarlo a la Estación o podrían empezar a sospechar por la inusual cantidad de visitas que le hacía de un tiempo a la fecha. La estaba evitando y eso no le gustaba para nada

Tan disgustada estaba con ella misma y con la situación que sólo la fiesta que Ino le organizó por su cumpleaños, la cual era la segunda parte del regalo, estaba logrando animarla un poco y sacarla de su tristeza.

Su amiga rentó uno de los salones de un enorme restaurante y organizó la fiesta para casi cien amigos, entre antiguos compañeros de escuela, amigos de la infancia y compañeros de trabajo. El ambiente era magnífico, al igual que la comida, por lo que estaba disfrutando aquel festejo como nunca.

En aquellos momentos conversaba animadamente con Ino, tratando de sonsacarle más detalles de lo que ocurriría más adelante en la fiesta. En realidad no estaba muy interesada en los detalles, pero al menos esa conversación la ayudaba a contener la urgencia de voltear al costado del salón donde se encontraba Naruto.

Cuando Ino le notificó de la fiesta y le aseguró que Naruto estaría presente porque él la ayudó a organizarla, lo dudó seriamente, pero afortunadamente ese no era el caso y estaba con ella festejando su cumpleaños. Aunque el punto malo era que no estaba solo, iba con una de sus amiguitas.

Una tonta cabeza hueca llamada Sasame que no hacía otra cosa más que colgarse de su brazo y mirarlo como si fuera de su propiedad y quisiera dejárselo claro no sólo a cualquier mujer, sino a él mismo. Incluso llevaba un vestido tan corto y entallado, a pesar de lo cual tenía una abertura en el muslo derecho, que dejaba claro el mensaje de que estaba completamente disponible para sus atenciones.

"**¿Cómo pudo traerla? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Él me prometió fidelidad, me dio su palabra"**

Aquellos pensamientos la torturaban desde que lo vio entrar con aquella chica del brazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar con otra mujer cuando le prometió que sólo estaría con ella?

Su idea de hablar con él aquella noche para poder disculparse por la haberlo hecho sentir mal estaba completamente descartada. Aquella mujercita se negaba a soltarlo, incluso cuando la presento le lanzó una mirada posesiva inequívoca. La presentación fue el único momento que compartieron, lo cual la deprimía porque ni siquiera había recibido su opinión de su arreglo personal.

El vestido que portaba lo eligió pensando en él, en lucir algo que le gustara y la hiciera verse preciosa ante sus ojos. Era un vestido strapless color carmín, cuyo escote le apretaba el busto y le levantaba los pechos de una manera que casi la hacían lucir voluptuosa, el cuerpo drapeado se complementaba con una vaporosa falda que terminaba a la altura de sus rodillas. Muchos de sus invitados le dijeron que lucía preciosa, pero las únicas palabras de halago que esperaba y deseaba eran las de su rubio amante.

Como si seguía pensando en esas cosas sólo conseguiría sentirse mal y no disfrutar su fiesta, decidió concentrarse mejor en su conversación con Ino, por más intrascendente que fuera. Repentinamente su amiga miró con atención a la puerta del salón e inmediatamente se puso pálida

-No es posible-susurró con incredulidad-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Curiosa por saber a quién se refería se giró y la impresión fue tal que a punto estuvo de tirar la copa de vino que sostenía.

Parada en la puerta del salón, luciendo un vestido negro entallado y mirando de un lado a otro del lugar, estaba Karin.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¡¿Acaso la invitaste?!-exclamó Sakura, mirando acusadoramente a su amiga

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso. Rayos, creo que ya sé quien la invitó

Sakura nuevamente volteó a la puerta y vio que Sasuke se acercaba a la recién llegada para saludarla

-No puedo creerlo, no puede ser tan imbécil-dijo para si misma la pelirosa, negándose a creer la respuesta más evidente-Voy a exigirle una explicación-dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia ellos

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que se dirigía hacia ellos, seguida de cerca por una furiosa Ino, se separaron y adoptaron la actitud más distante e inofensiva que pudieron

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan. Espero que estés disfrutando tu fiesta

Odió enormemente el diminutivo con el que Karin se refirió a ella. A pesar de que el tono que Karin empleó para saludarla era completamente amigable, la aludida podía captar con facilidad el brillo de burla que podía captar a través de los lentes de su rival. No supo exactamente cómo, pero logró controlar su impulso de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo

-Gracias Karin ¿verdad?

-Si-respondió la joven de lentes

-¿Sabes? Necesito hablar con MI novio, así que…te dejó con mi amiga Ino ¿te parece?

-Será un placer-contestó su amiga con una mirada amenazante que pareció menguar ligeramente la seguridad de la intrusa

Si Sasuke se sintió inseguro o temeroso de ser descubierto, no lo demostró. Muchas cabezas miraban en su dirección, curiosos de saber el desenlace que tendría aquel encuentro en aquella fecha, lo que aumentó la determinación de Sakura de retirarse a alguna esquina donde pudiera reclamarle sin tener la atención de todo el salón

-¿Tú la invitaste?-le preguntó con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, en cuanto se detuvieron en una esquina del lugar

-Si-respondió con absoluta tranquilidad

-¿Por qué?

-Me pareció lo más…educado

-¿Educado?-repitió con incredulidad

-Sí. Estábamos reunidos varios en un grupo cuando Naruto invitó a los chicos, ella estaba ahí y fue muy claro que la invitación no era extensible para ella

-¡Es que así es! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco, Sasuke! ¿Por qué la invitaste si no es una amiga mía?

-Ya te lo dije, no me pareció bien que se hiciera una invitación a un grupo, estando ella presente, sin invitarla

Sakura tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta el número cien para contener el impulso de tomarlo por el cuello. ¿Se creía que era imbécil? Tuvo que morderse la lengua y apretar los puños hasta ponerse blancos los nudillos para no revelarle en ese momento, frente a un salón atestado de gente, que llevaba engañándolo unas semanas. Para confesárselo todo.

Una parte de ella se moría por revelárselo y borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, pero era tal su estado de rabia que no podía asegurar que podría retenerse el nombre de la persona con la que estaba teniendo una aventura. Fue eso lo que la detuvo. El pensar que podría embarrar a Naruto fue lo único que logró calmarla mínimamente como para callarse.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a tomarte la libertad de invitar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco ¿está claro?

-Sí-su mirada debió ser bastante intimidante, porque Sasuke no protestó o titubeó

Se alejó de él con la espalda firme y la cabeza alta como una manera de enfrentarse a las miradas de curiosidad y lástima que le dirigían en aquellos momentos. Aquella noche, que debió ser una de las mejores de su vida, terminó convirtiéndose en la más humillante.

Ino salió a su encuentro y trató de calmarla un poco, al parecer su amiga le dijo claramente a la 'intrusa' que no era bien recibida en aquella fiesta y si hacía algún movimiento que no le pareciera, sería la más feliz de echarla a patadas del lugar. Aquello CASI la hizo sonreír

-Te ves fatal

-Gracias-respondió sarcásticamente-Necesito refrescarme un poco

-Claro

Se dirigió hasta el tocador, el cual conectaba ambos salones de fiesta, pero para llegar a el tenía que pasar al lado del pasillo de teléfono, del cual le llegaron las inconfundibles voces de Naruto y Sasuke. Incapaz de resistir la curiosidad se acercó a la pared cercana para poder escucharlos sin ser vista

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Cómo pudiste traerla a la fiesta de Sakura-chan?-exclamaba Naruto, claramente enojado

-¿Qué importa? Sakura no sabe nada y lo que no sabe no puede hacerle daño

-¿Esa es tu justificación?

-Deja de joderme con este asunto ¿quieres? Tú tienes la culpa por invitar a los demás frente a ella, se sintió rechazada de la fiesta

-¡Claro que lo está! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que haría algo tan estúpido como invitarla? Jamás se hubiera ocurrido propiciar que Sakura-chan conviviera con la tipa con la que la engañas

Sasuke decidió ignorar el insulto que incluía aquel argumento, insulto que era totalmente aplicable a él, de modo que prefirió enfocarse en defenderse.

-Pues entonces no los hubieras invitado frente a ella, de esa manera no se hubiera enterado de la dichosa fiesta; pero como lo hiciste no dejó de joderme hasta que le dije que podía venir ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Decirle que si tiene un mínimo de decencia tenía que entender que no podías invitarla a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu NOVIA. ¿Pero qué digo? Dudo que esa mujer conozca ese concepto

-¿Por qué te tomas esto tan a pecho?

-¡Porque es mi amiga!

-Ella no sabe nada-se justificó con dejadez. Sakura sonrió con desprecio por la…ignorancia del moreno

-Quizá ella no sepa nada, pero todos los demás sí y saben que la estás humillando ¿qué no piensas en eso? ¿Eres imbécil?

-Tampoco pienso permitir que te metas en algo que no te incumbe ni que me insultes. ¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¿A cuántas de las mujeres presentes te has cogido?

-Ni siquiera voy a contestar una pregunta tan vulgar y sin sentido. Sólo quiero decirte una cosa más, dile a Karin que se largue o yo mismo voy a echarla. Serás muy mi amigo, pero Sakura-chan también lo es y no pienso permitir que la humilles de esta manera ¿me oyes?

La tensión entre ambos podía sentirse hasta donde ella estaba. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaban retadoramente, parecían a punto de lanzarse a una pelea, sin importarle que todos pudieran verlos; aquello fue demasiado para Sakura, así que continúo con su camino hasta el tocador.

Después de los últimos acontecimientos, tuvo un poco de suerte al encontrarlo vacío. Pensó en ponerle el seguro a la puerta, pero sólo el pensamiento de que alguien pudiera necesitar el servicio con urgencia la hizo desistir.

Poco le importó que el agua pudiera arruinar su maquillaje si con eso podía controlar el coraje que la inundaba. Frotó sus ojos con furia para tratar de controlar las lágrimas de rabia y humillación que amenazaban con escapársele. Tenía los nervios tan de punta que cuando escuchó la puerta del tocador abrirse, estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración. Se giró violentamente para exigirle a quien hubiera entrado que se largara, pero se quedó fría al ver que esa persona era Naruto, con una cara de preocupación que apenas podía con ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Aquellas preguntas le parecieron tan tremendamente estúpidas, que a punto estuvo de desquitar su rabia en su amigo. Sus intensiones debieron ser claras, porque Naruto se intimidó momentáneamente e incluso dio un paso atrás por precaución.

-¿Tú como crees?-escupió con inconfundible rabia-Furiosa. Al imbécil, descarado, cínico, de Sasuke no se le ocurrió nada mejor que invitar a su… ¡amante! a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo mundo sabe quién es y me miran con lástima. ¡Jamás le perdonaré esta humillación! Debería salir y castrarlo delante de todos, revelarle mi venganza delante de todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo

-Bueno…

-¡Y esa puta! ¿Has visto cómo me mira? La muy hija de… se está burlando de mi. Debería decirle a Ino que se lance contra ella para sacarla a patadas, antes de que me lance contra ella y la mate como tantas ganas tengo.

-Yo…

-¡Pero lo peor! Lo peor es verte a ti con esa mujer ¿Cómo te atreves tú también a traer a otra mujer y presentármela? Las ganas que siento de matar a Karin son nada comparadas con las que tu…acompañante me inspira

-Estás celosa-dijo como si no pudiera creerlo, poco a poco afloró en sus labios una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acercó a ella

-¡Claro que estoy celosa! Los celos me consumen sólo de ver cómo ella y Hinata te comen con la mirada. De que ella se sienta con el derecho de tomar tu mano, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ti ¡Cuando soy yo quien tendría ese derecho!

Naruto permaneció sumido en el silencio, asimilando cada una de las palabras surgidas de aquella explosión. Cuando finalmente pareció recuperarse de la sorpresa, entrecerró los ojos y la miró furiosamente dando un paso adelante

-Pues me alegra que estés celosa, porque así estamos en igualdad de circunstancias-los papeles entre ambos se intercambiaron, porque ahora era Sakura quien se encontraba desconcertada-¿Crees que yo no me sentí morir de celos cuando llegué y te vi tomada de la mano de Sasuke? Seguramente te habrá besado cuando estuvieron solos. Y tú luciendo tan hermosa-dijo como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito para molestarlo-Me basta mirarte para desearte.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Absolutamente. Desde que te vi, con ese vestido, luciendo tan…preciosa, he estado torturándome pensando que lo elegiste para gustarle a Sasuke

-Pues te equivocas por completo. Sólo me interesaba gustarte a ti. Únicamente a ti

-Bien. Entonces déjame decirte que tus quejas de Sasame-chan son innecesarias y sin sustento, porque no hay nada entre nosotros

-¿Nada?

-En lo absoluto. Los chicos dicen que llevo algunas semanas diferente, sospechan que estoy saliendo con alguien, así que pensé que lo mejor sería presentarles a una chica para que pensaran que se trataba de ella.

-Así que…no hay nada entre ustedes, nunca lo ha habido

-N…no-el temblor en su voz fue suficiente para ponerla en guardia

-Pero lo hubo ¿verdad? ¡Ella es una de tus amiguitas!

-Eso no importa

-¡Sí importa! Ya te lo dije

-No, no porque no importa con quien estuve en el pasado, sino con quién estoy ahora. Contigo. Sólo contigo

-Más te vale-ordenó Sakura dando un paso al frente.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Me estás preguntando si me acuesto con Sasuke? Tampoco tú tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque desde que estoy contigo no me he acostado con él ¿cómo podría? No sólo me parece…asqueroso, sino que sólo te deseo a ti

"Desde que estoy contigo"

No 'desde que lo engaño' sino 'desde que estoy contigo' Sólo eran un par de palabras, pero que a él le parecían completamente diferentes, le parecía que el significado variamente maravillosamente. Y era importante para él.

Pero había otra situación que se desarrollaba sin que ellos fueran del todo concientes. La rabia se había convertido en una emoción igual de poderosa e incendiaria, pero no tan destructiva. Sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados pero no parecían darse cuenta, en realidad no parecían darse cuenta de nada, perdidos como estaban el uno en el otro.

-Sakura-chan

Sólo eso. Sólo dos palabras bastaron para desatar la llamarada del deseo entre ambos

Naruto dio el primer paso, pero ella ya lo esperaba ansiosamente.

La rodeó por la cintura para apretarla contra él, Sakura gimió brevemente por lo que aquel contacto provocaba en ella. Él inclinó la cabeza para besarla, y ella levantó la boca automáticamente.

Puro fuego.

En el mismo momento en que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez sintió como si un rayo cayera sobre ella, provocando que una llamarada de fuego iniciara dentro de ella y recorriera sus venas.

Sus labios eran suaves, su boca ardiente. El deseo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, irresistible como la marea y sus manos asieron a puñados la tela de la camisa. Él la apretó aún más contra sí, y ladeó la cabeza para ahondar en el beso introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Sakura emitió un leve gemido de placer y la succionó, moviendo a su vez la suya en una caricia.

Naurto se estremeció como si hubiera recibido un golpe y tomó sus nalgas en las manos para levantarla con fuerza contra su grueso miembro erecto. El ardor del deseo explotó en una llamarada que los consumió a los dos. Él retiró la boca un momento y gimió:

-Dime que me deseas

¿Aquella era su voz? ¿Siempre sonaba de aquella manera cuando estaba sumergido bajo la pasión? Sakura no estaba segura. Aunque francamente ni siquiera estaba segura de poder encontrar su voz para contestar aquella pregunta, porque sólo existía una respuesta posible

-Oh…dios…sí. Te deseo tanto

-Di 'te deseo Naruto'

Instintivamente sabía el por qué de aquella aparente inseguridad, así que sujetó firmemente su rostro y dijo:

-Te deseo Naruto. Sólo a ti

-Dios-susurró con voz estrangulada, como si las emociones lo rebasaran.

Le levantó la falda del vestido y metió sus manos bajo la misma. Sus intenciones estaban tan claras que Sakura lo empujó por los hombros para que le prestara un poco de atención

-No me las rompas como la vez anterior ¿me oyes?

-De acuerdo, pero tú tampoco me dejes marcas visibles

De un tirón le quitó la ropa interior y las colocó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. De inmediato sintió el frío del lavabo contra sus nalgas desnudas y parpadeó por la impresión, que la sacó momentáneamente de aquella marea.

-Espera-balbuceó.

-No puedo.

Su voz era áspera, temblorosa. Tomó su rostro por la barbilla y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso que atrapaba por completo sus sentidos. En sus anteriores encuentros, sin importar lo apasionados que fueran, podía sentir que al menos uno de ellos guardaba un poco de control, pero en ese momento era como si ninguno de los dos pudiera ser conciente de algo que estuviera fuera del placer que se proporcionaban.

La necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse, pero en cuanto recuperó el aliento Naruto dirigió su atención a sus pechos.

Enterró su boca en sus pechos por encima del escote del vestido, pero pronto eso fue insuficiente y con un solo movimiento le bajó las copas del vestido, liberándolos de su prisión. Como no tenía mucho pecho y el corte del vestido era suficiente para darles una perfecta forma optó por prescindir del sostén; por el gemido de apreciación que pudo captar de Naruto era obvio que agradecía el 'detalle'

Mientras acariciaba un seno con los labios, el otro recibía sus propias atenciones con sus manos. Sus caricias fueron rápidas, pero consiguieron el propósito de aumentar su excitación al tiempo que le provocaba un indudable placer. Al cabo de unos momentos interrumpió sus caricias, se irguió, le separó los muslos y se situó entre ellos. A continuación empezó a pelear frenéticamente con la cremallera de su pantalón. Liberó su erección con un gruñido y seguidamente se guió hacia el interior de ella.

-Rayos-se quejó Naruto. De inmediato metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo un sobrecito plateado. Lo sostuvo con los dientes, rasgos el envoltorio y se lo colocó, todo en un tiempo record-Casi lo olvidaba

Una vez solucionado el problema retomó lo que había dejado. Sakura clavó las uñas en sus fuertes hombros al sentir el calor de su miembro desnudo presionando contra los suaves pliegues de su carne, abriéndose paso entre ellos, buscando la abertura de su cuerpo. La encontró, y gimió bajo aquella presión cuando dio comienzo la invasión. Naruto empujó con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido mitad placer mitad dolor. Cuando estuvo dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura, se detuvo un instante y apoyó la frente húmeda contra la de Sakura.

Aunque la invasión fue un tanto brusca, aquello no bastó sólo sirvió para encender los ánimos con mayor intensidad. Al principio fueron pequeñas embestidas contenidas, pero casi de inmediato empezaron a tomar más fuerza, más velocidad.

Sakura gemía cada vez que lo sentía moverse dentro de ella y sus músculos internos se contrajeron de puro placer a la vez que hundía las uñas en él.

El estado de Naruto no era muy diferente del de ella. No recordaba nunca haberse excitado tanto con semejante rapidez; incluso durante el numerito de él amarrado logró mantener un mínimo de control, pero en aquel momento los movimientos internos de Sakura lo tenían al borde del clímax sin que antes le hubiera brindado a ella su placer.

Decidido a solucionarlo antes de perdiera el control definitivamente, puso una mano bajo la nalga desnuda de Sakura y la atrajo hasta el borde del lavabo colocándola de tal modo que cada arremetida lo hiciera rozar el diminuto capullo sexual de ella.

Naruto empezó a empujar con fuerza, arrastrándola hacia el orgasmo. Sakura se sintió arder en llamas, se arqueó con desesperación al encuentro de las caderas de él, sintiendo en la parte baja del cuerpo una tensión increíble que crecía violentamente, sin control alguno, el cuerpo entero dominado por aquel intenso, ingobernable placer.

En aquel momento empezó a abrirse la puerta con un crujido.

Él se movió con la velocidad del rayo y empujó la puerta con la mano izquierda para cerrarla de golpe antes de que hubiera podido abrirse una fracción de centímetro.

-¡Eh!-exclamó una mujer indignada desde el otro lado.

-Éste está ocupado-dijo él con voz ronca sin cejar en el ritmo de sus caderas-Vaya a otro.

Sakura se puso rígida por el susto, pero aquello no duró más que un par de segundos porque casi de inmediato, Naruto hizo el gesto de enseñar los dientes e inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que empezaba a embestir con más rapidez. Tenía el rostro congestionado, a sólo unos instantes de obtener satisfacción.

Se estremeció salvajemente cuando la tensión acumulada se liberó de pronto y una fuerte oleada de sensaciones le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Temblando apretada contra él, hundió la cara en su pecho y mordió la tela de la camisa para sofocar sus propios gritos.

Naruto siguió sujetando la puerta cerrada con la mano izquierda, mientras usaba la derecha para afianzarse a sí mismo. Arremetió con fuerza contra ella, dos, tres veces, una vez más, y al final se contrajo violentamente. La cabeza le cayó hacia atrás y de su pecho emergió un gruñido áspero, gutural.

Sólo cuando los espasmos de placer se detuvieron y el ritmo de sus respiraciones comenzaron a recuperarse, se dieron cuanta de que los golpes en la puerta habían cesado. Probablemente la mujer se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo adentro y prefirió dejarlos a solas.

Sakura suspiró aliviada. Ahora que tenía de regreso la capacidad de pensar se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos. Seguía furiosa con Sasuke y deseosa de vengarse, pero ser descubierta teniendo sexo en un baño público no era lo que deseaba. Principalmente porque aquello implicaría que la participación de Naruto sería descubierta y su amistad con Sasuke terminaría definitivamente.

Como todo había terminado, Naruto se hizo a un lado para comenzar a arreglarse, Sakura siguió su ejemplo, se bajó del lavamanos y se bajó la falda del vestido para luego regresar el cuerpo del vestido a su lugar, acomodando correctamente el escote.

-Dámelas-ordenó extendiéndole la mano

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Naruto con una expresión de absoluta inocencia

-No te hagas. Me refiero a mi ropa interior, la quiero de regreso

-¿Segura?-le preguntó con tono juguetón, acercándose a ella

Tomándola por la cadera la pegó contra él, permitiéndole sentir su nueva erección a la vez que frotaba sensualmente sus nalgas y le susurraba al oído con pasión

-Nadie sabría que estás desnuda bajo ese vestido. Salvo tú y yo-un gemido de placer escapó de la garganta de Sakura al escuchar su sugerencia. No sólo por el tono absolutamente seductor que Naruto empleó, sino porque la sugerencia, aunque tratara de negarlo, inmediatamente la excitó-¿No crees que es sexy?

Se inclinó hacia ella, con claras intenciones de reclamar sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir su objetivo la joven giró el rostro, acabando por darle el beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sólo está bien en un momento de pasión pero no fuera de el?-aunque trató de disimularlo, no pudo evitar sonar herido y desilusionado

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sakura, a pesar de que lo escuchó con claridad pensó que lo mejor era fingir que no era así.

Por respuesta Naruto llevó sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordisqueó con ternura. Mientras tanto Sakura colocó sus manos en las nalgas del rubio, lo acarició un par de veces antes de conseguir meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego retirarse a toda prisa.

-Tramposa-le reprochó lastimeramente

-Definitivamente no voy a estar sin ropa interior en ese salón ¡Y no puedo creer que nuevamente estés excitado!

-Es que tuve una pequeña fantasía

-¿Ah si? ¿De qué se trata?-trató de sonar desinteresada, pero fracasó miserablemente

-Pues…en determinado momento nos alejábamos de los invitados en dirección a una de las paredes, lejos de sus miradas, entonces sólo tendría que subirte el vestido y podría tomarte sin problemas. Si hubieras seguido mi sugerencia, claro

Sakura no tuvo ningún problema para configurar en su mente la imagen que él acabada de describirle. El calor de la excitación comenzaba a recorrerla nuevamente, así que se obligó a borrar con prontitud aquella imagen

-¡Pues se va a quedar en fantasía! ¡¿Una esquina del salón?! Joder. Si acabamos de hacerlo en un baño ¡un sitio público! ¿No te basta con eso? Tengo una cosa clara, no pienso subir a un elevador contigo

La profunda risa que Naruto emitió pareció su manera de expresar que aquella idea no sólo le gustaba, sino que su negativa lo tomaría como un reto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tuvimos suerte de que esa mujer desistiera de entrar, pero hay dos fiestas y nuestra suerte podría acabarse-dijo con seriedad, una vez que recuperó el control-Refúgiate en uno de los cubículos mientras yo salgo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo mejor es que salir por separado, así si alguien me viera no podría saber con quien estuve y si te ven a ti no sospecharán lo que acaba de pasar aquí. Además, si por alguna razón esa mujer siguiera cerca, esperándonos, podría distraerla para que tú te escabullas

-Y si entra antes de que pueda salir, no podrá verme ¿cierto?

-Exacto. Espera un par de minutos antes de salir y cuando lo hagas que sea rápido ¿entendido?

-Si, pero quiero decirte una cosa. Será mejor que no nos crucemos mucho durante lo que resta de la fiesta, es que…siento que si nos cruzamos aparecerá en mi frente un letrero gigante que diga lo que acaba

-Comprendo

-Prefiero que nos veamos al rato en mi departamento para…

-¿Continuar lo que iniciamos en el lavamanos?

-Sí-reconoció sonrojada

-Ahí estaré

-Recuerda que antes tienes que deshacerte de tu…amiguita

-Sin problema, pero ¿y Sasuke?

-Si ese idiota cree que lo dejaré entrar a mi casa después de lo que hizo esta noche, está loco

-Él pierde, yo gano. Me encanta el plan, pero será mejor que salga cuanto antes. Te veré en casa

De inmediato Naruto se encaminó hasta la puerta, giró la cerradura pero antes de abrirla volteó a verla por encima del hombro y le dijo

-Por cierto, Sakura-chan

-¿Si?

-Se que ya te lo dije pero quiero repetírtelo. Te ves preciosa con ese vestido

Inmediatamente salió del lugar, dejándola completamente atónita y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el halago.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Casi diez minutos después Sakura aún no lograba tranquilizarse por completo. El par de minutos que pasaron entre la salida de Naruto y la suya le parecieron eternos, afortunadamente cuando al fin se animó a salir no había nadie que pudiera verla.

En aquellos momentos platicaba superficialmente con todos los que se encontraba en su camino, intentando actuar como si todo fuera normal. Como si no acabara de tener uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lado de Ino, quedó sorprendida porque su amiga ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su llegada. Aunque miraba en su dirección, su atención estaba puesta en un punto por encima de su hombro; intrigada por lo que fuera que hubiera capturado la atención de su amiga de aquella manera, se giro y trató de seguir la mirada de Ino. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era a Sai a quien su amiga observaba, estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas.

A pesar de que los separaban un par de metros, se miraban con si ellos fueran lo únicos presentes en el enorme salón. De hecho en ese momento se percató de la tensión eléctrica que fluía entre ellos. Pura y vibrante atracción sexual.

Consideró alejarse para concederles un poco de intimidad, por muy escasa que ésta fuera en un salón de fiestas abarrotado, pero Sai eligió precisamente ese momento para retirar la mirada y alejarse. Como si despertara de un sueño, Ino desvió la mirada y pegó un sobresalto al darse cuenta de que su ella estaba a su lado.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-No sé de qué hablas-replicó Ino con altivez pero completamente sonrojada-No pensé que fuera a venir

-Bueno, seguramente Naruto lo invitó como una cortesía. Nos volvimos…em…amigos durante el tiempo que duró el romance de ustedes

-Lo sé. Supuse que Naruto lo invitaría, pero estaba segura que no vendría

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él en lugar de lanzarse miraditas?

-No gracias. La última vez que hablamos terminé con el corazón roto y no tengo intenciones de 'recordar viejos tiempos'

-Quizá haya cambiado de opinión

-Aunque así sea, no me importa. ¿Te molestaría que cambiáramos de tema?

-¿Bromeas? Finalmente puedo desquitarme de todas la veces que te metes conmigo ¿por qué habría de dejarlo?

-Porque puedo voltearte la tortilla fácilmente. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó pícaramente

-¿Eh?-dijo torpemente-No sé de qué hablas

-Tuve que decir que estabas tomando aire para que a nadie le pareciera sospechosa tu ausencia. O peor y fueran a buscarte al tocador

Sakura agradeció mentalmente el buen tino de su amiga. De esa manera quienquiera que estuvo a punto de describirlos, considerando que fuera una de sus invitadas, no la relacionaría con ella.

-Así que…¿qué estabas haciendo? Tardaste demasiado como para sólo haber ido a refrescarte…sin mencionar que regresaste más acalorada y sonrojada que cuando te fuiste

Se sonrojó de vergüenza y culpabilidad, pero trató de mantener una actitud distante y despreocupada para poder acallar las sospechas de su amiga

-Imaginaciones tuyas

-¿También es imaginación mía el que Naruto desapareciera casi el mismo tiempo que tú?

-Sí

Oh. Entonces supongo que esas marcas rojas que tienes en los pechos también son fruto de su imaginación ¿eh?-preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Completamente aterrada agachó la mirada para verificarlo, pero para su absoluto alivio y confusión, la piel expuesta de sus pechos estaba completamente blanca; pero cuando escuchó la risa de Ino comprendió que cayó completamente en su trama

-Que graciosa eres Ino-reclamó entre dientes

-Era muy obvio para mi lo que acababas de hacer, pero como lo negaste no pude resistir el impulso de tomarte el pelo. Apenas puedo creer que precisamente tú lo hicieras en un baño-lo dijo casi con admiración

"Ni yo" pensó sombríamente Sakura. Aunque ya habían pasado varios minutos, aún le costaba creer que el encuentro en el lavamanos en verdad ocurrió.

-Tengan más cuidado para la próxima. Pude cubrirlos ésta vez, pero a la otra quizá no corran tanta suerte.

A lo lejos escuchó la risa de Naruto y se giró para poder verlo. Estaba platicando animadamente con Kiba y Shikamaru mientras su odiosa acompañante se pegaba a él como una lapa. Verla insinuársele de aquella manera tan descarada desató sus celos y a duras penas logró controlar el instinto de ir hacia ellos para dejarle claro a aquella resbalosa que él era suyo. Suyo.

Por muy atrayente que fuera la idea, sólo el convencimiento de que una escena de ese tipo no les convenía a ninguno de los dos logró detenerla. Tratando de calmarse, concentró su mirada en los labios de Naruto, que se movían animadamente, seguramente contándoles alguna anécdota a sus compañeros. De pronto la imagen de sus labios configuró en su mente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el baño.

Más que el hecho en si mismo, le sorprendía el que fuera ella misma quien rompió su propia regla: nada de besos. No sólo no se resistió al beso, sino que ella misma lo buscón ansiosamente.

Trató de justificarse diciendo que perdió el control de sus actos al calor de la pasión, lo cual era cierto, pero eso no quitaba lo mucho que disfrutó con el. Sólo de recordar la sensación que la invadió cuando sus labios se tocaron…

Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios, asombrada de que aún pudiera percibir con claridad el sabor de los de Naruto. Tan deliciosamente pecaminoso como él mismo.

En ese preciso instante Naruto volteó en su dirección y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Entonces comprendió exactamente cómo debió sentirse Ino cuando miraba a Sai, como hipnotizada, incapaz de apartar la mirada aunque de ello dependiera su vida, definitivamente se sintió como si fueran los únicos presentes en el salón. Casi se sintió tentada a pedirle que buscaran un lugar para encontrarse de nuevo, aunque fuera una pared oscura. Una sola mirada le bastaba para excitarla.

El convencimiento de aquello bastó para asustarla y romper el contacto visual. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca había sido. Nunca se había sentido tan conciente de su propio poder de seducción, de su necesidad.

¿A dónde la estaba llevando aquella aventura? No estaba segura de nada, excepto que de pronto se sentía tremendamente asustada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un par de horas después la fiesta estaba en las últimas. Varios de sus amigos, sobre todo quienes tenían turnos que cubrir al día siguiente, ya se habían retirado. Ella misma se sentía muy cansada, pero sobre todo deseosa de reunirse con Naruto en su departamento y retomar las cosas que dejaron en el tocador. Aunque reconocía que si se limitaban a dormir en brazos del otros, no le vería problema.

Después de su fallido encuentro con Sai, el ánimo de Ino decayó tanto que sorprendentemente se retiró temprano, en compañía de Chouji que se ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa. Aunque comprendía la necesidad de su amiga por alejarse, eso la dejaba en el predicamento de buscar alguien que la llevara a su casa. Podría pedírselo a Naruto, pero teniendo en cuenta que él tendría que llevar a su acompañante, ella no deseaba encerrarse en lugar tan pequeño como un auto con esos dos. Lo cual la obligaba a buscar a Sasuke.

Francamente eso era lo último que deseaba. Temía que si se quedaban a solas en un lugar tan reducido por más tiempo del necesario, terminara lanzándose contra su cuello. Aún continuaba furiosa y nada le gustaría más que hacerle daño físicamente. La otra opción era llamar un taxi, pero esa idea le atraía aún menos.

Alguien le comentó que habían visto a Sasuke dirigirse al baño, así que ella se dirigió a ese lugar para poder interceptarlo antes de que regresara con su…invitada y le prometiera llevarla a casa. Si no estaba dispuesta a compartir auto con la acompañante de Naruto, mucho menos lo estaba a hacerlo con la amante de su novio.

Se recargó en la pared que daba al pasillo del baño, casi de inmediato escuchó abrirse una de las puertas pero no se giró hasta que escuchó una irritante y reconocible risa de mujer. Se dio a si misma que estaba equivocada, que no podía ser cierto, pero finalmente se giró para cerciorarse

Sasuke y Karin salían del baño de hombres. Nadie que los viera en aquellos dudaría de lo que acaban de hacer y ella que lo había hecho tan sólo unas horas atrás…lo tenía muy claro

De pronto se sintió físicamente enferma y casi temió vomitar en ese preciso momento. Una cosa era saberlo, verlos juntos, pero enfrentarse directamente con una prueba de su desfachatez y cinismo…

Tuvo que alejarse de aquel pasillo más por su propia seguridad que por la de él. Caminó torpemente, chocando con las espaldas de algunos de sus compañeros hasta que logró vislumbrar por encima de sus cabezas a la única persona en quien confiaba lo suficiente como para necesitar su compañía.

-Naruto

Le hubiera gustado estrellarse contra su pecho, fundirse entre sus brazos…pero con todos sus amigos rodeándolos ésa idea estaba descartada. Trataba de guardar las apariencias, de no parecer tan impactada como en realidad se sentía, pero al parecer Naruto la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba porque de inmediato su mirada se tiñó de preocupación

-Sakura-chan ¿qué pasa?

-Yo…-¿cómo podía explicárselo delante de tanta gente? Entonces por el rabillo del ojos alcanzó a ver a la acompañante de su chico y se dio cuenta de que tenía una testigo de excepción interrumpiendo aquel momento-Yo…quiero pedirte de favor que me lleves a mi departamento ¿podrías?

-Me temo que es imposible, Sakura-san. Naruto-kun ha prometido llevarme al mío

Y estaba claro lo que pensaba que ocurriría después. La muy zorra.

-No hay problema. Puede ir a dejarte y luego llevarme a mi-se hizo la desentendida a propósito y tuvo el placer de enfurecerla al ver que echaba sus planes románticos por la ventana

-Entonces así lo haremos-indicó Naruto, concediéndole a la pelirosa la victoria en la disputa por pasar la noche con él-Vayan por sus cosas y las dejaré en sus casas.

Naruto se les adelantó por lo que no pudo ver la mirada desafiante que intercambiaron ambas mujeres. Él era el premio y ninguna de las dos renunciarían a el sin pelear.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Casi media hora después, Naruto regresó al auto, luego de dejar a Sasame en la puerta de su departamento. Su acompañante trató de seducirlo para convencerlo de que se quedara a pasar la noche con ella, sin importarle lo que pasaría con Sakura, pero el rubio se disculpó por rechazarla y le prometió llamarla muy pronto para verse nuevamente.

En aquellos momentos, mientras conducía en dirección a la casa de Sakura, la observaba por instantes por el rabillo del ojo. En su ausencia había cambiado de lugar, del asiento trasero al del copiloto, pero estar sentada a su lado no significaba que le estuviera poniendo atención; por el contrario, estaba recargada en la puerta con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y no precisamente en las calles que recorrían. Llevaba así desde que salieron de la fiesta, exceptuando el momento en que regresó al auto y ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio porque él no se hubiera quedado con Sasame, pero fuera de ese momento su atención desapareció.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que algo debió molestarle al final de la fiesta, probablemente Sasuke, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado para ponerse así, decidió que lo mejor era ser muy cauto al preguntarle.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mmmm-fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con ese tonto de Sasuke? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No exactamente-se incorporó de su posición y volteó a verlo-Lo vi…otra vez. Estaban fajando descaradamente en el baño ¿puedes creerlo?-sabiamente el rubio no comentó algo sobre que ellos habían hecho lo mismo. Sabía que la situación era muy diferente-En un lugar donde cualquiera podía verlos-una inconfundible mueca de desprecio acompañaba sus palabras, pero Naruto se abstuvo de emitir su opinión-Era MI fiesta de cumpleaños y no sólo no importó llevar a su amante, sino que incluso no le importó llevar su traición un paso adelante, sin importarle que alguien lo hubiera visto y me lo dijera

-Todos son tus amigos, Sakura-chan, no te lo hubieran dicho

-¿Lo encubrirían tan descaradamente?

-Más bien diría que intentarían protegerte

-Lo que sea-dijo con desgana mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo del asiento, pero sin dejar de verlo

-¿Te sientes triste? ¿Furiosa?

-Un poco de ambas, pero creo por sobre todas esas emociones, me siento decepcionada.

-¿De él?

-De mí y de él. Por no darme cuenta de qué clase de persona es respecto a nuestra relación, me siento tan tonta y al mismo tiempo furiosa con él por la manera tan egoísta en que se comporta. Tenemos una relación ¿es mucho pedir que mantenga cerrada la bragueta del pantalón? Y también me enojo conmigo misma por permitir que esto me afecte, por no poder evitar cuestionarme mi atractivo cuando sé que el error está en él no en mi

-Eres absolutamente deseable, tienes mi palabra

-Viniendo de ti, créeme que valoro ese comentario

Naruto dejó pasar el comentario porque no estaba seguro de cómo tomarlo. Le gustaría poder consolarla, borrar las preocupaciones e inseguridades que aquella situación habían creado en ella, pero era algo con lo que ella misma debía tratar. De pronto tuvo un momento de iluminación y supo exactamente la manera adecuada para hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un coche?

-¿Cómo?-exclamó desconcertada-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes. En el asiento de atrás de los coche, en un lugar apartado. Igual que los adolescentes

-¡No! Estás loco

-Vamos ¿no te excita la idea?

A él sí. Y por la forma en que la respiración se le había acelerado a Sakura y el rubor cubría sus mejillas, a ella también

-¡Claro que no! Ya tuve suficiente de riesgos por esta noche ¿acaso olvidas lo que hicimos en el baño?

-Créeme, nunca voy a olvidarlo

-Ya tuvimos suficiente de que no nos atraparan, así que no voy a tentar a la suerte otra vez, ahora en el asiento trasero de un auto.

-Nadie nos verá

-¡Con tu coche naranja! No entiendo por qué tuviste que elegirlo precisamente de éste color tan llamativo

-Porque el rojo está muy trillado-dijo con una sonrisa descarada.-Cielos. Apenas lo dije y ahora no puedo dejar de imaginarte desnuda sobre el asiento de piel de atrás

-¡Quieres dejar de decir eso! Créeme, no va a pasar

-¿Eso es un desafío?

-¡No!-cuando miró detenidamente el lugar en dónde se encontraban, comprendió que su negativa no había servido de nada, porque Naruto ya estaba aparcando en una calle solitaria. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que se desvió del camino.

-Vamos al asiento trasero

Pensó en negarse una vez más, de hecho abrió la boca para externar su negativa, pero antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba soltando el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo su puerta. Durante el trayecto se había quitado los zapatos para estar cómoda, de modo que ni siquiera se preocupó en ponérselos nuevamente y pisó descalza el asfalto.

Prácticamente entraron al mismo tiempo en el coche, aunque quisieron ir al encuentro del otro de manera inmediata, la parte trasera era algo angosta por lo que les dificultaba la movilidad

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Sakura con la respiración entrecortada por la ansiedad y la excitación

-Pues…recuéstate en el asiento y yo me encargaré de lo demás

La joven lo obedeció, preguntándose qué era lo que seguía a continuación. Una parte de ella estaba escandalizada y temerosa de que alguien los sorprendiera; aunque siendo sincera, el riesgo de que los descubrieran era mucho menor a cuando lo hicieron en el baño del salón. En aquella ocasión era más conciente del riesgo, del lugar en el que se encontraba, pero incluso aquel conocimiento en lugar de asustarla aumentaba su excitación.

Naruto comenzó a besarla en las mejillas y comenzó a bajar por su barbilla pasando por la curva de su cuello hasta el punto donde le latía aceleradamente el pulso, donde la mordió ligeramente.

-Ohh

-Relájate

-Para ti es fácil…

-No te creas

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la cremallera de su vestido siendo bajada, se sorprendió enormemente porque ni siquiera se percató del momento en que Naruto había llevado sus manos a su espalda. En el baño logró bajarle el escote sin necesidad de abrir el vestido, sin embargo el que en aquella ocasión tuviera que bajarle el cierre significaba que pensaba desnudarla por completo

-Levántate un poco para que puedas quitártelo

-¡No! Si alguien nos ve…

-Ya te dije que dejes de preocuparte por eso. Además me muero de ganas de verte desnuda tendida en el asiento de piel y no pararé hasta hacer realidad esa imagen

Sus palabras iban acompañadas por sus manos bajándole el vestido hasta la cintura, por lo que Sakura no le vio sentido a seguirse resistiendo a sus intenciones, sobre todo cuando ella misma las deseaba. Naruto tuvo que hacerse para atrás para darle espacio, pero finalmente se quitó el vestido por abajo y lo puso en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto, quedando vestida únicamente con una de las diminutas prendas de encaje que el rubio le regalara por su cumpleaños

-Quédate así de momento-indicó Naruto antes de inclinarse y rozar uno de sus pezones con los labios

Ella dio un respingo, y gimió. Decidido a continuar con sus caricias, cedió a la tentación y lo tomó entero en la boca. Comenzó a acariciarle el otro pecho al tiempo que succionaba el primero con fuerza, provocándole una deliciosa sensación que la recorrió hasta el vértice de las piernas.

-Oh

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó con suavidad mientras su mano dejaba el pecho y viajaba en dirección al rincón entre sus piernas

-Sabes que sí-su respiración estaba seriamente entrecortada y Naruto supo que estaba cerca del límite.

-Bien, espero que esto te guste aún más-retiró su mano cuando apenas empezaba a acariciarla, a lo que Sakura respondió con una gemido quejumbroso-Calma. Esto lo hará valer

Se retiró para tener un poco de espacio y llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de la joven para empezar a bajarle la ropa interior. Le sonrió con picardía antes de arrojarlas por encima de su hombro, yendo a caer justo en el espejo retrovisor. Sorprendentemente Sakura parecía repentinamente cohibida, con las piernas cerradas y los muslos ligeramente apretados

-Insisto en que esto no me parece una muy buena idea-su mirada era vacilante y su voz temblorosa, señal de que sólo era una pequeña parte de si misma la que la hacía dudar.

-Nadie nos descubrirá. Sólo relájate y disfrútalo

Decidida a convencerla, sobre todo porque se le planteaba como un delicioso reto, la besó en el cuello y obteniendo a cambio un gemido de rendición. Naruto pasó los nudillos por los rizos que sobre­salían por encima de sus muslos apretados, al cabo de unos segundos des­lizó el índice hacia abajo y dejó descansar el nudi­llo en el punto indicado. Después la miró a los ojos y apretó el nudillo hacia adentro.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta?

-Mmmmm.

Naruto movió el nudillo adelante y atrás y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ábrete para mí-le suplicó él-Por favor.

Hubo un instante de vacilación, pero casi inmediatamente Sakura relajó completamente los muslos.

-Sí, así-giró el dedo y lo encogió para poder acariciarle el punto exacto con la yema-ella gimió y se echó hacia atrás contra el respaldo-Más abierta, cariño. Eso es.

Mientras ella abría las piernas, él retiró el dedo de mala gana para poder colocarse bien. Resultaba muy incómodo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de saborearla. Como pudo se arrodilló en el suelo y colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros.

Con las manos debajo de las nalgas de ella, la le­vantó un poco y empezó a chuparla. Estaba en la gloria; el aroma de la tapicería de piel se mezclaba con el del sexo y los gritos apagados de Sakura retumbaban contra las paredes del automóvil.

Ella le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y él supo que estaba a punto de llegar. Le temblaban los muslos y estaba tan caliente que él creía que faltaría poco para que le saliera vapor Sólo un poco más...

-¡Ahhhh!

Exclamó Sakura con fuerza mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejaba llevar por el placer que Naruto le proporcionaba. Se sacudió con fuerza, pero él contuvo sus temblores sosteniéndola con firmeza y continuando con sus caricias por unos segundos más para poder disfrutar de su sabor. Cuando pensó que era suficiente se retiró y pareció contento con sólo verla desmadejada por el placer; al menos pareció bastarle por unos segundos, hasta que hizo ademán de volver a inclinarse

-¡Para!-dijo ella. Intentó apartar la cabeza de él y cerrar los muslos.

-No. Déjame...

-No-se debatió contra él-Quítate los panta­lones. Te quiero, te necesito a ti dentro de mí. Vamos.

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a discutir ese punto.

-No te muevas.

Sin retirar las piernas de ella de sus hombros, se apartó lo suficiente para quitarse los pantalones.

-Date prisa.

-No temas, ya me la doy-bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos y gimió de alivio cuando su pene quedó libre. Sacó un condón del bolsillo, abrió el paquete y se lo puso apresuradamente.

En lugar de aproximarse a ella en la postura tradicional del misionero, Naruto le deslizó los dedos por debajo de las rodillas, y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras le abría más las piernas, que quedaron flexionadas a ambos lados de las caderas. Colocó los muslos de Sakura sobre los suyos, se inclinó hacia delante, y frotó la cabeza de su miembro contra los sensibles pliegues femeninos, compartiendo su humedad antes de introducirse en ella un centímetro, y entonces...

Se detuvo.

Sakura gimió frustrada y sus manos se aferraron como garras a la orilla del asiento. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Naruto para suplicarle que acabara con aquel tormento, pero las fieras emociones que danzaban en sus ojos la pillaron desprevenida.

-¿Naruto?

-Me vuelves loco, Sakura-chan. Absolutamente loco. Nunca dudes de tu atractivo, porque para mí eres absolutamente deliciosa y sexy. Simplemente perfecta para mí.

Naruto se hundió de golpe en ella, haciéndola jadear por el impacto y el placer que la golpearon. Apenas le concedió unos segundos para acomodarse a esa primera embestida, ya que se retiró y, haciendo palanca con los fuertes muslos, le abrió las piernas un poco más y la penetró con mayor intensidad, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

Con los ojos brillantes, Naruto introdujo las manos por debajo de sus brazos, pasó las palmas por la espalda de la joven, y las apretó finalmente contra sus hombros para atraerla aún más hacia sí. Los senos de quedaron aplastados contra su tórax, y sus piernas le rodeaban la cintura de un modo muy excitante e increíblemente erótico.

La ya familiar cadencia con la que se movían aumentaba con cada embestida. Cada vez que sus testículos rozaban las nalgas de ella la escuchaba gemir con abandono. Ella se agarraba al borde del asiento, tenía los la­bios entreabiertos y la respiración jadeante.

-¡Oh, Naruto! Me...encanta.

-A mí... también-golpeaba rítmicamente, apretando los dientes para contener el orgasmo.

Antes de que le fuera imposible pensara en algo más que no fuera enterrarse en aquel delicioso guante que rodeaba su erección, Naruto se detuvo y varió un poco el ángulo antes de reiniciar las embestidas.

-Ahí-gimió ella- ¡Oh, sí, justo ahí!

-Llega conmigo, Sakura—murmuró él, aumen­tando el ritmo-Por favor-temía sentirse más excitado y al límite que ella. Estaba seguro de que si se iba primero podría brindárselo sin problemas, pero verdaderamente deseaba que ambos alcanzaran el placer al unísono.

-Sí...ya voy...ya voy. ¡Oh, sí!

Aún confiaba en poder conservar el control y aguantar un poco más, pero el oírla anun­ciar el orgasmo y sentir sus contracciones fue más fuerte que él y llegó al clímax. Se dejó caer sobre ella, aplastándola contra el respaldo. Pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles.

Cuando los espasmos de placer empezaron a disminuir y las respiraciones a regularizarse, Naruto se estiró hasta tocar su frente con la de Sakura.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu primera experiencia en el asiento trasero de un coche?-le preguntó de manera bromista

-Oh. Está bien-respondió sonando indiferente

-¿Sólo bien?-le preguntó con tono ofendido y la pellizcó en el trasero

-¡Ohhh!-la sorprendió la electricidad que el pellizco provocó en ella-¡Quiero decir, ayyy!

-Nada, nada. Escuché con claridad tu 'Ohhh' y ahora sé que la próxima vez podría gustarte que te pellizcara un poco. ¿Te gustan los mordiscos? Podrían ser divertidos

-¡Olvídalo!-exclamó con firmeza.

Sexo en un lugar público, luego en el coche, no pensaba explorar más los pellizcos o cosas similares. Con aquel día le bastaba de coqueteos con el lado oscuro.

-Gracias-Naruto la miró interrogante por lo que fuera que le estuviera agradeciendo, así que ella decidió explicarse-Por ser mi mejor amigo. Suena muy simple, pero definitivamente eres mejor amigo de lo que merezco; lo demuestra el hecho de que te molestara hasta obtener la razón de tu pleito con Jiraiya.

-No exageres. Yo extrapolé las cosas

-No, no me defiendas. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a guardar secretos y a no revelarlos si no lo deseas.

-Olvídalo, yo ya lo hice

-¿Ves? Eres demasiado bueno para mí. Aceptaste ser parte de esta venganza mía para protegerme…

-Créeme, es un verdadero placer para mi-la interrumpió con una sonrisa elocuente

-Aún así sé que es difícil para ti. El caso es que eres tan genial que hasta me defiendes de Sasuke…

-¿Nos oíste?-le preguntó con preocupación. No le gustaba pensar que ella hubiera escuchado las cosas que dijo Sasuke

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de ello de momento. ¿Sabes? A veces me acuerdo lo maldita que era contigo cuando niños y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera te he pedido una disculpa por eso

-No tienes que hacerlo. No te guardo ningún tipo de rencor por una actitud de niña…

-Te niegas, pero con cada cosa que dices no haces otra cosa más que probar mi punto-agachó su cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en el hombro de Naruto-Vente conmigo de vacaciones

-¿Qué?

-Mis padres me dieron de regalo de cumpleaños un viaje a la playa…y quiero que me acompañes

Suponía que lo había tomado por sorpresa y tendría que tomarse unos segundos para considerar su oferta, pero aún así la tensión repentina en sus hombros la tomó por sorpresa. Esperaba un poquito de entusiasmo por el ofrecimiento

-¿Acaso no puede acompañarte Sasuke?

Sakura se incorporó de golpe por aquella pregunta tan desconcertante. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke con eso?

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué importa Sasuke? Evidentemente no se lo he pedido porque no quiero que me acompañe. Tú eres la única persona con la que deseo pasar a solas estos días de vacaciones. Tú y sólo tú ¿de acuerdo? Durante este tiempo que llevamos viéndonos a escondidas nos hemos cuidado de que nadie nos vea, y hemos tenido mucha suerte, pero si nos vamos a la playa podremos dejar de cuidarnos las espaldas y dedicarnos a disfrutar ¿no te agrada la idea?

-Claro que me agrada

-Entonces está decidido

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme de que yo me encargaré de pagar mis gastos

Como no vio ningún problema con esa condición, Sakura aceptó. Después de todo, ambos merecían ese tiempo sólo para ellos

-Genial. Nos vamos la próxima semana, así que tienes que pedir permiso en tu trabajo

-No te preocupes por eso, aún me deben unos días libres así que no debo tener problema en que pueda tomarme varios días. Pero por el momento… ¿qué te parece si nos vestimos y nos vamos a mi departamento para seguir esto?

-Aún tienes energía

-Para ti siempre estoy preparado ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Claro que sí. Lo cual es genial, porque yo también siempre estoy lista para ti

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les pareció? Sasuke es un descarado ¿verdad? Pero me he enterado de personas que incluso llevan a sus amantes a sus propias bodas para darse una escapada en el banquete ¿pueden creerlo?

Como se habrán dado cuentas, Naruto y Sakura ya rompieron las condiciones que cada uno pusieron. En el anterior hicieron la postura que él se negaba porque se sentiría utilizado y ahora se han besado, aunque después ella no quiso retomarlo.

El próximo capítulo será mucho más relajo y pasarán menos cosas, pero porque será un preludio de lo que ocurrirá más adelante. Ahora es el momento en que entrará a escena el triángulo amoroso de Ino-Sai-Shikamaru. ¿Cuándo estará listo el capítulo? Ni idea porque planeo ponerme a trabajar en 'Invierno…' y no volveré a sacar otro capítulo de éste fic hasta que actualice el otro

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Leonardo, joaco-kun, tsuki-airen, death linkin, Cielfairy, Nakasu, Nadesko, lolita86, Itzel, elieluchiha, Kusubana-yoru, Sakurass, Loquin, ahsayuni15f y zoe.

2009-03-28


	8. Chapter 8

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

Capítulo 8

- - Diálogos

" " **Pensamientos**

/-/-/ Cambio de escena

La noche empezaba a caer sobre Konoha, pero la tarde de compras con Ino no tenía pinta de terminar, a pesar de que iniciaron después de comer. Su rubia amiga aseguró que necesitaba urgentemente irse de compras para adquirir complementos necesarios para sus vacaciones, a las cuales se irían dentro de dos días, y aunque Sakura reconocía la necesidad de las mismas, le hubiera gustado negarse a la idea de Ino. No es que no le gustara ir de compras ¿A qué mujer no le encantaba recorrer tiendas y comprarse cosas muchas veces innecesarias? Simplemente no le gustaba ir con Ino. Punto. Principalmente porque la rubia muchas veces la hacía entrar a todas las tiendas, sin importar la cantidad de bolsas que cargaran o que ya tuviera hambre

-Esto es el colmo Ino. Se suponía que esta visita al centro comercial era para comprar cosas para la playa ¡y la tienda de trajes de baños es la última a la que entramos! Estoy tan cansada que ya no siento ganas de ponerme a escoger uno. Tengo una buena cantidad en casa, que me los puedo llevar sin problemas

-Sí y apuesto a que son completamente sosos y simples. De seguro apenas tienes un bikini y en cambio muchos trajes de baño. Mira chica, para un fin de semana de sexo, playa y desenfreno necesitas un vestuario adecuado. ¿No prefieres que Naruto te vea con un diminuto bikini que lo deje babeando?

Sakura no dijo nada porque en parte su amiga tenía razón. En la parte de que deseaba dejar a su rubio amante babeando, porque en la parte en que juzgaba su guardarropa estaba muy equivocada. Tenía solo un traje de baño completo, lo demás eran bikinis…aunque tenía que reconocer que ninguno de ellos era tan diminuto como el que colgaba de entre sus dedos. Una parte de ella juraba que nunca se pondría una cosa similar en una playa donde todo mundo podría verla, pero la otra parte de ella, aquella parte salvaje que parecía haber crecido desde que la pasión de Naruto entró en su vida, no dejaba de alentarla, de tentarla. A final de cuentas podía ponérselo única y exclusivamente para el disfrute de Naruto.

Antes de tener tiempo suficiente como para arrepentirse se apresuró al probador para ponerse el dichoso bikini. El espejo le confirmo que era demasiado pequeño y revelador, pero no le importó tanto como para desanimarla de comprarlo.

Ino no se guardó su felicitación por comprarlo, pero tampoco su regaño por comprar solamente ese. Una vez que pagó la cuenta decidieron continuar con recorriendo otras tiendas, empezando por una tienda de lencería, a la cual la jaló hasta casi arrancarle el brazo.

-¿También tengo que comprar lencería, Ino?

-Claro que sí. ¿No me escuchaste hace rato? Tu fin de semana de sexo, playa y desenfreno necesita un vestuario adecuado. La lencería es el complemento adecuado para lo que te propones.

Regularmente Sakura prefería la comodidad a la sensualidad en cuanto a la ropa interior, pero definitivamente desde que se acostaba con Naruto había conocido los beneficios de una sexy lencería de satén, seda y encaje.

Escogió un par de conjuntos porque no lograba decidirse solo por uno. De hecho quizá sería mejor agregar otro a su compra. Ino sonrió con suficiencia mientras la veía ir de una ménsula a otra, analizando diferentes modelos

-Por lo visto seguirás mi consejo y comprarás un guardarropa adecuado

-Es una buena idea. A Naruto le…gusta que me ponga ropa así y a mi me hace sentir sexy.

Regularmente era ella demasiado tímida y reservada con su vida sexual como para hacer un comentario al respecto, pero a veces se le escapaban comentarios con Ino, sobre todo desde que estaba con Naruto y de alguna manera sentía deseos de… ¿presumirlo? Era un pensamiento extraño porque él no era ningún tipo de trofeo

En ese momento sonó el teléfono celular de Sakura, por el tono Ino identificó inmediatamente a Sasuke como la persona que llamaba; pero su amiga se limitó a sacar el teléfono de la funda y presionar la tecla para rechazar la llamada. Como si no tuviera la menor importancia la joven regresó su atención a las prendas

-Por lo visto sigues furiosa con él-comentó la rubia

-No te imaginas cuanto

-Entonces no te entiendo, frentona. Si tan enojada estás con él ¿por qué no lo mandas por fin al diablo? ¿Acaso no te parece poco lo que hizo en la fiesta?

Aquella pregunta atrajo la atención la pelirrosa, que se volteó para contestar

-Claro que no, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sé que piensas que soy una tonta por no terminar con él, pero si no lo he hecho ha sido única y exclusivamente porque no creo que sea el momento oportuno. Sí, no me veas con esa cara y piénsalo un momento. Cuando lo mande al diablo pienso revelarle lo de mi venganza, por eso no puedo hacerlo en éste momento

-No entiendo ese supuesto motivo-dijo durativa Ino, por lo que Sakura la miró como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que hay que explicarle todo

-Quiero irme de vacaciones con Naruto, pero si antes del viaje le revelo todo a Sasuke, intentaría averiguar con quien le he estado viendo la cara y si, por alguna razón, se entera de que Naruto y yo nos iremos de la ciudad casi al mismo tiempo…podría relacionarlo y descubrir su participación en mi desquite, algo que no puedo permitir. Por eso lo mejor es hacerlo cuando regresemos del viaje. Ambos tendremos cuidado de no vernos muy seguido y…actuar como si nada hubiera pasado

-Entonces vas a dar por concluida su aventura luego de las vacaciones ¿no?

-…No he pensado mucho en ello-reconoció en un susurro.

La verdad era que hasta que Ino lo mencionó, ella no había pensado que la 'ruptura' se acercaba. Por la mirada que la rubia le lanzó, era obvio que se había dado cuenta

-Mira Sakura, si en verdad quieres proteger la identidad de Naruto entonces deberían terminar pronto con su juego. Entre más tiempo pase, entre más veces se escapen para estar juntos, las posibilidades de ser descubiertos aumentan

-Lo sé. Pero hemos sido cuidadosos

-¿Y eso qué? Ya los descubrió Hinata

-Es sólo una persona. ¿O qué me sugieres?

-No creo que hagas caso de mi sugerencia, pero de todas formas te la diré. Deberías mirar dentro de ti, dejar de refugiarte bajo ideas tontas, aceptar tus verdaderos motivos y actuar en consecuencia. Reconócete a ti misma que no le has dicho nada a Sasuke, además de que ni siquiera habías contemplado la posibilidad de que el final se acercaba, porque entonces ya no tendrías excusa para seguir viéndote con Naruto

-¿De…de qué rayos hablas?-preguntó con incredulidad-¿Verdaderos motivos? No existen 'verdaderos' motivos. Sólo existe uno, el cual te he repetido hasta el cansancio pero tú no pareces escucharlo. Me gusta…no. Me encanta el sexo con Naruto. ¿Qué tiene de malo en querer seguir disfrutándolo? Esa es la única razón por la cual he continuado con esto

-No tendría nada de malo si sólo fuera eso, pero hay mucho más detrás de tu decisión. Por mucho que te niegues a considerarlo

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Deja de aferrarte a la idea de que estoy enamorada de Naruto. Tenemos una relación completamente superficial

-Si tú misma te crees tus propias mentiras es tu problema, pero no esperes que yo lo haga. Lo de ustedes hace mucho tiempo que dejó la superficialidad. Si es que alguna vez la tuvo

-Dime una sola cosa que te haga creer eso

Ino la miro con superioridad y levantó su dedo índice para empezar a numerar

-No importa lo largos que sean los turnos de ambos y necesiten descansar, cuando tienen tiempo libre se ven.-levantó un segundo dedo y continuó con su listado-Duermen juntos. ¡Por Dios! Soy amiga de Shikamaru desde que éramos niños y cuando nos hemos enredado nunca pasamos toda la noche juntos. Hacemos lo que deseamos y luego el otro regresa a su casa ¿Cómo puedes mantener las distancias si pasas toda la noche durmiendo en los brazos del otro? Incluso me apuesto a que ustedes duermen abrazados-la mueca de Sakura fue suficiente respuesta-Fidelidad. No importa que tú no puedas dársela, él te ha prometido estar sólo contigo. ¿Eso no es un compromiso?-no obtuvo respuesta de Sakura, aunque tampoco la esperaba- ¿Lo ves? Ya te he dado tres razones y sin pensarlas mucho. ¿Te he convencido?

-¡Claro que no! Porque sé que lo que dices no es cierto

Ino bufó y alzó los ojos con incredulidad

-Me rindo. Es más fácil convencer a Tsunade-sama de que deje de jugarse el presupuesto que convencerte a ti.

-Me alegra que rindas, así que ¿podríamos dejar de lado el tema? De lo contrario dejaré de disfrutar estar de compras y me iré, con lo que también te arruinaré el placer de comprar

Era una amenaza muy simple, pero resultó efectiva en Ino porque suspiró con rendición y envió su atención a los estantes de ropa interior masculina. Algo atrajo su atención e inmediatamente lo tomó y se giró hacia Sakura con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada emocionada mientras le mostraba una prenda

-Esto TIENES que comprárselo a Naruto

Al principio le contó encontrarle forma a la dichosa prenda, pero cuando lo hizo estalló en una carcajada y se lo quitó para examinarlo detenidamente

-Sí. DEBO comprárselo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El turno de Naruto apenas iniciaba y a pesar de que todo indicaba sería que sería duro y pesado, se sentía tan feliz que silbaba una canción. Cierto que él siempre estaba de buen humor, o al menos lo parecía, pero lo que lo tenía tan contento era que dentro de solo dos días partiría a unas largas y deliciosas vacaciones. Aunque más que las vacaciones en si mismas, que vaya que las necesitaba después de tantos turnos dobles, lo que en verdad anhelaba era estar completamente a solas con Sakura en un lugar paradisíaco.

Durante los meses anteriores, cuando tomaba turnos dobles sin parar y renunciaba a sus descansos, su cuerpo protestaba enérgicamente, sintiéndose muchas veces al límite; pero afortunadamente esa temporada terminó jugando a su favor cuando solicitó una semana de vacaciones. Sus jefes consideraban que se las merecía y se las dieron sin rechistar.

¡Una semana entera!

Sólo estarían en la playa cinco días, pero habían pensado que si él pedía una semana podría fingir que continuaba de viaje y permanecer encerrado en el departamento de Sakura por dos días más. Estar encerrado en su departamento no iba muy de acuerdo con su personalidad, pero era un pequeño sacrificio si a cambio podía continuar retozando en la cama de su amante sin que despertaran sospechas.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en su casillero y cuando cerró la puerta del mismo reveló el rostro de su compañero, a tan sólo un par de centímetros de él. No pudo disimular un sobresalto, pero rápidamente se recuperó

-¿Qué hay Sai? Me tomaste por sorpresa

-Estamos solos

-¿Ah?-aquel comentario lo desconcertó ¿qué tenía de importante que estuvieran solos en el vestuario? Sai era tan extraño que si no lo conociera a él y su relación con Ino, probablemente se hubiera sentido amenazado-¿Por qué es eso importante?

-Porque quiero hablar contigo y así no tendré que preocuparme de que alguien nos escuche

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Me decepciona darme cuenta de que aún no me consideras un amigo tuyo

-¿Ah?-ahí estaba otro comentario confuso ¿De qué hablas? Claro que te veo como a un amigo. Un amigo molesto, pero amigo al fin y al cabo

-En todos mis libros dicen que la amistad va de la mano con la confianza, que fomenta la confidencia; pero tú no confías en mí lo suficiente como para hablarme de tu nueva relación

-Eso es ridículo. Se las presenté a todos ustedes en la fiesta de Sakura-chan ¿lo recuerdas? Cualquiera de los muchachos te lo puede confirmar si es que esa noche se ha borrado de tu memoria

Aquella confuso conversación no había logrado ponerlo nervioso…hasta que notó la mirada que Sai le dirigía. Era una mirada que no prometía nada bueno.

-No esperas que me crea que se trata de ella. Sasame-san es igual a tus anteriores novias, superficiales y con más pecho que cerebro. Cuando empezaste a cambiar todos nos imaginamos que era una chica especial, si provocaba tal cambio en ti tenía que ser completamente diferente a todas las anteriores. Incluso esa opinión se reforzó cuando nos dijiste que nos las presentarías, porque lo hiciste sonar formal e importante. Pero cuando llegaste con ella a la fiesta…me di cuenta que no podía ser la responsable de tu cambio.

Ahora sí que Naruto se sentía nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a esperar que Sai tuviera la suficiente perspicacia como para dudar que Sasame fuera su novia? Era cierto que Sasame entraba en el patrón de todas sus anteriores conquistas, pero nunca se le ocurrió que sus amigos ya hubieran hecho un perfil de la susodicha en su mente y su elección no encajaría en ese dichoso perfil. Su única opción era convencer a Sai de la ridiculez de sus sospechas.

-Todas esas son imaginaciones tuyas…

-¿Lo son? En realidad sé quién es la chica con la que estás…saliendo, pero esperaba que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para contarme lo que estaba pasando-se quedó helado por la afirmación de Sai. Lo dijo con tal seguridad que a Naruto no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar que su amigo decía la verdad.

-Mira Sai…

-No te preocupes, no pienso decir nada al respecto. Probablemente no me he explicado bien, porque lo único que quería hacer era dejarte claro que soy tu amigo y que si un día de éstos necesitas hablar con alguien al respecto…aquí estoy yo.

Sai asintió, como queriendo reforzar sus palabras con ese gesto, y se dio la vuelta para salir de los vestuarios.

No es que Naruto no confiara en Sai o pensara que podría traicionar, pero simplemente pensaba que entre menos personas supieran lo que él y Sakura estaban haciendo menos riesgos corrían de que alguien se enterara. Entonces tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que quizá Sai sólo le estuviera lanzando un farol y en verdad no tuviera idea de con quién estaba teniendo una aventura, lo cual dejaría las cosas en el mismo punto.

-Por cierto-dijo Sai, tomándolo por sorpresa nuevamente porque no se percató de que hubiera regresado-dile a la fea que se asegure de que te pongas suficiente bloqueador. La última vez que todo el grupo viajó a la playa te quemaste tanto que parecías una langosta.

Pues no era un farol.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Había algunas personas con las que a Sakura le gustaría encontrarse al llegar a su departamento luego de un extenuante maratón de compras. Definitivamente Naruto desnudo y en su cama encabezaba la lista, mientras que Sasuke ocupaba el último puesto. Por desgracia para ella era la última opción con la que se había encontrado cuando abrió la puerta

-Bu…buenas noches. No esperaba encontrarte

-Pensé en darte una sorpresa

-Pues me la has dado-dijo de mala manera. Su tono de voz no le pasó desapercibido a Sasuke, que alzó la ceja con extrañeza

-¿Estás molesta de que venga a verte? Por alguna razón no has querido tomar mis llamadas en los últimos días así que pensé que lo mejor que podría hacer era venir a verte

-He estado muy ocupada-se justificó.

Aunque ambos sabían que antes, no importaba lo ocupaba lo ocupada que estuviera, siempre tomaba sus llamadas. Lo cual ocurría muy pocas veces porque él rara vez le hablaba, siempre era ella la que trataba de comunicarse con él. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que hasta con eso era egoísta? Siempre era ella la que tenía que llamar o de lo contrario no tenían comunicación en días. Nunca era él quien estuviera ansioso de escuchar su voz

-¿Vas a salir de vacaciones?-preguntó al cabo de un incómodo silencio

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque vi unas maletas a los pies de tu cama, listas para ser llenadas-al cabo de unos instantes de silencio, continuó con su interrogatorio-¿Pensabas decírmelo?

-Claro. Solamente…

¿Qué podía decirle? Si le decía que iría con Ino y luego se encontraba con ella cuando se suponía que estaba en la playa, inmediatamente dudaría; y si le decía que iba sola… ¿no sospecharía también de la ausencia de Naruto? Porque él tendría que haber pedido ya su permiso e incluso comentarle a sus amigos que saldría de la ciudad, pero no sabía si también les contó su destino.

Estaba completamente confundida, pero pensó que lo mejor para evitar ser descubiertos era apegarse lo más posible a la verdad.

-No te lo había podido contar, pero mis padres me regalaron un viaje a la playa por mi cumpleaños. Es ahí a donde me dirijo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haberte acompañado **"No gracias"**, pensó la joven con rotundidad

-Supongo. Pero son mis padres Sasuke, no esperabas que me dieran boletos para que fueras conmigo. Ellos nunca estarían de acuerdo con que nos fuéramos juntos de viaje

-Nunca te ha importado demasiada lo que piensen de cómo vivimos la relación. Y en cuanto a lo otro, pude haberme pagado el boleto

-Tienes razón, pero la verdad es que también me agradaba la idea de viajar sola. Últimamente he tenido demasiado trabajo en la clínica y pensé que nada disfrutaría tanto como estar unos días de descanso sin nadie conocido a mí alrededor.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, evaluándola, lo que inmediatamente la puso nerviosa. Ella no era como él, no era descarada, sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto y tenía miedo de ser descubierta. ¿Podría darse cuenta con sólo mirarla fijamente? hasta el momento no lo había hecho, pero la verdad era que se había visto escasamente

-¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura? De un tiempo a la fecha me ignoras, no me buscas, te alejas de mí como si tuviera la peste…

-Estás alucinando

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos acostamos? Tú nunca has sido muy apasionada, pero nunca antes habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo

"**¿Nos acostamos? ¿No soy muy apasionada? ¡¿Hacerlo?! Puedo usar esa palabra con Naruto porque es una aventura, ¿pero debería usar las palabras 'hacer el amor' siendo que somos novios?" **

Todas esas palabras la molestaban, pero no tanto como la acusación de que no era muy apasionada. Evidentemente Naruto tenía una opinión muy diferente

-Si no te conociera hasta pareciera que tienes un amante

Fue su tono de voz lo que terminó por sacarla de sus casillas y le impidiera tragarse sus palabras

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tengo un amante. Uno que es mejor en la cama de lo que tú nunca podrás ser. ¿Qué no soy muy apasionada? Pues él no tiene queja. A decir verdad hemos hecho el amor en cada rincón de mi departamento, incluso en todas esas posturas en las que me negaba a hacerlo contigo. Aún no lo hemos hecho por detrás, pero cielos, dame unos días y ten por seguro que incluso eso habré probado

Por unos momentos le pareció que todo el aire de la habitación se había evaporado mientras sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, esperando la reacción a sus palabras. Al principio Sasuke se limitó a mirarla fijamente, hasta que su boca se curvó levemente en una sonrisa y dijo

-Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí

"**No, no has entendido nada. Te estoy diciendo toda la verdad"**

Por un momento Sakura se sintió tentada de confirmárselo para acabar de una vez por todas con todo eso, pero la conciencia de que sólo complicaría las cosas por sus vacaciones, guardó silencio.

-Vine a invitarte a cenar ¿te parece? Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos, así que me pareció una buena idea

-Me gustaría pero me siento un poco cansada después de todo un día de compras con Ino

-¿Vaciaron muchas tiendas?

-Ella principalmente

-¿Hay algo para mi?

Regularmente ella le compraba algún detalle, salvo en aquella ocasión. Mentalmente oró para que Sasuke no demostrara una inusual curiosidad y revisara sus bolsas. No tenía forma de justificar las prendas que compró pensando en Naruto y definitivamente no deseaba vérselas puestas a su todavía novio

-Nada. Vi algunas cosas pero no tenían tu talla

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero ella pudo intuir que nuevamente estaba molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando con él. Si aún tuviera dudas de que el momento de revelarle la verdad estaba cerca, esa conversación la habría terminado de convencer. El moreno estaba dudando de su nuevo comportamiento y eso no podría conducir a nada bueno

-Estaba pensando… ¿qué te parece si vamos a desayunar mañana? Estaré descansada y podremos ir a ese lugar que tanto te gusta

-Mañana temprano empieza mi turno

-Oh…pues

-¿Cuándo te vas a la playa?

-Dentro de dos días

-No creo que pueda verte antes de que te vayas

-No hay problema, lo entiendo

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Probablemente esperaba el reclamo propio de una novia en lugar de la indiferencia.

-En vista de que estás cansada, será mejor que me retire

-Seguro

La despedida fue fría, apenas la cortesía mínima, lo cual no la tranquilizó precisamente

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al mismo tiempo en otro departamento, a varias calles de distancia, una joven rubia se dejaba caer en el cómodo sillón de su sala mientras levantaba sus piernas hasta colocarlas en el brazo del sillón.

Estaba muerta.

O al menos se sentía como una.

Amaba ir de compras. No le importaba si se gastaba todo su sueldo en una sola visita al centro comercial porque no le gustaba tener reparos a la hora de encontrar una prenda que la hechizara. Si algo le gustaba se lo llevaba, ese era su lema. Aunque el punto negativo era que siempre terminaba como un peso muerto.

Con pereza abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y se encontró mirando de frente a Shikamaru, que la observaba apoyado en la pared de la sala

-Hola Shika. No escuché cuando abriste la puerta

-Lo cual significa que estuviste de compras

-Genio-dijo con un tono burlón-¿Lo dedujiste por mi cansancio o por la gran cantidad de bolsas que dejé en la entrada?

-Por las bolsas

De mala gana se incorporó en el salón. Se conocían desde que eran niños, además de su intermitente relación, así que sentía suficiente confianza como para continuar acostada; pero era su instinto de anfitriona lo que se lo impedía

-¿Tienes hambre? Creo recordar que tengo algo guardado en el refrigerador para que podamos cenar. A menos que quieras pasar de lleno a la acción-sugirió con coquetería

Shikamaru nunca reaccionaba tremendamente entusiasta ante alguna insinuación parecida, en realidad nunca parecía muy entusiasmado con nada, pero definitivamente nunca había lucido incómodo

-En realidad quiero hablar contigo sobre eso-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón y la miraba seriamente-¿Recuerdas cómo funciona nuestro trato?

Era una pregunta tremendamente extraña, pero Ino, curiosa por naturaleza, se apresuró a contestar para obtener una explicación de lo que estuviera pasando

-Claro. Un poco de sexo cuando lo deseáramos, pero sin involucrarnos profundamente y siempre poniendo nuestra amistad como prioridad ¿me equivoco?

-En lo absoluto

-Entonces ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa? ¿Algo va mal?

-No exactamente. Más bien…ha habido un cambio

-¿Cambio? ¿A qué cambio te refieres?

-Mendokusai, no sé cómo explicarlo. Bien. En mi última misión me topé con Temari. Estaba en una misión de su aldea pero nos encontramos…y hablamos

-Y solucionaron sus problemas-dijo Ino, terminando la frase por él

-Sí

-Pues…me alegro mucho por ti pero ¿en verdad lo arreglaron todo?

-Aún nos faltan algunas cosas por hablar pero las cosas que motivaron nuestra ruptura están solucionadas completamente. De hecho voy a pedirle matrimonio

Ino lo miró boquiabierta

-¿Matrimonio? Puff. Sí que va en serio la cosa. Aunque…

-¿Sí?

-No, no es nada malo. Sólo me hace gracia imaginarte casado con Temari porque ella es todo lo que no querías en una esposa. Ella es…idéntica a tu madre

-Lo sé-dijo con un suspiro de resignación-Me enamoré de una mujer muy problemática pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo cual me recuerda que aparte de darte la noticia tengo que pedirte un favor

-Seguro

-Nunca le digas a Temari lo que hemos estado haciendo estos meses. Si ella llegara a enterarse me mataría. A pesar de que ella y yo habíamos roto cuando empezó lo nuestro, ella no lo vería así. Para ella sería una traición.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? No voy contándole lo nuestro a todo mundo y definitivamente no se lo contaría a Temari. No eres al único al que mataría ¿lo sabes? Además, como tu mejor amiga quiero ser dama de honor de la novia, algo que no pasaría si ella se enterara de nuestra pequeña…aventurilla

-Bastante suerte tendrías con que te dejara acercarte a la boda

-Exactamente. Así que como lo vez, no hay posibilidad alguna de que se lo diga

Lo que fuera que Shikamaru dijo quedó ahogado por el sonido del timbre. En un primer momento Ino pensó en ignorarla, demasiado emocionada por conocer todos los detalles del próximo matrimonio de su mejor amigo, pero cuando el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia se resignó a ir a abrir. De mala gana se levantó para ir a abrir, pero no antes de decirle a Shikamaru

-Mientras atiendo a mi visita tú encárgate de preparar la cena para que podamos continuar con la conversación y me cuentes si ya tienes el anillo de compromiso, porque sino iré contigo a comprarlo ¿eh?

El castaño protestó por haberlo mandado a cocinar, pero ella no le prestó atención.

La sonrisa que Ino pensaba dirigirle a su visita se esfumó en cuanto vio de quien se trataba

-Sai

El aludido permaneció completamente impasible observándola y no pareció intimidado en lo absoluto por la mirada fulminante que la rubia le dirigió

-Ino-chan…

-¿Qué quieres aquí, Sai? Pensé haberte dicho claramente que no deseaba volver a verte nunca ¿lo has olvidado?

-En lo absoluto. Pero pensé que podríamos hablar de…

-¿Hablar? No tenemos nada que decirnos, tú ya lo dijiste todo cuando terminaste conmigo.

-Es sobre eso que quiero que hablemos. Verás…

-Ino. No hay nada en tu refrigerador-la inconfundible voz de Shikamaru llegó con claridad desde el interior de la puerta y ante los ojos de Ino ocurrió un cambio muy curioso. Sai siempre era tan frío, tan controlado, tan poco dado a abrirse, que fue completamente sorprendente como su habitual frialdad temblaba un poco, permitiendo vislumbrar un poco de rabia…y celos

-Él… ¿está aquí?

-Sí. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? No lo creo, porque creo recordar que fuiste tú quien me sugirió buscar a alguien me diera lo que tú no podías ¿me equivoco? Creo que tus palabras fueron 'Eres demasiado para mi. Demasiado bonita, demasiado vida, demasiado enérgica. No puedo tenerte en mi vida'

A pesar del tiempo que transcurrido entre aquella dolorosa conversación y el encuentro no conseguido disminuir el dolor que aquellas palabras le producían. Ella había sido tan feliz con Sai, que siempre pensó que él lo era. Lo había pensado hasta que una noche se presentó en su departamento y la echó de su vida.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño

-Que vacías y típicas suenan esas palabras. Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero, como puedes ver, Shikamaru me está esperando.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apoyó contra ella. No era tanto como para impedir una posible entrada por la fuerza como para apoyarse pues sentía que aquel breve encuentro la había dejado sin fuerzas.

CONTINUARÁ

Me prometí a mi misma que no publicaría nada de éste fic hasta no haber actualizado 'Invierno en el corazón'…pero no me pude contener. La inspiración me llegó de golpe y se conjugó con el tiempo, así que tanta suerte no podía desaprovecharla

El capítulo es pequeño, pero porque es como una pequeña pausa en la que se colocan algunas piezas. El siguiente capítulo será largo, aún más si no me decido a cortar antes. ¿De qué irá? Pues de lo que ocurre en sus vacaciones, que provocará más cosas de lo que parece

La respuesta que ha tenido el fic es mucho mayor de la que me imaginaba, algo que tengo que agradecer a: .Dark, lolita86, Dairen Ryuu Hino, Crystal Butterfly 92, Nakasu Malakiel, tsuki-airen, death linkin, Sakurass, loquin, ahsayuni15f, Kusubana Yoru, ginn (**descuida, sí soy yo. De todas maneras muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de avisarme**), poly-uchiha, , dalia24, zoe y Saky-chan Haruno

Como no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en tener la continuación porque mis tiempos libres casi desaparecerán, les quiero dejar un pequeño adelanto sobre lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, aunque va dirigido a todos aquellos que les han gustados las escenas lemon: habrá un sauna en juego.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pero sigo esperando más ¿eh?

2009-05-02


	9. Chapter 9

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi / Yong-Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

Capítulo 9

Aquellos cinco días alejados de todo mundo y dedicados sólo a ellos le parecían a Sakura como la mismísima gloria. Nada de preocuparse por inventar excusas sobre con quién estaba o esconderse de vecinos o tratar de no revelar lo feliz y satisfecha que se sentía. Durante aquellos cinco maravillosos días con sus noches no tendría que preocuparse de algo que no fuera disfrutar.

Llegaron al hotel muy temprano, pero en lugar de acomodar sus cosas o retocarse después del viaje, en cuanto el botones cerró la puerta tras de si, ambos se arrojaron en brazos del otro invadidos por una pasión y ansia que pareciera llevaban varias semanas sin verse. Sus ropas fueron arrancadas de sus cuerpos mientras éstos se dejaban caer en el suelo.

Durante ese primer día su único contacto con la civilización se limitó al servicio de habitaciones, enfrascados cómo estaban en recorrer todos los rincones de la habitación.

El segundo día hicieron un verdadero esfuerzo por salir del cuarto para pasear por la playa y sus alrededores. Pero cuando apenas iban en la esquina de la calle del hotel, se miraron al unísono sonriendo con complicidad antes de que Naruto preguntara con picardía

-¿Ya habrán arreglado la recámara?

Regresaron corriendo entre risas y cuando entraron encontraron la habitación perfectamente arreglada. Aunque aquello quizá tenía poco que ver con una gran velocidad de la recamarera y sí mucho con que Sakura incumpliera su promesa de no encerrarse con Naruto en un ascensor. Los resultados fueron los esperados.

Finalmente al tercer día lograron convencerse mutuamente de la necesidad de disfrutar sus vacaciones también en la forma de recorrer el lugar, conocer los alrededores, nadar en el mar, lo usual. A final de cuentas estaban pagadas unas vacaciones en playa magnífica y lo mejor que podía hacer era ver algo más que las paredes y el techo de su habitación.

Como buen deportista Naruto surfeó con gran habilidad mientras ella se dedicaba a tomar el sol, luego siguió un juego de voleibol de playa con otra pareja, juego que terminaron perdiendo por un error insignificante del rubio.

Así transcurrió su día, cuando la tarde empezaba a caer y con ella la necesidad de alimentarse aumentaba, Sakura decidió buscarlo. Lo había perdido de vista un rato antes, cuando él se alejó para buscar algo que tomar, sintiéndose inquieta por su tardanza decidió ir a buscarlo, pero se sorprendió enormemente por cómo lo encontró.

Sentado en la arena platicaba animadamente con un grupo de cuatro niños mientras trataba de ayudarles a dar forma a un castillo de arena, con muy penosos resultados. El castillo era totalmente deforme, pero ninguno de los niños parecía prestar atención al hecho y parecían más concentrados en lo que fuera que les estuviera contando el rubio porque no dejaban de mirarlo y reírse.

Era cierto que lo había visto convivir con Konohamaru y algún otro par de niños a lo largo de los años, pero fue hasta ese preciso momento cuando empezó a verlo desde un nuevo perfil. Nunca antes había pensado en él de esa manera, pero ahora estaba completamente segura de que, algún día, él sería un magnífico padre; bastaba con ver la forma en que los niños parecían adorarlo por ser como uno de ellos, por la paciencia que mostraba al tratar con ellos y al mismo tiempo la firmeza con la que le indicó a un niño que no se alejara. No estaba segura de por qué nunca había pensado en él como padre, pero ahora no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Naruto cargando a un rubio bebé.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando las voces de las madres llamaron a los pequeños, los cuales se despidieron de él y corrieron en la dirección en que las mujeres los esperaban. Nruto pareció ligeramente decepcionado porque el juego terminara, pero se levantó de inmediato y se sacudió la arena del traje de baño.

-Tienes un gran toque con los niños-comentó Sakura mientras se le acercaba

-¿Lo crees? Para mí es divertido convivir con ellos, sobre todo con el stress que manejo en mi trabajo. Convivir con Konohamaru era más divertido antes de que se volviera un adolescente insoportable que sólo pide consejos para ligarse a las chicas-dijo Naruto con un exagerado tono de pesar

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos alguna vez?

-Claro. Soy un huérfano, Sakura-chan, creo que es natural desear formar la familia que nunca tuve ¿por qué pareces tan sorprendida?-la expresión alucinada de Sakura fue lo que provocó aquella pregunta en Naruto, así como el repentino malestar que lo invadió

-Es sólo que…nunca había pensado en ti como un padre o que…tuvieras ese deseo por formar una familia-con cada palabra que decía la expresión del rubio se ensombrecía cada vez más, a la vez que el nerviosismo de ella crecía. ¿Cómo podía explicarle algo que no parecía muy halagador para él? Quizá la mejor forma, o la menos mala, era decirle la verdad-Como siempre has sido un mujeriego y nunca te hemos conocido una relación formal, pues…

-No, no sigas-la interrumpió con aspereza-Imagino exactamente lo que pensabas y me hace preguntarme si alguna vez me has conocido de verdad. Yo te consideraba mi amiga y pensaba que era recíproco, pero evidentemente nunca me has conocido más allá de tus juicios y clichés. Francamente quisiera dejar de lado el tema, pero creo que es el momento indicado para explicártelo con todas sus letras. Reconozco que cuando tenía quince años y descubrí el sexo, y las mujeres me descubrieron a mi, me dediqué a llevarme a la cama a toda aquella que usara falda por nacimiento y entrara en el rango de los 15 y 30 años, pero ya no soy un maldito adolescente; aunque no lo creas, no tengo problemas con mantener cerrada la bragueta del pantalón.

-Yo…

-Déjame terminar-no gritó la orden, pero su simple mirada transmitía el que no aguantaría otra interrupción-Definitivamente no soy un monje, pero tampoco soy un tipo que necesite acostarse cada día con alguien simplemente por hacerlo. No eres la única que parece creer eso de mí, pero la realidad es que a nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que si salgo con muchas chicas es porque estoy buscando a la chica ideal con la que pueda formar una familia. No se les ocurre que si no hay química con una de ellas no veo el motivo para hacernos perder el tiempo, así que pasó de seguirla viendo. He tenido relaciones estables, no tanto como me gustaría, pero el hecho de que no se las presente no quiere decir que no existieran y yo sea incapaz de asumir un compromiso. Sasuke es tu novio desde hace años, dime ¿acaso él te es fiel? Entonces deberías juzgarlo a él por los mismos baremos que usas conmigo

Naruto tenía toda la razón y el saberlo no hacía otra cosa más que incomodarla hasta lo indecible. ¿Cómo podía justificarse? Estaba en lo correcto al acusarla de no conocerlo a fondo y quedarse en un juicio ridículo y hasta moralista sin preocuparse por ver más a fondo. Siempre se preguntó por qué Naruto no le presentaba una novia, pero si lo pensaba bien se daba cuanta de que jamás mostró el menor interés. Quería disculparse, quería decirle que era una tonta, pero las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca poco tenían que ver con una disculpa.

-Di…dices que buscabas a tu chica ideal, pero ¿no me dijiste una vez que ya estaba enamorado de alguien, aunque era imposible?

Al principio Naruto pareció quedarse completamente frío por la pregunta, descolocado y hasta sorprendido, pero en cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa la miró con una mezcla de burla e incredulidad.

-Te dije que era completamente imposible. ¿Debería guardar fidelidad a un amor que sé que es imposible? Si deseo conseguir una familia entonces debo ver hacia adelante en lugar de sentarme a llorar y guardar luto por una relación que nunca se dará.

'Lucha por ella' Una verdadera amiga diría eso, una verdadera amiga lo animaría a ir detrás de la persona que amaba…pero Sakura era totalmente incapaz de decir esas palabras. Probablemente era la peor amiga del mundo, pero no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba actuar egoísta y miserablemente. Lo único que le importaba, por alguna desconocida razón, era que Naruto dejará ese 'amor' atrás definitivamente.

No había nada más que decirse y ambos lo sabían. Aquella fue una conversación totalmente incómoda para ambos, reveladora en muchos sentidos y absolutamente personal. Todo lo que no debería estar presente entre ellos durante el viaje. Ambos estaban molestos, con ella específicamente, así que sin cruzar otra palabra Naruto se alejó, dejándola sola en la playa, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Casi dos horas después el humor de Naruto no había mejorado ni un ápice. Él, que siempre era tan alegre, no podía recuperarse del coraje que le provocó darse cuenta de la forma tan superficial y vacía en la que su 'amiga' lo tenía identificado.

Tratando de relajarse del malestar provocado, pensó que un baño sauna sería la solución adecuada. Lo cierto era que en cualquier otro momento hubiera disfrutado de su estadía en el sauna, se habría relajado sin problemas, pero definitivamente ese no era el momento. Si bien era cierto que apenas acaba de entrar al lugar, sus músculos se sentían increíblemente tensos y su espalda se puso rígida en cuanto se sentó.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de poder relajarse correctamente, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo interrumpió. Logró ignorar el sonido de pasos acercándose a él, pero no pudo hacerlo con la suave voz que inundó el lugar.

-No se te ve muy relajado que digamos

"**Genial, esto es genial. Vengo tratando de alejarme de ella, y me sigue ¿Acaso le pedí que lo hiciera? No, pero lo hizo"**

Su propio cuerpo reflejó con claridad que la presencia de Sakura no hacía más que aumentar su tensión, pero en lugar de reclamarle su interrupción eligió ignorarla lo mejor posible. No dudaba que finalmente la perdonaría, pero en ese momento se sentía muy ofendido y no quería un recordatorio de los juicos que ella había emitido sobre él.

-Como mis tontas palabras son las culpables de tu estado de ánimo, creo que es mi obligación ponerte de mejor humor ¿no lo crees?

Tan concentrado estaba en tratar de ignorar su voz y presencia, que fue una completa sorpresa cuando sintió los suaves labios de la joven depositar un beso en su barbilla.

-Sakura-chan ¿qué pretendes?-trató de imprimirle rudeza a su voz, pero no obtuvo el resultado deseado.

-Seducirte-fue la sencilla respuesta que obtuvo mientras volvía a ser besado, aquella vez en el cuello, y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer con dulzura el torso del rubio-Es mi forma de…disculparme

Aquel fue el momento en abrió los ojos para lanzarle una mirada molesta

-No tienes que acostarte conmigo para que te perdone

-Lo sé-la sonrisa amable que lucía Sakura desapareció para dar paso a una expresión seria y pesarosa. Aunque le hubiera gustado pensar mil veces las palabras que pronunciaría, no podía darse el lujo de tardarse y correr el riesgo de que alguien más entrar y los interrumpiera, así que dijo-Todos estos años me he considerado a mi misma una gran amiga tuya, me dije tantas cosas sobre cómo te apreciaba y…esas cosas que uno siempre dice que hará por sus amigos; por eso me siento terrible al darme cuenta de que la realidad es que no he estado a la altura. Me he dejado llevar por prejuicios estúpidos y clichés ridículos en lugar de mirar un poco bajo la superficie-una vez que empezó a hablar las palabras correctas parecieron ordenarse adecuadamente en su mente, pero necesitó darse un segundo para inspirar profundamente y llenarse de valor-Tienes toda la razón de estar enojado conmigo; créeme, yo lo estoy. Me duele aceptarlo pero te fallé en algo tan simple como conocerte en verdad, en todo este tiempo parece que he sido incapaz de conocer lo que en verdad pensabas y deseabas para tu vida. ¿Cuántos años tengo de conocerte? Más 15, pero tampoco es una cuestión de tiempo porque…creo que te conozco mejor en el tiempo que llevamos juntos que en todos esos años. Eres alguien leal que se preocupa por los demás, aunque eso lo sabía desde hace tiempo o de lo contrario no hubiera confiado en ti lo suficiente como para pedirte…tu ayuda-Naruto parecía estar sonrojado por el halago, pero era difícil saber si era a causa de sus palabras o por la temperatura del lugar. Decidida a no abandonar si es que sus palabras estaban teniendo éxito, se apresuró a continuar-Me prometiste fidelidad ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Mucho, porque yo no te la pedí, tú me la ofreciste libremente. Un mujeriego sin escrúpulos jamás lo hubiera sugerido

-Un mujeriego podría faltar a su promesa

-Lo sé, pero tú no lo harías. Te tomas tus promesas muy en serio, lo que demuestra que eres una persona verdaderamente comprometida con una relación. Lo que quiero decir es…en el fondo te conozco, siempre he sabido cómo eres…pero es difícil desprenderte por completo de juicios u opiniones que tenías formadas desde antes. Sé que te ofendí, peor que eso te lastimé, pero lo lamento muchísimo

Bueno, ya estaba. Se había insultado a si misma, se había obligado a buscarlo y disculparse y ahora no le quedaba más que esperar que él perdonara su estupidez

-Te perdono. De todas maneras creo que exageré un poco

-No lo hiciste. Tenías todo el derecho a sentirte ofendido cuando se te juzga tan a la ligera y equivocadamente, de haber estado en tu lugar mi furia no hubiera tenido fin-dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el rubio-Entonces estoy perdonada ¿verdad?

-Ya te dije que sí. Quería una disculpa, ya me la diste; así que mejor olvidemos el tema antes de que arruine lo que nos resta de vacaciones

-Cierto. Casi las arruino por completo ¿eh?-comentó titubeante. No era que quisiera continuar hablando de ello, pero aún se sentía nerviosa y no podía controlar muy bien sus palabras

-Vaya que sí. De modo que…tendrás que compensarme

-Entonces vamos a la habitación…

No pudo terminar su sugerencia, porque Naruto le desamarró velozmente el nudo de la toalla, provocando que ésta cayera a los pies de la joven, dejándola completamente desnuda. Con Sasuke se hubiera sentido cohibida, furiosa por forzarla a la situación, hubiera salido airada del lugar; pero no con Naruto. En lugar de protestar, gimió con deleite cuando él besó la curva superior de uno de sus pechos.

Todo se borró de su mente excepto el placer. La idea de ser sorprendidos no la invadió en ningún momento, con su mente concentrada en experimentar y disfrutar todo el placer posible.

Lo único importante para ella era la forma en su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre el de su amante, gozando con la sensación de sus pieles resbalosas frotándose mientras él la sostenía y le besaba los senos. El vapor, el calor, el aroma dulce y perturbador del sudor limpio los perneaba y sus jadeos se acompañaban del siseo salaz del agua sobre los carbones ardientes, levantando nubes de vapor que los envolvían, para que todo culminara en un lento y profundo clímax. Todo aquello se combinó de la forma más exquisita, hasta el punto que cuando el orgasmo la golpeó, se desplomó inconsciente sobre el torso del rubio por algunos instantes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol. Por enésima vez se levantó de la cama y caminó furiosamente por la recámara, igualmente por enésima vez, tratando inútilmente de serenarse un poco. Cuando despertó aquella mañana nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminara de esa manera.

Al igual que el día anterior decidieron salir a pasear por los alrededores, comenzando por la playa. Pero los problemas comenzaron desde el momento en que no pudieron salir al mismo tiempo de la habitación, porque él se quedó dormido y no estuvo listo a tiempo, siendo Sakura la primera en dirigirse a la playa dejándole a Naruto la consigna de apurarse para que lo alcanzara.

Los planes para el día eran geniales y disfrutó mucho el rato que estuvo tendida sobre la arena, disfrutando que el sol no estuviera tan agresivo y no tuviera que preocuparse por refugiarse en la sombra para prevenir quemaduras en su delicada piel. Estaba absolutamente relajada hasta que un considerable aumento en las voces femeninas y exclamaciones de admiración. Curiosa por lo que estuviera pasando se incorporó para ver a Naruto acercándose a ella.

El impacto que golpeó sus sentidos fue inmediato, pero le duró muy poco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando a su alrededor. Casi todas las mujeres que estaban alrededor no hacían otra cosa más que girarse para verlo, algunas obviando a sus acompañantes. Vaya que era difícil no sucumbir a la tentación de verlo

Su caminar era lento pero enérgico, de una manera en que casi se podía sentir su energía vibrando alrededor, cálida y resplandeciente como él. Pero más allá de eso, sus cabellos aún húmedos por la reciente ducha se pegaban a la cabeza, despejando su frente para que sus ojos brillaran con mayor facilidad. Su piel tostada lucía maravillosa con el sol acariciándolo, su torso desnudo clamaba a los cuatro vientos que era un hombre que hacía mucho ejercicio, sin ser uno de esos tipos a quienes los músculos han dejado sin cuellos. Aunque lo que verdaderamente atraía la atención de toda aquella manada de lobas, era la forma en que su diminuto traje de baño abrazaba sus caderas.

Era un sencillo traje de baño negro, del tipo short, pero era tan corto y ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Su delicioso trasero se veía maravillosamente prieto, acariciable, atrayente a la mano de cualquier mujer… ¡como aquella tipa que justo en aquel momento estiraba la suya! La muy descarada le dio una clara nalgada y el muy maldito canalla no sólo no se quejó sino que hasta le sonrió.

En lugar de sentir incómodo por la forma en que era observado, el muy miserable sonreía con picardía, disfrutando de todos los piropos e insinuaciones que las muy descaradas que lo rodeaban le dedicaban.

Aquella era una escena que Sakura no pensaba tolerar ni un segundo más. Se levantó de golpe, caminó al encuentro del rubio y cuando quedó frente a frente le pegó el derechazo más fuerte de toda su vida. Naruto cayó al suelo completamente noqueado, pero a ella no le importó. Simplemente lanzó una mirada a sus rivales tan explícita, que todas ellas se abrieron ante ella cual si del Mar Rojo se tratara. Mascullando maldiciones y amenazas a la integridad física de cierto rubio, regresó a su habitación.

Ya habían transcurrido casi dos horas de aquel encuentro pero Naruto no parecía regresar. Al parecer su instinto de conservación le indicaba que lo mejor era demorar su regreso si no quería enfrentarse a una buena golpiza.

El ruido de la cerradura al girarse le indicó que finalmente había reunido el coraje suficiente como para presentarse ante ella. Pensó en encerrarse en el baño para mostrarle que no quería verlo, pero él entró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar? ¿Acaso todas tus amiguitas estaban 'reanimándote'?-le preguntó de mala gana. Naruto suspiró con resignación por el ataque, pero no pareció molestarse…al menos no mucho

-¿Me golpeaste sólo porque te pusiste celosa de unas completas desconocidas?

-¡No estoy celosa!-responder tan bruscamente no ayudaba a darle razón, Sakura lo comprendió al ver como Naruto enarcaba la ceja-Pero tú parecías demasiado a gusto. ¡Esa zorra te nalgueó y tú ni siquiera hiciste algo!

-¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Empujarla?

-¡Sí! La fidelidad que dices darme debería extenderse también a eso

-Eso colaría…de no ser porque yo no las animé. ¿Es mi culpa estar tan guapo en traje de baño?

Era difícil para Sakura seguir enojada cuando Naruto hacía comentarios como aquel, acompañados de una sonrisita pícara. Casi se sintió tentada a sonreírle en respuesta, pero procuró mantener el ceño fruncido; empezaba a reconocer que su reacción era totalmente exagerada e irracional, pero por nada del mundo pensaba recular delante de él y darle la razón. Sobre todo porque una traviesa idea comenzaba a tomar forma

Con estudiada y fingida indiferencia se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Tras unos segundos de silencio le dijo por sin darse la vuelta

-Si quieres coquetear con cuanta mujer encuentres en la playa, está bien

-¿De verdad?

Aquello mereció una mirada fulminante por encima del hombro. De inmediato el acusado elevó las manos en rendición

-Consideraré eso como una broma…por ésta vez. Retomando el punto diré que si quieres vagar con esas tipas, entonces puedes irte olvidando de compartir mi cama por lo que nos reste de viaje. No pienso compartirte de ninguna manera

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no seas ridícula.

-¿Ridícula?

-Quiero decir que no seas exagerada. Está bien, coqueteaban conmigo, pero hasta donde recuerdo no acepté ninguna de sus invitaciones ¿cierto? Eso no es compartirme-a pesar de ella le daba la espalda, era obvio para Sakura que ella aún no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo, así que cedió-De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me disculpes?

-En realidad es muy sencillo-su voz sonó alegre, lejos de la molestia de segundos atrás, lo que empezó a preocuparlo. Ajena a esa preocupación, Sakura caminó hasta la cómoda, de donde sacó una pequeña bolsa que le tendió a Naruto-Sólo tienes que ponerte esto

-¿Ponerme esto?-preguntó dudoso mientras tomaba la bolsita. Aquello no sonaba tan complicado

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Esto es inaceptable!-exclamó Naruto, furioso y encerrado en el baño. Lo que parecía sencillo no era en lo absoluto-¡Me niego a salir!

-No seas ridículo Naruto-replicó con picardía-¿No dijiste que era algo muy simple? Además me lo debes

-¡Lo de la playa fue una tontería y no pienso renunciar a mi dignidad para disculparme de algo tan sin importancia como eso!

Sakura se sentía mal por hacer pasar un mal rato al rubio, pero también se estaba divirtiendo mucho y sabía que aquella era la única forma de lograr que él se pusiera aquella prenda. Ya se encargaría de compensarlo adecuadamente

-¿Ah no? Pues entonces será mejor que pidas otra habitación, porque no pienso volver a compartir la cama contigo.

-¡No serías capaz! Castigarme a mi sería como castigarte a ti misma

"**Buen punto. Aunque espero no tener que llegar al extremo de cumplir mi amenaza"**

-No me importa. Además no soy como tú, no le doy tanta importancia al sexo, puedo vivir muy bien sin él-¿cómo es que no se mordió la lengua con esa enorme mentira? El sexo nunca había sido importante para ella…hasta que descubrió el placer que podía obtener con él-Bien ¿qué dices? ¿Debo hablar a recepción y pedirte que te preparen otra habitación?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire, sin recibir respuesta por un par de minutos en los cuales Naruto medito y meditó sus posibilidades. Finalmente tomó una decisión

-De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que no te reirás

-Lo prometo

El rubio acababa de salir del baño cuando un repentino flash lo deslumbró hasta casi hacerlo tambalear por la sorpresa. Indignado y absolutamente sonrojado miró como su torturadora sostenía entre sus manos una cámara fotográfica

-¡Ey!

-Descuida. Es solo para mi disfrute personal-aseguró con una pícara sonrisa

Naruto se debatía entre las ganas de cubrirse, escapar al baño, tirarse por el balcón o arrancarle esa maldita cámara para asegurarse de que no quedara prueba alguna de su humillación. Y es que no era para menos.

La prenda en cuestión no era otra cosa más que un diminuto tanga para hombre. Lo peor del asunto era que se trataba de una de esas prendas de broma, la cual tenía por el frente tres rozos de tela amarrilla arqueadas, dando la forma de la cáscara de un plátano. Pero estaba incompleto de no ser porque rodeaban un agujero por el cual tenía que salir cierta parte de la anatomía de Naruto para terminar de darle forma de un…

-¡Un plátano! Me siento absolutamente ridículo con esto

-¡Ey! Que solo es una broma, en cuanto lo vi pensé en comprártelo

-¡Pues te lo hubieras ahorrado! ¡Si me vieran mis compañeros…!-como si cayera en la cuenta de algo, se arrojó sobre Sakura, luchando por recuperar la cámara.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cámara y aunque ella batalló un poco, finalmente le permitió quitarle la cámara para que borrara la fotografía. Mientras él estaba concentrado en su cometido, ella se dio lujo de observar sin problemas el resultado de su broma.

Sus forcejeos en la cama parecían haber entusiasmado al amigo de Naruto, el cual no parecía nada apenado como su portador. Una vez que el rubio logró su cometido y aseguró que no quedaba una sola copia, miró aprensivamente la sonrisita que su amante le dedicaba

-¿Ahora qué?

-Nada. Sólo pensaba en que Ino tenía razón

-¿Ino? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Es simplemente un comentario que dijo-se estiró hasta quedar a la altura de su oído y susurró no sin cierta picardía-Dijo que no es lo mismo…

Al principio Naruto ser sintió violento por la situación y el comentario, pero poco a poco empezó a encontrarle la gracia y estalló en carcajadas junto a Sakura.

-Me veo ridículo ¿eh?

-Yo no lo diría así

-¿Entonces cómo lo dirías?

-Diría que tiene sus ventajas, las cuales pienso demostrarte a continuación

-Más te vale que sean muchas, porque ten por seguro que esto no lo olvidaré fácilmente

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El ambiente en el bar era bueno, la música ambiental era agradable y el decorado del lugar era fantástico, aún con todo Sakura seguía lamentando la decisión de Naruto de salir por la noche. Aquella era su última noche, porque a medio día tendrían que irse, y le hubiera gustado más quedarse en la recámara y seguir gozando de su privacidad.

Sentada en la barra miró discretamente su reloj de pulso mientras calculaba el tiempo que deberían seguir en el establecimiento antes de retirarse. Con ese mismo pensamiento en mente alzó la mirada para asegurarse si el rubio finalmente había conseguido que el barman atendiera su pedido. El lugar estaba tan a reventar que los pedidos de bebidas estaban tardando más de lo esperado.

Como si se sintiera observado por ella, volteó a verla y le sonrió con pesar por estar lejos de ella

-Conozco esa mirada. ¿También ustedes están de luna de miel?

La pregunta la sobresaltó por completo. Intrigada por quién fuera que le estuviera hablando se giró en su silla para ver a una sonriente mujer de color, que también estaba recostada contra la barra

-Lamento haberte espantado. Mi nombre es Karui ¿y el tuyo?

-Sakura-respondió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por un poco de compañía femenina mientras esperaba

-Te decía que se nota que están de luna de miel. Sus caras lo dicen todo, están locos el uno por el otro

Sakura se sintió inmediatamente avergonzada. ¿Acaso la vida no podía dejarla tranquila con el tema aunque Ino estuviera lejos? Pero bueno, esa mujer no los conocía así que era factible que malinterpretara algo

-No estamos casados-corrigió con una sonrisa amistosa y tono ligero-Estamos en…fin de semana romántico

-¿De verdad? Pues entonces no le atiné del todo, pero casi. Lo que pasa es que yo sí estoy de luna de miel así que por eso debo haberlo relacionado. Con esa simple sonrisa que intercambiaron pude notar lo enamorados que están, así que me fui por el mismo camino que el mío

-Oh…pues…

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Corregir a Ino era una cosa, pero no podía decirle a una completa desconocida que no estaban enamorados y simplemente estaban teniendo un poco de sexo sin compromisos. No era un tema a tratar con desconocidos. Era obvio que tenía que cortar el tema, pero la chica le caía simpática y lo menos que deseaba era ser desagradable, así optó por desviar el tema a derroteros más inofensivos como su estancia.

Su compañera de barra empezó a explicarle todos los pormenores del itinerario de su luna de miel, la cual pensaba disfrutar al tope durante los quince días que tenían reservados. La plática era totalmente refrescante y entretenida para Sakura, pero se vio abruptamente interrumpida por una voz seca que dijo

-Vaya, vaya. Mira nada más lo que me acabo de encontrar-ambas se giraron en dirección a la voz, encontrándose con un sujeto de piel tostada, cabello casi a rape y pose prepotente. Probablemente muchas mujeres lo encontraran atrayente, pero su sonrisa cruel y burlona provocó inmediata repulsión en ambas chicas-¿Por qué tan solas?

-Porque nuestros maridos han ido por las bebidas-dijo su compañera cortante, pero el tipo no se dio por aludido

-Entonces supongo que puedo hacerles compañía mientras esperan ¿verdad?-dijo con presunción mientras se acercaba hasta casi rozarlas

-No, no puedes-respondió Sakura. Suponía que estaban siendo groseras, pero bastaba una mirada para darse cuenta del tipo de persona que era ese sujeto y la conveniencia de pararlo desde el principio

-No me hables así linda-amenazó tomándola fuertemente por la muñeca y tiraba de ella para ponerla de pie

Sakura estaba lista para darle un buen golpe, cuando una potente voz retumbó con claridad por el lugar y se detuvo.

-Suelta a mi mujer, maldito-la voz de Naruto se escuchó con claridad. Estaba a unos pasos de con una mirada amenazante y las copas en sus manos

"**¿Mi…mujer?" **

-¿Y si no quiero?-replicó el sujeto desafiándolo

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces. Soltó las bebidas, las cuales terminaron estrellándose en el suelo, y sin dudar se lanzó contra el sujeto, arrojándolo contra el suelo a la vez que le lanzaba de golpes. Todo mundo se paró de sus asientos y se alejaban de ellos, pero sólo lo suficiente como para no verse afectados por los golpes pero no para perderse la pelea. Era un gran alboroto, pero para Sakura nada de eso importaba porque todos sus pensamientos continuaban girando sin parar en torno a una frase

"'**Mi mujer' Él me ve como su mujer. SU mujer."**

Volvió en si misma en el mismo momento en que el sujeto lograba cambiar los papeles colocando a Naruto de espaldas y comenzaba a golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro.

-¡Ey! Suelta a mí…mí…hombre-la frase no sonó tan fuerte como ella hubiera querido, pero era porque no estaba segura de cómo referirse a Naruto. Pero si él había aplicado un posesivo hacia ella, entonces ella también lo haría.

No obtuvo la reacción deseada, pero eso no la amilanó. Tomando por sorpresa a un mesero parado a su lado, cogió una de las botellas destinadas a alguien y la estrelló directamente en la cabeza del sujeto. El tipo se tambaleó herido, de inmediato otros dos sujetos salieron dentro la multitud para increparla.

Si la pelea ya pintaba mal para la tranquilidad del local, empeoró porque Karui, decidida a proteger a una mujer de dos gañanes, estrelló una silla en la espalda de uno de los matones. Con la llegada del esposo de Karui para protegerla dio comienzo una batalla campal.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-No puedo creer que nos corrieran del bar. ¡Es la segunda vez en mi vida que me corren de un establecimiento!-mascullaba Sakura con incredulidad y rabia mientras caminaban por la orilla de la playa

-Cálmate Sakura-chan

-¡Vetados de por vida!-gritó la pelirrosa tomando con fuerza a Naruto por la camisa, provocando el joven un escalofrío de miedo-¡De por vida!

El zafarrancho provocado en el bar terminó siendo de tal magnitud que incluso la policía tuvo que acudir al lugar para caldear los ánimos, porque casi todos los asistentes se vieron involucrados en algún enfrentamiento menor. Naruto no creía olvidar nunca la cara de uno de los policías cuando él aseguró ser uno.

"**Ese idiota se atrevió a recordarme que mi deber es proteger a la población, no ponerla en riesgo provocando una trifulca"** pensaba con fastidio y resignación porque sabía que su colega tenía razón.

Pero quien estaba a punto de escupir fuego, era su compañera. Casi se lanzó contra el gerente del lugar cuando éste les ordenó irse para nunca volver.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan. ¿Es importante? Simplemente es un bar, nos el fin del mundo que nos prohíban regresar-dijo en tono conciliador mientras se las ingeniaba para liberar sus ropas de las manos de la joven y la giraba para apretarla por los hombros contra él.

-No, supongo que no-concedió con una sonrisa temblorosa. Ahora que la rabia remitía, ella podía encontrarle un poco e gracia al asunto y analizarlo con frialdad-Es sólo que me fastidia todo el problema en el que nos metimos por culpa de ese sujeto. ¡Y que él saliera bien librado!

-A mi también me jode, pero es verdad que yo inicié la pelea. Así que si quieres enojarte con alguien, que sea conmigo

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo si me protegiste? Te mereces un gran premio por eso.

-A decir verdad, por la forma en que me lo quitaste de encima cualquiera diría que no necesitas que nadie te proteja

Cierto. Ella siempre estaba en buena forma y practicaba un poco de artes marciales, así que indefensa no era. Pero había algo en ser protegida…algo absolutamente femenino y delicado en permitir que un hombre la protegiera. Algo tan extraño que la hacía desear apretarse contra él y decir 'Mi hombre' con un suspiro de deleite.

Poco a poco la excitación y el coraje por la pela fueron abandonándolos, quedando solamente la tranquilidad que la mutua compañía les proporcionaba. Caminaban tranquilamente por la orilla de la playa, abrazándose con naturalidad, sin percatarse por completo de lo íntimo del gesto.

Cuando más tranquilos estaban, Sakura rompió por completo el momento al separarse abruptamente del abrazo y caminar hacia el frente

-Mira Naruto-exclamó con entusiasmo casi infantil mientras señalaba al cielo-La luna está maravillosa ésta noche ¿no crees?

Naruto alzó la mirada y no tuvo otra opción más que coincidir con el juicio de la joven. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, permitiendo observar en todo su esplendor la luna llena que alumbraba el cielo esa noche. A pesar de la hermosura de la panorámica, su atención se centró inmediatamente en algo más atrayente.

Sakura se había separado ligeramente de él para avanzar unos pasos, como atraída por la deslumbrante luna, permitiéndole a Naruto una magnífica vista de Sakura bañada por la plateada luz de luna. Sus hombros y las facciones de su rostro estaban alumbradas de una manera que a él le parecía casi irreal, su mirada extasiada con los labios entreabiertos completaban un cuadro casi irresistible

-Sí. Creo que es la vista más maravillosa que he visto

La forma en que pronunció las palabras confundió ligeramente a la pelirrosa, pero cuando se giró y recibió de lleno la mirada de Naruto, le resultó obvio que la luna había dejado de ser el centro de su conversación.

-Es…estaba hablando de la luna-tartamudeo nerviosamente, perdida en la profundidad de la mirada del rubio.

Sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa por la tensión que sentía flotar entre ambos, caminó de espaldas hasta que sus pies entraron en las olas. Sobresaltada por la sensación repentina, sonrió traviesamente cuando tuvo una idea

-¡A que no me alcanzas!-dijo con picardía, echándose a correr

-¿Quieres apostar?-replicó Naruto en el mismo tono juguetón, persiguiéndola sobre el agua, cuyas olas los empapaban conforme más se adentraban en mar.

Cual si de dos niños pequeños se tratara, ambos corrieron entre carcajadas y salpicones, hasta que él logró darle alcance y tomándola por la espalda la apretó contra si. Sakura se revolvió con fuerza, resuelta a no dejarse ganar fácilmente, pero lo único que consiguió fue cambiar la posición, quedando frente a frente.

La risas se interrumpieron bruscamente, cuando ambos fueron consientes de su postura y el estado de sus ropas. La camisa de lino de Naruto estaba tan empapada que marcaba sin problemas todos los músculos de su torso, mientras que su pantalón se había ceñido descaradamente a sus caderas.

Sakura no era la excepción. Su vestido de algodón delineaba por completo sus pechos, delatando el estado inhiesto de sus pezones a causa del agua helada. Aunque llevaba ropa interior, ésta era casi inexistente ante la ardiente mirada de su amante.

Pero más que admirar el cuerpo de Naruto, ella no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos apetitosos labios. Una gota de agua colgaba del labio inferior, entreabiertos por lo trabajoso de su respiración, y algo tan simple como esa gota la tenía completamente atrapada, hechizada. La pasión estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano, sólo era cosa que alguien diera el primer paso

-Sakura-chan…-dijo, con voz ronca.

Aquello fue suficiente. Cual si de una señal se tratara, ambos se arrojaron a los brazos del otro, buscando ávidamente sus respectivos labios.

Los brazos de Naruto la apretaron con si por la cintura, pero ella le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, permitiéndose el placer de enterar los dedos en su húmedo cabello.

A pesar de todo el erotismo que vibraba entre ellos segundos antes, no fue un beso cargado del mismo. La pasión estaba presente, pero era sólo una pequeña parte de las emociones que los embargaban. Eran unas emociones muy diferentes las que desprendía aquel beso. Ternura, entrega, anhelo…

Sólo se separaron cuando la falta de aire les obligó, pero aún así la separación no fue duradera porque inmediatamente volvieron a juntar sus labios. De alguna forma, nunca sabría cómo, volvieron a la playa y Naruto la tumbó sobre la arena sin dejar de besarla.

Como si de un dique cediendo a la presión se tratara, la pasión no pudo seguir siendo contenida. En un frenetismo total, la camisa cayó rasgada al suelo, mientras trataba de despegarse los pantalones de la piel para evitar que tuvieran el mismo camino que la otra prenda.

Sakura se incorporó para besarlo en el torso, pero enseguida Naruto cambió los papeles para ser él quien le dedicara atenciones a sus pechos, que parecían esperar anhelantes el tacto de sus manos. Con movimientos torpes logró bajar el vestido hasta enrollarlo en torno a la cintura de la joven, luego de librarse del encaje empapado del sostén, tuvo vía libre para deleitarse con el sabor de los pechos húmedos de su amante.

Se movieron con embriagadora lentitud, disfrutando por completo de cada una de las sensaciones que sus cuerpos provocaban, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando de la forma en que la luna alumbraba sus cuerpos.

Cuando finalmente unieron sus cuerpos se movieron con lentitud, tratando de alargar aquel perfecto momento lo más posible, hasta que finalmente fue imposible seguir conteniendo el placer que se gestaba entre ellos, estallando al unísono

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y estalló en sollozos de placer mientras aferraba el cuerpo de Naruto contra si. El placer remitió poco a poco, pero no así el llanto. Su mente trataba de razonar que era una simple reacción al poderoso estímulo que la había golpeado, pero dentro de ella, en lo profundo, sabía la verdad. Algo había terminado de cambiar y las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales.

CONTINUARÁ

Puff. Al fin. Este capítulo me costó casi sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Empecé a trabar casi cuando terminé el anterior capítulo, así que no pude evitar retrasarme por falta de tiempo (además que no tenía muy claras algunas escenas)

Si se preguntan ¿cuál fue la frase de Ino en la que piensa Sakura cuando la escena del tanga? Primero les contaré que eso del tanga existió, porque lo vi con unas amigas en una tienda y una de ella dijo en referencia al diseño del mismo: **"No es lo mismo un plátano macho que un dominico"**

En cuanto a los tipos del bar, estuve piense y piense en quién serían ellos, hasta que me puse a ver las luchas de la WWE. Cuando entró el PATÁN de Randy Orton me dije a mi misma que él debería ser el peor tipo para encontrarte en un bar ¡Bingo! Traté de describirlo un poco. Sus compinches se podría decir que son la representación de los lame cu… de 'El legado'

No puedo extenderme con mis observaciones porque es de madrugada y mañana debo trabajar temprano y por la noche tomar mis maletas para salir de viaje, así que les aviso que el lunes pondré mis observaciones en mi blog.

Aún con las prisas no puedo dejar de agradecer sus comentarios a: Nakasu Malakiel, Kusubana Yoru, kellyndrin, Itzel, ahsayuni15f, Leonardo, Poly-Uchiha, tsuki-airen, Dairen Ryuu Hino, Loquin, death linkin, dalia24, Crystal Butterfly 92, Saky-chan Haruno, Karina Matsumi, zoe, MNKAlejandra, Kyra-chanLove, Miyuki Uchiha, Aiki Sasuno, , Shado0wEmerald, sayaharuno, Ines, HarumiNS, Saku-chan, Jesybert, aka-no-gabby, nanda18, HomeMadeKazoku, Zoutou-chan, Lady Yuraa (pptusachan), pame-4-me, tsuki-lilium19

Encontrarán un avance en mi blog el lunes. Ya hice una revisión para buscar errores de ortografía, pero si se me pasó alguno pido perdón.

2009-08-14


	10. Chapter 10

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi / Yong-Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

CAPÍTULO 10

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los muchachos salieron de el, sumidos en el silencio. Después del encuentro en la playa se aislaron el uno del otro, se vistieron cada quien por su lado e incluso trataban de no cruzar las miradas. El momento que acaban de compartir sobre la arena los tenía profundamente afectados, tanto que ambos ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para hablar, mucho menos de ello.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación Sakura se dispuso a abrirla, pero el pulso le temblaba tanto que no podía insertar correctamente la tarjeta en la ranura. Eso no ayudó precisamente a calmarla, pero cuando más nerviosa se estaba poniendo Naruto la sujetó por la muñeca para ayudarla a abrir.

Era algo bastante curioso. Ambos sabían de tenían que separarse, pero no lo hacían. Sus manos continuaba unidas, él estaba pegado a su espalda con sus labios casi apoyados sobre la cabeza de la joven. Era una pose demasiado comprometedora, demasiado íntima como para mantenerla en el pasillo. Pero no podían separarse.

-Yo…creo que necesito un baño. Tengo mucha arena pegada-susurró Sakura, separándose finalmente del cuerpo el rubio, aunque sólo fuera un paso

-De acuerdo

Aunque segundos antes parecía estar sin muchas fuerzas, en cuanto Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con su idea se dirigió presurosa al baño, casi temiendo que él se interpusiera en su camino.

Su preocupación era vana, porque en lugar de eso Naruto se permitió unos segundos para apoyar la frente en el marco de la puerta y suspirar de manera cansada. No le gustaba la actitud repentina de la joven, pero tampoco podía juzgarla porque él también tenía ganas de imitarla y alejarse de ella; pero eso hubiera sido una huida y el nunca huía de sus problemas. Decidido a encontrar una solución, aunque fuera momentánea, decidió entrar a la habitación para pensar qué hacer respecto a sus pasos a seguir.

Tanto uno como el otro estaban tan concentrados en su problema, que todo lo que saliera de ello no merecía su atención. Esa fue la única razón por la que ninguno de los dos se percatara de que la puerta contigua a su habitación se cerrara instantes antes de pasaran por ella, mucho menos que fijaran quién era su huésped vecino. Pero él sí se dio cuenta de todo.

En cuanto estuvo seguro que los chicos habían entrado a su habitación, se permitió salir al pasillo. Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su cara mientras pensaba en las implicaciones de su reciente descubrimiento.

Llevaba dos días alojado en el hotel, durante los cuales no había parado de escuchar gemidos procedentes de la habitación contigua, aunque la envidia que le inspiraron alimentaba su curiosidad por saber quienes eran aquellos sujetos que se pasaban gran parte del día teniendo un buen sexo, jamás se esperó llevarse tal sorpresa.

"**Esto es genial. ¡Que suerte he tenido de enterarme!"**

Aún estaba relamiéndose al pensar en el uso que podría darle a aquella información cuando una melosa voz llegó desde el interior de su propia habitación

-Suigetsu-kun, regresa a la cama. Me siento abandonada

El aludido sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar aquella voz. La noche anterior inició una competencia privada con sus vecinos, decidido a que su compañera de cama profiriera unos gritos de éxtasis superiores a los que exclamaba su vecina, que ahora sabía que se trataba de Sakura. Ciertamente en aquellos momentos estaba tan feliz con su descubrimiento, que no creía merecer nada menos que un nuevo round en la competencia.

Después de todo no sólo se lo merecía, sino que tendría mucho morbo saber quienes lo estarían haciendo en la habitación de al lado.

Cerró con descuido la puerta mientras se encaminaba con fluidez hasta su cama, relamiéndose mentalmente por la oportunidad que se presentaba a su alcance.

"**Esto será TREMENDAMENTE divertido"**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El chorro de agua se llevaba los granos de arena que aún cubrían parte del cuerpo de Sakura, pero no lograban el mismo éxito con sus preocupaciones. Trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido en la playa, pero no podía. Cada segundo estaba grabado en su mente y se repetía ante si una y otra vez.

No le importaba recordar la forma en las manos de Naruto la recorrieron increíble ternura, o con el delicioso sabor de sus labios, incluso recordar el clímax era divertido; pero recordar lo que sintió, las emociones que estuvieron presentes…eso era otra cosa.

No quería pensar en eso, porque pensar eso conllevaría a un razonamiento que no deseaba e incluso la obligarían a considerar las consecuencias.

¿Cómo un viaje de puro placer pudo cambiar tanto?

Le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo a solas, pero sabía que era algo ridículo refugiarse en la ducha sólo porque deseaba alejarse de lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo. Eso era de cobardes y ella no se consideraba una…hasta ese momento.

"**Lo que necesito es volver a lo impersonal, a lo superficial. Es urgente"**

Salió de la ducha con aire ausente, intentando encontrar a tientas la toalla pero sin resultado, repentinamente se sintió apresada por unos fuertes brazos. Jadeó por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato se recuperó

-Naruto ¿qué haces?

En lugar de responderle, la cargó de esa manera para llevarla a la habitación y tumbarla sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres saber lo que hago?-la joven sólo pudo asentir, confundida como se sentía por la rapidez con que todo ocurría-No es nada complicado, sólo intento seducirte para que pasemos una noche agradable ¿estás de acuerdo?

De alguna manera lo supo. La mirada de Naruto le dijo justo lo que ella deseaba, que él también quería darle ligereza al asunto, quitarle emocionalidad hasta que pudieran manejarlo. Volver a la camaradería y ligereza de horas antes, de días antes. No supo exactamente por qué eso la molestó.

-Sí, claro que estoy de acuerdo-respondió con fuerza, estirando los brazos hacia él. Pero en lugar de recibir un abrazo, la levantó un poco del colchón para acercarla más al cabecero y darle la vuelta. Antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera preguntar por la postura de espaldas, sus manos aún extendidas se vieron rodeadas por las muñecas con unas esposas, asegurándola a los barrotes del cabecero

-¡Ey!-protestó indignada, forcejeando con su prisión-¿Qué significa esto?

-Esto es mi turno. Prometiste que algún día intercambiaríamos los papel en tu numerito de amarrarme ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero yo te amarré con terciopelo! Tú me has esposado

-Piensa en esto como mi versión. Cuerdas de terciopelo no van conmigo; en cambio las esposas son parte de mi trabajo. Las conozco muy bien

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?-aunque trató de sonar molesta y desafiante, su voz salió temblorosa, restándole toda la fuera que quería imprimirle

-Pues primero pienso secarte

-¿Se…carme?

-Sí. Por si no te has dado cuenta te saqué del baño sin darte oportunidad de hacerlo por ti misma, así que tendré que encargarme de ello antes de que mojes el colchón.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿dónde está la toalla?

-¿Toalla?-Naruto sonrió como si aquel comentario fuera extremadamente gracioso. En lugar de responderle se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas-¿cuál sería la diversión en usarla? No. En realidad pienso lamer cada gota de tu delicioso cuerpo hasta dejarte completamente seca

La imagen descrita no tardó en aparecer en la mente de Sakura. Sólo de imaginarse la tortura a la que estaría sometida, exhaló un gemido de puro placer.

Instintivamente abrió los labios para negarse, al menos para quejarse, pero no pronunció una sola palabra. En parte estaba por lo que se venía, pero también sentía una enorme curiosidad. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de poderío que la recorrió cuando lo tuvo a su merced, así que la idea de cambiar de lugar…la atraía perversamente.

Finalmente la curiosidad fue mayor y se relajó contra el colchón, anhelante por lo que le esperaba. Confiaba en que si las cosas se pusieran demasiado fuertes para ella, pudiera convencerlo de parar.

"**Por lo menos no hay nada violento a la mano. Eso es algo que no tengo ganas de probar"**

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue estirarse sobre ella hasta cubrirla con su cuerpo y poder tener acceso total a sus orejas, las cuales comenzó a lamer con lentitud, provocándole un escalofrío a la pelirrosa.

A pesar de su intención de mantenerse calmada y disfrutar, una vez que Naruto terminó con sus orejas y comenzó a bajar su cuello, ella movió ligeramente las caderas. En lugar de hacerle caso, él cargó un poco más su peso en el área de las caderas para frenar cualquier movimiento.

-Quieta. Esto apenas acaba de empezar.

Su amenaza fue cumplida con dolorosa lentitud.

Lamió su espalda casi en su totalidad, poniendo especial atención en su columna; se detuvo más tiempo del necesario en sus nalgas para mordisquearlas un poco y rozar con su lengua los puntos indicados en un par de ocasiones. Sakura tuvo que morder la almohada para controlar la súplica que estaba a punto de gritar.

Sus piernas nos recibieron tantos cuidados, pero porque Naruto se dirigió directamente a la zona erógena que tenía en la parte trasera de las rodillas. Jamás se hubiera considerado a si misma como una fetichista de los pies, pero en el momento en que sintió la caricia en el empeine de uno de ellos se sintió un paso más cerca del abismo.

-Por favor…ya basta-suplicó sin aliento. No se creía lista para seguir soportando más juego previo.

-¿Basta? Recuerdo que cuando estaba en tu lugar, me hablaste de las ventajas de la…anticipación-comentó con picardía, deteniéndose momentáneamente

-Sí, pero de la anticipación también te puede dar un infarto

Naruto se llevo una mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera considerando seriamente su petición, pero la respuesta no era la deseada por Sakura

-No necesitas que me detenga, lo que en verdad necesitas es que te seque por el frente

-¡Sí!-exclamó Sakura jubilosa. Aquel cambio de postura podría brindarle el placer que tanto deseaba.

Siempre tan enérgico y rápido, era raro ver la lentitud con que Naruto se movía, logrando su propósito de torturarla. En cuanto sintió que sus muñecas eran liberadas y él la ayudaba a girarse, se sintió motivada para empujarlo e impedirle que volviera a sujetarla, pero falló por completó. Tontamente se dijo que ahora sabía lo que sentía un delincuente cuando era tacleado por su amante y lo tumbaba al suelo, con el convencimiento de que nada podría mover aquella torre de carne mas que su propia voluntad. No necesitaba jalar sus manos para entender que le había colocado las esposas nuevamente en un segundo.

Pensó en quejarse, pero antes de poder pronunciar una sola sílaba, él pasó su lengua por uno de sus pezones, borrando de un plumazo su capacidad de raciocinio; tras unos segundos de se metió el pezón en la boca y empezó a chupar con fuerza. Sakura estaba ardiendo, pero él no parecía tener prisa. Cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, Naruto empezó a besar su estómago, sus muslos...

"**Gracias al cielo"** pensó aliviada, segura de que lo que seguiría podría aliviar el ardor que la quemaba por dentro. Estaba equivocada.

El lugar de simplemente separarle las piernas, lo que él hizo fue levantar su pierna derecha y mantenerle a la altura de su cintura. Sakura se sintió inmediatamente expuesta y vulnerable, sus mejillas ardieron bajo el calor de su mirada.

Con firmeza jaló su pierna para soltarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza por el tobillo. Sabiendo que aquello no le estaba pareciendo divertido, le sonrió con ternura para tranquilizarla e incluso acarició con suavidad en la pierna que sujetaba

-Shhh-susurró para calmarla-aún no termino de secarte.

Sin soltarle se inclinó hasta ella para tener una mejor posición, entonces introdujo dos dedos en su interior, arrancándole un jadeo estrangulado. Era un poco más del estímulo que necesitaba, así que inconcientemente movía las caderas hacia aquellos dedos que empezaban a acariciarla íntimamente.

-¿Lo ves? Aún no termino. Estás tan húmeda, que también aquí tendré que secarte

Cambió la posición de la pierna colocándola sobre su hombro, sujetándola por las nalgas la alzó para tener un mejor acceso. Sus dedos la abrieron con facilidad para darle paso a su lengua.

El primer toque le arrancó un grito. Todo el juego la había puesto tremendamente excitada y ahora estaba cerca del ansiado clímax. Podía sentir que Naruto ya no se lo negaría más. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a experimentar y dejarse hacer jamás imaginó lo que sentiría, lo que él le estaba haciendo era tan delicioso, tan salvaje, que pensó que iba a perder el sentido.

Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, echó la cabeza atrás y gritó con fuerza mientras un orgasmo desgarrador la golpeaba. No se desmayó, pero casi. Fue tan fuerte ele impacto que perdió el contacto con la realidad, con todo, controlada enteramente por las eróticas sensaciones que provocaba aquel hombre.

Pero sus caricias no se detuvieron hasta que le arrancaron un orgasmo más, dejándola tendida sin fuerzas mientras sentía que algunas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

Los espasmos apenas estaban cediendo cuando él se dirigió a la cabecera para soltar las esposas, sus manos le cayeron sin fuerzas sobre las almohadas. Pero antes de que pudiera enfocar un poco su mente, Naruto se tumbó a su lado en la cama y la tomó por las caderas, alzándola para sentarla a horcajadas sobre su cadera

-Tómame Sakura-chan

Su mente se despejó de golpe al ser conciente de la situación y lo que le pedía. Él aún no había obtenido su placer.

Bajó su mirada hasta su entrepierna, encontrándolo totalmente preparado. Recordaba cuando fue ella la seductora lo excitada que se sentía por el poder ejercido, para él debió ser una tortura tomarse su tiempo. El gusanillo de la venganza hizo su aparición, diciéndole que merecía un poco de tortura, pero la idea desapareció en cuanto pensó en la maravillosa experiencia que Naruto acababa de darle.

No fue eso lo que la detuvo momentáneamente, sino lo que Naruto le estaba pidiendo. Era cierto que ya habían probado con ella encima en un par de ocasiones, a pesar de que su acuerdo prohibía aquella postura, pero esa vez era diferente. Sentados ambos, sentía como si fuera un equilibrio de poder, pero con él tendido, sujetando los barrotes de la cama y ella encima le parecía más…definitivo.

-¿Seguro?

Como si él comprendiera perfectamente el motivo de su titubeo, asintió con seguridad

-Lo estoy. He fantaseado con esto desde aquella vez que me ataste-respondió con seguridad para indicarle que no tenía dudas, luego le sonrió-Haz realidad mi fantasía, Sakura-chan.

¿Cómo negarse a aquellas palabras?

Se colocó a la altura correcta apoyándose en sus hombros, con la mano lo guió hasta ella y todavía se dio el pequeño placer de torturarlo un poco frotándose contra él. Naruto se arqueó bajo ella, así que Sakura decidió que ya era suficiente. Lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que lo tuvo casi totalmente dentro de ella.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pegó sus caderas a las suyas.

No era una situación desconocida para ella el tenerlo en su totalidad en su interior, pero algo era diferente aquella vez. Sentirlo completamente a su merced, con su placer dependiendo sólo de ella luego de que la situación fuera invertida, le daba una tremenda sensación de poder, casi superior a la que experimentó la vez anterior. Nunca antes se había sentido tan plena ni tan mujer.

Apoyó las rodillas en el colchón mientras empezó a moverse, arqueando el cuerpo. Se puso las manos encima del estómago mientras se retorcía y luego, en un momento dado, las subió y se cubrió los pechos con ellas. Naruto jadeó con abandono al verla.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? Tú…-entonces ella se acarició el pezón y el cuerpo de Naruto se levantó con fuerza-Nunca habías…hecho eso

-Lo sé-le sonrió descaradamente-pero veo que te gusta

-Más. Quiero verte

Sakura no estaba muy segura de qué hacer pues nunca había probado el acariciarse frente a él, así que se relajó para dejárselo todo al instinto. Empezó a girar las caderas contra las de él en movimientos circulares, haciendo que los pechos se movieran de arriba abajo. Se los cubrió con las manos, los apretó, jugueteó con los pezones entre los dedos, y todo sin apartar los ojos de Naruto.

Finalmente él dio muestras de lo cerca que estaba de llegar al clímax cuando empezó a mover las caderas cada vez con más fuerza y se agarró a las sábanas. Fascinada por la expresión contenida de su rostro, Sakura se hundió contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se derramó en su interior, levantando las caderas con tanto ímpetu que también la levantó a ella. Aunque ella también estaba excitada, pensó que estaba completamente saciada, por eso la tomó por sorpresa cuando fue lanzada nuevamente al más absoluto placer. En aquel estado no era conciente de qué era diferente, pero estaba claro que algo había sido distinto.

Ya sin fuerzas se dejó caer contra su pecho, siendo rodeada casi de inmediato por los fuertes brazos de Naruto. Así se mantuvieron mientras las respiraciones de ambos regresaban a la normalidad.

Pero la normalidad no se recuperó, porque Naruto abrió de golpe los al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se levantó tan repentinamente que ella cayó contra el colchón, asombrada por la forma en que el ambiente se había esfumado tan repentinamente.

Se apresuró a salir de su interior y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Sakura estaba confundida por la forma tan drástica en que el ambiente había cambiado, la camaradería, la complicidad se esfumaron sin explicación aparente

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó insegura

-Olvidé ponerme el condón.

En un primer momento fue incapaz de entender las palabras, hasta que finalmente lo relacionó con lo que sintió diferente. Sin aquella barrera entre ellos, las sensaciones se ampliaron por completo. De hecho ahora se daba cuenta de que fue su eyaculación lo que desató su propio orgasmo.

Aunque entendía la situación, no lograba ver el problema que parecía tenerlo tan afectado. La explicación más lógica acudió a ella y sonrió al comprender lo que pasaba. Tratando de tranquilizarle se levantó para arrodillarse en la cama y rodearlo por el cuello desde atrás y decirle

-No te preocupes, tomo la píldora. Nada va a pasar.

Aunque Sakura se lo susurró al oído, a Naruto su voz le llegó desde muy lejos, estando como estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ojalá su preocupación se centrara en el hecho de un embarazo no deseado, pero en realidad era otra cosa lo que lo tenía en aquel estado.

Él nunca olvidaba ponerse un condón. NUNCA. Desde que Jiraiya lo llevó a aquel prostíbulo a los 15 años, entendió la importancia de cuidarse y nunca lo había olvidado. Hasta aquel momento.

Había perdido el control de si mismo al punto que nada le importó más que entrar en ella. De hecho en aquellos momentos, sólo de recordar la sensación de carne contra carne, de lo que sintió al derramarse dentro de ella, sentía que su erección regresaba. Pero fue la conciencia de eso lo terminó por quitarle la venda que cubría sus ojos desde el momento en que aceptó tener una aventura con ella, en lugar de una sola noche como fue el trato al principio. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo estaba viendo la situación tal como era...y no le gustaba nada

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Sasuke?

La pregunta la tomó tan de sorpresa, que prácticamente tuvo que buscar en su mente para poder recordar quién era Sasuke. Durante esos días había cumplido su propósito de olvidar lo que les esperaba en Konoha y pensar en ellos sólo como un hombre y una mujer deseosos de estar solos. El incidente en la playa abrió un poco la ventana a la realidad, pero la pregunta de Naruto la hizo entrar de lleno entre ellos. La burbuja en que ambos estuvieron sumergidos estaba reventada.

-¿Quieres que...se lo diga?-le preguntó mientras lo soltaba de su abrazo

Esperó la respuesta con ansiedad. Aunque ella ya tenía pensado hablar con Sasuke cuando aquel viaje terminara, sentía que la respuesta de Naruto era la clave de todo lo que ocurriera. Inconcientemente contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta

-Si. Ya no puedo continuar con esta situación. Esto se ha acabado-dijo con rotundidad

CONTINUARÁ

Ahora sí que no me tardé ¿verdad? Aunque reconozco que eso está motivado por lo corto del capítulo. En un principio esto iba a ser parte del capítulo 9, pero al final me decidí a separarlo tanto para publicar pronto, como para dedicar un capítulo exclusivo a ésta parte.

Como se habrán dado cuenta la aventura terminó y ahora es el momento de ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Sakura piensa confesárselo a Sasuke pero alguien más los ha descubierto ¿qué pasará? Éste capítulo termina una etapa y el siguiente da inicio a la última parte, con sólo 4 capítulos faltantes para el final.

**Sobre el capítulo en si quiero aclarar una cosa: en el anterior obvié el hecho de que Naruto se pusiera un preservativo en la playa, pero SÍ lo usó. Ésta es la primera vez que lo olvida. Sé que en el anterior no lo especifiqué, pero fue porque no quería romper el ritmo de la escena.**

Un agradecimiento por sus comentarios a aka_no_gaby, Poly-Uchiha, nanda18, tsuki-airen, Miyuki Uchiha, 'anónimo', Loquin, HomeMadeKazoku, Lady Yuura, Leonardo, mellith, Astro Atreides, tsuki-lilium19, ahsayuni15f

No sé cuánto me tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo porque ése es más largo y complicado, así que estén pendientes de las noticias en mi blog.

2009-08-24


	11. Chapter 11

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi / Yong-Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UN PASATIEMPO PARA MI, QUE NO ME REPORTA GANACIAS (lo cual es una verdadera lástima XDDD)

CAPÍTULO 11

Naruto maldijo a su suerte mientras bajaba escaleras a toda prisa. En cuanto regresó del viaje renunció a sus dos días restantes de vacaciones, ya no los necesitaba ahora que dio por terminada la aventura por Sakura, pero Yamato se mostró inflexible en admitirlo en el trabajo. Incluso le dio un día extra.

"**¿Cuántos turnos dobles has tomado en el último año? Se un buen chico y descansa, te hace falta" **esas fueron las palabras con las que Yamato justificó su decisión.

Si tanto creía conocerlo ¿por qué no era capaz de entender que lo que en verdad necesitaba era mantenerse ocupado y no estar encerrado en su casa pensando? Por lo visto su intención de volverse un miembro indispensable había fallado o de lo contrario lo hubieran aceptado de regreso sin problemas.

Resignado a lo inevitable se encaminó a los vestidores para llevarse un poco de la ropa sucia que tenía guardado en su casillero. Lavar su ropa sucia era algo completamente diferente a lo que pensó que haría en aquellos días, pero algo era mejor que nada.

Estaba a unos pasos de los vestidores cuando percibió con facilidad los gritos ahogados que salían del lugar. Curioso por lo que estuviera pasando se apresuró a entrar para encontrarse con un escenario un tanto surrealista: un grupo de veinte compañeros estaban en círculo alentando con gritos de 'Pelea, pelea' a dos individuos que forcejeaban en el suelo. Se acercó para ver mejor quienes eran los implicados y su quijada casi de dislocó de la impresión al reconocer ni mas ni menos que a Shikamaru y Sai.

Furioso porque sus amigos se hubieran convertido en el centro de un espectáculo que nadie parecía tener intenciones de parar, se abrió paso para llegar hasta ellos y tomando a Sai por el cuello de la playera los separó. Al principio Sai forcejeó por verse separado de su presa, pero Naruto lo remedió estrellándolo contra los casilleros

-Naruto…-murmuró Sai en cuanto reconoció a su amigo

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-preguntó mientras intercalaba la mirada entre ambos

-Es muy problemático para mi explicártelo cuando no sé la razón-respondió Shikamaru con desgana mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas y se llevaba una mano a su labio abierto-Me atacó de improviso.

-Joder-maldijo con frustración al ver la situación.

Sai lo miraba fijamente, con aquella expresión neutral que tanto crispaba sus nervios en algunos momentos. Era difícil entender, viéndolo tan frío, que hubiera atacado tan furiosamente a un compañero sin alguna razón.

Pensaba interrogarlo al respecto, pero no lo haría delante de una bola de curiosos, así que lo sujetó por la playera y lo jaló hacia el pasillo y luego a la sala de descanso de los comandantes. Ellos no tenían autorización para entrar ahí, pero a él le importaba un pepino. Lo aventó contra una silla y se paró frente a él con los brazos en jarras para encararlo

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Shikamaru dice que tú lo atacaste primero y por raro que suene…le creo

-¿Lo estás defendiendo?-preguntó Sai más con curiosidad que con molestia

-Claro que no, él puede defenderse solo. Pero quiero saber qué demonios te ha llevado a actuar e una forma tan distinta a como eres

-¿Cómo soy?

-¡Joder, que no voy a hacerte un análisis de tu personalidad a estas alturas! Bastante bien te has de conocer como para que yo tenga que dar mi veredicto-Sai se mantuvo en silencio, lo cual no ayudaba a los nervios de Naruto, que ya empezaba a frotarse la cara con la mano con frustración-Mira Sai, no es mi mejor día así que quiero saber ¿qué carajo pasa contigo?

Naruto esperó la respuesta, pero ésta tardaba en llegar. El silencio de su amigo, que simplemente lo observaba fijamente, comenzaba a impacientarlo enormemente y se sentía a punto de explotar. Ese día no se sentía muy comprensivo o tolerante. Cuando pensaba que tendría que arrancarle la respuesta a golpes, Sai susurró

-Él la engaña

-¿Él? ¿Shikamaru? No te entiendo ¿a quién engaña?

-Lo vi comprar un anillo de compromiso con Ino pero hace rato lo escuché hacer planes con Temari-san. La está engañando y yo no…podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver cómo le faltaba el respeto de esa manera

Su respuesta dejó descolocado al rubio. Sai se comportaba la mayoría del tiempo con una frialdad y carencia de emociones que lo ponía nervioso, pero tan sólo unos minutos antes había golpeado a un compañero por celos y para defender el honor de una chica.

-¿Y qué con que la engañe? Eso no es asunto tuyo

-No quiero que le haga daño

-¿Más del que tú le hiciste?-De acuerdo, no era la mejor frase que un amigo le diría a otro, pero era la verdad y Naruto también apreciaba a Ino. Sai se encogió ligeramente por la acusación-Ino es una adulta Sai. Y sabes tan bien como yo, y como muchos de por aquí, que ellos tienen una relación abierta, saben a qué reglas atenerse

-¿Por eso le compra un anillo de compromiso y luego la engaña?

-Mira Sai, tú la echaste de tu lado, así que si decide rehacer su vida con alguien más y él la lastima, estoy completamente seguro que ella se basta para hacerse cargo. Terminaste la relación que tenían, así que no tienes ningún derecho de ejercer de novio celoso porque es un papel que no te queda ¿lo entiendes?

-….

-Y si tienes un problema con eso pues es tu maldita culpa por dejar fuera a la mujer que amas-a esas alturas de la conversación el tono de voz de Naruto era todo menos discreto. Para él problema estaba clarísimo y le enfurecía que su amigo se estuviera jodiendo solito-Entiendo por qué terminaste con ella pero…

-No. No entiendes nada-aseguró con una rotundidad que hasta entonces le desconocía, pero eso no hizo más que sulfurarlo aún más

-Claro que entiendo como te sientes, simplemente no comparto tus emociones, pero entiendo lo que las motiva: el miedo. Te educaron para ser frío y eliminar tus sentimientos, para controlar cada uno de tus actos y pensamientos…algo que es imposible estando al lado de Ino ¿no? puedes controlar la amistad porque eliges libremente con quien convivir y riges cómo te cae otra persona, pero eso no cuenta con el amor. El amor es una fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de controlar o analizar. Ocurre y ya. No lo puedes crear o extinguir a voluntad, simplemente existe y muchas de tus acciones dejan de obedecer a cuestiones racionales y sólo responden al afectivo. Eso es lo que te aterroriza. Estás que te cagas de miedo.

-…

-¿No dices nada? Bien porque aún no termino. Déjame una cosa muy importante, Sai. Cuando amas a una chica, ella te corresponde y ambos tienen la fortuna de estar libres, tienes el tesoro más importante. Cásate con ella. Tú y yo somos huérfanos ¿no anhelas formar una familia? Lazos familiares como los que nunca tuvimos ¿No quieres pertenecer a ese círculo?-Sai se limitó a desviar la mirada, suficiente respuesta para Naruto que hizo una mueca burlona y dijo-Entonces no lo jodas todo sólo por ser un maldito miedica

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

…Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez. Colgó

La llamada se cortó después del décimo timbrazo y obtuvo una maldición poco femenina por parte de Sakura. Ésa era la cuarta vez que marcaba al departamento de Naruto y la cuarta vez que nadie le contestaba. No tenía ninguna duda de que él estaba en su departamento…y de que la estaba evitando. A final de cuentas para evitar contestarle sólo tenía que revisar su identificador de llamadas.

-Maldito Naruto ¿por qué te estás comportando como un cobarde? YO soy la que debería tener miedo, no tú-masculló con mal humor mientras se dejaba caer contra el sillón y aventaba el teléfono al otro lado del mismo

La imposibilidad para comunicarse con él era algo que pasaba desde que Naruto dio por terminada la aventura. A partir de ese momento se cerró por completo a ella, casi pensó que iría a pedir otra habitación para pasar la noche; no lo hizo pero sí durmió en el sofá. Al día siguiente ni siquiera caminó a su lado en el aeropuerto y durante el trayecto se colocó sus audífonos para concentrarse en la película que la aerolínea les proyectó. En cuanto aterrizaron él se limitó a tomar sus maletas, buscarle un taxi y desaparecer.

Algo que la tenía furiosa. Asustada, confundida y temerosa del futuro, pero principalmente furiosa. Lo patearía gustosamente si lo tuviera enfrente.

Le tomó toda la noche, sumida en el más absoluto insomnio, pero finalmente había logrado ordenar sus pensamientos y ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos. Amor.

-Lo amo. Lo amo-se repitió por centésima vez

Todavía sonaban extrañas a sus propios oídos esas palabras, aún y cuando eran ciertas. Sin embargo no terminaba de acostumbrarse al concepto, no se acostumbraba a la idea de cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos, pero era algo que no podía seguir negando

"**Esa maldita de Ino nunca me permitirá olvidar que tenía razón. Se jactará de esto toda mi vida"**

Pero Ino era el menor de sus problemas, con quien necesitaba hablar era con cierto rubio idiota que se negaba a tomarle el teléfono.

Era cierto que sentía muy recientes esos sentimientos, pero estaba convencida de que no eran nada frágiles ni endebles, no necesitaba verse con Naruto para confirmarlo…simplemente necesitaba verlo para decírselo. Para ponerlo en palabras frente a él.

No le temía al rechazo, a no ser correspondida, porque se negaba a considerar la posibilidad de que él no le correspondiera. Era cierto nunca le había dicho algo…que tuviera sentimientos amorosos por ella, pero ella tampoco lo había hecho y sin embargo lo amaba. La noche en la playa debió significar lo mismo para él que para ella ¿no?

Aquella mágica noche, con sola la luna como testigo, había sentido como todas sus barreras se derrumbaron sin control. Por eso estaba tan asustada momentos después. Algo pasó esa noche, algo tan extraordinario que cuando se miró en los ojos de Naruto…lo supo. Supo que lo amaba y que él la amaba a ella. O al eso creía.

No hubo una sola palabra al respecto, ambos trataron de restarle emocionalidad al encuentro, pero negar que los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos salieron a flote, era como negar que el sol salía cada mañana. Trató de hacerlo, vaya que trató, pero al final sólo pudo darse por vencida y reconocer lo que en el fondo llevaba días sospechando.

Estaba segura de que él estaba al tanto de que lo amaba, a final de cuentas si los sentimientos de él le parecieron tan claros, era imposible pensar que no hubiera pasado lo mismo con los suyos. Fue un momento tan mágico, tan poderoso y revelador, que de no saber que era imposible, hubiera jurado que se quedó embarazada.

Pero el problema, una vez aceptados y asimilados los sentimientos, era saber qué hacer al respecto. Ese era el otro asunto importante a tratar con Naruto. No sólo quería declararle que lo amaba, también necesitaba escuchar las mismas palabras de su boca; por eso la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa el que él la estuviera evitando.

"**Quizá esté preocupado por lo que haremos. Si todo sale a la luz ya no habrá forma de ocultarle a Sasuke lo que hay entre él y yo y entonces perderá su amistad"**

Aunque ella también estaba preocupada por eso, era obvio que Naruto era quién más tenía que perder. Sasuke nunca perdonaría que lo dejara para estar con su mejor amigo ¿Qué hacer?

Claro que ella tenía una idea, pero no estaba del todo segura que funcionara y necesitaba tratarla con 'el otro involucrado', necesitaba su opinión. Pero él no le estaba facilitándole las cosas

"**No, no debo seguir tratando de hablar con él por teléfono. Esto es un asunto verdaderamente importante, lo mejor es que vaya a verlo a su departamento para que podamos hablar en persona, sin aparatos ni distancias entre nosotros. Además…necesito verlo"**

Pensó con determinación mientras tomaba su bolsa de una silla cercana y salía en dirección al hogar del rubio.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Si alguno de sus compañeros se enteraba de que la jardinería siempre lograba calmarlo, no se lo creerían; nadie podría creer que una actividad tan simple y que requiriera de calma y paciencia pudiera gustarle a alguien tan hiperactivo y enérgico como él. Pero así era.

Un poco más animado de lo que llevaba horas sintiéndose, aunque tampoco era mucho el cambio, se dispuso a guardar sus instrumentos de jardinería mientras acomodaba las pequeñas macetas en su lugar cuando su mirada aterrizó en el teléfono.

Ya había transcurrido un rato desde la última llamada de Sakura y por enésima vez se preguntó si estaba siendo un cobarde por negarse a contestar sus llamadas. Que idiota. ¡Claro que era un cobarde! La cosa era…que se sentía completamente inseguro y perdido sobre lo que iba a pasar.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de golpe de su ensueño. No esperaba ninguna visita, así que sólo veía dos opciones probables: Sakura o Sai. Curiosamente no estaba seguro de cuál de los preferiría encontrarse; pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó la enorme sorpresa de encontrarse a alguien totalmente inesperado

-Hinata-la joven ojiblanca estaba de pie frente a su puerta, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus dedos moviéndose nerviosamente. Eso no era nada raro, lo raro es que lo estuviera visitando en su casa, ni siquiera sabía que ella conociera su dirección-¿Pasa algo Hinata?

-No yo…

Dándose cuenta de que no estaba siendo muy caballeroso al dejarla en la puerta, se hizo a un lado para indicarle que entrara, caminó por delante para guiarla hacia uno de los sillones y que se sentara, pero ella se quedó estática en el pasillo.

-Hinata si tienes un problema puedes decírmelo, si puedo te ayudaré-ofreció con amabilidad al ver el nerviosismo de la chica.

Repentinamente ese nerviosismo pareció menguar un poco porque la joven alzó el rostro y lo miró con una especie de determinación. Aunque seguía pareciendo nerviosa y frágil, ese gesto determinado lo intrigó

-Me sorprendió verte en la Estación, pensé que seguirías de vacaciones un par de días extras

-Si bueno…hubo un problema en mi viaje y regresé antes-dijo vagamente. A Yamato le explicó algo para justificar su regreso anticipado, pero no podía recordar el pretexto que usó y no quería arriesgarse a caer en contradicciones

-Ese problema fue con Sakura-chan ¿verdad?

Naruto se enderezó en cuanto escuchó el nombre. Acababa de recordar que Sakura le alertó sobre el hecho de que Hinata sabía lo suyo, pero lo había olvidado y nunca pensó que la chica hiciera algún comentario directo.

-Eso no es importante

-Lo es para mí porque…quiero saber…espero que sea porque todo ha terminado entre ustedes

-No quiero ser grosero Hinata, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. Es algo privado.

-Comprendo pero…tengo que decirte algo

Probablemente fue el tono de voz que la joven usó, pero supo exactamente de qué iba lo que quería decirle.

-Creo sé lo que vas a decirme Hinata y créeme que es mejor que no lo hagas

-No. Claro que estoy nerviosa por esto, pero sé que es lo correcto. Ya ni quiero seguir ocultándome, no quiero seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada, que no me duele cuando sales con alguien más. Cuando estás con ella.

-No lo digas-repitió con lentitud, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño terco que se resistía a obedecer

-Te amo Naruto-kun. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero estoy segura de que si me das una oportunidad…

-Eso nunca va a pasar Hinata, por eso te dije que no pronunciaras esas palabras. Acabas de cambiar las cosas y no hay vuelta atrás, pero lo que no cambia es que no te correspondo ni podré hacerlo

-¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que puedo hacerte feliz si me lo permites, si me dejas probártelo yo…

Naruto no podía seguir escuchando más. No necesitaba tiempo para saber que nunca podría corresponder los sentimientos de Hinata y que no podía permitir que esa conversación continuara o terminaría por lastimarla aún más. Estaba intentando pensar la forma más cortés para pedirle que se fuera, pero ella lo sorprendió llevando su mano a uno de los tirantes del vestido negro que portaba y tras un segundo de titubeo, lo deslizó hacia abajo. El mismo camino siguió el otro tirante, hasta que deslizó el vestido por todo su cuerpo para terminar a sus pies, quedando desnuda ante él

-Hinata yo…

Estaba a punto de pedirle que se vistiera cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió dando paso a una sonriente Sakura. La sonrisa se esfumó de golpe en cuanto vio la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y que parecía tener sólo una explicación.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquella habitación, hasta que Sakura rompió el momento dándose la vuelta y echando a correr. A Naruto le tomó un segundo entero reaccionar y salir a toda carrera tras ella. La alcanzó en el elevador cuando presionaba repetidamente el botón de llamada

-Sakura-chan. Espera-jadeó cuando logró alcanzarla, pero ella ni siquiera se digno a voltearse para verlo, en lugar de ello continuó presionando el botón-No es lo que parece, ella…

Ésas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para acabar con la aparente frialdad de la que Sakura estaba haciendo gala. Se giró violentamente para enfrentarlo mientras en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas y rabia por igual.

-¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! ¿Entonces no acabo de ver a Hinata, desnuda ofreciéndosete en tu sala? ¿Fue una alucinación?

-¿Acaso me viste aceptarla?-le preguntó en el mismo tono imperioso que la joven usaba, entendía que estuviera molesta, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar sin que pudiera explicarse

-No hace falta, hay cosas que están absolutamente claras sin necesidad de ver más. ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! Me dijiste que no habría más, que yo sería la única ¡eres igual a él!

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con Sasuke!-gritó sintiéndose ofendido y desesperado por igual. A esas alturas todos sus vecinos podrían escucharlos sin problemas, pero era lo último que le importaba en aquel momento-Tú me conoces, Sakura-chan; sabes que sí, tú misma lo dijiste en la playa ¿recuerdas?

-Con lo que acabo de ver se me hace imposible creerte

La campanilla del ascensor sonó en ese momento, indicando la llegada del mismo. Las puertas del aparato de abrieron pero antes de que Sakura pudiera entrar en el, Naruto la jaló con fuerza por el brazo para impedirle que se fuera

-Por favor Sakura-chan, no puedes echar a perder lo que hay entre nosotros por un maldito malentendido

-¿Nosotros? No hay un 'nosotros' como lo que insinúas; lo único que ha habido es que, durante unas semanas, nos hemos dedicado a follar como conejos ¡pero nada más! ¿me oyes? Pero hasta eso se acabo porque no quiero volver a verte ¡y no quiero que me toques!-lo empujó con fuerza por el pecho, con tal suerte que logró separarlo de ella lo suficiente como para soltarse y entrar en el ascensor justo a tiempo para que se cerraran las puertas.

Una vez aislada en aquel cuarto de acero, su rabia desapareció de golpe, dejando al descubierto el dolor que sentía. Las lágrimas no pudieron seguir siendo contenidas y de sus labios escapó un sollozo ahogado. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja, una sorprendida pareja de ancianos observó a una joven recargada contra el panel de controles, llorando desconsoladamente.

Pero no era la única sufriendo.

A Naruto le llevó unos segundos asimilar que el elevador se había ido, al final se dio por vencido y regresó a su departamento. Afortunadamente Hinata ya estaba vestida, pero lo esperaba con una mirada demasiado parecida al anhelo que lo molestó profundamente

-Vete Hinata-ordenó con rudeza mientras abría la puerta de par en par. Le importaba un comino si estaba siendo grosero, ya no se sentía de humor para sutilizas y consideraciones

-Lo lamento mucho Naruto-kun pero quizá era lo mejor…

-He dicho que te vayas. Si no te vas ahora mismo, corro el riesgo de decir algo que te lastimará y de lo cual me arrepentiré siempre ¡así que has el favor de irte!

La joven se encogió visiblemente como si aquellas duras palabras la hubieran golpeado. Torpemente se levantó del sillón y caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta, al lado de la cual estaba Naruto, como un inflexible guardián

-Perdón si causé problemas-susurró con pesar.

En cuanto la joven salió de su hogar, el rubio estrelló la puerta con violencia. Se sentía furioso, dolido y decepcionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, jamás esperó que pudiera pasar algo así. Se sentía lastimado por la falta de confianza de Sakura, pero no era tan tonto como para no entender lo incriminatorio de la escena.

"**Es lo mejor. No lo parece ahora, pero es lo mejor"**

Se repetía con fuerza una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo a la vez que pateaba rabiosamente todo el mobiliario que se encontraba en su camino. Pero cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, toda la rabia fue reemplazada por la esperanza; esperanza que voló por los aires al abrir la puerta para revelar al visitante.

-Ah, eres tú

-Muchacho malagradecido ¿qué forma tan poco entusiasta es esa de recibirme?-le reclamó Jiraiya airadamente, pero al ver el penoso estado de su alumno terminó de tragarse sus palabras y preguntó seriamente-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada importante

-No digas estupideces, te conozco ¿recuerdas? Vamos por una cerveza y me lo cuentas todo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Lo odio ¿me oyes? Lo odio por lo que me ha hecho-decía Sakura entre sollozos y pañuelos desechables-Todos son iguales. Puedes pensar que uno es diferente y de pronto PAM te das de bruces con que ninguno es capaz de mantener en su lugar el pantalón.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas exagerada ¿No tú misma me has dicho que tu papá sólo tiene ojos para tu mamá?

-Si…bueno…siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla. Pero Naruto y Sasuke son definitivamente unos gusanos infieles.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener un sollozo….pero fracasó rotundamente al cabo de unos segundos. Odiaba sentirse tan deprimida, pero no podía evitarlo. Haciendo un comparativo, cuando descubrió la infidelidad de Sasuke se sintió traicionada y furiosa, con la de Naruto….estaba destrozada.

-Sakura ¿has pensado por qué te sientes tan mal? Estás enamorada de Naruto-aseguró Ino con una sonrisa de suficiencia, que fue respondida por una mueca burlona de su amiga

-Oh ¿en serio?-el sarcasmo inundaba cada palabra, acompañado por una oportuna mueca burlona-Puff. Francamente Ino llegas tarde. Yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión por mi misma

-¿Ah sí?-decepcionada por haber sido arruinado un momento que llevaba esperando, la rubia se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué crees que estaba buscándolo? Tenía pensado hablar con él, decirle lo que sentía, que deseaba llevar una relación…normal con él y que estaba dispuesta a hacer sacrificios con tal de que lográramos hacer funcionar lo nuestro ¡porque estaba convencida de que él también sentía lo mismo por mi! Pobre idiota de mí. Ahí iba yo con mi corazón en la mano, para encontrármelo con las manos en la masa. ¡Con Hinata! ¡Esa…esa…zorra! Maldita-mosca-muerta-no-rompo-un-plato-soy-tan-tierna. Ya me lo decía mi madre, cuídate de las más mustias, porque son las peores. Si no hubiera salido tan deprisa del lugar, ten por seguro que la hubiera matado a golpes. Nada me hubiera gustado más que arrancarle los ojos

Como si sus palabras no fueran lo suficientemente explícitas, con sus manos ejemplificó adecuadamente la acción de apretujar unos ojos imaginarios, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en su amiga.

-Caray Sakura, el amor te ha vuelto excesivamente violenta. Me das miedo.

-¡No seas ridícula! No eres tú a quien quiero matar.

-Lo cual me quita un enorme peso de encima, pero aún a riesgo de ponerme en riesgo tengo que decirte que te estás comportando como una idiota

-¿Perdón?-exclamó con incredulidad. Ella era la víctima, no merecía ser insultada en lugar de consolada

-Digo que actúas como una idiota celosa. Es decir, encontraste a Hinata desnuda en su sala pero ¿y él? Parecía estar ammmm…participativo

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Eres un poco lenta con esto ¿verdad? Piensa un poco. ¿No crees que quizá fuera una seducción unilateral? Me contaste que Hinata está enamorada de él, y una mujer enamorada es capaz de muchas cosas, como intentar seducir al objeto de su afecto. Si mal no recuerdo tú sedujiste a Naruto, sorprendiéndolo vestida con lencería

-Insisto ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues que lo tomaste por sorpresa.

-Sí…bueno, pero él respondió positivamente al estímulo

-Lo que no significa que hubiera pasado lo mismo con Hinata. ¿Cómo sabes que no pensaba rechazarla?-Ino ignoró la mueca de incredulidad y continuó con su argumento-él te prometió fidelidad

-¿Y eso qué? Muchos también la prometen cuando se casan y al final no cumplen su promesa

-Cierto, pero francamente no creo que Naruto sea de esos. Tengo la impresión de que él se toma sus promesas muy en serio, sin mencionar que es alguien absolutamente comprometido con sus amigos

-Eso no significa nada

-Yo creo que significa todo. Él es una persona absolutamente comprometido con lo que piensa, con quienes forman parte de su vida. Tú lo conoces Sakura, lo conoces mucho mejor que yo ¿no lo ves?

-¿En verdad lo conozco? Francamente Ino…en éstas semanas me he dado cuenta de que en realidad sólo creía conocerlo, nunca me tomé la molestia de ver mucho más allá de lo obvio

-Pero eso fue antes. Si él tumbó tus defensas al punto de que te has enamorado de él es porque en el fondo sabes exactamente la clase de persona que es. Una persona íntegra que sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Lo sabes pero la rabia el dolor te impiden verlo, lo que tienes que hacer es pensarlo detenidamente. Recordar cada minuto que has pasado con él y preguntarte ¿en verdad él me traicionaría? Sabes la respuesta, sólo debes recordarla.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Casi una hora después de la llegada de Jiraiya, los ánimos estaban más calmados. Demasiado calmados. Ambos se limitaban a beber sus cervezas en el más absoluto silencio y pendientes del contenido de sus respectivas botellas. Al menos eso aplicaba más a Naruto, porque su viejo tutor le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando, intrigado y muerto de la curiosidad por saber lo que ocurrió antes de su llegada.

Jiraiya era capaz de reconocer que quizá no era el más apto para educar a un chico y que incluso cometió su personalidad libertina a veces lo persuadía de pasar tiempo con Naruto en lugar de dedicarse a placer mayores, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sí quería respuestas, lo mejor era esperar a que fuera él mismo quien sacara el tema.

Estaba por dar un nuevo trago cuando observó que el rubio dejaba su botella en la mesa y abría lo boca para hablar. La intriga era tal que dejó su mano suspendida en el aire, con botella a unos centímetros de su sedienta boca. Esperando…

-¿Cuándo vas a volver a trabajar? ¿O ya te has retirado? Porque evidentemente ya estás del todo recuperado de tus heridas, no deben tardar en darte una nueva misión. Aunque espero que ésta vez dejes de intentar hacerte el héroe y no te infiltres tu solo en la guarida del criminal ¿eh?

Jiraiya cabeceó de desilusión. ¿Acaso su alumno era tan ingrato que no podía contarle con pelos y señales lo ocurrido? ¿Por qué era tan maldito que no le daba unas pocas armas para escribir esa novela que tantos años llevaba planeando durante las oscuras noches de vigilancia? No era tonto. Vio en el lobby del edificio a Sakura salir con una expresión tan rabiosa que daba miedo y luego, cuando salió del ascensor al piso, se topó frente a frente con una Hinata devastada. Era suficientemente listo y malpensado como para saber que ahí había pasado algo gordo ¡y quería saberlo!

"**¡Un momento! Si le sigo la corriente, me abro a él y todo eso…¡quizá él también me corresponda con confidencias!"**

Además, eso terminaba conviniéndole para hablar de ese asunto era su visita. De todas maneras se sentía un poco incómodo por hablar de un asunto tan privado, pero sabía que era lo mejor y en verdad esperaba su reacción.

-Pues…me he retirado oficialmente de las misiones de incógnito. A partir del mes que viene tendré un nuevo trabajo-respondió con vaguedad antes de darle un nuevo trago a su bebida

-¿Ah si? ¿De qué se trata?

-Estás frente al nuevo Secretario de Defensa de Konoha

Naruto escupió al suelo el trago de cerveza que había estado tomando en aquel momento.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Ero-senin? ¿La vieja ha despedido al fin al cretino de Danzou?

-Si. Al parecer una investigación secreta en Asuntos Internos descubrió que la joyita de Danzou tenía…ciertas conexiones con organizaciones criminales y que incluso estaba filtrando información referente a su seguridad personal. Ese tipejo merecería la muerte, pero Tsunade se conforma con cadena perpetua a cambio de que suelte toda la información que tiene.

-Cielos, debería estar más sorprendido, pero ese tipo nunca me ha parecido alguien de fiar. Tan sólo de pensar en el programa que manejaba en secreto en el que estaba Sai. Buff. Menos mal que la vieja se ha desecho de él. Y si lo pienso egoístamente, espero que eso me ayude a mi también y al fin pueda entrar a ANBU. Ya ves que ese desgraciado era quien bloqueaba mi ingreso

-Si pasas la prueba, date por miembro de ANBU-respondió inclinando su botella en dirección a él, en vista de que la distancia le impedía darle un bueno golpe de camaradería

-Brindo por ello

Aunque la noticia relajó significativamente a Naruto, poniéndolo de buen humor, Jiraiya se puso tremendamente serio antes de finalmente armarse del valor necesario para darle la noticia.

-Hay algo más que quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Al fin me vas a hablar de tu última conquista?

Jiraiya elevó las cejas completamente asombrado.

-¿Sabías que estoy con alguien?

Por toda respuesta Naruto se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto y se inclinó sobre la mesa

-Era un poco obvio. ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Acaso van a dar un paso adelante y se te van a ir a vivir juntos?

-Pues…de hecho es algo un poco más serio-el ligero tartamudeo y sonrojo que acompañaron sus palabras atrajeron por completo la atención del rubio-Nos vamos a casar.

Naruto se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de caerse de la silla, lo cual provocó el fruncimiento del ceño en Jiraiya

-¡¿Qué?! Casarte ¿Tú?

-Ey, ¿por qué esa reacción? Yo nunca me he declarado enemigo del matrimonio o he dicho que nunca lo haría…solo no se me había dado

Al verlo tan verdaderamente ofendido, Naruto tuvo que hace verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la carcajada de incredulidad que estaba en la puerta de su boca. Si casi le decía 'Deja de bromear, eres un pervertido solterón sin remedio'

-Tienes razón, pero me has sorprendido Ero-senin. Bien ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿la conozco?

-Más de lo que crees. Se trata de Tsunade

Naruto permaneció impasible por unos segundos, hasta que todo su asombro salió en forma de un grito ensordecedor

-¡¡¿Tsunade-obaachan?!!-aquel grito acabó con su aire y respiró a grandes bocanadas hasta recuperar el aliento-¡Cielos! Aunque eso explica un poco porque se molestaba tanto contigo y tus novelas. ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

-Desde el incidente en que casi muero

A la mente del rubio acudieron los recuerdos de aquellos días, cuando no él no aparecía por ningún lado y nadie tenía idea de su paradero. Con la conciencia de que investigaba a alguien verdaderamente poderoso, nadie estaba seguro si Jiraiya aún seguía vivo o ya no. Tsunade había estado al borde del colapso nervioso hasta que lo encontraron moribundo en un callejón. Al parecer el peliblanco había sacado algo bueno de toda esa situación.

-O sea que terminaste sacando algo bueno de eso ¿eh? Lo que me sorprende un poco es que tú también la amaras. Nunca vi alguna señal. Es verdad que siempre te referías a ella en términos…ammm ¿cómo decirlo suavemente? Jodidamente vulgares y hasta obscenos, pero eso lo haces con todas las mujeres. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ella era especial?

Si Jiraiya se sintió ofendido por aquella crítica a su comportamiento no lo demostró, sabiendo que esa era una simple verdad.

-Supongo que estaba muy acostumbrado a esconder mis sentimientos. Ella nunca tomó en serio mis sentimientos, luego se enamoró de su novio Dan…y pasó lo que tú sabes.

-Se encerró en si misma ¿eh?

-Por años.

El ambiente festivo menguó un poco, pero solo porque cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamiento. Naruto tratando de terminar de asimilar y el otro preparándose para hacer la pregunta que más le importaba

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te casas? Joder no. Ya se te había ido el tren hace tiempo, hasta estaba preocupado. Ya sabes lo que dicen 'hay una edad en que un soltero codiciado e interesante pasa a ser un soltero sospechoso' Tú ya eras uno muyyy sospechoso

Eso sí que molestó a Jiraiya. Si no tenía a Tsunade no iba a meterse de monje. La abstinencia no iba con él.

-¡Eres un irrespetuoso! Me gustan las mujeres, MU-JE-RES. En plural

-Apuesto a que la vieja te quita a golpes ese plural-le recordó burlonamente

-Si…bueno…es posible. No le cuentes que te dije eso

Era una advertencia tremendamente fundamentada, tanto que no pudo contener un escalofrío al imaginarse la furia de su 'dulce' prometida vertida sobre él. No. Era mejor para su salud no provocar. Era lo malo del matrimonio, el adiós definitivo a sus días de prostíbulos. Aunque si recordaba lo que Tsunade y él habían hecho los últimos días…bueno, no era tan grande el sacrificio. Su espalda aún tenía marcas de uñas que lo probaban.

-El punto es…que no dejé mi vida por ti, aún cuando eras un niño indefenso y se lo prometí a tus padres, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por una mujer de la que estoy enamorado. No estoy siendo justo

No era una pregunta fácil de contestar ni aunque quisiera. Naruto tuvo que mirar dentro de si mismo para darle una respuesta verdadera a Jiraiya y no lo que a él le gustaría escuchar. Echó hacia atrás la silla hasta que quedó apoya en sus patas traseras y cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza. Al cabo de lo que a Jiraiya le parecieron horas, el rubio regresó a su posición y le dijo con seriedad

-No.

-¿No? ¿no que? ¿No me perdonas…?

-No me molesta. Lo que pasó ya no se puede cambiar. Decirte que no me dolió que te desentendieras de mí, con todo lo que eso significó en mi infancia, sería una gran mentira y ambos lo sabemos. Pero ya pasado mucha agua bajo el puente desde entonces, me sigue pareciendo un acto de egoísmo que no creo llegar a entender con facilidad, pero…tampoco quiero seguir pensando en eso. Eres viejo-tuvo que levantar la mano para hacer callar la protesta que el aludido estaba por hacer-has pasado muchas cosas y…ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz. Tómala. Aún si estuviera enojado eso no debe importarte, agarra con ambas manos esta oportunidad y no la dejes ir.

La imagen que Jiraiya llevaba años dando, de duro pero divertido, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse en aquel momento porque estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar. Como aquello no era algo que quisiera hacer delante de un chiquillo al que consideraba su nieto y ante quien siempre quería parecer fuerte, tuvo que darle la espalda para calmar la emoción. Con toda seguridad estaba exagerando, pero darse cuenta de que Naruto parecía haber dejado el pasado definitivamente atrás y terminó de perdonarlo, era algo maravilloso. Sobre todo porque él mismo sabía que no se merecía tanta consideración por haberlo abandona por tantos años, pero no iba a ponerle peros a un perdón que llevaba años deseando.

-Me has emocionado muchacho-se limitó a decirle, ya de frente, con una voz que sonaba sospechosamente ronca

-¿Ah sí? He de reconocer que si me dijeras que la vieja está embarazada y por eso te retiras, entonces sí me sentiría algo celoso, pero como eso es algo imposible…

-¿Por qué imposible? Aún somos jóvenes

-Será del espíritu. Ninguno de los dos se cuece al primer hervor, están más cerca de un nieto que de un hijo

-Por tu propio bien espero que nunca repitas éstas palabras delante de ella o serás hombre muerto-Naruto tuvo que concederle la razón y asintió-Y ahora que sacas el tema de los nietos, pues a eso tienes que ponerte las pilas. Si te tardas tanto en casarte con una buena chica y darme niños para malcriar, mi espalda quizá no aguantará cargarlos

-Bah. Si no moriste con tantas heridas que tenías, es obvio que nos sobrevivirás a todos-como si el tema hubiera terminado de dar todo lo que podía, ambos se quedaron callados mientras retomaban sus olvidadas bebidas, pero esa razón tomó tan de sorpresa a Naruto cuando dijo

-No sigas mi ejemplo

-¿Mmmm?

-Yo permití que Tsunade se refugiara y no la confronté respecto a mis sentimientos, así desperdicié todos estos años

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-le preguntó mientras evadía la mirada, como si la cosa no fuera con él y por eso no le importara

-He escuchado rumores, referentes a Sakura y tú

-Oh

-No voy a juzgarte. Ustedes ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos como saber lo que hacen, pero te conozco y sé lo que sientes por ella. Mi consejo es que intervengas de lleno, ve por lo que quieres. Mírame a mí. Me costó casi cincuenta años y un brazo, pero ahora estamos juntos

-Si estás tratando de animarme, no lo estás consiguiendo

-El ejemplo es malo para la idea es buena. Lo que debes hacer es….

-Mira, en verdad no quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo?-ordenó de mal humor-Además, tus consejos ya no importan porque todo se terminó.

-Ammm. ¿Tiene eso que ver con que me encontrara a Hinata saliendo de tu departamento?

Su tino para adivinar la situación sorprendió mucho al rubio, pero aunque trató de cortar el tema para dejarlo de lado, se sorprendió a si mismo explicándole la situación a su maestro.

-Ella piensa que tengo una aventura con Hinata y me mandó al diablo

-Pues deberías explicarle la situación

-¿Para qué? No me gusta que piense eso de mí, pero…aunque no es la forma que deseaba, creo que es lo mejor. Esto no nos iba a llevar a ningún lado y a cambio eran muchos los riesgos. Por eso creo que dejarla pensando lo que quiera es lo mejor

-¿Lo mejor para quién?

-Mira no quiero consejos ¿de acuerdo? Querías saber lo que pasó, pues ya te lo conté. Ahora dejemos el maldito asunto porque no quiero seguir hablando-aseguró Naruto sin dejar lugar a dudas. Jiraiya hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero aceptó dejar de lado el tema-La noticia importante ahora es tu boda con la vieja. Se merecen el uno al otro. Ni siquiera sé a quien debo darle el pésame

-Ey ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿No es obvio? Creo que ya no podrás hacer tus "investigaciones" para tus novelas. Tsunade-obaachan te castraría si te ve invadiendo los baños, estando casado con ella

-Lo sé. Pero lo bueno es que ya no podrás usar conmigo ese horrible mote que me has puesto

-No estés tan seguro, Ero-senin.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre los asuntos logísticos de la boda y sobre si Naruto tendría algún papel en específico a desempeñar, en eso estaban cuando el localizador del rubio empezó a sonar ruidosamente

-Joder. Tanto que insistieron que seguía de vacaciones-se quejaba mientras sacaba con esfuerzos el localizador del pantalón-Que me presente de inmediato en la estación. Rayos ¿Qué podrá ser?

-¿No tendrías una misión pendiente?

-No, me lo hubieran dicho en la mañana-de mala gana se levantó y encaminó hasta su recámara para tomar la chamarra que dejó aventada en una silla-El mensaje dice que es urgente así que será mejor que me apresure

-Vas tomado

-No seas ridículo. Cerveza y media no es mucho, deberías saberlo bien tú. Cierra la puerta al salir-caminó con grandes zancadas a la puerta, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte-Ero-senin

-¿Sí?

-Un día de estos…me gustaría que fuéramos junto a las tumbas de mis padres. ¿Qué dices?

-El día que quieras chico, el día que quieras-respondió alegremente el viejo, que veía en aquel gesto como la máxima reconciliación.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Si bien el mensaje recibido lo molestó por haber tenido que interrumpir su conversación con Jiraiya, con cada minuto que pasaba lo tenía más intrigado. Teniendo en cuenta la firmeza con que Yamato-taicho lo rechazó en la mañana, era bastante extraño que ahora decidiera convocarlo, así que no podía considerar la posibilidad de que alguien se hubiera enfermado y necesitaran un sustituto. De hecho cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencido quedaba de que algo gordo estaba por ocurrir.

Sus sospechas se vieron reforzadas cuando entró en los vestidores y se encontró a un par de sus compañeros, pero mayormente a miembros ANBU, algo que podía deducir porque muchos de ellos le eran desconocidos pero estaban rodeando a Neji. En total eran unas veinte personas, que conversaban en voz baja, tratando de averiguar si alguien de los ahí reunidos sabían lo que se acercaba. Unos tres hombres, compañeros de la estación, se le quedaron mirando con cierta hostilidad, pero como estaba acostumbrado a que no les caía bien a varios de ellos, no le dio importancia y prefirió buscar a alguno de sus amigos.

En una de las esquinas alcanzó a ver a Sasuke, pensó en acercarse a saludarlo y preguntar si sabía algo, pero al ver que estaba platicando con alguien decidió dejarlo tranquilo. En lugar de eso se dirigió a su propio casillero, al lado del cual se encontró recargado a Sai

-Hola Sai ¿Tú sabes algo?

-Nada. Estaba por terminar mi turno y retirarme cuando Yamato-taicho me detuvo en la puerta y me ordenó que me quedara. Acaban de indicarnos que nos pongamos el traje negro

'El traje negro' era forma simple en que todos se referían al uniforme que utilizaban cuando tenían que realizar un operativo, lo cual intrigó a un más al rubio. Se levantó de la banca en que se acaba de sentar para comenzar a vestirse cuando un grito sobresalió con fuerza por encima de las conversaciones, intrigado comenzó a girarse pero fue arrojado contra los casilleros por alguien.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, un duro golpe impactó de lleno contra su nariz y le siguió otro a su mandíbula. En el lapso entre un golpe y otro logró reaccionar lo suficiente como para girarse y encontrarse frente a los furioso ojos de Sasuke.

No lograba entender lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco pensaba dejarse golpear cual si de un saco de boxear se tratara; esquivó un nuevo golpe y trató de forcejear para zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que en lugar de ser golpeado contra los casilleros, fuera contra el suelo.

A diferencia de la pelea entre Sai y Shikamaru, en aquella ocasión sus compañeros no se limitaron a ser simples espectadores sino que trataron de separarlos. Sin embargo era tal la rabia con que Sasuke atacaba, que aún con tres compañeros jalándolo de los brazos o de la ropa, no podían quitárselo de encima

-¡Maldita sea Sasuke, suéltalo!-ordenó Neji, cogiéndolo de la cintura para empujarlo

Hizo falta que Kiba y Neji lo mantuvieran sujeto por el cuello y los brazos para evitar que volviera a lanzarse contra él. Mientras tanto Naruto tuvo que hacer uso de la ayuda de Sai para incorporarse, porque sentía sus costillas adoloridas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Naruto con voz dolida, aunque no era un dolor precisamente de los golpes

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¿Cómo te has atrevido?-rugió el moreno, una vez más trató de soltarse de sus captores para lanzarse contra él, pero Neji lo sujetó con fuerza por el cuello, deteniendo su avance pero no la furia que manaba de sus boca -Todo este tiempo te he considerado un amigo, pero mientras me doy la vuelta ¡Te has estado follando a mi novia! ¿Vas a negar que tus recientes vacaciones te las pasaste en la playa con ella? ¡¿Eh?!

No pudo negar nada. Pero no fue porque no se le ocurriera alguna excusa o una forma de asegurarle de que sólo eran mentiras, sino porque el darse cuenta de que su secreto estaba a luz de todos…lo tenía helado. Su mayor temor desde que aceptó realizar esa locura con Sakura se estaba haciendo realidad.

Sasuke podía tener miles de defectos como novio, como persona y como amigo, pero eso no significaba que para él fuera casi como un hermano. Se conocían desde niños y, aunque les costó trabajo dejar de competir y desarrollar una amistad, lograron una muy sólida. Una que en esos momentos estaba totalmente derrumbada.

-Lo…lo lamento-que vacías sonaban aquellas palabras frente a la magnitud de la ofensa cometida, pero no tenía otras. No delante de todos sus compañeros que no tenían por qué enterarse de sus motivos. Si tenía que perder su amistad por proteger la reputación de Sakura, que así fuera

-Mas lamento yo haberte visto como a un hermano todos estos años, porque lo único que has hecho ha sido esperar el momento oportuno para darme la puñalada en la espalda

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

La aterradora voz de Yamato llegó con rudeza desde la puerta y todos se cuadraron, incluso Sasuke se vi finalmente libre porque saben que será incapaz de hacer algo delante de los superiores. Junto a él caminaba Kakashi, mirándolos con dureza pero también con curiosidad

-He preguntado ¿qué está pasando aquí?-repitió Yamato, parándose a un par de pasos de los involucrados-¿Quién inició la pelea?-aunque la pregunta fue dirigida para todos los presentes, nadie ofreció respuesta-¿Nadie sabe? Entonces tendré que obtener las respuestas por mí mismo y por la cara que tiene Uzumaki, es obvio que fuiste tú quien inició la pela ¿no es así Uchiha?

-Sí capitán-respondió de mala gana el acusado, sabiendo que no había forma de negarlo

-Me has decepcionado profundamente-dijo Kakashi, colocándose frente al moreno, algo que aprovecharon sus compañeros para alejarse discretamente y evadir su mirada, por si acaso también se veían salpicados del regaño-Estamos ante una misión importante, llamo a los mejores hombres ¿y qué pasa? Que uno de ellos se porta como un chiquillo iniciando una pelea con uno de sus compañeros. Lárgate. Estás fuera de la misión y date por suspendido las próximas dos semanas

Sasuke parece estar a punto de protestar, incluso se giró en dirección a Kakashi, al cual observa con coraje mientras aprieta los puños por la impotencia que sentía al verse castigado tan duramente y delante de sus compañeros. Finalmente logró controlarse y luego de murmurar una aceptación, salió del lugar.

Todo aquella situación tenía a los presentes sumidos en la incomodidad y el asombro, excepto por uno de ellos, quien estaba absolutamente feliz. Suigetsu no tenía pensado revelar su carta más valiosa tan pronto, pero una pelea con Sasuke, referente a los resultados adversos de la última misión en que participó ante de irse de vacaciones, desbordaron su necesidad de fastidiar a Sasuke. No era como planeaba usar la información, pero la cara del engreído Uchiha….lo valía. Si a eso le sumaban el hecho de que estaba suspendido, Suigetsu no tenía duda de que las cosas le resultaron mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Una vez que Sasuke se hubo ido, Kakashi se acercó hasta Naruto para observar de cerca sus heridas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Crees tener algún problema para salir? Porque la misión a la que iremos es muy importante y necesitamos que estés en óptimas cualidades

-Sin problema. Son golpes sin importancia

-Bien. Porque no puede haber un solo fallo en la misión que haremos. Un solo error puede significar la muerte de todos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era ya de noche cuando Sakura finalmente se decidió a abandonar el refugio que le significaba el departamento de Ino para regresar a su propia casa. Como su amiga tenía turno en el hospital tuvo que dejarla sola, pero como no le gustó quedarse sola en un espacio que no era suyo y perdida en pensamientos deprimentes, decidió que era algo que podía seguir haciendo desde su casa.

Cuando entró en su departamento se llevó un tremendo susto cuando una lámpara de la mesilla de la sala se prendió sin que ella la activara. La luz que emitía la lámpara iluminó suavemente la habitación, pero sobre todo al hombre que estaba sentado en su sofá.

-Sasuke-susurró nerviosamente. Él era la última persona que esperaba ver ese día, pero sobre todo la desconcertaba su actitud. Aunque los separaban un par de metros, podía sentir sin problemas la rabia que emanaba-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote-fue su sencilla respuesta mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a ella con la misma fluidez de movimiento con que lo haría un tigre a su presa-He estado esperándote porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Desde hace cuánto te acuestas con mi mejor amigo?

**CONTINUARÁ**

Finalmente todo se ha descubierto. O al menos lo más importante. ¿Se esperaban esto? Pero bueno, el chiste será cómo sale Sakura de esto ¿le contará TODO a Sasuke? Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo.

Aún no tengo una fecha definida porque, fiel a mi costumbre, no estoy segura de en qué punto cortaré el capítulo. Sin mencionar que aún no he escrito una sola línea. Pero descuiden, prometo tratar de traerlo pronto, porque a la historia sólo le faltan unos tres capítulos para llegar a su fin.

En la semana colgaré adelantos de toooodos mis fics, incluso de un oneshot que estoy preparando y que sólo me falta pulir el final (el cual no tiene nada que ver con alguno de mis fics publicados, así que espero que les guste)

Gracias a aka_no_gabby, ahsayuni15f, Poly Uchiha, Miyuki Uchiha, death linkin, Dairen Ryuu Hino, Kusubana Yoru, Nadesko, tsuki airen, Leonardo, pame-4-me, Itzel, cintya, tsuki-lilium19, Nakasu Malakiel, MNKAlejandra, Loquin, Sakurass, Sakufan, Zauberry, Lady Yuraa, Shado0wEmerald, fern25, jesybert, dalia24, Home Made Kazoku, Herms-Haruno, miikan.


	12. Chapter 12

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi / Yong Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

CAPÍTULO 12

_HORAS ANTES_

La sala estaba repleta de policías completamente entrenados para entrar en acción, pero también de una inquietante tensión. Era muy preocupante que un superior hablara tan abiertamente de los riesgos, porque casi sonaba como si tuvieran opción de elegir participar o retirarse. La opción nunca se daba a menos que fuera una cuestión muy delicada la que los requería.

Nadie habló o se movió, simplemente aguardaron a que Kakashi se colocara delante de todos y comenzara su explicación. Pero en lugar de ello, le cedió el turno a Yamato, que comenzó con el discurso

-Ayer por la noche Uchiha Itachi fue víctima de una emboscada en su propia casa. Ni su estatus de testigo protegido ni el que su ubicación era conocida sólo por unos pocos fue impedimento para que un comando de asesinos a cargo de Akatsuki trataran de silenciarlo. Gracias al excelente oficial que siempre ha sido, lo que pudo convertirse en una tragedia terminó bien porque, a pesar de estar herido, no sólo logró repeler el ataque hasta que llegaran refuerzos, sino que persiguió y capturó al mismísimo Uchiha Madara, alias Tobi, uno de los líderes de la organización y quien deseaba estar presente cuando su viejo compañero fuera asesinado. Gracias al valor de Itachi hemos conseguido capturar a un criminal peligroso…y quizá logremos capturar a otros más. Como parte de un trato para librar la pena de muerte por el cargo de terrorismo, Madara ha revelado información sobre las actividades de Akatsuki. Pero más importante que eso, nos ha dado la oportunidad de capturar al líder de la misma.

La información recibida al momento era inquietante, pero sobre todo motivante por la posibilidad de capturar al fin a uno de los hombres más buscados por todos los países. Antes de que todos tuvieran tiempo de calibrar lo que ocurriría con esa valiosa información, Kakashi tomó el turno y procedió a explicar

-Esta tarde estaba planeada una reunión entre Madara y Fuuma Yahiko, alias Pein, obviamente Madara no estará presente…pero nosotros sí. La reunión tendría lugar en un sitio considerado seguro por ambos, así que Pein entrará sin guardias, a lo mucho lo hará con su compañera, Konan, sobre quien también pesa una orden de arresto. Se ha meditado por horas el procedimiento a seguir y finalmente tenemos una idea adecuada. La reunión será en un edificio abandonado, pero está a sólo un par de calles de una de las zonas más concurridas de la ciudad, por esa razón hay que ser muy cuidadosos pues no queremos que personas inocentes resulten heridas en un enfrentamiento. Por favor explícales el procedimiento, Tenzou-indicó dando un paso atrás, para que Yamato ocupara su lugar

-Hai. Según los datos que tenemos, el escuadrón de pistoleros de Pein quedaría afuera del edificio, custodiando la entrada principal del lugar pues a los hombres de Madara correspondería la puerta trasera. Así que lo que haremos será lo siguiente. Un par de ustedes estarán dentro de un carro blindado, colocado en la puerta trasera, sin insignias oficiales a la vista, fingiremos ser la guardia de Madara. Otro grupo estará en otra camioneta unos metros atrás y el tercer grupo nos alcanzará más adelante para abrir camino. Lo más importante, y peligroso, de la misión será sacar a Pein y Konan del edificio hacia nosotros sin despertar sospechas. Todos comprenden que una balacera en un área tan concurrida podría desembocar en una tragedia; por esa misma razón ellos deberán ser sacados del lugar y metidos al carro blindado en tan sólo unos minutos…en absoluto silencio, antes de que sus guardias se percaten de que algo ocurre y nos persigan. Confiemos en que cuando lo hagan, hayamos logrado poner suficiente distancia entre ambos convoy. Un par de escuadrones de policía de tránsito se encargarán de cerrar algunas calles y reducirnos el tráfico lo más posible, pero no hay garantías de que eso funcione al cien por ciento. Será una carrera mortal en dirección al aeropuerto privado de donde partirá un helicóptero militar con nuestros prisioneros a bordo. Esperamos que el trayecto no dure más de 15 minutos-se escucharon un par de jadeos de incredulidad, porque hacer un recorrido tal en tan poco tiempo…sonaba imposible-Tengan presente de que entre más tiempo tarden ellos en percatarse de que hemos logrado raptar a sus líderes, mejor para nosotros. Porque sea el tiempo que sea, seremos perseguidos y disparados. Naruto, Sai

-Sí

-Sí-respondieron ambos al unísono y poniéndose en postura de firmes

-En ustedes recaerá el mayor peso de todo esto.

* * *

Naruto maldijo por enésima vez cuando sintió que la máscara se movía de su sitio, molestándolo en la barbilla

-Estoy harto de esta porquería-exclamó para si mismo, pero obtuvo respuesta de Sai, parado unos pasos atrás de él

-Quizá sea molesto, pero es una suerte que Madara esté tan quemado de la cara que tenga que usar esa máscara. Gracias a eso podrás ocultar tu identidad sin tantos problemas.

Lo cual era cierto. Como parte de la misión, ambos tenían que ocupar los lugares de Madara y su guardaespaldas, esperar la llegada de Pein…y luego capturarlos. La idea sonaba simple, lo difícil era reducirlos haciendo el menor disturbio posible y sin disparar una sola bala que alertara a sus mercenarios.

Era un poco preocupante que Sai no pudiera ocultar su identidad totalmente, pero al menos no podrían reconocerlo al verlo e identificar una trampa; en caso de una revancha…bueno, una vez capturados y con Akatsuki camino de ser disuelto, la vida de Sai no debería correr riesgos.

-Ahí vienen-murmuró Naruto al escuchar pasos acercarse a la habitación.

Sus palabras demostraron ser correctas cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un pelirrojo, seguido por una mujer de aspecto frío. Sus rostros coincidían perfectamente con las fotografías que Madara se encargó de entregar para asegurar la identificación, en caso de que hubieran recurrido a una cirugía plástica desde que los testimonios de Jiraiya e Itachi estaban en los expedientes. Al parecer estaban seguros de que no serían atrapados, porque no tomaron esa medida, muy común entre los criminales de altos vuelos.

A duras penas logró contener la excitación por tener frente a él al hombre que casi mataba a su maestro. Anhelaba aquel encuentro, a pesar de estar consiente de que las posibilidades de que se produjeran eran pocas, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad sabía que no fallaría en atraparlo.

La mujer, Konan, se situó justo detrás de Pein, con la mirada vigilante puesta en Sai. Según los informes que exhaustivamente tuvieron que leer de camino a aquel lugar, ambos eran una especie de amantes. Yahiko, Konan y Nagato fundaron Akatsuki diez años atrás, siendo pareja sentimental estos últimos, pero tras un agresivo cáncer, Nagato murió el año anterior. No hacían falta muchas capacidades de observación para percatarse de que Konan era la mano derecha y la única persona en quien confiaba totalmente su seguridad, porque a pesar de su apariencia femenina y frágil, la joven era una persona totalmente capacitada para matar sin dudar un segundo.

-Llegaste pronto, Madara. Siempre somos nosotros quienes tenemos que esperar

-Me interesaba ésta reunión-respondió, tratando de copiar lo más posible la voz que le fue mostrada en una grabación de camino al lugar. Sólo esperaba que su vieja habilidad para imitar voces no estuviera muy oxidada.

-Si tu interés ha crecido ¿significa que finalmente pondrás el dinero para comprar el armamento que necesitamos? La vez que Konan concertó contigo la reunión dijiste que ésta era una total pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno…he cambiado de opinión-"Maldicón. ¿De qué armamento hablan?" Ese era un detalle que Madara había ocultado oportunamente y que podía meterlos en problemas.

Mientras pensaba cómo llevar el tema para sacarlos de la habitación y poder reducirlos antes de meter la pata drásticamente, Konan miró fijamente sus dedos, que estaban extendidos sobre la mesa y exclamó

-¡Yahiko!

Como si de una señal se tratara, el aludido se incorporó de golpe y empujó la mesa contra el rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa. Afortunadamente podía presumir de reflejos rápidos, así que se recuperó de la impresión y cargó contra Pein mientras Sai bloqueaba el paso de Konan y forcejeaba para desarmarla.

-Así que Madara nos ha vendido ¿eh poli?-escupió Pein, una vez que estuvo derribado en el suelo por una certera patada de Naruto

-Al parecer recibió una oferta que no pudo rechazar-respondió a la vez que lo obligaba a ponerse en pie y lo encañonaba discretamente por la espalda-Ahora van a ser unos buenos chicos y saldremos juntos de éste lugar

No dieron opción a resistirse, él y Sai se limitaron a empujarlos con fuerza, pero a la vez usando un poco de discreción por si alguien los viera salir no sospechara lo que pasaba.

La adrenalina bombeaba con fuerza mientras atravesaban el piso hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, permitiéndose sólo un breve respiro cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver el gesto aliviado de Kakashi

-De prisa, métanlos-su orden fue obedecida con presteza.

Ambos criminales fueron empujados sin ceremonias dentro de la camioneta, mientras el motor era puesto en marcha. Enseguida subieron Sai y Kakashi, era el turno de Naruto para subir, pero en lugar de eso arrojó al interior la máscara y tomó el chaleco antibalas que estaba colocado junto a la puerta

-Sube de inmediato-ordenó Kakashi, pero Naruto movió negativamente la cabeza mientras se ajustaba las correas del chaleco

-No. Iré en la camioneta que los seguirá. Entre más policías estén listos para disparar será mejor

-Pero…

-¡Váyanse! No sé cuánto tiempo tarden en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, hay que irnos de inmediato. De nada habrá servido haberlos sacado sin problemas si somos descubiertos y no podemos contrarrestar su ataque.

Aunque Kakashi deseaba insistir, sabía que Naruto tenía razón. Las discusiones les quitarían tiempo y necesitaban todo el posible; así que la puerta se cerró dejándolo afuera. La camioneta aceleró en un segundo y casi enseguida giró la esquina la camioneta descubierta de la policía, donde viajaban sus compañeros, sin perder tiempo subió a ella y tomó una de las armas que estaban en el suelo.

-Tu lugar estaba con la carga blindada-el regaño de Neji provocó en él una risa sardónica

-¿Y perderme la diversión?

Apenas llevaban un par de minutos de trayecto cuando el ruido de derrapones les indicó que los gatilleros se acercaban. Para su mala suerte aún estaban dentro del tráfico, convirtiendo a todo automovilista en una posible víctima de bala perdida

-Maldición ¡hay que ir más rápido, Kiba!-gritó Naruto, mientras levantaba su arma y apuntaba a la distancia

-¿Te crees que voy manejando como una abuela?-aulló indignado el aludido, metiendo el acelerador todo lo que posible

Si bien la camioneta donde llevaban a los prisioneros era blindada y no se preocupaban porque cayeran asesinados por algún tirador, eso reducía la velocidad del vehículo y en consecuencia la de ellos. Afortunadamente el desvío que los de tránsito planearon estaba listo y pudieron ingresar en una calle desierta, sin la preocupación que significaba la presencia de civiles.

El punto malo era que también se le quitaban los estorbos a los rivales, por lo que la distancia entre ambos vehículos disminuyó significativamente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto al ver que uno de ellos se asomaba por la ventanilla con una bazuca; pero antes de que pudiera preocuparse realmente, el tipo se desplomó muerto con un tiro en la frente, cortesía de Neji.

-Alcanzo a ver tres camionetas. Ese maldito de Madara dijo que sólo llevaba una como escolta-murmuró el Hyuga

-Obviamente confiaba en que cayeran unos cuantos de nosotros.

Los disparos sonaban a diestra y siniestra, con tanta cantidad de balas era sorprendente el hecho de que sólo hubiera un policía herido, con una bala en el hombro derecho, mientras que el bando contrario ostentaba unas cuantas bajas. Todo ello en casi 15 minutos de recorrido.

A lo lejos podía verse la reja que cercaba el aeropuerto, símbolo de que debían resistir sólo un poco más. Hasta ellos llegó el ruido de la puerta siendo derribada por un coche, el primer coche de escoltas de policía que iba abriendo camino, y enseguida un derrape de la camioneta blindada. La suya redujo un poco la velocidad para asegurar la retaguardia y darles un poco más de tiempo para que llegaran los prisioneros y fueran subidos al helicóptero, cuyas aspas ya podían oírse trabajar.

Finalmente su camioneta derrapó y frenó frente al helicóptero, sirviendo como escudo en lo que la nave alzaba el vuelo. Todos los policías bajaron del vehículo y se refugiaron tras el para poder responder el fuego de los rivales, que también acaban de ingresar al lugar.

Por el rabillo del ojo Naruto pudo ver que Sai se bajaba de la nave antes de que ésta iniciara el vuelo, quedando momentáneamente desprotegido. Presintiendo lo que podía ocurrir, Naruto se asomó por encima de la camioneta y disparó un par de veces antes de caer derribado por un proyectil.

Sai corrió hasta su amigo caído y lo jaló fuera del rango de las balas enemigas para protegerlo y poder ver el alcance del daño, rogando que sólo fuera una herida superficial. Cuando vio la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su pecho, a pesar de portar el chaleco antibalas más resistente del mercado, supo que tenían graves problemas

* * *

La acusación flotó entre ambos, cargando el ambiente de una tensión casi insostenible. Sasuke esperó justificaciones, desmentidos, llantos…no lo que en realidad ocurrió. Sakura puso sus llaves sobre una mesilla, tomó aliento profundamente y habló

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-su voz tranquila desconcertó aún más al moreno

-¿Eso significa que lo aceptas?

-He preguntado que quién te lo dijo-repitió con fuerza

-Suigetsu. Los sorprendió en su fin de semana romántico en la playa ¿no me dijiste que te agradaba la idea de viajar sola? ¿Cómo te has atrevido? Me has humillado delante de todos mis compañeros, porque no dudo que ese maldito de Suigetsu se haya encargado de contárselo a todo mundo.

-¿Ah sí?

Sasuke estaba concentrado en su propia humillación, que no se percató del tono indiferente con el Sakura había hecho aquella pregunta. En lugar de eso, dio inicio a furiosa acusación

-Por si no fuera suficiente con tu infidelidad, lo más…asqueroso de lo que me hiciste, es que involucraras a Naruto ¡a mi mejor amigo! Sólo de imaginarlos….-dejó la frase incompleta, pero el tono de asco con que la pronunció dejaba claro su opinión al respecto. Repentinamente recordó un detalle y su furia creció un par de decibeles más-Aquella vez…me dijiste que estabas teniendo una aventura, sí hasta entraste en detalles sexuales, pero no te creí. Tonto de mí. Eres…jamás pensé que…eres una zorra. Una maldita zorra incapaz de respetar algo como una amistad. Ustedes me dan asco. Todos estos años he pensado que ustedes eran lo mejor en mi vida, que podía confiar en ambos ¡que eran los únicos que jamás me traicionarían! Quien me iba a decir que terminarían juntándose para traicionarme de una manera tan vil. No cabe duda que son el uno para el otro. Igual de traicioneros y…

Los ojos de Sakura llamearon por un instante, pero de inmediato volvieron a su actitud fría, simplemente alzó la barbilla con un aire completamente digno y respondió con una dulzura casi empalagosa.

-¿Sabes? Deberías decirle a Karin que se asegure de ponerse la ropa interior cuando salga de tu departamento

Esa simple frase, que no podía considerarse como una acusación directa, bastó para frenar de golpe las acusaciones de Sasuke, dejándolo boquiabierto. Tras ello caminó erguida en dirección a la cocina, sin importarle que para llegar a ella tuviera que pasar al lado de su 'ofendido novio'. Pero no representó un problema significativo, porque él ni siquiera se movió

Una vez en la cocina se dispuso a llenar de agua la tetera, a pesar de que no tenía ganas de tomar algo, sí sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para calmarse. Algo que mantuviera sus manos ocupadas y lejos del cuello de Sasuke.

En realidad lucía más tranquila de lo que se sentía. Nunca esperó que fueran descubiertos de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando su única motivación era vengarse y deseaba que todo mundo lo supiera para hacer más deliciosa la venganza, pero principalmente nunca esperó que el nombre de Naruto se viera involucrado. Por él, y sólo por él, era que trató de mantener la calma lo más posible. De alguna manera se lo debía.

Acababa de poner la tetera en la hornilla cuando los pasos de Sasuke resonaron en la entrada de la cocina. Por unos interminables segundos él permaneció en silencio, aunque ignoraba si trataba de ponerla nerviosa apropósito o no sabía qué decir.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-el tono acusador había dado paso a uno cauteloso, ahora que Sasuke se sabía descubierto, esperaba tener información sobre el problema al que se enfrentaba.

-Semanas-respondió con tranquilidad, sin apartar su mirada de la tetera

-¿Por qué…no me lo dijiste?

-¿De que hubiera servido?-su voz sonaba cansada, tanto como lo estaba de la situación. Finalmente se giró para mirarlo y encogió los hombros con indiferencia-Te reclamé la otra infidelidad ¿recuerdas? Y lo único que conseguí de ti fue una promesa de que nunca volvería a pasar…algo que obviamente no cumpliste-Sasuke tuvo el detalle de parecer avergonzado-Pensé en reclamarte, en golpearte incluso, pero al final me di cuenta de que eso no cambiaría nada. Entonces se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería darte una lección, vengarme

-¿Qué?

-Pensé…involucrarme con alguien, tener una aventura y después decírtelo. Por eso me…-por un momento estuvo tentada a mentir diciéndole que aquella escapada a la playa había sido todo, pero Sasuke ya había recordado su comentario sobre un amante antes de la playa, y una mentira no ayudaría en nada a esas alturas-Se me ocurrió que si te ponía el cuerno y luego te lo contaba, te estaría regresando el golpe de una manera más efectiva que sólo confrontándote

-Ah, ya entiendo. Escoger a Naruto ¿era un aderezo a tu plan para darme un mayor golpe?

-¡No! Nunca pensaba decirte con quién te…fui infiel, su nombre tendría que haberse mantenido oculto

-Entonces ¿por qué? Pudiendo ser cualquiera…

-Porque quería sentirme segura, protegida. Si iba a engañarte, si iba a ignorar mis principios, entonces quería hacerlo con alguien que no me dañara, alguien en quien pudiera confiar

-Algo que él aceptó gustosamente

-¡No! Él se negó firmemente, no quería traicionar su amistad ni estar en una situación muy complicada

-Pues no se negó con mucha fuerza. Apuesto a que su estancia en la playa fue una tortura para él-replicó con marcado sarcasmo, que terminó por derrumbar la frialdad que ella trataba de mantener

-¡Te digo que no fue así! Yo lo amenacé, no le di opción porque le dije que si no era él, podría ir a cualquier bar a ligarme al primero que viera. Mi primera opción era él, ¡pero no dudes que lo hubiera hecho! Él sólo trató de protegerme

-¿Esperas que te crea eso? ¡Eres tú quien está tratando de protegerlo! He sido humillado delante de mis compañeros, de mis amigos y tú sólo piensas en defenderlo

Se permitió unos segundos para recrearse en la humillación sufrida por su ex, pero trató por todos los medio de no demostrar su satisfacción o de otra manera la conversación nunca llegaría al final que ella deseaba. Aún así, su actitud victimista le parecía una hipocresía que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-Caray. Pues yo recuerdo perfectamente cómo invitaste a Karin a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos mis invitados sabían quién era ella, pero no recuerdo que a ti te importara provocarme tal humillación

-…

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice, ni me voy a disculpar o pedir una nueva oportunidad…pero tampoco voy a dejar que Naruto cargue con todas las culpas. Él es tu amigo

-Lo era. ¿Esperas que pueda seguirlo siendo con lo que sé? Se supone que las novias de los mejores amigos son intocables, algo que él no respetó

-También se supone que debías respetarme, guardarme fidelidad, pero tampoco tú lo respetaste ¿Acaso los parámetros por los que juzgas no son aplicables a ti?

-Yo no te engañé con Ino

-¡Porque ella JAMÁS lo hubiera permitido! Pero se sincero Sasuke, de haber tenido la oportunidad ¿lo hubieras hecho?

-No voy a contestar esa tontería

-Tu silencio es suficiente respuesta. Estás ahí parado con aires de grandeza, tratando de demostrarme una superioridad moral que no tienes porque te he sorprendido en dos infidelidades. Aunque ¿quién me dice que sólo han sido esas dos? ¿Cómo sé que a lo largo de los años no te has dedicado a acostarte con cualquier cosa que llevara falda?

-¿Qué es esto? Como no puedes defenderte te dedicas a acusarme de todo lo que puedes sólo por justificarte. Tú misma reconoces que querías herirme, sin importarte que te ame

-¡Ay por favor! No esperes que me crea eso de que me amas, ¡no a estas alturas!

-¿Qué dices?

-Me niego a creer que me ames. Porque si lo hicieras…si en verdad tuvieras amor en tu corazón, entonces la idea de estar con otra mujer que no fuera yo, debería ser totalmente…irrealizable.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? Lo que yo he tenido con Karin, o con cualquier otra, es simplemente sexo, no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Si fueras hombre entenderías lo que digo, pero como eres una mujer no puedes entenderlo porque para ustedes el sexo debe ir aunado con un sentimiento. Pero hasta en eso tú misma estarías siendo una hipócrita ¿o acaso no te has acostado con Naruto a pesar de amarme?-terminó con una sonrisa burlona, pero ésta se congeló en sus labios al ver la forma en que Sakura sostuvo su mirada

-Ése es el punto, yo ya no te amo. De pronto hasta me he preguntado si en verdad te he amado en algún momento, si algún día fue algo más que un enamoramiento juvenil que se reforzó con la costumbre. Porque definitivamente lo que siento por ti…no tiene punto de comparación con lo que él me inspira

-¿É…él? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tú lo amas?

-Sí. Estoy totalmente enamorada de Naruto. No, corrección, lo amo. Enamorada es lo que tenía contigo; viviendo una fantasía, en una relación ideal que no teníamos e ignorando tus defectos. Amor es lo que siento por él; lo acepto como es, convivo con sus defectos y me comprometo con él al máximo. Por eso te digo que si me amaras no podrías estar con una mujer que no fuera yo; porque para mí la idea de acostarme con alguien que no sea él, que sean otros labios los que me besen u otras manos las que me toquen…me da asco.

La expresión de Sasuke era un poema. Una mezcla entre incredulidad y alucinación. Su expresión duró hasta que sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa burlona, poco a poco esa mueca se convirtió en una risa ahogada para finalmente desembocar estridente carcajada.

-¿Te has oído, Sakura? Me criticas por mis aventuras, dices que te lastimé ¡pero vas y te enamoras de alguien igual que yo! ¿Acaso esperas que él sí te sea fiel? ¿Precisamente él? Yo soy un santo a su lado, sus conquistas llenarían un directorio telefónico. No pensarás realmente que él podría serte fiel cuando le sobran mujeres más hermosas que tú

Sakura no le permitió la dicha de que le afectara su comentario, en lugar de ponerse a discutir se enderezó adquiriendo una pose digna y lo miró como alguien lo haría con una basura

-No te atrevas a compararte con él. Naruto no es igual a ti, él sí es alguien capaz de respetar sus promesas, de ser leal y fiel a quien ama. Sé que nunca me lastimaría de esa manera.

Su apasionada defensa salió involuntariamente de ella, casi sin meditar sus palabras, pero en cuanto las escuchó…supo que era verdad. Naruto no era una persona que valorara sus relaciones a la ligera ni faltara a sus promesas. No tenía duda de que él jamás le sería infiel si estuvieran casados.

"**Me conoces"** recordar las palabras de Naruto cuando lo acusó de engañarla con Hinata la hizo sentir tremendamente culpable. No servía como justificación decir que las infidelidades Sasuke lograron hacer mella en su propia seguridad y confianza hacia una potencial nueva pareja. No podía usar ese argumento porque él nunca le dio motivos para dudar de su palabra y aún así ella le había fallado al creerlo culpable y no permitirle explicarse.

Su momento de iluminación la golpeó de lleno, quitándole todas las fuerzas y ganas para pelear, en lugar de eso tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar con un tono amistoso.

-Esto es ridículo. Quería hacerte daño, el mismo daño que tú me hacías, eso no me hace una buena persona. La realidad es que…tú y yo ya no nos amamos. Lo que tuvimos murió hace mucho

-Habla por ti

-¡Por favor Sasuke, piénsalo un poco! ¿Me amas igual que cuando empezamos a andar? ¿Piensas sólo en mí? ¿Te sientes completo cuando estamos juntos? Yo creo que…la costumbre nos ganó desde hace mucho; que el amor nos dejó hace tiempo y sólo era…una agradable costumbre saber que teníamos al otro. ¿Por qué no, por los años juntos, tratamos de terminar esto de la manera más…tranquila posible? Obviamente esto no tiene vuelta atrás, ni quiero que la tenga, pero tampoco quiero que terminemos como enemigos.

-¿Esperas que seamos amigos?

-Yo no importo, pero Naruto sí. Para él, tú eres lo más cercano a un hermano y no soporto la idea de haber arruinado eso sólo por…un estúpido deseo de desquitarme

Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido por su petición, porque abogara buscando un perdón para Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta el sonido del teléfono lo cortó

-Ignóralo, que salte la contestadora-indicó Sakura, pero ahora fue la angustiada voz de Ino la que interrumpió a Sasuke

_-Maldición Sakura ¿dónde estás? He tratado de localizarte desde…en todas partes…¡maldición! En cuanto escuches esté mensaje quiero que vengas a la clínica ¡De inmediato! Es sobre Naruto. Él está grave…muy grave. Por lo que mas quieras Sakura, no tardes._

Lo que parecía el inicio de un sollozo quedó interrumpido por el timbrazo que indicaba el término del tiempo de grabación. Ese mismo timbre retumbó con fuerza en las paredes del silencioso apartamento

* * *

Hinata había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando noticias de Naruto sin obtener respuesta. Desde que escuchó por radio que había sido herido durante el operativo, se plantó en el hospital, pero hasta el momento nadie le informaba nada sobre su estado de salud.

Estaba sola en la sala porque sus compañeros del operativo tenían que prestar declaración y culminar el papeleo que correspondía a una misión así. Sai era el único que la acompañaba, pero se había alejado para buscar a Ino y tratar que ella se informara.

Estaba verdaderamente desesperada por noticias, buenas noticias, así que cuando vio que la luz del quirófano se apagaba y salía un doctor, se acercó corriendo hacia él

-Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto.

-Yo, soy su…-¿qué decir? No creía que le negaran información si revelaba ser sólo su amiga, pero ¿y si lo hacían? Las mejillas se le sonrojaron un poco cuando aseguró-Su novia

-Eso no es cierto

No era necesario girarse para saber quién era la recién llegada, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, su rival estaba ahí. No la sorprendió mucho su presencia pero sí la de Sasuke, porque sabía lo que pasaba entre Naruto y su rival de amores, así que la presencia del otro implicado era un poco desconcertante. No tuvo tiempo de pensar detenidamente lo que pasaba porque Sakura se hizo de inmediato con el control de la situación; tras lanzarle una fría mirada que llevaba claro el mensaje de 'lárgate de aquí', dijo con seguridad mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Ella no es nada de Naruto. En cambio yo soy su mujer

El mensaje era demasiado claro como para ser ignorado o buscar otras lecturas. Más que establecerle al doctor su derecho a la información, le estaba dejando claro a ella cuál era su papel en la vida de Naruto y diciéndole que no había lugar para ella en ese lugar.

Su rival no le dio tiempo a justificarse, a decirle que lo consideraba su amigo y por ello se sentía con derecho a esperar noticias de él, a escucharlas al mismo tiempo que ella. Sakura simplemente se giró con discreción e instintivamente el hombre imitó el movimiento, dándole la espalda a la joven Hyuga y aislándola de ese pequeño círculo

-Haruno-san, no me lo esperaba

-Matsumoto-sama, le suplico que me informe de la condición de Uzumaki Naruto

-La cirugía acaba de terminar, pero no tendremos un pronóstico seguro hasta que pasen las 72 horas

-Pero… ¿de momento?

Con toda la experiencia que tenía en el trato a pacientes, Sakura identificó inmediatamente una mala noticia escondida en el suspiro del doctor.

-De momento…está grave. Pero como dije, habrá que esperar las 72 horas para hacerse una idea de su recuperación.

-¿Usted se encargó de la cirugía?

-No-el hombre se movió incómodo en su lugar, inseguro de compartir toda la información-Tsunade-sama se encontraba haciendo un recorrido por el hospital cuando el paciente ingresó de emergencia. Ella…dejó de lado todo, se puso el traje de quirófano y se encargó de todo el procedimiento-ésa noticia la hizo sentirse un poco más aliviada. Si la propia Tsunade se había hecho cargo de la cirugía aumentaba las posibilidades de recuperación para Naruto-Aún así…el estado del paciente es muy grave. La bala estuvo a milímetros de perforar el corazón del paciente, pero aunque tuvo suerte en eso, perdió mucha sangre durante el traslado. Se ha hecho todo lo posible, ahora todo dependerá de la propia voluntada del paciente para recuperarse

-Co…comprendo-susurró con pesar

-Con su permiso me retiro. Les avisarán cuando puedan pasar a verlo, pero por el momento permanecerá en terapia intensiva

Sakura no quería que se fuera aún, quería más respuestas, saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas…respuestas que difícilmente encontraría con el viejo doctor.

-Ino, debo encontrara a Ino-pronunció en voz alta, intentando ordenar sus ideas para saber dónde buscar a su amiga.

Dio unos pasos, pero fue inmediatamente interceptada por Hinata, de quien se había asegurado de mantener alejada de las noticias, pero aunque la joven no peleó por escuchar lo que el doctor informó, ahora sí parecía decidida a pedir información

-Sakura-san, por favor dime ¿cómo está…?

-Lárgate de aquí Hinata-escupió Sakura, recalcando sus rudas palabras con un violento empujón-Tú lugar no está aquí, el mío sí.

-Pero…

-He dicho que te vayas. No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que pasó en su departamento, así que considérate afortunada de que no te eche de aquí a empujones. Pero si vuelvo a ver que te acercas a mi hombre…no vas a correr tanta suerte.

Amedrentada por la expresión de Sakura, mucho más intimidante que sus palabras, Hinata dio un paso atrás y ya no impidió el paso de la otra.

* * *

Con un suspiro de cansancio Tsunade se dejó caer en su sillón. Aunque amaba la medicina, sus responsabilidades al frente de Konoha le impedían dedicarle a su pasión tanto tiempo como le gustaría, por eso mismo insistió tanto en tener permanentemente una oficina en el hospital. Cuando se enteraba de un caso interesante ella se encargaba personalmente de el a la vez que entrenaba a quienes les veía grandes aptitudes.

Estaba a punto de abrir el cajón de su escritorio donde siempre estaba su bienamada botella de sake, cuando su puerta se abrió con tal estrépito que ésta terminó golpeando contra la pared

-¡Tsunade!

Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a sentir aquella sensación cálida y envolvente que la invadía cuando estaba en presencia de aquel recién llegado, pero tenían muchos años por delante para terminar de acostumbrarse a ello. Como ese no era el momento indicado para tener pensamientos románticos, sacó la botella y la colocó sobre el escritorio, sabiendo que ambos la necesitarían en unos minutos

-¡Mi muchacho! ¿Cómo está mi muchacho?-preguntó casi con violencia, mientras tomaba por un hombro a la rubia-Escuché lo que pasó, pero quiero saber cómo está él

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-¡Eso no importa! Después te digo todos los nombres que quieras, de momento lo único que me interesa es saber tu pronóstico para Naruto

A lo largo de los años Tsunade había convivido con Naruto en muchas ocasiones, pero independientemente de esa convivencia, sabía lo importante que era para su viejo amigo, y nuevo amor, el bienestar del rubio. Nada le gustaría más que ahorrarle una preocupación, pero como eso era imposible lo mejor sería decirle las cosas como son.

-Está grave. Yo misma me encargué de su operación y te puedo decir que fue un verdadero milagro que resistiera el traslado. El tiroteo todavía duró unos minutos después de que fue herido, si a eso le sumamos el tiempo que tardaron en llegar hasta acá…

-Entiendo

Y en verdad lo hacía. Él mismo estuvo a punto de morir unos meses atrás, también como todo policía estaba conciente de los riesgos que corrían en la calle…pero él era su muchacho. Su orgullo. Lo más cercano a un nieto que tenía.

Era ridículo sentirse culpable, racionalmente lo sabía pero emocionalmente era otra cosa. De alguna manera sentía que si Naruto moría…habría terminado de fallarle a Minato cuando le encargó a su hijo.

-¿Él…?-su voz se rompió antes de poder pronunciar la terrible palabra, pero su viejo amor entendió perfectamente la pregunta pues contestó

-No lo sé. Otro en su lugar, con esa herida, con la cantidad de sangre perdida, ya hubiera muerto. Él resistió el trayecto y la operación. Me atrevo a decir que todo está en sus manos.

Jiraiya asintió con lentitud mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón más cercano. En silencio Tsunade llenó un vaso con el sake y se lo acercó; como si lo hubiera estado esperando, tomó el vaso y bebió su contenido de un solo trago.

-Si todo depende de él, entonces estoy seguro que saldrá de ésta. Ése muchacho tiene planes, su destino no puede acabar aquí ¡y él lo sabe! Alguien con toda la vida por delante no puede caer. No debe caer.

Sabiamente Tsunade se guardó el comentario de que eso pasaba todo el tiempo, que todos los días morían muchachos en la flor de la vida. En lugar de eso caminó hasta su lugar y sin mediar palabra, lo jaló por la nuca hasta enterrar su rostro en su pecho y ella misma apoyó su barbilla entre los cabellos blancos del hombre.

Permanecieron inmóviles por tiempo indefinido, encerrados en su propio capullo donde las malas noticias no tenían lugar.

* * *

Para cuando finalmente alcanzó a ver a Ino, Sakura respiró aliviada. Llevaba varios minutos buscándola, segura de que sólo ella podría darle la información que tanto necesitaba. Era tal su ansiedad que prácticamente corrió a su encuentro

-¡Sakura! Me alegro que llegaras

-Ino, ¿qué pasó?-la interrogó al tiempo que la sacudía violentamente por los hombros

-¡Cálmate Sakura!-dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró las manos y la miró con disculpa-Estaba a punto de ir a ver si todavía estaban en cirugía

-Ya no. Los van a trasladar a cuidados intensivos

-Comprendo-susurró desviando la mirada

-¡Pues yo no! ¿Qué es lo que pasó? De camino para acá Sasuke me dijo que iba a salir a un operativo, pero no sabe de qué era

Sólo hasta ese momento la rubia fue consiente de la presencia de Sasuke, la silenciosa presencia sería la descripción más adecuada; porque su silencio tan espeso era lo que le impidió percatarse de que estaba a su lado

-No sé bien los detalles, sólo sé que fue herido en el pecho

-Eso también lo sé yo, pero lo que quiero saber es cómo pasó ¿Cómo ves la situación Ino? El doctor no quiso darme un pronóstico, pero si tú sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas puedes decirme algo más concreto

-Es que…lo que sé no es muy esperanzador, Sakura.

-¡Aún así, necesito saber!

-Fue un disparo. De una 'mata policías'

Sakura trastabilló de la impresión. Conocía el término porque en un par de ocasiones había tratado con heridos por ese calibre, heridos que no sobrevivieron. Ese término escondía palabras preocupantes para todo médico: alto calibre, expansiva, anti blindajes.

La bala podía no haber dado al corazón, pero sí haber afectado gravemente lo que lo rodeaba. Si a eso se le sumaba la pérdida de sangre…

Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Hubiera esperado que el gesto de apoyo viniera de su amiga, por eso se sorprendió totalmente cuando comprendió que era Sasuke quien se lo brindaba.

-Despreocúpate. Él es demasiado duro como para caer con una tontería como esa.

-¿Lo…dices en serio?

-Ese idiota no va a rendirse contra una simple bala. Además…no puede morirse sin que él y yo arreglemos cuentas.

Aunque trató de sonar amenazante, su gesto lo desmentía. Quizá siguiera furioso con él, pero dejando de lado la traición de la que se sentía víctima y la furia que dirigía a Naruto por su papel en ella, pesaban más los años de amistad. Sin importar que después de eso jamás volvieran a hablarse, Sasuke quería a su amigo vivo y a salvo. Sólo eso importaba.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Finalmente he terminado el capítulo. Me tomó más tiempo del esperado, pero es que la inspiración se me negaba para las primeras escenas. Créanme que el dichoso operativo terminó muy diferente a cómo lo tenía planeado en un principio, aunque el resultado sí fue el mismo.

Están un poco revueltos los tiempos en que ocurren los hechos, pero se los explicaré de ésta manera: ¿recuerdan que en el anterior capítulo cuando Sakura llega a casa y se encuentra a Sasuke menciona la narración que pasaron unas horas? Pues el operativo tuvo lugar entre la salida de Sasuke de la estación y el posterior encuentro.

En sus reviews algunos me manifestaban su preocupación de que Sasuke se pusiera violento con Sakura, sobre todo porque estaban solos en el lugar, pero yo nunca tuve intenciones de llevar la confrontación hacia esos derroteros. Al menos en éste fic nunca vi a Sasuke como un villano como tal, sino como alguien egoísta, superficial y presumido. Abundan los hombre infieles, también las mujeres pero ahora nos concentraremos en los hombres, pero no los veo como 'villanos', sino como gente incapaz de asumir sus compromisos. Créanme, he crecido con mi tío que ha sido infiel con una facilidad que uno se queda pasmado y siempre responde a mi cuestionamiento con un 'Eres una mujer, por eso no lo entiendes' sin faltar el 'Por eso no me caso, así puedo seguir de un lado a otro' Ya me extendí en algo muy profundo, así que mejor le paro.

Bueno, solo un inciso más. Díganme tonta si lo creen, pero la filosofía de Sakura de 'si me amas no deberías querer estar con alguien más', es algo que yo creo firmemente. ¿Suena muy optimista? No lo sé, pero para mí representa el veradero compromiso en una pareja.

Volviendo a lo light, creo que no es como esperaban, y pedían, una escena de Tsunade y Jiraiya, pero nunca pensé en mostrarlos en escena, pero después de tanta insistencia me dije ¿y por qué no? Sólo que ésta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió.

El próximo capítulo es el FINAL y confío en tenerlo para entro de 15 días. Trabajaré para no retrasarme, pero de todas formas estaré informando en mi blog si estará en la fecha prometida.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a **CRBXMLP, Nakasu Malakiel, MNKAlejandra, Poly_uchiha, Shado0wEmerald, Cielfairy, Miyuki Uchiha, HomeMadeKazoku, Nadesko, ahsayuni15f, nanda18, Pame-4-me, tsanade25, Elliel Hime, Kusubana Yoru, Leonardo, cintya, aka_no_gabby, Lolly Tenkawa, Itzel, tsuki-airen, Ai-chan, dalia24, AniWitch, Angelita88, Loquin, blackside, Tifa Sumomo de Strife, kate thompson y Sakurass.** Jamás pensé que éste fic, que se me ocurrió de un día para otro y muchas veces pensé en enterrar en el olvido, gustara tando. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de decírmelo.

2009-11-15


	13. Chapter 13

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi / Yong Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

CAPÍTULO 13

Apenas había trascurrido una hora desde que terminó la operación e Ino ya se sentía agotada, o al menos bastante estresada. Tuvo que recurrir a sus mejores guiños y sonrisas para conseguir que le asignaran a Sakura el cuidado del rubio; aunque su amiga no era enfermera y le faltaba muy poco para obtener el título en medicina, estaba dispuesta a hacer el trabajo duro con tal de estar cerca de Naruto y encargarse de él personalmente.

Deseosa de tomar un café que la ayudara a aguantar las horas que se le venían encima, se dirigía a la cafetería cuando una voz a su espalda la hizo apretar el paso. Tres veces tuvo que repetir la operación porque el individuo que luchaba por obtener su atención no parecía capaz de entender el mensaje, estaba por aumentar nuevamente el paso cuando un brusco jalón en su brazo la hizo detenerse

-Ino-chan, quiero hablar contigo

-¿Ah sí? Lo malo es que yo no. Si lo que quieres son noticias sobre Naruto lo mejor es que busques a Sakura para dártelas; a éstas alturas la frentona ya debe saberse de memoria el expediente clínico

-En realidad quiero hablar sobre nosotros

-Pues ese es un tema que no pienso hablar. Mucho menos en el pasillo de un hospital

Segura de que con su actitud bastaba para desanimarlo, tiró de su brazo para liberarse y continuar su camino. Apenas había dado unos cinco pasos cuando sintió que era tomada de la cintura y cargada sin la menor consideración. Antes de que pudiera gritar alguna maldición se vio encerrada en la oscuridad de un cuarto

-¿Dó.estoy?-su voz sonaba tan al límite como se sentía. Estaba a punto de matar a un policía con sus propias manos ¡y al diablo con la condena que le caería!

-En un cuarto de intendencia, fue lo primero que vi-respondió Sai con calma e inmediatamente prendió el foco que pendía sobre ellos-Dijiste que no querías hablar en su sitio público…

-¡Y mucho menos en un cuarto donde choco con una escoba!-tuvo que inspirar profundamente en un par de ocasiones para calmar un poco sus ansias asesinas y advertir-Si no quieres que te mate, mas vale que digas lo que tengas que decir de inmediato. Te doy tres minutos antes de que empiece a golpearte como una loca

-Perdón

-¿Uh?

-Te hice daño cuando terminé la relación, algo que jamás quise pero metí la pata. La verdad es que mientras estuve contigo…fui muy feliz. Demasiado feliz. Tanto que me asusté

-¿Qué? ¿Puede alguien asustarse por ser feliz? Es lo que todos queremos

-Pues sí pero…creo que no estaba preparado. Sabes cómo crecí Ino-chan, a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo desde que salí de la disciplina Danzou, los sentimientos me cuestan mucho trabajo. He visto a algunos compañeros y han logrado superarlo pero yendo poco a poco. Contigo todo pasaba muy rápido

-¿Es mi culpa?-exclamó muy ofendida, así que el moreno se apresuró a sacudir las manos para tranquilizarla

-No. Verás es que…aunque tú no lo digas abiertamente, sé que algún día te gustaría casarte y formar una familia y eso…me asustó

-¡Estás loco! ¿Acaso en algún momento te presioné para que me lo pidieras?

-No exactamente. Me presionabas para que me abriera a ti, para que fuera tan cariñosa como tú, querías que compartiera contigo…y aunque lo deseaba no podía. Así que en lugar de tratar de abrirme, di marcha atrás. Quería sentir, llevo años tratando de combatir la 'programación' que Danzou me dio, pero al mismo tiempo…me daba miedo hacerlo. Quizá sea incorrecto, antinatural verte privado de emociones, pero es lo único que he conocido toda mi vida. Al principio pensé en pedirte tiempo, que simplemente pusiéramos en pausa…pero finalmente pudo más mi miedo y lo terminé todo. En lugar de intentar hacer el esfuerzo por abrirme y cambiar, me resistí a intentarlo y elegí quedarme en lo que me era conocido; ya sabes ese refrán de 'más vale malo por conocido…'

-Sí, lo he oído… Gracias por explicarme esto pero no entiendo ¿por qué me lo dices?

-Porque estoy cansado de huir. Te quiero Ino-chan, y aunque estoy muy asustado por lo que despiertas en mí…me asusta más la posibilidad de que te cases con Shikamaru y te pierda para siempre

Si bien estaba furiosa y confundida por la conversación, esa última frase la sacó por completo de balance. Siempre se percató que a Sai no le caí muy bien Shikamaru, lo había atribuido a los celos aunque el propio Sai lo negara, pero no entendía el por qué el nombre de su amigo salía a flote precisamente en aquel momento. Sobre todo si iba acompañado de las palabras boda con ella.

-¿Casarme con Shika? ¿De qué hablas?

-Los vi cuando fueron a comprar el anillo.

La rubia tuvo que rastrear un su mente por unos segundos hasta que entendió exactamente a qué anillo se refería el moreno y exclamó un jadeo de entendimiento

-¡Oh! Pero es que ese anillo no es para mí

-¿Qué?

-Lo acompañé para ayudarlo a elegir la sortija de compromiso adecuada para Temari

-¿Te…mari?

-Sí. Esos dos se van a casar

"**Eso explica algunas cosas"** pensó avergonzado Sai. Tendría que disculparse con Shikamaru por golpearlo siendo inocente

Una vez que el pequeño malentendido quedó aclarado, ambos se sumieron en el silencio, indecisos de cómo proceder a continuación.

-Bueno Sai…tú te has explicado y…si quieres una disculpa, la tienes. Pero eso ¿en qué cambian las cosas? Tú terminaste la relación y cada uno ha seguido su camino en este tiempo.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero volver a intentarlo Ino-chan. Eras abrumadora conmigo, demandante y siempre estabas tras de mí…pero cuando terminamos extrañé todo eso. Esta vez las cosas entre ambos serían diferentes porque estoy dispuesto a hacer eso cambios que antes tanto temía.

El corazón de Ino palpitó con tanta fuerza que casi podía imaginarse que el sonido de sus latidos podría ser escuchado por su compañero. Lo que Sai le decía sonaba genial, demasiado genial si tomaba en cuenta de que era la primera que lo escuchaba decir tantas palabras juntas en una misma conversación, pero aún se sentía insegura de creerle. Mejor dicho de aceptarlo.

Podía parecer alegre todo el tiempo, despreocupada muchas veces y por encima de la tristeza, pero la ruptura con Sai le dolió demasiado. Quizá sus amigos no fueran entender lo que vio en él, pero la realidad era que el pintor le llegó al corazón de una manera tan fuerte que nunca creyó posible. Por esa misma razón se negaba a ilusionarse de nueva cuenta para verse abandonada por segunda ocasión.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Sai? Yo puedo poner de mi parte y no ser tan…demandante contigo, entender que no eres tan abierto como yo y no exigirte que cambies, pero tampoco quiero que vuelvas a dar un paso atrás

-Ino. En estos minutos he abierto mi corazón y hablado de mis sentimientos más que en toda mi vida ¿eso no te dice algo?

-Sí-respondió satisfecha mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse por su rostro

-Pero voy a hacerlo mejor

Con cuidado para no golpear las cosas del armario, y que por ende les cayeran encima, se arrodillo a los pies de Ino, tomando la mano de la joven

-Ino-chan. Te amo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La voz de Sai salió totalmente firme, llena de fuerza y convencimiento, mientras una gran sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Por primera vez sonreía abiertamente con facilidad, sin sentir que forzaba los músculos o que lo hacía porque era lo que correspondía a la situación…pero esa misma sonrisa se esfumó de golpe al escuchar la respuesta

-No

-¡¿Qué?! Pero tú…él no…comprendo-susurró decepcionado. Estaba tratando de levantarse pero una mano en su hombro detuvo su movimiento

-Aún es pronto para ambos. Tú tienes que madurar tus sentimientos, tratar de dejar atrás tus barreras, y yo debo aprender a darte ese mismo tiempo. Ambos tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro antes de dar ese paso. Pero si me lo pides nuevamente en un tiempo, ten por seguro que aceptaré

Las palabras se colocaron poco a poco en la mente de Sai, que no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con ella. Sin importar cuanto se amaran, ambos necesitaban madurar más la relación antes de comprometerse definitivamente.

Un momento. Se amaban mutuamente ¿verdad?

-Ino-chan

-¿Sí?

-Te amo

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste

-Pero tú no lo has dicho

-¿En serio?-preguntó con una sonrisa ligera que estaba empezando a ponerlo verdaderamente nervioso, hasta que ella fue incapaz de seguirlo torturando-Tonto yo también te amo

Se puso de pie de un salto y con ese mismo entusiasmo aplastó a la joven contra la pared del cuarto y presionó los labios de ambos en un apasionado beso.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que era demasiado frío contigo y ni siquiera daba los pasos para iniciar nuestros encuentros?-preguntó cuando se separaron brevemente, ella fue incapaz de contestar más que con un asentimiento-Pues no creo que vuelvas a decir lo mismo una vez que te haga el amor en el cuarto de mantenimiento

-Eso tendrás que probarlo-respondió la joven, forcejeando con los botones delanteros de su uniforme.

Unos minutos después, cuando el encargado de mantenimiento abrió la puerta para sacar una escoba y se encontró de frente con dos jóvenes desnudos y atónitos, se juró a si mismo que al día siguiente cerraría con llave ese lugar. O cobraría cuota. Lo que fuera más redituable

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tras varias horas de tensión, el cuerpo de Sakura parecía estar cerca del límite, o al menos eso se sacaba a conclusión cuando se desplomó contra un asiento cercano. No importaba que todo mundo le dijera que se fuera a su casa a descansar, que Naruto no despertaría en las próximas horas, que le avisarían si algo pasaba…ella no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él. Así tuviera que vivir en la clínica hasta que él despertara, no se marcharía.

Pero su propio cuerpo parecía manifestarse contra su decisión con un potente dolor de cabeza. Ella, que nunca en su vida había sufrido de migraña, estaba segura de empezar a padecer una. No era cosa del cansancio, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar turnos verdaderamente mortales, era la preocupación por la salud de Naruto lo que la tenía así.

-Sakura-san

Casi gimió en voz alta en cuanto reconoció aquella voz. Entendía que todos los compañeros de Naruto estuvieran preocupados por él y buscaran informarse en todo momento por su estado ¿pero tenía que ser precisamente ella? Muy a regañadientes abrió los ojos para observar frente a ella a su rival.

-Hinata-murmuró con disgusto. No esperaba encontrarse con ella después de su enfrentamiento del día anterior en que la amenazó con golpearla si volvía a acercarse. Su rival parecía también tenerlo presente, porque antes de que pudiera decir algo, se sentó a su lado y la miró de una forma tan suplicante que la incomodó

-Sé que no quieres verme aquí, pero yo necesito saber cómo está

-Podrías preguntárselo a cualquiera de la estación

-Quizá. Pero…sólo tú podrías darme la información que necesito

Le hubiera gustado negarse, alejarse de aquel asiento y de estar cerca de ella, pero se sentía incapaz de seguir ignorando la situación y los sentimientos que la Hyuga sentía por el mismo hombre que ella. Ese era el meollo del asunto. Ambas estaban enamoradas de la misma persona y ese convencimiento fue lo que detuvo a Sakura. Porque aunque estaba furiosa con ella, aunque se sentía celosa, entendía que Hinata se sintiera desesperada por tener noticias del hombre al que amaba. Independientemente de que ese hombre fuera precisamente Naruto.

-No hay cambios Hinata. No empeora ni mejora, simplemente está igual.

-Eso es bueno… ¿no?

-Ni bueno ni malo. Habrá que esperar para ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

Un profundo silencio invadió el espacio entre ambas sin que alguna de ellas hiciera algo para contenerlo. No eran amigas, sólo podía considerarse a si mismas como unas conocidas que se saludaban cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos de la estación o el hospital, aún así el destino las terminó colocando en una rivalidad inesperada. Regularmente Hinata guardaría silencio, asentiría y saldría del lugar para no provocar un enfrentamiento, pero no podía hacer eso cuando era Naruto lo que la detenía.

-Quiero…pedirte una disculpa, Sakura-san-sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la ojiverde, que incrédula observó el apenado rostro de la joven-Por lo que pasó en el departamento de Naruto-kun. Sé que lo que viste pudo parecer…incriminatorio, pero te puedo asegurar que no pasó nada entre ambos. Él estaba…a punto de rechazarme cuando entraste

Sakura estaba absolutamente sorprendida. Si bien ella estaba segura de que nada había ocurrido entre ambos, que Hinata lo aceptara voluntariamente era muy desconcertante.

-¿Por qué me lo confiesas? Otra en tu lugar me haría creer lo contrario

-Yo no juego sucio.

Era una respuesta simple, pero bastó para ganarse todo el respeto de Sakura. Hinata no actuaba como una enamorada despechada, sino como alguien que conocía cuál era su lugar en el corazón de su amado y lo aceptaba a pesar del dolor.

-Creo que te juzgué mal-murmuró para si misma, de manera que sus palabras no llegaron hasta los oídos de la otra

-Esa vez…yo en verdad intenté seducirlo. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de él pero siempre me ha visto como a una amiga. Cuando empezó a salir contigo…supe que era algo diferente, que podía perderlo definitivamente y quise hacer un único intento. Nunca esperé que eso provocara problemas entre ambos, yo…

-Está bien Hinata, lo entiendo. Yo también tendría que pedirte perdón por la forma en que me comporté contigo cuando te corrí; normalmente no me comporto como una perra, pero en ese momento estaba celosa de ti, de lo que intentas hacer con Naruto; eso mezclado con el temor que tengo por su salud…bueno, me desquité contigo. Sin importar que estuviera molesta contigo, tenías derecho a saber sobre su estado de salud porque lo amas. En lugar de eso te humillé.

Hinata pareció sorprendida por su disculpa, pero luego de ello sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente.

"**Esperaba que la corriera de nuevo, que la humillara frente a todos. Esperaba que ocurriría eso y aún así quiso venir a preguntarme directamente por la salud de Naruto" **pensó Sakura con gran asombro. Ciertamente había que tener coraje para abordar de lleno a la mujer con quien tenías una disputa directa por el amor de un hombre y ponerte en una posición vulnerable sólo por una noticia. Ahora Sakura podía verla con cierto respeto

-No hay problema. No fue agradable, pero entendía lo que pasaba contigo. Cuando te pedí que dejaras a Naruto-kun tomé a la ligera lo que pasaba entre ustedes, pensaba que sólo era una especie de juego para ti, pero al verte tan desesperada por noticias suyas…entendí que realmente estás enamorada de él

-Lo estoy

-Por eso puedo entenderlo. Quizá mejor que me retire, ya me informé y…

-No tienes que irte si no quieres. Aunque me incomoda un poco saber que amas al mismo hombre que yo, entiendo que no tener noticias de él debe ser duro para ti.

-Gracias pero…tenías razón cuando dijiste que no había lugar aquí para mi. Sin importar cuanto lo ame yo, él ya tomó su decisión al respecto y la acepto. El lugar a su lado únicamente te corresponde a ti

Ambas jóvenes se intercambiaron miradas llenas de respeto. Quizá no terminarían siendo grandes amigas, la situación sería demasiado incómoda como para siquiera intentarlo, pero al menos estaban seguras de que habría una tregua absoluta entre ambas. Tras una sencilla inclinación de cabeza, Hinata se fue dejándola nuevamente a solas.

Antes de girar por el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida, Hinata topó de frente con Kiba. Era tan raro verlo sin Akamaru, cosa entendible porque estaban en un hospital, que le sonrió a su viejo amigo. Se conocían desde los días de escuela, cuando él y Shino eran los únicos chicos que quisieron acercarse a la chica excesivamente tímida que era ella, sólo por eso ellos se merecían todo el cariño que les profesaba.

-¿Y Akamaru?-preguntó con curiosidad, porque sentía la necesidad de abrazar el peludo cuerpo de la mascota para encontrar un poco de consuelo. Como si supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba, Kiba se caminó hasta detenerse a su lado, con la mirada en dirección al lado contrario de la joven

-Afuera. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

-Sí

-¿Ya te informaste sobre el estado de Naruto?

Apenada porque Kiba le preguntara sobre un tema que él conocía bien lo importante que era para ella, desvió la mirada y asintió

-Sigue igual

-¿Lo viste?

-No. Sólo hablé con Sakura-san

-Hinata…-Kiba planeaba decirle algunas palabras de consuelo, de ánimo, pero antes ella lo sorprendió interrumpiéndolo con firmeza

-Estoy bien, en verdad. ¿Sabes Kiba-kun? Siempre pensé que…nadie podía amarlo o entenderlo como lo hacía yo, pero al verla, al recordar la forma en que me echó de aquí…entendí que estaba equivocada. Ella lo ama más de lo que yo lo hago. Me alegro tanto por él.

-Eres muy buena

-No. Yo también era muy egoísta, pensando que porque lo amaba y él no tenía a nadie tendría que corresponderme en algún momento.

Kiba sonrió satisfecho al ver que la joven lo estaba tomando muchísimo mejor de cómo lo imaginaba; esperaba encontrarla triste, deprimida…evidentemente debería creer más en ella.

-Ey Hinata

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Podría hablarle a Shino y decirle que nos alcance

-Será genial. Siempre me ha gustado estar con ustedes, mis amigos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La luz el sol se filtraba sin problemas a través de las persianas, de manera que Sasuke se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y terminó de abrirlas para que entrara la luz sin problemas. Llevaba tres días de mal sueño y todo era culpa de dos sujetos: Naruto y su hermano.

El maldito programa de protección a testigo se había encargado de mantenerle oculto el atentado contra su hermano y únicamente pudo enterarse cuando Sai les narró la forma en que transcurrió el operativo. Aunque Itachi le aseguró por teléfono que estaba bien, gracias a que su herida sólo ocurrió en el brazo derecho y sus costillas lesionadas no pasaban de unas magulladuras, tenía ganas de ir a cerciorarse personalmente de su estado.

Sólo que no quería irse hasta no tener noticias alentadoras de Naruto. Itachi era su hermano, pero aparentemente no estaba tan grave como el otro.

Quizá fue una variación en el aire, alguna tensión en el ambiente, no lo sabía, el caso es que no necesitó girarse para saber que Naruto finalmente estaba despierto.

No se giró hasta al cabo de algunos segundos, en los cuales escuchó sin problemas el sonido que producía el movimiento de la cabeza de su amigo contra la almohada. Finalmente decidió que ya era suficiente para ambos y se giró

-Hasta que despiertas. Desde el día de ayer los doctores decidieron que estabas fuera de peligro y despertarías en cualquier momento…pero tú vas y permaneces dormido otro día. ¿Temías retomar nuestro enfrentamiento o simplemente eres un holgazán?

Cualquier otro pudo haberse ofendido, cuando menos molestado, por aquellas bruscas palabras, pero eran demasiados de conocerse como para que Naruto no reconociera las palabras escondidas 'Estaba preocupado'. Entonces tuvo esperanzas.

Lo último que era capaz de recordar era bajarse de la camioneta durante el operativo, pero entendía que resultó herido y debió estar su tiempo inconciente, de ahí el comentario de Sasuke. Por todo eso no tenía idea de lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de combate, fuera el tiempo que fuera, pero quería creer que era algo bueno para conservar la amistad de ambos. A pesar de la golpiza, de las palabras o de los errores pasados de él con Sakura…aún lo consideraba su amigo. No existía una explicación lo suficientemente buena que lavara su culpa de haber tenido un romance con la novia de su mejor amigo, pero quería confiar en que existiera una forma de rescatar al menos una parte de toda esa amistad. Quizá todo terminara en una amistad unilateral, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Su garganta se sentía tan seca que tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para tragar saliva, en vista de que no tenía un vaso de agua a la vista para refrescar su garganta

-Nunca huyo de un enfrentamiento, lo sabes-su voz salió quebrada por el tiempo que estuvo sin hablar, pero al menos las palabras sonaron claras.

El tono ligero que reinaba en la habitación se fue desvaneciendo con el paso de los segundos, los mismos segundos en que los músculos de ambos se tensaban, preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

-Bien. Entonces quiero que me respondas una sencilla pregunta ¿Por qué? Ya hablé con Sakura y me ha dado sus razones, pero ahora es el momento de escuchar las tuyas. ¿Qué maldita razón te motivó para traicionar nuestra amistad y enredarte con mi mujer?

-No lo entenderías

-Pruébame. Ella dice que prácticamente te chantajeó, usó el argumento de que buscaría en un bar y se acostaría con el primer imbécil que estuviera disponible. Casi lo hizo parecer un sacrificio de tu parte

Podía aferrarse a ese argumento. Se caería fácilmente, pero si Sasuke quería creerlo sería algo que resguardaría un poco del lazo de amistad que los mantuvo unidos por años…pero no podía usarlo. Si su amistad tenía al menos una oportunidad de sobrevivir, no podía hacerlo cimentado sobre una mentira. Diría toda la verdad y confiaba que después de eso quedará algo que reconstruir. Además él nunca negaba sus responsabilidades y no empezaría por ese momento.

-Eso es estúpido. Si bien usó ese argumento, no fue lo que me convenció de participar. De haberme negado y ella hubiera intentado cumplir su amenaza…yo la hubiera seguido cada noche y me habría encargado de golpear a cualquier imbécil que se acercara a ella. Había otras maneras de detenerla, pero aún así elegí participar

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la amo

Ahí estaba. Por primera vez en su vida pronunciaba esas palabras en voz alta y fue sorprendentemente fácil. Incluso las susurró para si mismo, maravillado por el sabor que le dejaban en los labios.

-¿Qu…qué?

La expresión de asombro que exhibía el moreno dejaba claro que esperaba cualquier motivo…menos ese. Naruto sonrió burlonamente, pero era una sonrisa dirigida para si mismo. Siempre pensó que aquel era un sentimiento que jamás hablaría abiertamente, mucho menos con él, que sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba aunque lograra dejar de sentirlo; pero las cosas rara vez salen como pensaban.

-Dije que la amo. Ella no es una más, nunca podría ser una más para mi. Ella es la única.

-¿Desde cuándo la amas?

-No lo sé con certeza, probablemente desde que éramos niños

Si con la declaración de amor Sasuke estaba asombrado, con la explicación estaba casi conmocionado. Nunca se imaginó los sentimientos que su amigo albergaba por su novia, evidentemente él llevaba años asegurándose de ello.

-Entonces ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-¿De qué habría servido? Ella estaba enamorada de ti y no tenía ojos para alguien más, así que me hice a un lado. Decírtelo…sólo hubiera creado una situación molesta para ambos, porque obviamente Sakura se habría mantenido al margen de ello, pero las cosas entre nosotros no hubieran sido iguales. No quería que las cosas cambiaran y menos cuando no tenía sentido provocar ese cambio. Lo mejor era callar algo que, en teoría, nadie se enteraría.

-Por eso aceptaste su petición

-Sí. Cuando me pidió ayuda para su plan…supe que tenía que aceptarlo porque era mi única oportunidad. Si bien tuve mis obvias dudas y reservas, acepté porque en verdad deseaba vivir esa aventura con la persona que amaba. Ella me prometió que nunca te diría con quién te había sido infiel y yo estaba seguro que al final de todo eso ustedes se reconciliarían y las cosas seguirían igual que siempre…pero yo tendría recuerdos. Tendría algo

-Ella era **mi **novia

-Lo lamento. Sé que se supone que las novias de los amigos son intocables pero no podía seguir negando mis sentimientos y desaprovechar la oportunidad

Un tenso silencio siguió a las palabras de Naruto. Sabía muy bien que el siguiente movimiento correspondía a Sasuke, de él dependía si su amistad tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir a aquella crisis. Esperó ansiosamente una palabra, un movimiento, algo que terminara con la incertidumbre. Tras lo que pareció una espera infinita, la respuesta llegó.

-Cuando te recuperes, tenemos una pelea que terminar. No hay nada de orgullo en golpear a un hombre tendido en la cama

-Sí

Con toda seguridad no era la respuesta deseaba, pero tampoco sonaba tan mal. Al menos quería decir que la convivencia continuaría, y quizá el tiempo terminaría por limar las asperezas.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Sakura. La joven se detuvo en la puerta con dos pares de ojos fijos en ella, mientras que su mirada viajaba de uno a otro de los ocupantes de la habitación

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué haces aquí?

Podía ser una pregunta inocente, pero el tono que la acompañaba dejaba claro que consideraba inoportuna su presencia en la misma habitación que el rubio, sobre todo cuando éste estaba solo.

-Descuida, no estoy aquí para matarlo mientras duerme, si eso es lo que te preocupa

Lo que trató de ser un comentario ingenioso no pareció hacer mucha mella en Sakura. La joven estaba segura de la preocupación sincera de Sasuke por su amigo, pero tampoco podía olvidar la situación en que los tres estaban envueltos y le preocupaba, no tanto un ataque físico, pero sí que un reclamo airado suyo bastara para hacer sentir mal a Naruto. ¿Tenía que recordarles a ambos lo cerca de la muerte que estuvo el rubio?

-No es eso, pero necesita tranquilidad y no creo que un…encuentro contigo le ayude a obtenerla.

Sasuke y ella se miraron fijamente, ignorando por completo la presencia de Naruto y concentrándose por completo en su mudo enfrentamiento. Al cabo de unos segundos Sasuke desvió la mirada para dirigirla a su convaleciente amigo.

-Viendo que finalmente te has dignado despertar, será mejor que me retire antes de que Sakura me saque a patadas de aquí. Además…ahora puedo irme con Itachi

-Él… ¿está bien?-preguntó Naruto con sincero interés. Sólo se había visto con Itachi en un par de ocasiones a lo largo de los años, pero le preocupaba su bienestar por lo que eso representaba para Sasuke. Sin mencionar que como compañero se preocupaba porque estuviera a salvo de su atentado

-Sí. Pero ahora que finalmente cayeron los dirigentes de Akatsuki, podré reunirme con él. Ya no es necesario mantener su paradero en secreto.

Sasuke no comentó más, pero con eso bastaba para que los otros entendieran lo importante que eso era para el moreno. Después de años de distanciamiento, de creerse en lados opuestos de la ley hasta que finalmente pudieron aclarar todo y reconciliarse, tener que mantenerse alejados y con el mínimo contacto como protección para Itachi, no fue agradable para ninguno de los dos. Sasuke debería estar deseando reunirse con su hermano para poder retomar la relación fraternal por completo.

Respondiendo a un impulso, Sakura se acercó a su exnovio para ponerla la mano en el hombro en señal del apoyo, pero antes de que pudiera concretar el contacto él se apartó.

El mensaje parecía claro para ella y Naruto. La tregua había terminado. Tan sólo por la salud de Naruto la situación fue puesta de lado, pero ahora con él recuperado, la molestia y sensación de traición estaba de nuevo en pie.

Aunque a ella no le importaba demasiado, a pesar de guardaba un cariño por él tras los años transcurridos, entendía que no sería lo mismo para Naruto; algo que comprobó cuando Sasuke se acercó a la cama del rubio para despedirse, sin una sola expresión amistosa.

-Me voy. Recupérate pronto, porque cuando lo hagas…concluiremos una pelea que tenemos pendiente.

La expresión del rubio dejaba claro lo mucho que le lastimaba el punto en que terminó su amistad, pero recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato, poniendo una sonrisa confiada

-Cuando quieras. Sabes bien que nunca huyo de una pelea.

Las miradas que intercambiaron dejaban claro que ambos sabían que amistad había cambiado…y que quizá no tuviera punto de retorno. Aunque Sasuke no fuera alguien con la calidad moral para juzgarlos, se sentía traicionado y era demasiado orgulloso como para olvidar fácilmente el papel que su amigo jugó en una situación humillante para él. Los tres lo sabían, pero cada uno se enfrentaba a ese convencimiento a su modo.

Finalmente Sasuke asintió con solemnidad y salió de la habitación, dejando a sus ocupantes sumidos en un incómodo silencio, el cual fue roto al cabo de unos instantes por una fundamental pregunta de Naruto

-¿Crees que algún día me perdonará?

Nada le hubiera gustado más que responderle con un 'sí', al menos para darle ánimos, pero no se sentía capaz de mentirle cuando estaba segura que él mismo compartía su respuesta

-No lo sé. Quizá cuando pase un poco de tiempo….Lo siento

-¿Ah?

-Te prometí que nunca se enteraría, te aseguré que su amistad no se vería comprometida…y te fallé.

-No te sientas culpable. A pesar de tu promesa, consideré mucho la posibilidad de que él terminaría enterándose. Lo consideré y aún así decidí correr el riesgo.

Un saludable color inundaba por completo las mejillas de Naruto, haciendo que finalmente Sakura pudiera relajarse por completo en relación a su estado de salud. Tras los días más tormentosos que podía recordar, era bueno darse cuenta de que, contra la gran mayoría de los pronósticos médicos, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para recuperarse.

Sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse alejada de él, se acercó a la cama y tomó una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas. Aquel simple gesto lo tomó tan de sorpresa, que la miró con incredulidad por unos instantes antes de animarse a preguntar

-Pensé que…estabas enojada conmigo

-La palabra clave es 'estaba'

-Oh. Supongo que verme al borde la muerte te ablandó con respecto a mí ¿eh?

Al principio la joven se desconcertó por la forma en que esas palabras estaban cargadas de amargura, hasta que recordó el punto central por el que habían peleado. Confianza.

-En realidad había abierto los ojos antes de que me avisaran de tu gravedad. Tenías razón al decir que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no debería haber desconfiado de ti. En mi defensa diré que…cuando Sasuke me fue infiel, a pesar de que traté de concentrarme en la rabia que me invadía e ignorar lo demás, también me hizo un tanto insegura sobre la fidelidad de los demás. Cuando te vi en esa posición tan comprometida preferí pensar mal y meterte en la misma categoría de Sasuke que pensar con la cabeza fría y darme cuenta de que ustedes no se comprometen de la misma manera.

-¿Entonces me crees?

-Sí. Perdón por tardar en darme cuenta y dudar en un primer momento

-No yo…quizá estoy sobredimensionando las cosas un poco. Me sentí ofendido de que dudaras de mí pero, como tú misma dijiste, no había un 'nosotros' como tal y por tanto…

-¡Ésa es una estupidez!

-¿Ah?-exclamó sorprendido por la ferocidad de las palabras de Sakura. De golpe la joven se puso de pie y lo miro con una fuerza tal que se sintió intimidado, sobre todo por la fiera postura que había adoptado al pie de su cama.

-Estaba tremendamente celosa cuando dije eso. Esa es la única explicación posible a que dijera una mentira tan absurda como aquella

-¿Men…ti…ra?

-Escúchame muy bien, porque quiero que esto quede clarísimo. Entre nosotros hay algo mucho más profundo que sexo, algo mucho más serio que un par de amigos teniendo un poco de sexo para una venganza infantil. Lo dije porque estaba furiosa y quería lastimarte aunque fuera un poco a comparación de lo herida que me sentía en ese momento, pero era totalmente falso. Si hubiera sido algo tan simple, entonces jamás te hubiera pedido que continuáramos la aventura en lugar de confesárselo todo a Sasuke al día siguiente, como tenía planeado. A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando llegaba a mi departamento saliendo de tu cama, me encontré con Sasuke y me preguntó dónde estaba. Era el momento perfecto, mi plan coincidía, incluso tenía la entrada para confesárselo todo…

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Me dije a mi misma que una aventura larga sería más humillante para él, me puse mil pretextos, pero la realidad es que no se lo dije porque de haberlo hecho…todo hubiera terminado entre ambos. No quise admitírmelo a mi misma, pero la verdad es que sólo una noche contigo me era insuficiente. Si le hubiera confesado la verdad ya no hubiera tenido pretexto para verte y repetir lo ocurrido entre nosotros.

Sakura sabía que ésa era sólo la punta del iceberg y el inicio de sus confesiones, pero se tomó unos segundos para tomar valor y esperar ansiosamente una reacción de Naruto. La reacción tardó en llegar, pero finalmente acudió en forma de una expresión totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Y antes de que digas que sólo fue porque el sexo fue magnífico, te diré que la cosa iba mucho más allá de eso. En su momento fui incapaz de aceptarlo o de animarme a ver con mayor profundidad, pero he tenido tres días de incertidumbre en los que me he dedicado a repasar cada uno los momentos que hemos vivido y cómo me sentía al respecto.

-Sakura-chan yo…

-No, déjame terminar. Quiero decirte todo lo que tengo dentro antes de que titubeé y pierda el valor. Cuando termine podrás decirme lo que quieras, pero no antes-Naruto asintió vacilantemente, por lo que ella tomó aire para continuar con su declaración-me tomó mucho trabajo aceptar mis sentimientos, no sólo porque era algo nuevo y deslumbrante, sino porque no deseaba sentirme como una idiota al darme cuenta de los años que tardé en darme cuanta de que estabas a mi lado. A lo largo de los años te he visto sólo como un amigo y nunca me permití a mi misma verte de una manera diferente. Claro que me daba cuenta de que eras muy guapo, de que madurabas, que tenías logros, que eras alguien maravilloso…pero no pensaba mucho en eso, simplemente lo sabía. Pero todo cambió cuando te pedí que nos acostáramos. No quería sentirme estúpida porque necesité acostarme contigo para empezar a darme cuenta de cómo eres en realidad ¡aunque no hay nada mejor que eso para dejar de ver a alguien de la misma manera! Las barreras que tenía contigo se rompieron y empecé a verte, verte realmente. Y lo que vi me gustó demasiado. Me negué a aceptarlo, luché contra ello, hasta que ya no pude hacer algo que no fuera detenerme y aceptarlo.

Sakura inspiró profundamente mientras se encaminaba nuevamente al lado de la cama. Sintiéndose totalmente insegura y vulnerable volvió a tomar una mano del rubio mientras que con la otra le acariciaba con suavidad el contorno de su rostro.

-Lo que quiero decir se resume a dos palabras: te amo-si antes Naruto lucía desconcertado, ahora podía calificarlo totalmente como en estado de shock, pero eso convenció a Sakura de la necesidad de expresarlo todo-¿Cómo no amarte? Eres maravilloso con todo mundo, siempre pones a los demás por encima de ti, nunca te das por vencido sin importar lo numerosas que sean las adversidades y contagias a los demás con tu fuerza, cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir bien, mejor de lo que me he sentido nunca. Me basta un momento a tu lado para sentir que todo está bien. Te amo

La respuesta seguía sin llegar, pero trató de no ponerse nerviosa por eso. Lo que obtuvo fue una aparente reacción, porque él se incorporó mejor en la cama y la miró con toda su atención, como si con eso la incentivara a seguir hablando

-Quizá esto te tome de sorpresa, no te lo esperabas…pero es la verdad. Entiendo que tal vez no estés preparado para tener una relación seria conmigo, en caso de que me correspondas, así que estoy dispuesta a hacer concesiones.

-¿Qué tipo de concesiones?

Temía esa pregunta, porque odiaba la respuesta, pero decidió que lo mejor era soltarlo, aunque asegurándose de dejarle todo claro.

-Estoy dispuesta a…mantener una relación abierta

-¿Tú…quieres una relación abierta?-la sola posibilidad de que fuera la propia Sakura quien sugiriera esa posibilidad lo tenían con el rostro totalmente desencajado de la impresión.

-No sería por mí, sino por ti

-Amm, corrígeme si me equivoco ¿pero no habíamos acordado en que soy una persona capaz de comprometerse en una relación y que puedo mantener cerrada la bragueta? Porque si es así no entiendo el porque me lo ofreces

-¡Joder! Es para hacerte atractiva la idea, pero no creas que eso duraría mucho ¿eh? Cuando menos te dieras cuenta, menos lo sintieras, iría recortándote la libertad. Y ya sé que no eres alguien que ande todo el tiempo tras todo lo que use faldas…

-Y que sea mujer de nacimiento-puntualizó interrumpiéndola brevemente-Pero en realidad tu ofrecimiento, aunque atrayente, es innecesario

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ligeramente temerosa por si seguía un rechazo

-Pues porque soy ambicioso y lo quiero todo de ti. Tú en mi vida y en mi cama, mi anillo en tu dedo y algún día…mi hijo en tu vientre ¿qué piensas?

Tardó unos segundos en encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, pero cuando la compresión empezó a inundarla, una deslumbrante sonrisa empezó a aflorar y a ensancharse a cada segundo mientras los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de alegría y alivio.

-¿Que qué digo? Que me encanta la idea porque yo también lo quiero todo de ti

Eufórica se arrojó contra su pechó, tumbándolo por completo contra el colchón por el impacto, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles, mucho menos cuando finalmente sus labios se tocaron.

Ese beso fue aún mejor que el que tuvo lugar en la playa, porque en esa ocasión no había dudas ni fantasmas que interpusieran entre ambos. Sus labios de ambos se presionaban con dulzura, con pasión, en un reconocimiento de lo que al otro le gustaba.

-¿Me amas? Necesito escucharte decirlo

-Claro que te amo.

-Apenas puedo creerlo

-¿Por qué? Tú también eres maravillosa. Aunque a veces me regañas y tienes un carácter del que hay que huir cuando te enojas, también sabes ser dulce.

Sakura prefirió ignorar el comentario sobre su carácter y concentrarse en el punto que verdaderamente importaba.

-¿Desde cuándo me amas?

-Eso no lo sé, probablemente sea demasiado tiempo como para recordar el momento preciso. Sólo sé que desde niños siempre me gustó cierta niña de cabellos rosas que siempre me regañaba cuando hacía una travesura…a pesar de que a veces ella misma me ayudaba a realizarlas.

Aunque eso sonaba tremendamente maravilloso, el comentario también llevó a su mente un recuerdo que deseaba aclarar cuanto antes.

-Un momento. Dices que me amas de hace mucho tiempo, pero si así ¿Qué pasa con Shion?

-¿Shion? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

-Pues tú me dijiste…reconociste…tú y ella-de pronto se sentí tan confundida que no era capaz de hilar correctamente la pregunta, pero Naruto pareció entenderla porque alzó la mano indicándole que parar y se dispuso a explicarse.

-Supongo que te refieres a esa historia de amor trágico que nos une ¿eh?

-Pues sí

-Francamente creo que quien inventó ese chisme lee demasiadas novelas románticas. Nosotros siempre hemos sido amigos y nada más; nuestro único contacto se limita a cenar cuando coincidimos en la ciudad

-Pero todo mundo cree que…

-Que fuimos separados trágicamente por sus malvados familiares, otros dicen que por su manager, y otra versión más dice que fue una mujer-enumeró con voz cansada-Insisto, quien se lo inventó lee demasiadas novelas. Jamás me he sentido atraído por ella

-Pero tú… ¡tú me dijiste que la amabas! ¡Afirmaste estar enamorado de otra persona, un amor imposible sobre el que te habías resignado!

-Oh bueno…eso. Cuando me lo preguntaste imaginé exactamente a quién te referías, así que simplemente te dejé que siguieras creyéndolo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Aún no lo adivinas? TÚ eras la chica de quien estaba enamorado, ese amor imposible respecto al que estaba tan resignado. Llevo años enamorado de ti, pero como tú eras novia de Sasuke estaba resignado a que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Cuando me preguntaste directamente si estaba enamorado me diste un susto de muerte; pensaba que de alguna manera te las habían ingeniado para averiguar mis sentimientos, pero cuando mencionaste a Shion…bueno…me aferré al pretexto.

-Entonces ¿siempre te referías a mí como ese misterioso amor?

-Sí

-¿Quieres decir que estaba celosa mi misma?

Naruto la miraba como si esperara un reclamo, como si debiera buscar refugio en caso de que ella explotara en una retahíla de reclamos por haberla engañado sobre ese detalle tan importante, pero lo que en verdad sentía eran unas enormes ganas de reír por la gran ironía.

-Entonces supongo que no debo de preocuparme porque estés pensando en ese otro amor mientras estás conmigo ¿eh?

-Pues no.

Resuelto ese asunto Sakura podía relajarse y así lo hizo…contra el pecho de Naruto.

-Apenas puedo creer que lleves enamorado de mí tanto tiempo. Jamás noté nada

-Me alegro, puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello. Ustedes eran una pareja y jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes de no ser…

-Porque yo te pedí que me ayudaras con mi venganza

-Sí.

-Entonces debe haber sido la decisión más inteligente que he tomada en la vida. Tan solo venos. De no haber sido por eso yo seguiría con Sasuke y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que mi verdadero amor estaba delante de mis ojos.

-¿Sabes? Prefiero que no hablemos de algo como 'lo que pudo no haber pasado' porque no tiene caso. La realidad es que ahora estamos juntos, que finalmente eres mía

-¿Tuya? Sólo si tú eres mío. Claro que esto descarta por completo mi concesión ¿eh? Sé que me serás fiel, pero nunca está de más advertirte que si llegas a engañarme…sólo digamos que espero que hayas asegurado tu descendencia.

La amenaza estaba clara, sobre todo por el puño que se apoyaba contra su barbilla, pero él la correspondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Llevo años soñando contigo, amándote y creyéndote imposible ¿crees que lo jodería todo por una simple aventura? Teniendo tu amor no hay nada que yo necesite buscar en alguien más. Ni siquiera la cuestión sexual me tentaría porque eres la mejor amante con la que he estado. Eres sexy, apasionada, cálida. Jamás había hecho el amor hasta que estuve contigo la primera vez. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en estar con alguien que no seas tú?

De milagro no se derritió ahí mismo con esas palabras. Sabía sin asomo de dudas que él estaría totalmente comprometido con la relación de ambos, pero escucharle decirlo tan abiertamente…era maravilloso.

-Con eso que has dicho, has crecido muchos puntos ante mis ojos

-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso me reportará beneficios?

-Ya lo creo. Para empezar me aseguraré de que mañana comas algo que te guste…y no la comida de hospital-el brillo de alegría en los ojos del rubio era bastante notorio ¿a quién le gustaba la comida de hospital?-Puedo hacer muchas cosas para mejorar tu estancia hasta que seas dado de alta, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer es cuando salgas de aquí

El mensaje estaba claro en sus ojos y la prueba física de que la había entendido estuvo presente casi de inmediato. Quizá era algo tremendamente emotivo y romántico lo que trataban en esa habitación, pero imposible negar la química y el deseo que habitaba entre ambos, que finalmente los había llevado hasta ese punto.

-¿Estoy un poco confundido por los detalles? ¿Podrías darme una demostración?

-la demostración es imposible porque aún estás muy débil

-¡No es verdad! Si me permites demostrártelo yo…

-Pero sí puedo darte un adelanto

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por la acción de desabrocharse los dos botones superiores, hasta lograr que la prenda se le abriera lo suficiente como para revelar el encaje de su ropa interior.

Los ojos de Naruto recorrieron sus formas con la avidez de un hombre cerca de la inanición y que tiene ante si el más delicioso de los platillos. Atraído por una fuerza misteriosa estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando sorpresivamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a cuatro pares de ojos.

Al principio la sorpresa fue tan fuerte que se quedaron congelados en su posición, hasta que Sakura logró reaccionar lo suficiente como para pegar un brinco y apresurarse a abotonarse los botones.

-Apenas nos enteramos que despertaste venimos a verte…y nos encontramos con esto. Se nota que lo educaste, Jiraiya. Apenas despierta ya se enfoca en sus prioridades

-Pues yo más bien creo que el alumno supera al maestro-respondió el aludido, sin apartar la mirada de los sonrojados jóvenes

-Caray frentona. ¿Tanta prisa tienes? Acaba de despertarse de una herida grave y ya quieres seducirlo. ¿No podías esperar unos días hasta que los diéramos de alta? ¿Esperar hasta la privacidad de sus departamentos? Nunca lo esperé de tí-apuntó Ino, con un fingido tono escandalizado.

El único que permaneció en silencio fue el propio Sai, pero no por eso apartó la mirada de sus avergonzados amigos, que intentaban balbucear excusas sin demasiado éxito.

Cuando Sakura finalmente pudo tener una presentación más digna, miró a Naruto y sonrió. A pesar del momento vergonzoso que acaban de pasar, se sentía feliz por el punto central de todo ello: ahora todos sabrían que estaban juntos. No sólo él se recuperaría por completo de su herida, sino que ante ellos se extendía un futuro lleno de un amor que no tendría que ser escondido.

Y pensar que todo resultó de un despecho. Bien decían que la venganza era un plato muy, muy dulce.

CONTINUARÁ

Ustedes dirán ¿final pero dice 'continuación'? lo que pasa es que Light me ha convencido de hacer un epílogo, así que ahí pondré la palabrita y verán cómo termina la cosa entre Naruto y Sasuke

Específicamente del capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Traté de cerrar muchas cosas en éste capítulo de la mejor manera. Muchos me comentaron de la parte en que Sakura corre a Hinata, pero en realidad Sakura sólo estaba muy celosa y asustada, así que se desquitó con la primera persona que se cruzó por su camino. Por eso ahora en éste capítulo ambas hablan de manera directa y cierran el asunto.

De momento soy incapaz de matar a Naruto, porque en verdad AMO el personaje, pero no lo descarto para el futuro.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Nanda18, HomeMadeKazoku, harryPeru, Itzel, Leonardo, cintya, ginn, Tsunade25, aka_no_gabby (**pues mi intención orginal estaba inspirado en un operativo real donde capturaron a un poderoso narco en México, todo eso sin un solo tiro xD), **Ai-chan, Blackside, geisha25, Lady Yuraa, Loquin, Miyuki Uchiha, Shado0wEmerald, AniWitch, Tifa Sumomo de Strife, kellyndrin, Dairen Ryuu Hino, kate Thompson, ahsayuni15f, twisteR giRl, Kusubana Yoru, MNKAlejandra, hinata tifarchy, Sakurass, GloboDeHelio y Lilamedusa (**pues no, no soy amiga de ella, aunque sí he leído algunas de sus historias ;)**).

En las próximas semanas publicaré el nuevo capítulo de 'Pecados Olvidados' y el epílogo de éste, que aunque es cortito y tengo claro lo que ocurrirá, debo estructurarlo antes.

2009-12-07


	14. Epílogo

DULCE VENGAZA

Por Ayumi / Yong Mi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTOS SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

EPÍLOGO

Según la opinión de Naruto no podía existir ninguna maravilla más grande que observar los ojos de Sakura teñirse de pasión justo en el mismo momento en que alcanzaba el clímax que él mismo le proporcionaba. Sus brazos fueron incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo y terminó derrumbándose sobre su amada, pero tuvo la suficiente mente fría como para rodar un poco de costado para no cargarla con su peso. Al sentir su movimiento de retirarse ella lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, reacia a estar medianamente separados, aunque sus cuerpos seguían íntimamente unidos. Para solucionar ese problema Naruto se puso de espaldas al colchón y apretó el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pero las palabras eran absolutamente innecesarias en aquel momento, lo único verdaderamente importante era paladear el glorioso sabor de su nueva vida.

Nueva vida. Era curioso cómo sólo hasta ese momento era conciente del cambio que acababa de ocurrir, que sólo hasta que la tenía entre sus brazos tras experimentar el más dulce de los placeres era que finalmente podía darse cuenta de que las vidas de ambos acababa de cambiar unas horas antes.

Enderezó un poco el rostro para fijarse en la mano que Sakura tenía apoyada posesivamente en su pecho, aunque sería más específico decir que su atención la enfocaba en el sencillo anillo dorado que portaba en su dedo anular. Como si quisiera terminar de encajar unas piezas del rompecabezas elevó su mano derecha para contemplar su propia sortija de boda.

Enterró su barbilla en la coronilla de Sakura, queriendo inundar sus fosas nasales con el dulce aroma de su esposa. Su esposa. Todavía le parecía desconcertante cómo Sakura se despertó aquella mañana siendo Haruno Sakura y horas después era Uzumaki Sakura, porque su exigente chica le dejó muy claro que quería tomar su apellido como propio; no por una razón de importancia, a final de cuentas ya casi todo mundo sabía que él no era un huérfano cualquiera sino…ligeramente importante, sino porque quería entrar en su propia familia y no que él entrara a la suya. Una cosa un tanto confusa para él si era sincero, pero a ella parecía importarle así que aceptó.

A través de la ventana entreabierta se colaba el rumor de las olas y el aroma salado del mar; podían haber elegido cualquier lugar para pasar la luna de miel pero ambos decidieron que el mejor lugar posible era regresar a la misma playa en que pasaron sus días de escapada. Fue en ese lugar donde las cosas cambiaron definitivamente para ellos, el lugar en que finalmente fueron capaces de bajar las barreras lo suficiente como para creer en lo que estaba pasando.

-¿En que piensas?

La voz de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa, tan perdido como estaba entre sus recuerdos, pero sonrió al escucharle. Quizá era una cuestión absurda emocionarse tanto por escuchar una pregunta tan simple pronunciada con ese deje cariñoso que teñía la voz de Sakura, pero ¡joder! Por años pensó que un futuro así era imposible, que estaría condenado a amar en secreto por siempre a esa mujer, condenado a estar atado irremediablemente a ella sin una sola esperanza. Nadie debería criticarlo por sentirse como un idiota afortunado por haber logrado conquistar a la chica al final

-¿Qué en qué pienso?-hizo un sonido de vaguedad mientras movía perezosamente su mano a lo largo de la columna de su esposa-En que nos hemos acabo la botella de champagne y tú no probaste una sola gota

-Oh. Es cierto que no pude probarla pero… tú lo hiciste por ambos. Y tuvo un mucho mejor uso que haberme tomado una copa de ella

-Eso sin ninguna duda-volvió a cambiar de posición, girando hasta ponerla boca abajo y dirigió su cabeza hasta sus pechos, que lucían brillantes y ligeramente húmedos-Beber champagne de la mejor cosecha en una copa debe ser algo genial pero no creo que vaya mucho conmigo; en cambio beberlo de tu maravilloso cuerpo…eso sí que es mi estilo

Ese hecho estaba demasiado demostrado, pero no por eso resistió el impulso de repetirlo. Dirigió sus labios hasta uno de sus pechos y lo recorrió con lentitud hasta prenderse de su pezón por varios instantes, arrancándole un gemido de abandono a la joven, gemido que se intensificó cuando comenzó a mover las caderas lenta pero mortalmente.

Incorporó su torso levemente, pero simplemente lo hizo para tener una mayor libertad de recorrer con sus labios el dulce cuerpo de la joven mientras continuaba inexorablemente con sus penetraciones, pero sin aumentar ni un ápice la velocidad de las mismas.

-Oh sí…oh-gimió Sakura cuando su nuevo esposo se prendía de su otro pecho, pero brindándole caricias al otro-No puedo creer… ¡como echaba de menos esto!

-¿Ah sí? Pues ha sido cosa tuya la espera-le recordó Naruto con cierto tono acusatorio, interrumpiendo momentáneamente sus caricias

-¿Cómo? ¡Explícame cómo pudo haber sido mi culpa!

La exclamación incrédula de Sakura logró acabar con la concentración de Naruto y en consecuencia con sus embestidas

-Dijiste que sería lindo que esperáramos hasta la boda ¿recuerdas?

-¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo!-le recordó la joven, a lo que el nuevo acusado no pudo más que responder con un encogimiento de hombros

-Me pareció…que lo haría especial. Y lo fue-se apresuró a aclarar al ver la furibunda mirada que ella le lanzó-En verdad ha sido absolutamente especial la primera vez que lo hicimos ya como marido y mujer pero…tuviste suerte de que lograra tomarme mi tiempo e incluso que fuera capaz de jugar con el champagne y de asegurarme de complacerte un par de veces…porque con los cinco meses de abstinencia que me has impuesto estaba seguro que rasgaría tu vestido en mitad del pasillo.

-No hubieran sido cinco meses si no hubieras insistido tanto en hacer una boda por todo lo alto

Touchè.

Contrariamente a lo que se esperaría de un hombre, que casi siempre son quienes pugnan por una boda rápida sin muchos preparativos, él quiso y luchó por una ceremonia grande, seguida por una fiesta perfecta. Sakura intentó hacerle ver su punto de vista sobre la conveniencia de una ceremonia civil corta, pero él fue inflexible. Pero como el mayor argumento de que una ceremonia de ese estilo sería demasiado costosa perdió su fuerza en el momento en que Jiraiya se ofreció a costear la ceremonia, luna de miel y hospedaje de los invitados, porque la ceremonia se llevó a cabo precisamente en la misma playa en que disfrutarían la luna de miel…pues ya no hubo forma de convencerlo de hacer algo pequeño y discreto.

**-No voy a casarme a escondidas, como si me avergonzara de ello. Sé que a todos les ha sorprendido el giro de los acontecimientos, que ahora estés conmigo y que Sasuke se fuera de la ciudad por tiempo indefinido, pero a pesar de todo…me siento dichoso porque al fin estoy contigo. **

Aquel fue el argumento de Naruto para justificar su deseo. Sakura estaba segura que podría haber seguido intentando convencerlo, pero en el momento en que él insinuó que quizá ella se avergonzaba de él y por eso quería casarse casi a escondidas…bueno, ella tomó la palabra y organizó la mejor boda que pudo. Afortunadamente todos los gastos corrieron por cuenta de Jiraiya o de lo contrario ambos habrían tenido que hipotecar un riñón tan sólo para pagar la fiesta.

**-Considerando que no tengo hijos, que tú eres lo más cercano a un nieto…y que mi boda con Tsunade fue una ganga porque nos casamos en el primer juzgado que encontramos, aunque después tú consumieras esa enorme cantidad de comida en el restaurante para festejar el acontecimiento, considero casi una obligación pagarte la boda que quieras muchacho. Además, si en verdad quiero un bisnieto para malcriarlo desde bebé, debo cooperar para ello.**

Quizá cuando el viejo Jiraiya viera la cuenta total a liquidar terminaría arrepintiéndose de su generosidad, pero mientras tanto fue una fiesta muy anhelada por todos. Desafortunadamente los preparativos tomaron casi cinco meses. Los mismo meses que ambos eligieron, ingenuamente, esperar para hacer el amor.

-¿Quieres que te confiese algo?-preguntó Naruto con voz suave mientras movía suavemente su dedo índice alrededor del ombligo de Sakura-Después del primer mes de abstinencia…

-¿Sí?

-Estuve a punto de raptarte para casarnos en el primer juzgado que encontrara.

Su respuesta fue una simple pero elocuente carcajada, pero reforzó su opinión rodeándolo con sus brazos y arqueándose para indicarle que quería que continuara con el movimiento, petición que obtuvo una respuesta inmediata

-A mí también…mmmm…me hubiera encantado poder hacer esto desde antes pero…oh sí, justo así…

-¿Decías?

-Que…que…al final también me gustó tener tiempo para preparar nuestra boda. Fue una ceremonia preciosa.

Lo fue en verdad. Con la seguridad de que podría organizar lo que quisiera sin preocuparse de los gastos, Sakura se encargó de preparar cada detalle, en los escasos ratos libres que tenía de la clínica, para conseguir que el resultado lo mereciera. Ciertamente uno sólo se casaba una vez en la vida, ella estaba segura de que ese sería su caso, así que trató de organizar algo que ambos recordaran siempre; el resultado no pudo ser más perfecto. Fueron declarados esposos en el justo momento en que el atardecer lucía más hermoso, todos sus amigos y personas queridas estuvieron presentes y la fiesta fue un agasajo…o al menos lo que alcanzaron a disfrutar porque las ansias de ambos estaban más en la habitación que les esperaba que en la pista de baile. Aunque quienes seguramente habrían bailado todas las piezas y arrasado con el alcohol eran Jiraiya y Tsunade; como eligieron casarse de improviso se quedaron sin una fiesta formal, así que parecían decididos a disfrutar de la fiesta como si también fuera por su propia boda. Aunque si consideraban lo que Jiraiya tendría que pagar…pues que disfrutara al máximo de todo.

Pero el placer que experimentaban en esos momentos, las sensaciones que los recorrían por entero, era capaz de borrar de su mente el evento como tal para concentrarse únicamente en ellos mismos.

Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono en una suave cadencia, reacios a irse con prisas sin importar el placer que les esperara al final del camino, simplemente concentrados en disfrutar de la belleza de estar unidos de esa manera con la persona que amaban. Tenían toda la vida por delante para hacerlo deprisa, aquella vez querían disfrutar cada segundo y saborear al máximo la experiencia.

El placer los golpeó con las manos entrelazadas y perdidos en la mirada del otro, dos personas que habían logrado encontrar su lugar en los brazos de la persona amada. Un lugar que no pensaban abandonar en lo que les quedaba de vida.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La primera noche de casados era capaz de dejar agotado hasta a la persona más resistente, por esa razón Naruto no escuchó los golpes en su puerta sino hasta después de casi 15 minutos. Bajó de la cama casi arrastrándose y maldiciendo a quien fuera que interrumpiera su diminuto descanso, apenas una hora, así que su saludo no fue precisamente cortés

-¿Qué?

No estaba seguro de a quién esperaba encontrarse del otro lado de la puerta, pero definitivamente no a un enrome ramo de flores. Le tomó un par de segundos y parpadeos razonar que había un empleado del hotel tras el ramo, algo de lo que realmente se percató cuando las flores bajaron de altura, revelando el rostro de un apenado empleado.

Definitivamente ser levantado abruptamente de su cama tras una agotadora noche de bodas no hacía mucho por su capacidad de razonamiento, porque le llevó otro par de segundos entender que la incomodad del botones se debía a que estaba en el pasillo tan desnudo como un recién nacido.

Lo que sí fue inmediato fue el rubor que lo cubrió por entero en cuanto fue conciente de su situación. Pero como todo buen hombre avergonzado decidió actuar como si no estuviera pasando nada extraño, algo que logró gracias a su mejor sonrisa arrogante. Se sentía avergonzado, pero no tanto como para actuar ridículamente intentando solucionarlo, además estaba de luna de miel y no tenía nada de raro su estado de desnudez. El empleado del hotel debió llegar al mismo razonamiento porque se recompuso, adoptando una pose totalmente profesional.

-Buenos días, señor. Le traigo una entrega

Estuvo a punto de soltar un '¿En serio? No me había percatado', pero no hubiera sido muy amable, de modo simplemente asintió y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a la habitación y pudiera colocar el arreglo floral en la mesa ubicada a un costado de la puerta.

Una vez que sacó al botones de la habitación, sin darle propina pero indicándole que la cargara a la cuenta, se disponía a regresar a su habitación, pero la curiosidad lo dirigió hacia el ramo para buscar una tarjeta que identificara el remitente del regalo.

-Son muy hermosas. Es todo un detalle que me mandaras flores para nuestra primera mañana de casados.

Se giró atraído por la voz que sonaba a sus espaldas y al mirarla reclinada en el marco de la puerta, con su cuerpo envuelto en la sábana y el pelo revuelto sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco. De nueva cuenta se preguntó si algún día lograría acostumbrarse a la sensación de amor y plenitud que lo inundaba cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera. Esperaba que no.

-Pensé que estabas dormida-balbuceó con torpeza, sintiéndose aún hechizado por aquella visión

-Lo estaba. Hasta que busqué el cuerpo de mi marido, encontrándome en cambio con unas sábanas vacías.

'Su marido' Que tremendamente bien sonaban aquellas simples palabras.

Esas simples palabras que delataban su nuevo estado civil, su condición de esposo de Sakura, de futuro padre de sus hijos…bastaban para emocionarlo.

No siempre era muy buen expresándose correctamente, de hecho alguna que otra vez fueron las palabras las que lo metieron en problemas, por eso no encontró mejor forma de demostrarle a su joven esposa lo que significaba para él que estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta robarle el aliento.

-Guu-exclamó Sakura junto a sus labios cuando la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse-No es propiamente una queja pero…¿ese beso a qué se debe?

-A que te veías preciosa. Y a que soy un jodido afortunado por estar contigo, la chica de la que llevo años enamorado

Para Sakura fue una verdadera sorpresa que no derritiera ahí mismo. Apenas podía creer que alguien tan maravilloso, por dentro y por fuera, estuviera loco por ella…y que le hubiera tomado tantos años darse cuenta. Definitivamente se merecía una paliza por haber estado ciega y haber desperdiciado varios años a su lado.

De alguna manera Sakura logró recordar lo que estaba viendo antes de que Naruto fuera a su encuentro, nuevamente se vio invadida por una ola de curiosidad y halago

-Quiero ver las flores-comentó tras darle un corto beso en el antebrazo. Con una enorme emoción se puso a analizar el arreglo, disfrutando del suave aroma de rosa que emanaba, o de la suavidad de la azucena y de la hermosura que desprendían en conjunto con las gladiolas-Son tan hermosas. Es un detalle tan romántico de tu parte…

-Eh…me gustaría colgarme el mérito, pero la verdad es que yo no las pedí. No tengo idea de quien nos las haya mandado-reconoció Naruto, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro mientras la rodeaba por la cintura desde atrás

Se sintió ligeramente decepcionada porque no fueran un regalo de su esposo, pero mas que eso creció su curiosidad

-¿No has revisado si tiene tarjeta?

-Es lo que estaba haciendo…hasta que una deliciosa distracción me interrumpió

Sakura rió con deleite al sentir su mano acariciar insinuantemente una de sus nalgas, pero alejó su cadera para evitar una distracción hasta que satisficiera ese pequeño misterio.

-Espera. Deja busco la tarjeta.

Naruto profirió un gemido lastimero y la soltó de su agarre para que pudiera estirarse bien a buscar la tarjeta entre las flores.

-No puedo creer que prefieras buscar un tonto papel en lugar de concentrarte en mis manos

-Aquí está-exclamó feliz de obtener una respuesta, así que no perdió el tiempo en abrir el diminuto sobre que contenía la tarjeta para leerla en voz alta-_**Que sean felices…Sasuke**_

El nombre salió casi un susurro, pero tuvo el mismo impacto que si lo hubiera gritado. En los rostros de ambos se podía leer con facilidad el asombro y la incredulidad que el gesto les producía.

-Deja ver-ordenó Naruto con sequedad para poder leerla, con la mínima privacidad de darle la espalda

Aunque prácticamente le arrancó el papel de las manos, ella no se molestó pues entendía su reacción. Tras aquel encuentro en el hospital donde todo quedó aclarado, no volvieron a verse las caras con él. Un par de semanas después les llegó la noticia de que Sasuke pidió su traslado a otra región, permiso que le fue autorizado.

Desde entonces…el silencio. Si bien Naruto nunca se lo decía, ella estaba enterada de los intentos del rubio por comunicarse con Sasuke. Por mucho que él dijera que estaba todo bien y que por estar con ella valía la pena la ruptura de su amistad con Sasuke, en el fondo podía entender su necesidad de recuperar aunque fuera un poco de esa amistad.

Por eso era sorprendente que fuera el propio Sasuke quien rompiera el silencio…con ese gesto.

-¿Crees que…algún día me perdone? Aunque tú tuvieras razones en engañarlo y él lo hubiera aceptado, era mi participación lo que lo ofendía. Que su mejor amigo hubiera traicionado su confianza.

Hasta ese momento Sakura no hubiera tenido una respuesta clara, o incluso hubiera pensado que Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para perdonar a su amigo, pero ahora que estaba delante de un regalo mandado expresamente por él con motivo de la boda de ambos…ahora pensaba otra cosa.

-Sí. Quizá le tome tiempo vencer el orgullo lo suficiente como para aceptar sus propias culpas y aceptar que te ha perdonado…pero estoy segura que lo hará.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé. Pero el día llegará, estoy segura. Pero mientras el día llega…nos tenemos el uno al otro para vivir una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y seguir su deseo, que seamos felices

Ese era de sus pequeños temores. Que algún día Naruto sintiera que fue demasiado el sacrificio de perder a su mejor amigo, al único que alivió su soledad de pequeño, en comparación a obtenerla a ella. Él pareció entender el temor que se escondía en sus palabras, pues tiró la tarjeta con aparente desdén y caminó hacia ella con una mirada de decisión brillando en sus ojos.

-Escúchame bien Sakura. Sasuke es mi amigo, casi mi hermano…pero tú eres la mujer que amo, mi corazón. Aunque sea duro haber perdido su amistad, es una miseria a comparación del dolor que sentía cuando pensaba que eras algo totalmente inalcanzable para mí ¿lo entiendes?-de inmediato la rodeó con ternura, apretándola contra él-no me importa esperar mil años el reencuentro, si tú estás conmigo. Cuando pienso en los años por delante no es en cuestión a la espera de la reconciliación entre ambos, sino en nuestro futuro. En los hijos que vendrán, en los días, las noches, los viajes, los cumpleaños. Mientras tú estés en él, mi futuro luce absolutamente luminoso.

Sólo existía una forma de corresponder esas palabras y Sakura la siguió al pie de la letra cuando lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos para sellar sus labios en un beso.

Aunque Naruto trató de no pensar mucho en Sasuke con el paso del tiempo para no presionar los acontecimientos, recibió con alegría la tarjeta de felicitación por su cumpleaños que llegó por correo, el email con motivo de su ingreso en ANBU. Cuando supo por boca de Shikamaru que la solicitud de Sasuke para regresar a la estación de Konoha estaba sobre la mesa, supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

El último paso ocurrió en una habitación de hospital, sólo que en aquella ocasión era Sakura la internada. El feliz matrimonio Uzumaki estaba absorto en el análisis de su perfecta hija recién nacida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a un nuevo arreglo floral. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completó, reveló que en aquella ocasión las flores no iban en brazo de algún empleado, sino en los brazos del propio Sasuke que les sonreía con sincero afecto.

FIN

Por favor, ignoren las notas del Aleluya de Hendel que suenan de fondo.

Apenas puedo creer que finalmente lograra terminar un epílogo que llevaba semanas resistiéndoseme, lo más increíbles es que un tejido fuera el responsable de la lluvia de inspiración que tanto necesitaba.

Sé que muchos esperaban lemon, así lo declararon en los reviews, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco…seca de inspiración al respecto. Lo que hice en este capítulo es lo más que pude hacer, sin mencionar que no quería extenderme para que no me saliera excesivamente largo.

Mañana colgaré un post en mi blog hablando en profundidad de cualquier detallito que hubiera quedado en el tintero o cositas a puntualizar, así como una referencia a la película que mencioné en un par de capítulos (Lust, caution) pero fuera de eso, 'Dulce venganza' ha llegado a su final. A su manera, cada uno de los personajes encontraron su camino, su felicidad, o de mínimo la paz (eso último me refiero exactamente a Sasuke). Siempre tuve claro que la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke se reconstruiría de alguna manera, y aunque no profundizo en el hecho sino que dejo un poco abierto el encuentro, tengan por seguro que, con sus mas y sus menos propios de toda amistad, la relación se ha reconstruido.

No tengo muchas palabras para agradecer a todos aquellos que a lo largo de los meses se han tomado su tiempo para mandarme sus comentarios, felicitándome y animándome a continuar para traerles mi mejor esfuerzo plasmado en un capítulo. A veces me cuesta trabajo entender que un fic que muchas veces dudé en publicar, hubiera gustado tanto.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a: GloboDeHelio, Miyuki Uchiha, Sakurass, Nkasu Malakiel **(es la costumbre xD)**, nanda18, Lilamedusa, Ai-chan, Itzel, Gchan5xNS, Leonardo, Tsunade25, Shado0wEmerald, HomeMadeKazoku **(descuida, tu español es bastante bueno, al menos puedo entenderlo sin problemas), **Loquin, ahsayuni15f, Tsuki-lilium19, tsuki-airen, MNKAlejandra, Multicolored Midnight, Kusubana Yoru **(esperaré ansiosamente tu opinión en tu LJ),** hinata tifarchy, Sofia (: **(muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me emocionó mucho),** kaoru-pretty. Mi agradecimiento lo extiendo a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo de todos los capítulos.

P.D. En un par de semanas actualizaré 'Pecados Olvidados', es una promesa y pienso cumplirla aunque deba buscar la inspiración tejiéndome una bufanda entera.

2010-02-01


End file.
